kitsune brothers
by foxhound40504
Summary: Naruto is taken away after the sealing by his brother and returns twelve years later what will happen? OCXHarem NarutoXHarem
1. prolouge

I do not own Naruto

Summery:

What if Naruto was taken from the village before the villagers ever knew he was the Kyuubi's vessel? What if his older brother took him away? What if they trained in makai and truly became demons?

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demonic/summon/demon influenced Speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N) **

**Nicknames**

**Prologue**

After sealing in Hokage's office

The newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage breathed a puff of smoke as he pondered over a new and massive dilemma. How would he, or even more importantly, how could he reveal the burden placed upon the surprisingly silent child tucked lightly in a crib next to his desk.

"What should I do?" he asked, thinking of his lost teachers.

"Should I just tell them? They would respect Arashi's dying wish, wouldn't they?" Finding his courage, he stood and lifted Naruto gently from his resting place.

Before he could even approach the door, a burst of fire exploded in front of him, blocking his path. Even as the flame shrank, he maneuvered the child behind himself, ready to kill the intruder to protect the babe.

"Jiji don't worry it's me Kaoru" A young man's voice sounded out from the fire. With it, the tension flowed out of the Hokage and he returned the young infant to his crib.

"Kaoru-kun…It's been three years since you left hasn't it?" He smiled as he plopped back down into his chair, memories of the child running through his mind.

Kaoru chuckled and stepped out of his pillar of fire. Out walked a six-year-old child with blond spiky hair with red highlights, cerulean blue slit eyes, elongated canines and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Yes, it has been, hasn't it?" He bubbled happily.

"Pleasantries aside, why are you here?" Sarutobi asked, sinking into a more serious tone. Kaoru shifted as seamlessly as his elder, quickly gaining a solemn nature.

"I have come to take my brother with me, on my training." Kaoru answered. This did not process for a few second and even then, Sarutobi had been thrown off.

"W-what? Why?" He stuttered.

"Let's be realistic, Jiji. The villagers won't see him as a hero all they will see is Akane…" Sarutobi's eyebrow rose a few inches and Kaoru realized too late that he had messed up.

"Damn… I slipped up there. Well since I said that, might as well tell you, Akane happens to be Kyuubi's real name. The Kyuubi is female."

'Kyuubi's female? Wait how did he know that?' This small bit of information sent Sarutobi for a loop.

"Kaoru how do you know this?" The question was almost harsh in its delivery. Kaoru sighed before answering

"I'll explain when we return later, ok?" It wasn't a question. Sarutobi would never resist a demand from him, whether unless he saw danger in it.

"Fine then, until next time… now what were you saying earlier?" A redirection both of them needed.

"Right, as I was saying all the villagers will see is Akane and probably try to kill him… to kill the 'demon'." He said retaining the seriousness of one generations older than him.

The Hokage sighed, freeing a puff of smoke. He had been hoping the villagers would be humane, but now…it was too far of a stretch if even six-year old Kaoru foresaw conflict.

"I will bring him with me and he will be trained like I was. He will become almost as strong as I am by time we get back and I will release Akane when I get back to Makai."

"Makai?" An oddly unfamiliar word, for one who has seen and heard as much as he had.

"Ah yes Tou-san never told you where I was sent. I'll explain later, alright? Just trust that he will further his ninja career by the time we return for his gennin exams." Sarutobi closed his eyes, trying to figure out what was right. After a minute, he sighed.

"Ok I trust you Kaoru-kun" his small smile returned.

"Glad to hear it. Bye." With that, Kaoru picked up his sleeping brother. As he raised him, the floor cracked, allowing black chains to shoot up and wrap themselves around the two boys. With one last smile, they were pulled down into what looked like a burning pit, but the smile on Kaoru's face never faded.

**An:** Hope you like it. Next chapter "The Return of the Brothers."

Will be a naruto harem and OC harem starts from Kyuubi attack and Kyuubi is good more humor than action so fight scenes for Naruto and the OC are more for comedy than action

Tou-san – father

Jiji – old man or grandfather

-kun – something usually put after a younger boy's name or a boy whom you're close to

I need a lemon writer later…any volunteers? You will receive full credit at the end of each chapter and the thanks of my readers.


	2. the brothers return

For the harems Naruto will get girls closer to his age group

While Kaoru gets girls that are demons and older like in their twenties like Anko….. I think she's in her twenties

Don't own Naruto don't sue me --

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

Chapter 1 the brothers return

Time skip 11 years

"Otouto lets go we only have 4 more miles left until Konoha" a now 17 year old Kaoru shouted to his now 11 year old little brother

If you didn't know better you would mistake the two as twins they looked exactly the same despite the 6 year age difference. **(They have tails eyes and such under clothes)**

They both wore a blood red trench coat with the kanji for fox in gold on the back Kaoru having the kanji for Shodai on the front while Naruto had the kanji for Nidaime on the front of his each in gold, they both wore blood red shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, kunai and shuriken holsters on both legs, Each had a facemask pulled down around their necks just in case, and to top it off each had a katana at the left hip. The only differences were the kanji on front of the coats and the color of the sheathes for their katanas Naruto's was golden while Kaoru's was crimson.

"Hai hai aniki sheesh why are you so excited again?" asked a less enthusiastic Naruto

"Because Tou-san was the village leader before Akane-chan went berserk, speaking of whom glad she said she didn't want to come I needed the break from her clinginess. Anyways didn't you want to be a shinobi?"

"Well yea but I'm nervous" Naruto mumbled

"Ah get over it as soon as you make a few friends it will be good as new just hide the ears, tails, and other animalistic features. Oh yeah don't forget to put another genjutsu up we want to look like regular 11 year olds and make sure to get average grades no showing off no matter how much of a prick someone is."

"Yeah I know what were our assumed names while in the academy again?" Naruto asked

"We will keep our first names the same but we will change our last names to Shikyo, so you would be Shikyo Naruto and I will be Shikyo Kaoru." Kaoru answered as they neared two miles away from the gates

"Put up the genjutsu now. Keep it up in public ok; only take it off when alone with me or the Hokage."

"Ok" was all Naruto said

They each put up a strong genjutsu and each looked different though they still looked like twins.

Both were 4feet 7inches, black hair, no whisker marks, regular cerulean blue eyes, and their clothes changed now they wore a blue button up shirt unbuttoned, black shinobi pants, and black sandals, but their muscles still looked the same so yeah can anyone say fangirls?

"Say otouto want to do the twin routine? I mean it is fun and funny besides we kind of do it once and a while anyways."

"Sure!" Naruto happily answered he loved doing this

At gates

'I'm bored' was the one thought in both guards minds as they stood watch

"Man this is soooo boring" Guard #1 said

Guard #2 was about to agree when he saw two people coming down the road he motioned guard #1 to look at the pair they each nodded

As the two brothers came up to the gate they were halted

"Halt! What is your business in Konoha?" they said in unison

Naruto and Kaoru looked at each other nodded and began

"We.." Kaoru began

"Wish.." Naruto continued

'To speak.." Kaoru continued

"With the.." Naruto interrupted

"Hokage." They both said in sync

Both guards had sweat drops on their heads thinking 'twins'

"Right I will escort you this way please."

"Sure thing" they both chirped at the same time

The guard staying behind shook his head and chuckled "Interesting" he mumbled to himself

Hokage tower

"The Hokage will see you now" the secretary said to the two boys waiting by the door

"Thank.." Naruto began

"You." Kaoru finished

With that they entered the big oak doors to the office

"Hello and how may I help you two?" the hokage asked thankful to get away from the paperwork.

They looked at each other and started doing hand seals after they finished a light blue covered the walls, floor, and ceiling.

"That was a privacy jutsu" the hokage stated

"Yes it was" Kaoru replied "it has been a while…. Jiji."

The hokage gasped "Kaoru?"

"Yup and my otouto Naruto" At the mention of his name Naruto waved

The hokage regained his composure and asked

"May I see what you really look like?"

"Yes you may thank you for asking"

They both moved to stand in front of the desk and muttered "KAI" at the same time changing back to their 5 feet 6inches tall selves with blond hair with red highlights and slitted blue eyes. And the same clothes as earlier.

Sarutobi was surprised to say the least

"You two look like twins" he said startled

"Yeah well if a Kazama is fed right they grow to their full height by 11 years old" Naruto answered the Hokage's unasked question of "how?"

"If not fed right they grow slowly" Kaoru said before the Hokage could ask.

"Now as I promised 11 years ago I'll explain everything to you Jiji." Kaoru said getting serious

"First of all: Where we trained, well we trained in Makai or demon realm with our family from part of dad's side of the family and yes he was part demon not much but he still was. This leads to how I know Akane well let's just say 8 of the 9 bijuu and Shukakau's Imouto have crushes on me ranging from minor to possessive and yes _all _of the demons mentioned are female except for Shukaku."

At this the Hokage choked on his pipe but Kaoru continued

"now time passes faster in Makai, 4 years there is 1 year here so in reality I trained for 56 years and Naruto trained 32 years not including the few thousand _**kage bunshins**_ we used. Well anyways we are both joining the academy, I will fake my age and disguise myself as well as my otouto because if the council knew we were here they would instantly order the clan restoration act on us and promote us to jounin, but we need friends our own age so don't tell them until we graduate."

When Kaoru mentioned thousands of _**kage bunshins **_Sarutobi almost choked again but agreed on their action taken for the academy.

"Good now here give this to the Sensei class starts tomorrow 7AM sharp understand?"

"Hai" they both chorused

They deactivated the privacy jutsu put up their genjutsu and left only to come back in and ask where they lived.

The hokage chuckled gave them a map and keys and they took off.

"Those two will definitely make things interesting" Sarutobi said to himself then he proceeded to deal with his most dreaded enemy……paperwork.

With the brothers

"Oi aniki do you get the feeling everybody is staring at us?"

"Yes otouto I do especially the women, I think they are looking at us like some of the women in… Makai….. did." Realization dawned on Kaoru

He paled and said one word "RUN!"

Taking a second to realize what Kaoru said Naruto paled and ran to catch up with his brother.

They risked a glance behind them and noticed a _large_ group of women chasing them

"There's the house we're almost there keep going!" Kaoru yelled

They jumped over the 20ft fence, ran inside the front door, closed it, and locked it.

"Thank god we made it" Naruto said while sitting down

"Yeah that was close" Kaoru replied

They then noticed the size of the house…..compound….. it was huge.

"Oi otouto I'm going to check out the place it has been a while since I've been here looks the same as I left it." **(not going into details Gold walls, blue ceiling, and enough rooms to comfortably house 30 people and it looked real nice it was three floors high as well)**

When Kaoru got out back he was pleasantly surprised "Oi! We have an Onsen in the backyard!"

He walked further into the backyard and noticed another building when he checked inside another surprise

"And we have a dojo!" he yelled out.

Meanwhile after hearing about the dojo Naruto decided to look around the inside and was pleasantly surprised to find a basement full of jutsu.

'eh tell him later sleep now' he thought

"Oi aniki I'm going to sleep!" he yelled and heard an agreement about the sleep from his brother.

Kaoru took the master bedroom while Naruto took the one right next to it, the rooms had joining doors so they opened them said good night and went to sleep.

Well? How was it?

Poll:

Q1- should Haku fall for Naruto or Kaoru?

Q2- If Kaoru, should she be overprotective of Naruto as an older sister kind of protective?

**_kage bunshin_** - shadow clone

aniki - elder brother

otouto - younger brother

onsen - hot spring

shodai - first

nidaime - second

jiji - old man

shikyo - death **(unintentional i just thought up a random name and decided to check if it really meant something)**

imouto - younger sister


	3. first day of the academy

Should Haku fall for Naruto or Kaoru?

Naruto- 5

Kaoru-2

If Kaoru should she be overprotective of Naruto as an older sister kind of protective?

Yes-2

No-0

Don't own Naruto don't sue me --

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

Kazama compound

BEEP! BEEP! SMASH!

"Damn alarm clocks" was the thing both brothers said at the same time as each groggily got out of bed and washed up

At the table each were wearing what they wore yesterday. They sat there talking about the academy and what they should do.

"So remember otouto no showing off." Kaoru said after a mouthful of cereal

"Fine I got it"

"Good" Kaoru said while looking at the clock "we should get going it is 6:15."

"Ok lets go then." Naruto said heading for the door

"Not so fast, put on the facemask then the genjutsu then we head out." Kaoru said as he pulled up his mask

"Oh yeah…heh heh" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

They each put up their genjutsu except this time they put up a facemask as well **(same as Kakashi's mask)** and headed out

As they walked many of the villagers stopped what they were doing to look at the two with curiosity.

"Oi we better hurry we don't want to be late now do we?" Naruto asked with a smile

"Yes let us go my brother." Kaoru said and the two dashed off at high speed **(the same speed they were running at when they were running from the women)**

They got to the academy with 17 minutes to spare

"Want to go with the twin greeting?" Kaoru asked with a glint in his eye

"Yeah sounds fun!" Naruto said excitedly

They walked up to the front desk and asked which room they were supposed to go to. The receptionist told them room 301 with Umino Iruka as the sensei. They said thank you and went off to find their room.

"298...299...300...301 here it is, come on lets give this to the teacher and go nap or something I'm still tired" Naruto said while yawning.

"Yeah sure" Kaoru said feeling tired himself

Kaoru knocked on the door "Iruka-sensei?"

A tanned man with a scar on his nose turned to the two with a smile "How may I help you?" he asked

"Here" Was all Naruto said before walking outside near the class window

Iruka stared at the paper than at Naruto's hair which could be seen above the window sill

"It's a note for our transfer into your class sensei" Kaoru said seeing Iruka's confused look

"Ah but it doesn't say your name on it" he said

Kaoru sweat dropped "Right well we'll introduce ourselves when the class is here when does class start?"

"It should start in about 10 minutes" Iruka said looking at his watch

"Ok thanks well I'm off for a nap like my brother out there" with that Kaoru went outside for a nap waiting for the day to start.

"Strange kids" was the only thing Iruka said while he went back to preparing for the class.

The first person to come in was a shy timid girl with lavender eyes and indigo hair she was known as Hyuuga Hinata she said hello to Iruka and took her seat, she decided to look around and noticed a bit of black near the window so she activated her byakugan and looked what she saw made her blush she saw Kaoru and Naruto sleeping, but before she could do anything more people started coming in so she deactivated her kekkei genkai and waited.

As the final students came in Iruka coughed to get their attention it didn't work he tried again same result he became fed up and yelled

"SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" that worked like a charm as he noticed every kid shut up and look at him

"Ok class this year we have two new students joining us" This was met by roars of protest

"What why do they get to come in for only one year we had to go through 4 years of this!" yelled a boy with a puppy on his head. He got nods of agreement from many in the class

"To be honest I don't know but the hokage granted them permission, so you want answers go talk to the two themselves, speaking of which… you two can come in now."

As he finished a figure jumped through the open window did a back flip with a 90 degree twist landing with his arms extended up facing the students. Before anyone could speak another figure jumped through the window did a series of back flips and twists and landed hands first on the first figure's raised palms also facing the students.

"Yo" they both said

Some of the girls had nosebleeds, some had drool coming out of their mouths, and all but one **(the one with pink hair you know who)** had blushes on their faces. Reason? The figures were two boys with blue unbuttoned shirts showing off their six packs, black pants that fit loosely onto them, and they were well built not overly muscular but had enough muscle to prove that they work out a lot. They also had deep blue eyes that many girls thought they could get lost in.

Hinata couldn't take it any more and fainted, while the guys just muttered "Show offs"

Iruka coughed "could you two please introduce yourselves?"

"Ok" they said together as the top figure jumped off and landed on his feet

Naruto started "Hi my name is Shikyo Naruto nice to meet you" he finished with an eye smile that melted many hearts **(the way Kakashi smiles)**

Kaoru picked up "Yo I'm his aniki Shikyo Kaoru" he smiled in the same way melting more hearts

"Well Kaoru why don't you sit over by Ino over there. Ino please raise your hand."

A girl with platinum blond hair in a ponytail raised her hand with a small blush

"And Naruto why not sit next to Sauske, Sauske please raise your hand"

A boy with jet black hair raised his hand with an "I'm a prick" look

Both brothers took their seats Kaoru being in the row behind Naruto.

When Kaoru sat down he turned to Ino and greeted her

"Good morning Ino-san" he said calmly

"Good morning Kaoru-san" she said while blushing

"Good morning Ino-chan" a voice below them said

It was Naruto who was smiling

She blushed harder "Hi Naruto-kun" the two talked a bit while Kaoru grinned like the fox he is. He then noticed a relieved looking Uchiha sitting next to Naruto while looking at Ino and Naruto talk.

"Is there something you're interested in Uchiha-san?" Kaoru asked catching everyone's attention.

"There is nothing about you dobes that would interest me." he said with a sneer while thinking 'I actually wanted to know why you wear a mask but since you asked, stupid dobe you should wait until the great Uchihas speak to you first before talking to them'

'wow what a prick' was the simultaneous thought of the entire male portion of the class while a pink haired girl shouted

"Sauske-kun you're the coolest!"

This of course pissed Naruto off but before he could do anything Kaoru silently told him no.

"Whatever Uchiha if there is nothing you want from us then don't stare like you were, people might misunderstand and think your gay….you are straight…….right?" Kaoru asked while raising an eyebrow

The male half of the class howled with laughter at the questioning of the Uchiha's sexual preference except for a few mainly a lazy boy who thought it was too troublesome to care, his friend who laughed softly while eating, and a quiet boy who chuckled slightly.

Sauske and the pink haired girl were seething at the disguised blond.

**(I won't say their names until Kaoru and/or Naruto know them)**

"Oh yeah well Sauske is the best there is you and your stupid twin are just losers and will never succeed, Sauske is way cooler than you!" shouted the pink haired girl **(I don't like Sakura's attitude so I'll be mean to her I don't really like Sauske either so I'll be mean to him as well)**

"And like you will?" Naruto and Kaoru said in unison while raising an eyebrow

"You look weak…" Kaoru began

"You probably don't train…" Naruto continued

"You would freeze at the first sign of trouble…" Kaoru picked up

"You wouldn't work as a team with other people unless it was Sauske…" Naruto said preparing the final blow

"Overall your just dead weight." Both brothers finished

'that was harsh but sadly it's probably true' thought Iruka as he watched the argument

Deciding to step in before it got nasty… well nastier Iruka interrupted

"SETTLE DOWN!" now class let's begin our lecture

Everyone groaned

Well how do you like it?

Still need lemon writer for later

Same question as last chapter poll will be open until first wave mission chapter

Byakugan – white eyes

kekkei genkai – blood inheritance


	4. academy life

Should Haku fall for Naruto or Kaoru?

Naruto- 6

Kaoru-2

If Kaoru should she be overprotective of Naruto as an older sister kind of protective?

Yes-2

No-0

Don't own Naruto don't sue me --

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

RECAP

"SETTLE DOWN! Now class let's begin our lecture"

Everyone groaned

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Academy life

After Iruka had quieted the class down and began his lecture Naruto fell asleep.

As Kaoru looked at his brother he sweat dropped 'better take notes for him, the baka'

With a sigh Kaoru took notes on everything Iruka said

After an three hours the bell rang

"Alright class it's lunch time be back in an hour." Iruka said as the kids rushed into the yard.

Kaoru decided to wake his brother up so he could go out too "Oi! Otouto wake up"

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent reply

"Come on its lunch time let's eat"

"Ok"

The two brothers slowly walked into the yard and found a nice spot near a shy looking girl

They walked up to her "Do you mind if we join you?" Naruto asked politely

Startled the girls shakes her head and stutters "N-no I-I-I d-don't m-mind a-a-at all"

Kaoru noticed her stuttering 'hmm confidence issue, oh? Her eyes ah I see now she's a Hyuuga, never thought I would see a shy one.' He mused to himself

"My name is Naruto what's yours?" Naruto asked the girl

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata" she said with a blush

Kaoru being as observant as he is noticed her blush and began to ponder bout it

'Blushing? Either she is embarrassed about her name, or she finds otouto attractive, actually it could be both.' He thought to himself he then noticed Naruto and Hinata staring at him

"What?" he asked

"Aniki introduce yourself" Naruto said irritated that his brother's mind wandered off again

"Oh sorry well my name is Shikyo Kaoru and like he said I'm his slightly older brother" he said with a small eye smile.

"I-It's a-a p-p-pleasure t-to m-m-meet you K-Kaoru-san" Hinata said

"Likewise" Kaoru said grinning

The trio began to talk about various things as Hinata slowly built up more courage from the brothers, soon enough she wasn't stuttering at all **(I really don't like writing her stutter so she gains a confidence boost in terms of socializing early on, she is still uncomfortable when it comes to fighting meaning she still thinks she's weak)**

As they talked several of the other girls were watching them and they were jealous except for Ino but that was because she already got to talk with them so she considered herself on equal grounds with Hinata

Ino walked over to the trio

"Mind if I join in on this conversation?" she asked

The brothers turned to face her "No problem" they said in unison

Ino blushed why was she blushing? She just got a good view of their bare chest and abdomen.

Kaoru began to ponder again 'now Ino-san is blushing hmm' he looks at himself than at Naruto 'oh no wonder we don't have an undershirt on and our regular shirts are unbuttoned.'

Ino sat down and began to talk with them as well

"Wow Hinata you're not stuttering!" She said amazed

"Ino it's not that big of a deal" Hinata said in a soft voice

"Yes it is you used to stutter all the time and now you talk normally"

"Ino-chan I think you're over doing it" Naruto warned

"Oh sumimasen I was just shocked that's all" She apologized

"No its okay" Hinata assured

As they were about to continue a large group of girls appeared carrying banners that read

"The Naruto and Kaoru fan clubs"

Both boys sweat dropped before being barraged by questions such as

"Were are you from?"

"Are you single?"

"Want to go out with me?"

"Were do you live?" and the likes

Kaoru looked at Naruto who looked back they nodded and ran

The girls chased after them Hinata and Ino looked at each other

"Hinata was that how I acted towards Sauske?" Ino asked her new found friend

"Actually you were worse than that" Hinata said somewhat shyly

"Really?" She asked surprised "Wow"

She noticed a note addressed to both of them and read it aloud to Hinata who also noticed

It read

_Dear Ino and Hinata_

_Well we had fun talking and all, but unfortunately we now have fangirls. Wish we could talk some more maybe some other time and Ino please don't start acting like a fangirl and actually take your shinobi training seriously, fangirlism will get someone killed and the girl might get a fate worse than death take these words to heart and train physically and in technique._

_Sincerely Kaoru and Naruto_

Ino thought about what the note said and decided to train more so as to not disappoint the boys whom she already started to develop feelings for. Unknown to her Hinata also took the words to heart and she vowed that she would become strong for the boy she was slowly starting to fall for as well.

"Wait… how did they give us this note?" Ino asked after thinking about it

"I don't know… do you know which one was which? They look like twins yet Naruto-kun said that Kaoru-san was older" Hinata asked obviously confused

"Hinata did you call him –Kun?"

Hinata blushed but nodded

"Do you by chance have a crush on him already?" Ino asked slyly

"Yes" Hinata blurted out while blushing even more

Ino frowned "I think I fell for him too, I don't want our new friendship to end over a boy but he really seems like a nice guy"

Hinata shocked that Ino just bluntly admitted she had feelings for the same boy she did she sat there and thought about it

"We could ask him if he minds if we share him" she said while blushing a deep shade of red

Ino looked surprised "Eh? What?"

Hinata took a breath "I said we could share him, what do you say?"

Ino thought about it and nodded "Sure if he's okay with it"

With Kaoru and Naruto

"Why won't they give up?" Naruto shouted as he continued running

"I don't know but I don't really care just run!" Kaoru shouted back as he ran

They heard the bell ring

"Oi Let's get to class maybe they'll give up!" Kaoru shouted as he turned sharply and headed for the academy

"Wait for me!" Naruto shouted as he too turned sharply and ran

When they reached the classroom they saw two empty chairs near Hinata and Ino and literally dove into the seats.

The entire class looked at them in wonder finally Iruka asked

"What were you two running from?"

"Fangirls" they said

The boys chuckled at that, they always thought it was funny seeing Sauske being followed by fangirls so it was even funnier to see two boys run away from them

Iruka however sweat dropped 'already? It's only been 4 hours'

As the two boys sat up and caught their breaths they looked to see who else was around

They saw a lazy boy and a bigger boy eating chips in the row below them

"Hey my name's Naruto what's yours?" Naruto asked

"Akimichi Chouji" the bigger boy said while munching chips

"Troublesome, my names Nara Shikamaru" the lazy boy said before going back to sleep

"Hey Naruto what's your brother's name?" Chouji asked

Kaoru deciding to answer for himself said "Shikyo Kaoru"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

"What's troublesome?" Kaoru asked

"You and your brother are, your last name means 'death'" leaning closer so only they could hear him "And your under a genjutsu, don't worry I'll keep quiet until we pass"

Kaoru chuckled to himself 'so it's true that the Nara's are such lazy asses, yet they are geniuses. Only a skilled shinobi could've detected that, wonder how many others noticed'

"Alright class settle down, we will have a 30 minute lecture before a quick sparring session out in the ring." Iruka said getting a groan out of everybody

Kaoru thought to himself 'great more note taking for my baka-otouto'

30 minutes later

"Alright class let's head outside" Iruka said earning a cheer from most of the class

When they reached the ring all of the students gathered near Iruka

"Alright students I'll call the names of the two sparring, if your name is called wait at the center of the ring."

"Hai" the class chorused

"First match, Uchiha Sauske VS Shikyo Kaoru. Will the two mentioned please step into the ring."

When the two stepped in Sauske had his 'holier than thou' look on his face while Kaoru just looked bored

When they reached their side of the ring Kaoru spoke

"I hope for a good fight Uchiha-san" he said with an eye smile

"Whatever dobe your weak and you'll never beat me an Uchiha" Sauske taunted

"Really? So being an Uchiha automatically makes you the best?" Kaoru asked while raising an eyebrow

"Yes it does dobe, now prepare to lose!" Sauske shouted while getting into his family stance

'Arrogant basterd' was the thought of the entire class except for one pink haired banshee

"Sauske-kun you're the coolest! Beat that loser up!" She shouted

Iruka shook his head "Fighter's are you ready to begin?"

"Yes I'm ready" Kaoru said with his hands in his pockets

"Start the match already" Sauske said still in his family stance

"Uchiha Sauske VS Shikyo Kaoru, Hajime!" Iruka shouted

Sauske charged preparing to punch Kaoru in the head while Kaoru just stood there

Sauske got closer pulled his arm back for a punch while Kaoru still had his hand in his pocket thinking

'wow he's really slow probably won't even feel his punch, could've taken him out before he even moved but got to keep low profile' unknown to him Naruto was thinking the same thing

To the rest of the class Sauske was fast… and strong so they expected him to win against someone not even moving. How wrong they were

Sauske punched Kaoru in the face as hard as he could everyone held their breaths

Kaoru didn't even flinch next thing the class knew Sauske was holding his arm yelling at the top of his lungs

"Itai! You basterd what did you do!" he yelled in pain

"Me? I didn't do anything" Kaoru responded

"Liar! You did something to hurt Sauske-kun!" Screeched a certain pinky

Naruto being unlucky enough to be standing next to her winced "Must you be so loud?" he mumbled

Iruka stepped in "Kaoru did you do something?"

"No I let him punch me not my fault he broke his own arm" Kaoru said shrugging his shoulders

One thought went through the classes minds 'how hard is his skin!'

The one with his puppy voiced his thoughts

"Then how did he get hurt? If you didn't do anything!" he shouted

"Well I've trained my body to a point it seems hard as diamond" Kaoru said before walking out of the ring for a nap

The class were dumbfounded at his aloof attitude to the Uchiha's pain

Sauske was pissed 'He beat me without even moving I deserve that power to kill _him' _Sauske would've began hand seals to prove himself better if he could use his arm at all.

"Dobe! Where did you get that power!" Sauske shouted/asked

Kaoru stopped and stared at Sauske "I got it by training just like everything else I got, I train and train till I can't stand, now leave me alone"

Iruka had one of the other teachers take Sauske to the hospital to take care of his arm

Unfortunately that was the only interesting match of the entire day Naruto won by tripping his opponent out of the ring.

"Ok class that's it for today see you tomorrow" Iruka said as he left to check on Sauske

As the brothers were going to leave Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, the boy with the dog, and the quiet boy came up to them

"Hey Naruto-kun, Kaoru-san want to eat out with us?" Ino asked while the others nodded

Kaoru raised an eyebrow 'did she call otouto –kun?'

"Sure" was Naruto's simple reply

"Where are we eating?" Kaoru asked

The puppy boy answered "we're going to a sushi place I know of, my name's Kiba by the way and this is Akamaru" he replied as his dog barked happily

"And you would be…?" Kaoru asked looking at the quiet boy

"My name is Shino" was his short and simple reply

"Pleasure to meet you two" Kaoru and Naruto said in unison

Kiba asked something he had been wanting to know "Are you twins?"

"Well I guess though I'm older by a little" Kaoru said rubbing his neck sheepishly

"Oh"

"Well let's go eat I'm hungry!" Naruto shouted

Hinata and Ino giggled at his outburst not unnoticed by Kaoru who couldn't resist teasing them

"Well looks like Hinata and Ino have a small crush on my otouto" he said smirking

They both blushed and started saying incoherent words

After they calmed down they nodded their heads signifying that it was true

Kaoru chuckled "Otouto looks like you got yourself some girlfriends how does it feel?"

Naruto and the girls blushed a new shade of read when he said 'girlfriends' the boys just laughed as Kiba started to lead the way to the restaurant

Naruto and the girls noticed and rushed to catch up to the group. At the restraunt everyone talked about minor things and such.

As they finished their meals Naruto and Kaoru started heading home

"So otouto what do you think about Ino and Hinata?" Kaoru asked his eyes gleaming

"A-Aniki w-w-what d-d-do y-you m-mean?" Naruto stuttered

"Do you feel the same towards them as they do to you?"

"I uh well I uh think umm that they're uh pretty" he said unsure

Kaoru laughed "don't worry you got a year to debate just be honest about it when you tell them whether or not you return their feelings."

"Hai aniki" Naruto said as they made their way to their house

They got home brushed their teeth changed into pajamas and went to sleep never noticing the woman with purple hair who watched them as they got to bed seeing them without their masks and genjutsu

"Damn their hot. Got to tell Kurenai-chan about them" she said to herself

She was about to leave when she saw something that caused her to take a double take upon closer inspection she confirmed it

"They have tails?" she said in disbelief "Well I'll tell Kurenai I bet they have a secret only Hokage-sama knows about so far" and how right she was except the Hokage didn't know about the tails though he had assumed it when he listened to their story

She was about to leave again when she counted how many tails they had

"Ehh? One of them has 12 tails the other has 9?"

She jumped away intent on telling her friend about the two guys

After a while she reached an apartment and knocked on its door

After a little bit the door opened to reveal a woman with ruby red eyes blinking away some sleep

"Anko?" she asked sleepily

"Yeah it's me, guess what?" she asked excitedly

"What" Kurenai asked curios about what could cause her to get this excited

"There were these two guys walking down the street with masks like ero-Kakashi, but I noticed that they had a strong genjutsu over them making them look shorter and less attractive than they were"

"How did you know it made them less attractive?" Kurenai asked with her full attention

"I followed them to their house and it's huge! Well anyways I saw them remove their genjutsu and they took off their masks… they were hot!" Anko said happily

"Really?" Kurenai asked surprised Anko never called a guy hot at best good looking

"Yeah and you know what else?"

"What?" Kurenai asked curios

"They had tails, one had 12 the other had 9" Anko said mischievously

"Eh? They have…tails?... Anko are you feeling ok?" Kurenai asked worried that her friend went insane

"No I'm serious they had tails though I think Hokage-sama knows something about them

"Alright I have to see this for myself" Kurenai said as she went in and pulled on her bandage like wraps.

When she finished Anko led her to the Kazama compound **(not that they knew that)**

What Kurenai saw shocked her "You were telling the truth" she said shocked

"Of course it was true I would never lie to you" she asked faking to be hurt by her lack of trust.

"See they're hot like I told you" Anko said after a pause

"You're right I wonder how old they are" Kurenai said as she stared at the juunibi's shirtless body engraving his features and face into memory anko did the same

"No idea they passed me by the dango shop so no telling where they came from" Anko said sadly it wouldn't do if they were too young for what she had in mind for them

"We can always meet them sometime and find out" Kurenai suggested

Anko grinned "Good thinking"

Kurenai looked at them one last time then yawned "Lets go I'm tired"

Anko yawned as well "Yeah me too" they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Well how was it?

R&R please

Haku pairing closed she will be with Naruto she will be the type to get jealous at those who cling to him that she doesn't know


	5. graduation, Mizuki, new senseis, Karaoke

Don't own Naruto don't sue me --

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

Chapter 4 graduation, Mizuki, new senseis, and….. Karaoke?

One year since the first day of academy

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE… SMASH!

"Damn alarm clocks" groaned Naruto and Kaoru as they woke up to the sound of the infernal clock

They washed up ate breakfast changed into their normal clothing, put on their facemasks then put up their genjutsu as they walked out the door into the busy streets of Konoha.

They were slowly walking down the road enjoying the silence the morning provided that is until a LOUD squeal was heard not even bothering to look the two disguised boys ran as fast as they could without drawing anymore attention to themselves

"God I hate fangirls" Naruto said as he ran side by side his brother

"Agreed" was the simple reply

"Oh look, the academy better slow down" Kaoru said as he slowed to a light jog into the building Naruto followed suit as he too slowed down

They walked into the classroom and noticed that they were the first ones there

"Wow we got here early" Naruto muttered

"Well we were running as fast as we could without giving shinobi reasons to ask how we got that fast" Kaoru said quietly

Naruto wasn't listening as he remembered the encounter with Konohamaru during the meeting with the Hokage

Flashback day after school started

Naruto and Kaoru sat in front of the Hokage's desk while waiting for the Hokage to arrive. After five minutes he arrived with pipe in hand

"Kaoru-kun, Naruto-kun I forgot to ask what names you would assume while in the academy" he said taking a drag from his pipe

"Yes… we were informed of that by Iruka-sensei when he mentioned the note didn't tell him our names" Naruto said while sweat dropping

"Well anyways we are going by Shikyo" Kaoru said with a serious face "our fist names will stay the same though" he added as an afterthought

As the Sarutobi was about to speak the door burst open as a little kid with a wooden shuriken came in yelling

"Today is the day I defeat you Jiji!" as he ran into the room before tripping on his abnormally long scarf. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight

He shot up looked around then glared at the Kazama brothers

"one of you tripped me!" He yelled

"No we didn't" they deadpanned

He didn't believe them and continued to yell at them while a shady looking man with sunglasses came running in

"Honorable grandson please don't be reckless, come along I am your shortcut to becoming the Hokage." He said rather arrogantly

Naruto spoke up "Hey gaki, know this There. Are. No. Shortcuts to becoming Hokage. It takes effort, hard work, determination, skill, and knowledge to even dream of reaching that goal. You're not even a gennin yet complete your goal step by step." He said in a very wise tone only to be smacked in the head

"Baka you copied what I said to you except you switched the word powerful with Hokage." Kaoru said while turning to the boy

"gaki what's your name?" he asked smiling beneath his mask

"Konohamaru" the boy answered while still contemplating the words Naruto said

"Hmm well Konohamaru take my otouto's advice he's right you know. There are no shortcuts" he said grinning even more

Naruto still nursing the nasty bump on his head stood up and headed to the door followed by Kaoru soon after

"See you guys later" they said in unison

The shady man looked at the two then at Konohamaru "Come along Konohamaru, let's get back to work you have a lot to do if you want to impress those two" he said smiling a bit

"Sure thing Ebisu-sensei" Konohamaru shouted as he left as Sarutobi chuckled

"those two can change people almost instantly, amazing" he said to himself

End flashback

"Oi otouto more kids are showing up" Kaoru said as more gennin hopefuls showed up

When Hinata came in she instantly sat next to Naruto, what amazed most people was that she along with Ino could tell who was Naruto and who was Kaoru no matter what, Kaoru and Naruto even tested this out by switching places at a high speed then asked them who was who, and to the surprise of most they got it right without guessing

"Hello Naruto-kun" she said happily leaning against his shoulder which was another shocker to many when it first happened

Flashback half way through the year

Hinata and Ino walked up to Naruto nervously

"Um Naruto-kun we have something to tell you" Ino said shyly

"Oh? Really what is it?" Naruto asked curiously

"Wewantedtosaythatweloveyouandwerewonderingifyouwouldminddatingusboth" Hinata rushed out blushing madly

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused she said it so fast he didn't hear it taking a deep breath Hinata repeated what she said

"I said that we love you and were wondering if you would mind dating us both" she said as she started to blush again

Naruto was happy beyond belief he had starting developing romantic feeling towards the two but was unsure how to go about telling them without an argument happening but as it turns out they both were willing to share, that made life easier for him

"Sure I would love to date you both" he said happily they both squealed in joy and hugged him tightly

"Can't…breathe…" Naruto choked out

"sumimasen!" the girls said in unison

End flashback

Ever since then whenever they could relax they were seen leaning Naruto using his shoulders as a pillow

The next two people of importance to come in were Shikamaru and Chouji they instantly sat on the opposite side of Kaoru so Shikamaru could play him in shougi their current standing was 10-9 Kaoru's lead as soon as the board was out they began to play Shikamaru hoping to tie up the score

Then came Kiba and Shino each talking to Naruto and Hinata while watching the shougi game once in a while

Next was Sasuke who just went to his little corner dubbed by Naruto the emo corner

While everyone was settling down they heard rumbling coming down the hallway five seconds later Ino and Sakura the pink haired banshee **(1)** struggled to get into the room why were they running in the first place? Ino was trying to get away from Sakura and her obsessive talking about Sasuke and Sakura was running because she thought Io was trying to get to her Sasuke-kun.

Ino had gotten even better at her family jutsu, because after reading Naruto and Kaoru's note she threw herself into her training along with Hinata who threw herself into her own family training, both have improved by leaps and bounds in the last year.

"Ha I got here first so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted at the blond

"Jeez forehead-girl I don't want to sit next to him I want to sit next to Naruto-kun" she said as she walked up to the empty seat on Naruto's other side and sat down where she also proceeded to rest her head against his shoulder. Naruto smiled at his two tenshi-chans as he called them

Iruka walked in and coughed to get the classes attention but failed adding a little bit of chakra into his lungs he shouted "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" it worked like a charm always did

"Alright class the first part of the exam is a written test so please wait until you get your test" he said as he and Mizuki his assistant passed out tests Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kaoru, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and even Kiba found the test easy

'thanks for helping me study Kaoru' Kiba thought to himself

After the test was over Iruka spoke up again "Next will be a weapons accuracy test please follow me outside"

He led them to the target practice zone, he stopped and faced the students you will thro 10 kunai knives and 10 shuriken you must hit the bull's eye at least 8 out of 10 times with each" he instructed

The group waited until their names were called "Shikyo Kaoru you're up" the instructor called

Kaoru walked up and pulled 10 shuriken and kunai out he threw them all at the 5 targets

1 kunai and shuriken each hit the targets in the head while the others stuck to the bull's eye in the chests

"Good you pass" Iruka said marking the results down

"Shikyo Naruto you're up" Naruto pulled the weapons out and threw them they all hit the same target and formed a simple design.

As the rest finished up Iruka led them back into the building for the final test

"Ok for the Ninjutsu we will call your name into the next room" as they waited Kaoru and Shikamaru continued their game which was left unfinished

"Will Shikyo Kaoru please come in?" Iruka shouted

"alright Kaoru please form three bunshin"

In an instant three clones popped next to Kaoru Mizuki and Iruka had their jaws on the ground

'_**kage bunshin**_ without hand seals?' they thought shocked

"So do I pass?" Kaoru asked impatiently

"R-right here you go" Iruka said as he tossed him a **hachimaki ****(2)**

"Shikyo Naruto you're up they shouted as Kaoru calmly went back to his game

"Alright Naruto please perform three bunshin"

POP three clones came up Iruka's jaw dropped again

'no hand seals again' alright you pass he said as he tossed Naruto a hachimaki

"Alright class dismissed report tomorrow for team assignments" Iruka said before the class left

"Hey guys want to go out to eat tonight?" Naruto asked as they left the building

"Sure" was the simultaneous response

"I know of a nice place near the dango shop if you want to try it out" Shino said in a monotone voice everyone looked at each other and shrugged

"Sure why not" Kaoru said as they followed Shino to the restaurant When they reached it they ordered and talked about what the teams might be like.

While in the dango store nearby a certain purple haired Tokubetsu Jounin was enjoying her dango when she spotted the same two guys under their genjutsu that she showed to Kurenai

'hey it's that hottie I showed Kurenai, wait… crap I can't tell them apart, should I go introduce myself?... nah not yet probably uncomfortable for themconsidering they hide themselves around others maybe they're waiting until officially gennin' she mused to herself as she watched them she noticed the two girls lay against one of the twin looking boys

'wonder which one that is the Kyuubi kid or the juunibi kid' she thought absently just then a chuunin came in and whispered to her

"What? Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll of seals?" She asked before jumping off

Kaoru who had kept an eye on her read her lips and nudged Naruto who understood they stood up

"sorry but we have to leave now see you guys later" they said before vanishing

The others looked at each other then shrugged it off and paid for their meals and left

In a clearing Mizuki had just landed when he was confronted by Iruka

"Mizuki what do you thin you're doing?" Iruka shouted at the traitor

"What does it look like Iruka? I'm stealing the forbidden scroll of seals, with this I will become unstoppable!" he said while laughing maniacally

"Grrr Mizuki you traitor you won't get away with this!" Iruka shouted as he pulled out a kunai and charged the traitor

Mizuki thinking fast pulled out a fuuma shuriken and threw it at Iruka then quickly pulled out a few kunai and smaller shuriken and threw them as well. Iruka managed to doge the fuuma shuriken but failed to doge the kunai and smaller shuriken which pinned him to a tree

"Tsk Tsk Iruka I thought you were better than that" Mizuki taunted

"Teme!" Iruka shouted

Mizuki snarled and pulled out his remaining fuuma shuriken and threw it at the pinned Iruka

Iruka closed his eyes and waited for death, but it never came. Noticing he was still alive Iruka opened his eyes to see Naruto in front of him holding onto the fuuma shuriken by the blade. With Kaoru standing next to him.

"Mizuki where do you think you're going with _my_ family scroll?" Kaoru asked while taking his hands out of his pockets

"Ha! _Your_ family scroll? Don't make me laugh this was the forbidden scroll of seals" Mizuki retorted

Kaoru sighed and dropped his genjutsu as Naruto did so as well revealing their blood red trench coat with the kanji for fox in gold on the back Kaoru having the kanji for Shodai on the front while Naruto had the kanji for Nidaime on the front of his each in gold, they both wore blood red shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, kunai and shuriken holsters on both legs with their facemasks still on. They both now stood 5 feet 6inches tall with blond hair with red highlights and their eyes became slitted.

"I'll ask again Mizuki. What are you doing with the Yondaime's family's forbidden scroll?" Kaoru asked

"There's no way you're related to the Yondaime your last names are different" Mizuki shouted

Naruto spoke up "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe just maybe we were concealing our identities?" He asked

"Our true names are Kazama Kaoru and Kazama Naruto" Kaoru picked up

Iruka sat their in shock 'Kazama? That's the Yondaime-sama's last name could they really be?'

"So what if you're his kids? You're only gennin while I am a chuunin you can't win." Mizuki boasted

Kaoru and Naruto just charged him, they were so fast that Mizuki didn't notice until it was too late, the next thing Mizuki knew was that he had two holes in his chest where with Kaoru's and Naruto's arms through them kunai in hand

Naruto softly said "Die" before Mizuki slumped to the ground dead

They wiped their arms off before jumping down to Iruka and pulling the weapons out of his body, and then helped him to his feet. Naruto grabbed the scroll as they prepared to leave

"Are you guys really the Yondaime's sons?" Iruka asked

"Yes we are Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as they headed towards the village

"Iruka-sensei I'm going to bring you to the hospital ok?" Kaoru asked as he walked with Iruka's arm over his shoulder

"Hai, thank you Kaoru"

"Otouto take the scroll back to the Hokage's tower ask him if we can lock it up in our family vault" Kaoru said as he headed towards the hospital

"Hai aniki" Naruto replied as he took off towards the Hokage's tower

The hokage who watched the whole thing sighed

"Not even full gennin and already you have killed" he mumbled to himself just then Naruto jumped through the open window

"Jiji can I put this in my family vault? It's safer there than in this tower" Naruto asked pointing towards the scroll on his back

"Of course it's your father's it's rightfully your families" Sarutobi said kindly

"Thanks Jiji" Naruto said as he left via window towards his home

Closing his window the Sandaime Hokage pulled out two profiles and changed them

They were changed from Shikyo Naruto and Shikyo Kaoru to Kazama Kaoru and Kazama Naruto he skipped the rest of the profile until he reached the bottom which read

_Other things to note:_

He wrote in _has made first kill _

As he finished he called in his secretary

"Hai Hokage-sama?" she asked

"Deliver these profiles to Yuuhi Kurenai please"

"Hai" she said as she left to complete her task

When she left Sarutobi called in an ANBU

"Hai Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked

"Could you go dispose of Mizuki's body out in the forest?" The aging Hokage asked

"Hai" and with that the ANBU left in a plume of smoke

As soon as the ANBU left the Hokage returned to his most hated enemy… paperwork

He groaned and started to work

When Naruto got home he washed up and prepared for bed when he noticed Kaoru already asleep. His eye twitched slightly 'doesn't even wait to hear whether or not we put the scroll in the vault'

He sighed as he fell asleep

Next day at academy

Kaoru and Naruto were the first to show up again only for Kaoru to be swarmed with fangirls

"Kaoru-kun will you go out with me?"

"No me!"

"Where do you live?"

Where some of the things he heard, he lost his patience this happened almost everyday

"For the 152nd time I prefer older women" Kaoru said hoping to get them off his back Naruto just snickered only to receive a death glare from Kaoru, he stopped immediately

The fangirls hung their heads and walked away. Kaoru sighed

"Everyday they do that, and it's always the same result you'd think they learn I'm not interested in them" He said to himself

"Yeah" Naruto agreed

As more kids came in the two brothers made sure that the seats around them were open for their friends

Soon Hinata along with Ino showed up, Ino because of the day before decided to come earlier. They spotted Naruto and took seats on either sides of him then proceeded to doze off on his shoulder.

Then Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino came in at the same time and took seats around Kaoru and Naruto. Shikamaru of course brought out a shougi game board and started playing against Kaoru.

As Iruka walked in he noticed no one noticed him, so he did what he did everyday

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" worked like a charm

"Alright I will announce your teams, team 1…" Kaoru and Naruto tuned him out until

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi"

Then a loud "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" along with a very loud cheer of happiness was heard and everyone turned to Kiba who was crying, and Sakura who was cheering saying something about how rue love prevails. Everyone noticed Kiba's friends trying to cheer him up because of his misfortune to be on the Uchiha's team along with his fangirl

Iruka shook his head he really pitied the boy "Team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Shikyo Kaoru, and Shikyo Naruto, jounin sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai" the group openly smiled while on the inside each was jumping for joy… even Shino.

"Team 9 is still active so Team 10 Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, jounin sensei Sarutobi Asuma" alright class go eat lunch but be back in an hour to meet your sensei."

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were happy they had become good friends and they saw each other as siblings. As the class was dismissed the group decided to eat together and discuss what they thought their senseis were going to be like

"I think I've heard of Kakashi before" Kaoru said rubbing his chin

"Really, What do you know about him?" Kiba asked so he would know what to expect

"Well from what I understand he stresses teamwork a lot because of what happened to his own team, his friend who was an Uchiha sacrificed his own life to save Kakashi's and had one of the Sharingan eyes implanted into his own, thus his name **Sharingan no Kakashi**." Kaoru said while having a look of concentration on his face

"Whoa cool you mean my sensei is famous?" Kiba asked in awe

Kaoru chuckled at his friend "That's only his reputation, from other things I've heard he has some bad habits when it comes to things he doesn't consider important, first of all he is always late by at the very least 3 hours as a way of remembering his dead friend, and he can almost always be seen reading an orange book called Icha Icha Paradise which is an 'Adult' novel written by Jiraiya of the sannin, he does this to take his mind off the stress of the Shinobi career, and he's lazy probably being forced to teach Sasuke because of his experience with the Sharingan. So he might favor Sasuke because of the council if you think he is showing favoritism ask him if it's because of the council" Kaoru said still thinking

"Oh, so he's only real cool when in serious situations." Kiba said half-heartedly

Everyone laughed a little bit at that

"What do you guys think this Asuma-sensei" Ino asked

"Troublesome, His last name is the same as the Sandaime's they might be related somehow." Shikamaru said lazily

"I…munch…think…munch…I've…munch…seen…munch…him…munch…before… munch… he smokes" Chouji piped in through mouthfuls of chips

Ino made a face of disgust "I don't like smokers" She said as she leaned against Naruto

"So Hinata-chan what do you think Kurenai-sensei is going to be like?" Naruto asked

Hinata shifted in her position from Naruto's shoulder to sit up

"Well I've met her before, she use to look after me when I was sad." She said trying to remember more

"Well she is a genjutsu expert, a rookie jounin, she's known as the **Ice Queen of Konoha **because she turns down every man who asks her out." Hinata said after a while of thinking

"Really, hmm interesting" Kaoru said grinning like a fox. Everyone was looking at him funny. Noticing this Naruto told them

"You know how he says he prefers older women to get fangirls away?" the others nodded

"Well it isn't a lie he does prefer older women"

They all make an 'Oh' look well Naruto couldn't tell about Shino

Just then Kaoru snapped out of his trance and noticed their looks "Did I miss something?" he asked tilting his head to the side

"I was just telling them that you really do prefer older women aniki" Naruto said shaking his head

"Oh, I thought it was obvious I prefer older women" Kaoru stated scratching his head

Just then the bell rings signifying that lunch was over

"Well let's go back inside and Kiba" Kaoru started

"Yeah?" Kiba asked getting up

"You might as well get some sleep" Kaoru finished

Kiba face vaulted "Right" he said dusting himself off

Everyone laughed as they walked in and took their seats. Everyone was talking until the door opened to reveal a bearded man and a crimson eyed woman in what looked like wraps

"Team 10, follow me" the bearded man said as he headed out Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji in tow

"Team 8, follow me" the crimson eyed woman said as Hinata, Kaoru, Naruto, and Shino got up and followed her

She led them to a small café and led them to an open table

"Alright before anything else let's get to know each other a bit better; I want your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals for the future, and anything else you want to share" she said as they sat down and ordered

"Um sensei why don't you start" Hinata asked shyly

The woman smiled "Alright, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai, my likes are genjutsu and Karaoke, my dislikes are perverts and people who believe women can't be as good as men, my hobbies include going to Karaoke once in a while, and my dream for the future is to become the best genjutsu expert." She replied

"Alright, you go" she said pointing at Shino

"Aburame Shino, I like to study bugs, dislike people who disrespect bugs, hobbies finding new species of bugs, dream for the future find and research as many bugs as I can." He said in a monotone voice while Kurenai was thinking 'alright a typical Aburame'

"Next you" she said pointing at Hinata

"Hyuuga Hinata, I like medicinal herbs and Naruto-kun, I dislike people who look down on others, my hobbies are to make medicinal herbs and flower pressing, and my dream for the future is to combine the main and branch families of the Hyuuga." She said softly

Kurenai was impressed 'a lot more confident than when I last met her'

"Next you" she said pointing at Naruto

"Alright, but first since we are now gennin I can stop hiding my true appearance" He said shocking Hinata and Shino Kurenai thought to herself 'Genjutsu? He must be proficient in it I almost didn't detect it right away then his brother must be under on as well'

"You, from your profiles you two are brothers, so take your genjutsu off as well" she said looking at Kaoru

"My my forceful aren't we Kurenai-sensei?" Kaoru said smirking but complied with the order

They both undid their genjutsu revealing their blood red trench coat with the kanji for fox in gold on the back Kaoru having the kanji for Shodai on the front while Naruto had the kanji for Nidaime on the front of his each in gold, they both wore blood red shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, kunai and shuriken holsters on both legs, with their facemasks still up. It also revealed their blond hair with red highlights and slitted cerulean eyes. They also grew to 5 feet 6inches tall

"This better Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked

Kurenai too shocked to answer nodded 'Oh my god it's the guys Anko showed me, wonder which one is Naruto and which is Kaoru' she thought

Regaining her composure she points to the same brother again "now continue your introduction"

"Right, my name is Kazama Naruto…" Hinata gasped while Shino raised an eyebrow

"Isn't that the Yondaime's last name?" Hinata asked

"Yes it is, but please wait until I finish before asking questions" Naruto said kindly

"Hai Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"Anyways, I like Hinata-chan and Ino-chan, dislike fangirls, hobbies include Singing and playing music any other hobbies I have you will learn about in the future, my goal for the future is to have a family and revive the Kazama clan, other things I think you should know; I am 11 years old despite my height and looks, and I have other secrets as well but you will never know it unless I can completely trust you with secrecy." He finished

Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino were interested in his other secret but did not press him considering his need for absolute secrecy on the matter

"Ok you" she said pointing at Kaoru

Kaoru sighed "My name is Kazama Kaoru, I am 18 years old, I like music and various other things, dislike fangirls and various other things, hobbies reading and before you ask I don't really care what is in the book as long as it's not yaoi I have other hobbies as well, my dream for the future have a family and to kill Orochimaru. One other thing I suffer from SPD." He stated

'He doesn't care what he reads? Oh well means he'll read anything he's given better make sure no one gives him that perverted book. Wait why does he want to kill Orochimaru?'

"Kaoru-kun why do you want to kill Orochimaru he is one of the sannin" Kurenai asked

The –Kun suffix was not missed by any in the group

"My reasons will remain unknown to you until I can trust you with all of my secrets" he said emotionlessly

Shino spoke up "What is SPD?" he asked slightly confused he had never heard of this condition

Naruto answered "It means Split Personality Disorder, Aniki suffers from this but it hasn't affected him in a while, though his case is slightly different from most."

"How so?" Kurenai asked

"Well sometimes when it happens he takes on the personality of someone who has lived before us usually a warrior of some sort. These changes are completely sporadic nothing triggers them it just happens during these his appearance changes to that of who his personality changed to unless it's a female person then he will look like a male version of the person these will last from 1 week to 3 weeks at most. His other personality changes are triggered by something from his past such one flip he has once in a while is emotionless because of his past of having to kill large numbers before we came here. You might see other personalities as well though the 'normal' ones only last for about 1 day 3 days most." Naruto lectured as they listened intently

"Well…that can be strange but it's a quirk we will have to work with" Kurenai said smiling before eating her food which had just arrived

The gennin soon began to eat as well

Shino spoke again "Kaoru-san you really had to kill before?"

Kaoru stopped and stayed silent for a while, the others were worried he would go into a personality switch right now but soon he answered in a sad voice

"I did not kill them… I massacred them" he answered sadly

Hinata and Shino were surprised 'Massacred?'

"I believe there were some survivors but I don't recall" Kaoru continued "heh I wonder how many are after my head because of that" he pondered

Everyone stared at him as if he were crazy

"What?" Kaoru asked as he looked around at their faces

"Nothing anyways, now for the real gennin test" Kurenai began

"Didn't we already pass the test?" Hinata asked

Kurenai smirked "That was only to see if you had the ability this is to see if you can be a shinobi the fail rate is 66.6 so only three teams will pass"

"What is our objective?" Shino asked

"Simple, see these bells?" She asked holding four silver bells

The gennin nodded Kurenai continued "You have to take them from me before the sun sets"

"When do we start?" Naruto asked

"Right now!" She said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"Oi Shino do you have a way to track her?" Kaoru asked

"As a matter of fact I do I placed a female kikaichu which can be detected by the males of the species" Shino spoke calmly

"Alright lead the way buddy" Naruto said as he left the café leaving the required money on the table

They jumped off following Shino who seemed to be heading towards Training ground 14

"Anyone got a plan on how to get the bells?" Kaoru asked

"Yes in fact I do" Shino replied he then proceeded to tell them his plan

When they arrive in a clearing they stopped and looked around

"Wait, something is off" Naruto said cautiously

"Genjutsu" Hinata said tensing up

Naruto gathered chakra around him and muttered "Kai!"

The genjutsu around Kurenai broke as she was exposed

Immediately Shino sent some bugs after her while Hinata activated her Byakugan and prepared to charge

Kaoru and Naruto jumped off to circle around Kurenai

Kurenai quickly jumped to the side to avoid the bugs only to be grabbed by Kaoru who smirked

"No escape, Hinata now!"

Hinata rushed in and used her juuken to disable Kurenai's arm and also reached for the bells Kurenai struggled against Kaoru's grip but he held fast long enough for Hinata to grab all four bells. He then let go and jumped to join Shino and Hinata, soon Naruto came out with a pout on his face.

"I didn't even get to do anything" he said while pouting

"Naruto like I told you, you and Kaoru were there to restrain her depending on which way she jumped she just happened to jump in Kaoru's direction" Shino explained

"Fine" Naruto huffed and walked over

"So… Kurenai-sensei… do we pass?" Kaoru asked eyes in the shape of an upside down U signifying he was smiling

"Yes you all pass nice teamwork" she complimented

They all smiled triumphantly until Kurenai added

"And Kaoru I didn't know you were so strong" Kurenai purred as she walked towards him while swaying her hips. This action caused Kaoru to blush and slowly back up until he was against a tree Kurenai a few inches from his face. The others just looked on in shock

"Is sensei hitting on Kaoru-nii-san?" Hinata whispered

"I think so" Naruto mumbled back

Kaoru was trying to think of a way out of the situation he really felt uncomfortable like this then an idea struck him

"Want to go sing some Karaoke?" He asked hoping it would stop her from seducing him right then and there

It worked "Really" She asked with hope in her eyes

"Yeah in fact let's see if the others want to join us. Hey guys want to go sing Karaoke?" Kaoru shouted glad he wasn't being pinned to a tree by Kurenai anymore

The others looked at each other shrugged and answered "Sure"

"Um Kurenai-sensei could you lead the way to a Karaoke bar?"

"Sure thing Kaoru-kun" she replied happily as she grabbed Kaoru's hand and dragged him with her Naruto, Hinata, and Shino following close behind with sweat drops on their heads

When they got a booth they picked an order for who was singing and Kaoru was lucky #1

"So what song do you guys want me to sing?" he asked Kurenai looked through the available songs

"How about this one they call it 'D-techno life'" Kurenai said as she read the listings

"Sure why not start it up" Kaoru said as he prepared to sing

The music started and he began

**(D-techno life by UVERworld tv size) **

_kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi_ yo

_kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de_

_tsunaida kimi no te wo_

_itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana_

_usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara_

_hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare_

_toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte_

_kimi wo mitsuke dasu_

_ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi_

_mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de_

_mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara_

_ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro_

_sabikitta hito no you ni_

_kasanari au dake ga munashikute_

_hitori de ikite ikerutte itta_

_arifureta yasashisa kotobajya_

_ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni kimi wa uzukidasu_

_tsunai da kimi no te wa nanigenai yasashisa wo motome_

_Do you remember _

_itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara_

_Drive your Life_

_ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi_

_mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de_

_mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara_

_ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro_

_How can I see the meaning of life _

_kieteku you're the only. . ._

_kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi_

_mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de_

_ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte subete ni imi ga aru kara_

_kesenai kako mo seoi attekou ikiru koto wo nagedasanai de_

_You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life? _

_You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . modoranai kedo_

_hizunda kioku no you na toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara_

As Kaoru finished everyone began clapping

"That was very good Kaoru-kun" Kurenai cheered causing Kaoru to blush slightly

"Ok who's next?"

"I am" Naruto said "Ok what should I sing?"

"This one, it's called (Everything I Do) I Do It For You" Hinata said as she read the song book

"Ok start it up" as he prepared the music started

**(Bryan Adams - (Everything I Do) I Do It For You)**

_Look into my eyes  
You will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart  
Search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more _

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it, do it for you

Look into your heart  
You will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am  
Take my life  
I would give it all  
I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it  
There's nothin' I want more  
Oh, ya know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you

There's no love  
Like your love  
And no other  
Could give me more love

There's nowhere  
Unless you're there  
All the time  
All the way

You can't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
You can't tell me there's nothin' I want more  
Oh, I would die for you  
I'd lie for you  
I'd walk the wire for you  
Ya I'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for my friends

Y'all make me who I am  
Made me who I am today 

"Phew that was a nice song don't you think Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he sat down

Hinata blushed and nodded

"Hey whose turn is it?" everyone looked at Shino

"I would rather not sing thank you very much" he said embarrassedly

"Ok then Hinata it's your turn" Kurenai said

"Ok" she said shyly "What song?"

Naruto flipped through the pages "This one I think it fits you it's called 'unwritten'"

Hinata nodded "Please begin"

**(Natasha Bedingfield – Unwritten) **

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned _

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah 

As she sat back down she leaned against Naruto and softly said "Kurenai-sensei it's your turn"

"Ok I think I'll sing this one" she said as the music began playing

**(Ryuusei) **

_I believe your promise_ _it's too hard to give me courage __always I feel it the precious time seeing you..._

_tachidomatta kado ni_

_asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta_

_machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni_

_futari tsutsumu kedo_

_sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to_

_warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo_

_kimi wa ryuusei no you ni_

_kodoku na tsubame no you ni_

_yoru no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu_

_tokei jikake no hibi ni_

_nagasaresou na toki wa_

_wasurenaide hitori ja nai koto_

_jibunrashisa nante_

_kangaetemo imi nante nai ne_

_donna toki mo kimi wa kimi dakara_

_ari no mama de ite_

_poketto no naka wo karappo ni shite mo daiji na mono wa hidari no mune ni nokotteru_

_yume wa ryuusei no you ni_

_ameagari no niji no you ni_

_kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru_

_nayami tsuzukeru koto ga_

_hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo_

_gomakashitari shinai to chikau_

_naniga machigatte ita no darou_

_naniga machigatte inai no darou_

_sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashite_

_motto takaku ryoute wo hirogete_

_motto motto takaku kitto sou tsukameru_

_mugen na kimi no mirai_

_toki wa ryuusei no you ni_

_nagaku hikaru o wo hiki_

_matatakuma ni kakenukete yuku kara _

_nidoto modoranai kyou wo ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo _

_akirametari shinai to chikau_

As she finished everyone was clapping

"Kurenai-sensei that was really nice" Kaoru said with an eye smile

"Thank you now it's getting late so dismissed tomorrow is a free day because most jounin senseis have the test the day after team assignments, but ours was today so your free we meet in 2 days in training ground 14 got it?"

There was a chorus of "Hai" as the gennin left. As soon as they left Kurenai rushed to Anko's house to tell her the news

When she knocked on Anko's door there was some muffled cursing 'Anko probably tripped on something' Kurenai thought with a sweat drop

"Oh. Kurenai what is it?" Anko asked sleepily

"You know those two guys you showed me a year ago?" Kurenai asked smiling

"Yeah what about them?" Anko asked curiously

"Well they're on my gennin team and the older one Kazama Kaoru is 18 years old" Kurenai said excitedly

"Kazama? Isn't that the Yondaime's last name?" Anko asked more alert now

"Yeah their his sons"

"What really? Well how is he"

"Well during the gennin test I gave them he restrained me for his teammate to get the bells and I couldn't get out of his grip no matter how hard I tried" Kurenai admitted

"Did you get a good feel on him?" Anko asked slyly with a smirk on her face

Kurenai blushed heavily "Yes I did they're rock hard yet they don't look overly big"

"He even treated the team to Karaoke" Kurenai said blush lessening

"Really? What a nice guy you gotta introduce me to him Kurenai-chan"

"Will do Anko-chan" Kurenai said as she jumped off towards her home to rest for the night.

* * *

(1) Ino said Sakura's name at one point around the brothers thus they know her name 

(2) hachimaki means headband

never expect me to write this much in a chapter this just came out this way


	6. their day off

Ok for those of you who do not like bashing know this… like I said this is a more comedic central story so I try to put in things that would be funny in the current situation, if it happens to end up bashing someone oh well tough, remember I am trying to be funny, sort of

Another thing, about the songs unless 15 people ask otherwise I will post any song I use in its original language, I tried to put it so that the English translations were right underneath their Japanese counter parts but it didn't work so yeah I just use the originals now

Ok Kazama Bios what they didn't say in the team meeting

**Name: **Kazama Kaoru

**Age:** 18

**Height: **5 feet 6inches

**Likes: Family, music, singing, good food, cooking and training**

**Dislikes: fangirls, arrogance, people who blame their misfortunes on others, rape (to an extreme), and greed**

**Fears: has a slight fear of handcuffs (reason will be revealed when Akane shows up)**

**Personality: easy going most of the time, likes to joke**

**Hobbies: cooking, reading, playing music, and singing**

**Dreams for future: have a family, and kill Orochimaru**

**Name: **Kazama Naruto

**Age:** 12

**Height: **5 feet 6inches

**Likes: Hinata, Ino, Ramen, and training**

**Dislikes: fangirls, rape, and arrogance**

**Fears: being chained to a bed (will explain later)**

**Personality: same as Kaoru**

**Hobbies: music playing, singing, training**

**Dreams for the future: revive Kazama clan**

Don't own Naruto don't sue me --

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames

* * *

**

Last time

"_Really? What a nice guy you gotta introduce me to him Kurenai-chan"_

"_Will do Anko-chan" Kurenai said as she jumped off towards her home to rest for the night._

--chapter 5 their day off--

As Kurenai was heading home she was thinking about what she should do the next day, the other senseis were going to be giving their tests so she gave her own team the day off

"Damn, forgot to think about that before I left Anko's place" she mumbled to herself

Thinking it over she turned around and headed back to Anko's to decide on what to do in her free time

When she landed in front of the door, again, she knocked….again. Hearing Anko walk up to the door Kurenai waited patiently for the door to open

"Kurenai?" Anko asked sleepily "What's up you just left"

Kurenai chuckled sheepishly "Well I kind of gave my team the day off tomorrow so and I don't know what I wan to do so I was wondering if you had any ideas" she said rubbing the back of her head

Anko thought for a moment "How… about… introducing me to the Kazama brothers?" Anko said after a moment's thought.

"Hmm well alright I don't think they'd mind us dropping by tomorrow" Kurenai said "well when do you want to head over Anko?"

Anko had a devious smirk on her face as she gave her answer "7 in the morning" she said as she started to giggle like mad

Kurenai had a sweat drop on her head as she looked at her friend "Anko what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Nai-chan" Anko said innocently

Kurenai's eye began to twitch "You know I hate that name Anko"

"Eh heh heh heh sumimasen Kurenai-chan" Anko said backing up a little bit "Soooooo wanna stay the night?"

Kurenai looked at the sky noticing it was about 11 PM. She sighed "Sure thanks Anko-chan"

As Kurenai walked in Anko closed the door and headed off to bed

Kazama compound

Naruto was currently teasing his Aniki about Kurenai

"I couldn't believe your face when she walked up to you like she did!" Naruto said in between laughs

Kaoru whose eye was twitching just sat there wondering how he was going to get back at Naruto 'let's see something equally embarrassing hmmmm ah I know I could tie him up and toss him to all of his fangirls and then tell Ino he went there willingly' he thought snickering evilly

Naruto hearing him began to worry "A-Aniki w-w-what are y-you t-thinking a-about?"

Kaoru in his most innocent voice replied "Nothing you need to worry about…much"

Naruto gulped loudly "W-Well I'm g-going t-to b-bed n-now" he stammered as he walked off to his room

Kaoru smirked "Well then I better rest to, I think I'll make pancakes in the morning" **(1)** he said to himself as he walked to his room and went to bed

Next morning

Kaoru woke up at 6:30 in the morning and walked into the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast as he thought to himself

'Hmm I feel like something is going to happen today, but what?'

30 minutes later as he was cooking the third pancake he heard a knock at the door

"Who could that be?" Kaoru mumbled to himself as he seamlessly made a _**kage bunshin **_and had it open the door

The clone was a little surprised to see Kurenai, Hinata, and some women with a trench coat at the door and it didn't hesitate to make it known

"Kurenai-sensei Hinata-san what are you doing here, and who is this with you?"

Hinata decided to answer "Well Kaoru-nii-san I was walking down the street when…

Furasshubakku no jutsu

Hinata was walking down the street since her father had dismissed her already saying 'If you have the day off then, go out and train, do not bother me'

Hinata frowned a bit at that "Why does Tou-san still hate me?" She then noticed Kurenai jumping across the rooftops, curios she caught up to her

"Kurenai-sensei where are you going?" Hinata asked as she caught up to the jounin

Kurenai looking to her left for the voice and noticing Hinata spoke "Ah Hinata it's you, well I was heading to the Kazama's compound I wanted to introduce my friend Anko here to Kaoru-kun" she said pointing at Anko

"I see may I tag along?" Hinata said staying in step with Kurenai

"Sure thing! The more the merrier I say!" Anko shouted pumping her fists up causing certain assets to bounce a little

Hinata now noticing what Anko was wearing blushed heavily

"Oi Kurenai why is she blushing is she a lesbian?" She asked sincerely

"No Anko she's not, she is Kazama Naruto's girlfriend along with the Yamanaka girl. Her reason for blushing is probably because she isn't used to your choice of dress and she found it…provocative" Kurenai said sighing

"Oh… Is Naruto the younger one?" Anko asked with a thoughtful look on her face

Again Kurenai sighed "Yes Kaoru-kun is the older one" they continued to jump when Kurenai spotted the compound "Ah here it is" She said smiling as she rang the doorbell

Furasshubakku no jutsu KAI!

… and that's how we ended up here" Hinata finished

The clone just blinked "I see… well come on in I'm making breakfast right now and otouto is still asleep" as it finished the clone led them to the dining room which was next to the kitchen

"Eh? You don't want to even learn my name?" Anko asked surprised

"Anko, your name was mentioned when Hinata was telling me how you guys ended up here so I already know your name as you know mine" the clone said as it continued to walk

"Right silly me" Anko said rubbing her neck sheepishly

When they reached the table and sat down the clone dismissed itself

"Eh? Kage bunshin?" Anko asked surprised

Kurenai nodded once to confirm it "Yup that was definitely kage bunshin"

Just then they heard a voice from the kitchen "You ladies mind having pancakes?" they all turned to the kitchen to see Kaoru with his mask on cooking, they could see he was wearing a red muscle shirt but the couldn't see what he was wearing for pants

Kurenai finding her voice first answered "Not at all Kaoru-kun"

"Sure I'd love pancakes" Anko said with enthusiasm

"I would like some too Kaoru-nii-san" Hinata replied

"Ok it will be a little while I had only finished the third one when you came in, so I need to make some more" Kaoru said as he began to make the fourth pancake

"It's alight Kaoru-kun I'll wait" Anko purred into his ear

Blushing Kaoru began to work again "when did you move?"

"When you were distracted with your work" Anko purred again

"Anko! Sit down and let him work!" Kurenai fumed

"Kurenai, are you…jealous?" Anko asked blinking rapidly

Kurenai mumbled something and blushed earning a raised eyebrow from everyone else

Kaoru just shook his head "Anko-chan please sit down so I can finish breakfast ok?"

Anko pouted "Fine I'll wait…for now"

Kaoru laughed nervously an hour and ten minutes later Kaoru had finished making the last pancake "now to wake up my otouto"

Kaoru created a single clone and sent it to wake up his sleeping brother as he himself sat down next to Kurenai

"Oi you guys are going to love this" Kaoru said smirking

"Love what Kaoru-nii-san?" Hinata asked tilting her head to the side

"This…" As Kaoru said that a loud rumbling was heard the girls looked around for the noise when they noticed a dust cloud coming down the hall when it stopped they could see another masked blond looking around

"Where are the pancakes?" Naruto shouted/asked as he looked around he saw a plate full of pancakes and an open chair he literally pounced like a fox onto the seat and was about to dig in when

SMACK!

"Otouto! We have guests show some respect!" Kaoru roared

Naruto looked around confused then noticed the women

"Ummm hi?" He said laughing nervously

They couldn't hold it in all three women burst out laughing, they laughed so hard that they fell out of their chairs

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Anko said clutching her sides from laughing too hard

The other two didn't say anything but merely sat up and muttered a silent Itadakimasu **(2)**

As everyone finally managed to sit in their chairs the girls took the first bite of their pancakes, when they did they moaned… loudly. It sounded so dirty that Kaoru and Naruto both had huge blushes on their faces, while their pants became tighter

Naruto leaned over to whisper to Kaoru "Aniki what did you put into the pancakes?"

"I made them the same way I always make them" he whispered back

"Then why are they moaning like that!" Naruto hissed

"I don't know!" Kaoru hissed back then pulled his mask down so he could eat as the girls moaned with every bite

Once the girls had finished they noticed that Kaoru and Naruto were blushing like mad

"What's wrong with you two?" Anko asked then stared at Kaoru's revealed face

Kaoru finished what was left of his pancakes "Nothing now I think I'm going to relax in the Onsen out back" he said as he quickly walked into the back yard for a nice soak in the Onsen

"What's gotten into him?" Kurenai asked looking at Kaoru's empty chair

"You three were moaning very loudly while eating the pancakes" Naruto said trying to fight down his blush and failing. He then noticed Hinata staring at him with a blush

"Is there something on my face Hinata-chan?" he asked

Hinata still in a daze mumbled "never knew Naruto-kun's face was so handsome" while she continued to stare

Naruto groaned he had forgotten that his mask was down he then noticed that the older women were gone

"Hey Hinata-chan where is Anko-san and Kurenai-sensei?"

This seemed to snap her out of her trance "Huh what?" she asked as she looked around

Naruto stifled a giggle "Where is Anko-san and Kurenai-sensei?"

"Oh um I think they followed Kaoru-nii-san out to the Onsen" Hinata said shyly

Meanwhile as Naruto was talking with Hinata Kaoru had just gotten into the onsen and was currently relaxing

"This is nice" he said to himself

"Yes it is isn't it?" a voice said from inside the steam

"Yeah…. Wait… who's there?" Kaoru shouted

"Relax Kaoru-kun it's only us" another voice said as Kurenai and Anko both appeared naked in the water

"A-Anko-chan, K-Kurenai-sensei w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Kaoru stuttered as he backed away from the advancing women

He eventually backed into a wall as Anko and Kurenai cornered him and began to rub against him

"Kaoru-kun we're simply showing yo our affection" Anko purred as she wrapped her arms around one of his

"Yes Kaoru-kun do you not like this?" Kurenai asked pouting as she grabbed onto his other arm

"It's not that I dislike it it's just that this is so sudden and I don't know you very well" Kaoru said hoping they wouldn't get too physical

"Well Kaoru-kun we can always 'get to know' each other right here, I promise it will be an experience like no other" Anko said huskily as she pulled hi arm between her breast

"Yes let's 'get to know' each other better Kaoru-kun" Kurenai said mimicking Anko's action

Kaoru was panicking at this point 'holy shit! They're just like Tsuki-chan and Akane-chan **(3)** gotta think fast ah I know!'

"Oh my god there is a pervert up there!" Kaoru shouted pointing into a tree

"WHERE!" both women shouted anger flashing in their eyes

"Hey I don't see anyone up there" Anko said as she turned back to where Kaoru was only to see he was gone

Her eye twitched "Damn he's fast" Kurenai who was also twitching just nodded her head in agreement

They huffed and got out as well. As they walked into the kitchen they see Kaoru sitting down head on his hands smirking.

"Oi Kaoru-kun what are you smirking at?" Anko asked

Kaoru gave her the signal to be quiet then pointed at Naruto and Hinata

When the two jounin looked they had to restrain themselves from shouting 'Kawaii!'

Hinata was sitting on Naruto's lap using his chest as a pillow, while Naruto had both arms wrapped around her protectively while his head was tilted to the side so that he was using her head as a pillow

Using hand signals Kaoru said "let them sleep. I think I'll take a nap as well"

Kurenai signaled back "May I…" she paused for a bit as a blush appeared on her face "…join you?"

Anko also signaling "Yeah me too!"

Kaoru sighed then signaled "As long as you don't do anything, come on"

Kaoru led them to the living room where he sat down on the very comfy looking couch and motioned for the ladies to join him

Kurenai sat on his right leg while Anko sat on his left, Kurenai then snuggled into his chest while Anko rested her head in the crook of his neck, then as the two were comfortable Kaoru wrapped his arms protectively around both of them as he rested his head on top of Anko's

Both groups slept peacefully for 3 hours

They were woken up by someone who was knocking on the door. The Jounins groaned as they got up while Kaoru went to the door Naruto and Hinata who were also woken up just blinked a few times as Hinata got off of her comfortable seat just in case it was her father.

As Kaoru opened the door he noticed it was a chuunin "What is it?"

The chuunin spoke "Kazama-sama have you seen your sensei Yuuhi Kurenai recently she is wanted for a jounin sensei meeting with Hokage-sama."

Kaoru nodded "Is that all?"

"No, Kazama-sama the Hokage wishes for you and your brother to attend the council meeting right after the meeting with the senseis. That is all Kazama-sama" The chuunin said

Kaoru nodded again "Ok I will tell Kurenai-sensei about her meeting then head to the council office myself with my otouto"

"Hai" and the chuunin was off

Kaoru closed the door and walked back in

"Kaoru-kun who was it?" Kurenai asked

"A messenger Kurenai-sensei the hokage wishes you to be there for the jounin sensei meeting" Kaoru stated as he sat down again

Kurenai cursed to herself "Well I better get going" she murmured

She then disappeared in a poof of smoke

"Well I guess I'm out of here as well see you later Kaoru-kun" Anko said as she too disappeared

"Otouto after the jounin sensei meeting you and I have to attend a council meeting with Hokage-sama"

Naruto groaned "Do we have to?"

"Yes now get ready, dress in your formal wear" Kaoru said with an annoyed look on his face

"Anou Kaoru-nii-san why does Hokage-sama want you to attend a council meeting?" Hinata asked

"It's about my family and stuff…sigh… they will probably demand that Otouto and I take on multiple wives to restore the clan, but that's not why I am upset, its just that, they have civilians on a shinobi council, they won't know how shinobi villages are run and most likely, only think about their personal gain."

Hinata looked at the ground thinking about her own family council always telling her that she was a failure.

"Well Hinata you should probably head on home or something I need to get ready as well" Kaoru said kindly

"Hai, I will see you later Kaoru-nii-san, tell Naruto-kun I said goodbye as well" Hinata said as she headed out the door

With a sigh Kaoru headed into his room to change

Hokage's office

When Kurenai arrived she noticed all of the other jounin including Gai were there already even Kakashi

"Am I that late?" she asked

Sarutobi chuckled "No you're right on time Kakashi was just a little early that's all"

Kurenai's jaw dropped "Kakashi was early?" she shouted

Kakashi grumbled "I'm not that bad" only to be met with a

"Yes you are!" by all of the others in the room except for Gai who shouted

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE ARE ALWAS DAMPENING THE FLAMES OF YOUTH OF THOSE AROUND YOU AT ALL TIMES" he finished it off with a nice guy pose everyone in the room shuddered at the volume

"Hmm? You say something Gai?" Kakashi said after looking up from his orange book

"CURSE YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE" Gai said as tears streamed down his face

Sarutobi coughed loudly to get their attention "If you are done I need to hear the reports on your teams" he stated in a stern voice

There was a chorus of "Hai"

Asuma walked up "Squad 10 consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru, pass Shikamaru is a classic Nara basically he's a lazy genius, he was the one who devised the strategy for the team to use. I should give him an I.Q. test later on. Chouji like all Akimichi likes food he's loyal to his friends and has massive strength for a gennin. Ino was a surprise, her files said she was a fangirl of the Uchiha and knew very little of her family jutsu but when introducing herself she said she liked her boyfriend Naruto and that she viewed Shikamaru and Chouji as brothers, not only that she showed excellent use of family jutsu.

Kurenai walked up "Team 8 consisting of Aburame Shino, Kazama Naruto, Kazama Kaoru, and Hyuuga Hinata pass…"

When the name Kazama came up Kakashi whipped his head up so fast that many thought he might snap his neck 'Arashi-sensei's last name' he thought to himself as he listened more closely to Kurenai

Shino like all Aburame is quiet only speaking when needed he was also the tactician during the test, Hinata showed great improvement from when she was in the academy she doesn't stutter anymore and she used Juuken efficiently to knock my arms out while I was restrained so I could not escape, and apparently she has the same boyfriend as Ino…"

Kakashi snickered perversely only to receive the _**ashigan**_ **(4)** from every female jounin in the room he laughed nervously

Kurenai continued "… as I was saying Kazama Kaoru is physically strong I didn't get a chance to see any of his or his otouto's skill as they were to be the ones restraining me depending on which way I dodged Shino's attack, since I jumped towards Kaoru he was the one to restrain me, basically the Kazama brothers are just one big mystery they both were the same thing the only difference is what is written on their coats that they wear, I think I heard Kaoru mumble something about changing the kanji on the front of their coats so that it would sound better when someone calls them by what is written on their coats…"

She was interrupted again by Asuma "What does their coat say?"

Kurenai sighed "The back of both coats has the kanji for fox in gold letters while the fronts where different fro each other, Kaoru's was the kanji for Shodai while Naruto had the kanji for Nidaime, but like I said Kaoru mentioned changing that to sound better. Though one of Kaoru's goals is strange…"

This got everyone's interest Sarutobi spoke up "How is it strange?"

"…well one of his goals is to kill Orochimaru" this earned a few raised eyebrows from the others

Kakashi asked what many others were thinking "Why does he want to kill Orochimaru?"

Kurenai shook her head "I don't know he wouldn't say he said he won't tell until he can completely trust us"

The Sandaime Hokage sighed "Well all we _can_ do is gain their trust so we can get some answers"

Everyone nodded in agreement

Kakashi walked up "Team 7…passes"

Many jaws dropped THE Hatake Kakashi passed a team

"YOSH! KAKASHI FINALLY ACCEPTED A TEAM EH?" Gai shouted causing everyone winced

"Mind telling us what happened?" the aging Hokage asked

"Inuzuka Kiba was actually the reason they passed in the first place, he understood that the test was about teamwork and thus tried to get Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke to work with him, though he didn't succeed…"

Kurenai interrupted him "What do you mean he didn't succeed?"

Kakashi sighed "I mean that he failed to get his teammates to help him, the Uchiha thinks everyone is inferior to him and that he can succeed on his own, while the Haruno girl believes that Sasuke is the only thing that matters she never once lifted a finger to help Kiba. Kiba also seemed a bit… paranoid…"

"Eh what's that supposed to mean?" someone asked

"What it means is that Kiba was constantly on the move, he never stopped in one spot for longer then 2 minutes, whenever he did stop he looked around, up and even down to make sure I wasn't near, he even used his Inuzuka sense of smell to double check I wasn't near enough for him to worry about an attack right away. When I asked him why he did that he answered 'a friend of mine had heard about you and your skill so he warned me not to underestimate you ever even if you're reading something. With that in mind I didn't want to take any unnecessary risks, heh heh looks like it didn't really matter though I still got caught' his forethought about the situation completely contradicts his academy grades and behaviors. Now then for individual skill, Kiba is good at using his family techniques and working with his companion Akamaru, Sasuke is above average for a gennin and has enough chakra for _**Katon: **__**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_, Sakura is weak all she has going for her is book smarts and the three academy jutsu she also fell for a simple genjutsu and fainted from what she saw."

Everyone sighed as the Hokage spoke up

"Alright everyone dismissed"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" and every jounin left in a poof of smoke

Sarutobi sighed "Now to deal with the council…sigh… I really am too old for this"

* * *

**(1)**- I sometimes cook pancakes for my family so yeah I put that in there

**(2)**- thanks Mizuki Yagami for telling me

**(3)**- Akane is Kyuubi and Tsuki is one of the other tailed demons

**(4)**- _**ashigan**_ means evil eye

_**Katon: **__**Goukakyuu no Jutsu **_-fire release: Great Fireball Technique

If anyone could like maybe turn this story into panels and put it on deviant art that would be nice I kinda wanna see what people would draw if they used my stories as a basis if you do could you send it to me so I can put the link on my profile thanks!


	7. council meetings

Yo! Sorry about long wait school and all not enough time to write :)

Don't own Naruto don't sue me -.-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

Last time

_Sarutobi sighed "Now to deal with the council…sighs… I really am too old for this"_

--Chapter 6 Council meetings--

Kaoru and Naruto stood in front of the council room door waiting to be called in, why where they outside? Simple Sarutobi wanted to prepare the council for the meeting with the two red-blond haired youths.

Kaoru wore a completely crimson colored kimono with their clan symbol in black on his back with a golden obi around his waist and a crimson facemaskadorning his face.

Naruto wore a completely golden colored kimono with the clan symbol in navy blue on his back and a white obi around his waist and a golden facemaskadorning his face.

"Hey Aniki, why do both of us have to be here?" Naruto whined

Kaoru sighed "I don't know, and honestly I don't care either"

Naruto huffed but remained silent

In council room

The council members were murmuring to each other waiting for Sarutobi to begin

Sarutobi coughed into his hand to get their attention

"I am happy to say that the Kazama clan has not died out…" he began to say but was interrupted by a civilian council member

"What! How can that be, Arashi-sama's first child disappeared 15 years ago and his second child died during the Kyuubi attack."

Sarutobi was annoyed "1) don't interrupt me, 2) Kaoru was on a training trip to his ancestors country, 3) Kaoru used an advanced _**Shunshin no jutsu **_to come and bring his otouto Naruto with him, and 4) their both right outside that door." He gestured to the door and it opened, once it was completely opened the two Kazama brothers walked in.

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" Kaoru asked politely

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow "Hokage-sama? You usually call me Jiji."

Kaoru replied instantly "There is a time and place for formality, this is one of them"

Sarutobi chuckled "So there is, so there is"

Naruto decided that pleasantries were over and asked "Now what was it you called us for?"

"Ah yes, we were going to discuss your clan and other things related to that topic, and also, I believe Kaoru here should tell the council the full story of your training."

Kaoru's facial expression remained neutral but if one looked closely you could see his eye twitching slightly

He eventually asked "So where do we sit?"

"Your clans' seats are next to Hyuuga Hiashi" Sarutobi said while pointing to the seats

The two bys nodded and walked over and sat down in their seats. Once they were seated Kaoru asked "So… where should I start?"

Nara Shikaku answered in a lazy tone "From the beginning" punctuated by a loud yawn

The two brothers just sweat dropped at his actions 'just like Shikamaru'

Kaoru sighed "Well then I guess I should start by saying where we trained right?"

A few nods confirmed everyone's decision

Kaoru sighed again "Well we trained in makai with our family from my tou-san's side."

Hiashi in a calm voice asked "Makai? Why would Yondaime-sama's family be in hell?"

"Well that's actually simple to explain…" Kaoru began with a smirk "Tou-san was part demon."

If a pin dropped right then you would hear it the entire council was drop dead silent… until

"WHAT!" the majority of the council members screamed

Kaoru and Naruto rubbed their ears "Yeah he was, though for some reason he never had any demon traits"

Shikaku thought for a moment "That explains why he never talked about his past; he was worried about how others would take it"

Hiashi nodded his head "So then Kaoru-san which demon clan was Arashi from?"

Kaoru chuckled "You're gonna flip after I'm finished… Tou-san was from the… Kitsune clan."

Complete silence until

THUNK!

"Hokage-sama! Haruno-san fainted!" a civilian shouted pointing to a pink haired lady

Sarutobi rubbed his temple "I'm definitely too old for this shit" he mumbled to himself

Naruto coughed into his hands "Can my brother finish? I want to go home"

The aging Hokage nodded "right Kaoru-kun, please continue."

Kaoru nodded "Right well the Kazama clan are part of the Kitsune demon clan so therefore my otouto and myself are also part demon, also a demon's chakra level depends on their number of tails, thus why Akane seemed invincible when she went berserk and attacked the village"

Yamanaka Inoichi interrupted him "Wait Akane? Berserk? What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed "what he means is that Akane is the Kyuubi no kitsune's real name and she wasn't mentally aware of nearly destroying Konoha, besides if she ever wanted to visit Konoha it would be to introduce herself to her soon to **be gakufu.****(1)**

This time Akimichi Chouza interrupted "gakufu? Boy you're losing me here"

Kaoru started to laugh nervously "Anou can we make whatever we say an S-class secret only myself and Naruto can tell?" The council members looked at each other then at Kaoru

"That is accepted" Utatane Koharu said

Kaoru sighed in relief "That's good… Well you see I'm kinda married to a few women and engaged to others and dating some more… and Akane is uhhh my first wife" he waited in silence for someone to speak seeing as everyone was shocked into silence

Kaoru seeing their faces decided to explain "It's customary for men to take more than one wife considering there are almost 4 times as many women then men in Makai. I just happen to be _very_ popular amongst the women"

Naruto noticed someone beginning to form a question "Let my brother finis first then ask got it!" he shouted

The man about to speak closed his mouth

Kaoru nodded "anyways stepping away from marriage policies for a little bit, so a demon's chakra level depends on the number of tails the demon has, the highest number being 12. Now time passes differently their then in the human realm 1 year here is 4 years in makai so we trained a long time. Our training was very harsh only allowed us 1 hour of sleep a day, having us do the _**Kage bunshin **_training as well, so I trained an equivalent of 112,000 years and my Otouto trained the equivalent of 64,000 years…"

Many jaws dropped at that but they stayed silent as Kaoru continued

"Oh yeah I learned how to unseal a demon from a Jinchuuriki **(2)** without killing them, though they get turned into a sort of copy of the demon meaning same abilities and maybe same quirks as well depending if the Jinchuuriki is the same gender as the demon sealed within. So Naruto here didn't change at all after I released Akane from Tou-san's seal, the amount of time to unseal depends on how strong the seal is so it could take a minute to a day to unseal them. Any questions?"

Shikaku spoke up "How many tails do you have Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru grinned a shit eating grin "I'm the only one with my number of tails… I am the **Juunibi no joutei** **(3) **or as other demons call me as a political title **Mashin** **(4)**"

Everyone in the room except for Naruto gasped "You're the lord of hell?" one nameless man asked

Kaoru nodded "Yeah I am, though it's a pain in the ass having to deal with the council and rebellions and political marriages" he mumbled the last part but everyone heard him

Kaoru shook his head clear of certain thoughts and asked "Any other questions?"

No one said anything the two Kazama brothers looked around before Naruto asked

"Soooo can we leave now?"

Inoichi chuckled "Sorry but no, we still have to discuss your clan, and shinobi rank"

Naruto's head drooped as he sighed in exasperation "Fine so what's there to discuss?"

Kaoru already having an idea on what they wanted to know answered his brother "they probably want to know about our Kekkai genkai the _**Oni**_**_torakkingugan_****(5)**

**Many heads perked up at that Danzo spoke up "What does this Kekkai genkai do?"**

**Kaoru smirked "It's the same eye the ****_Sharingan _****is derived from. You see demons tend to name their Kekkai genkais after their primary use, so since kitsunes use our eye for tracking high speed movements that's what it was called. Basically our eye is the same as the **_**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ only a little better at seeing high speed movement and without any of the nasty side effects of going blind like the Uchihas suffer from."

Hiashi was about to say something until Naruto answered his unasked question "Tou-san only used it for _**Hiraishin no Jutsu **_**(6)**, how do you think he used that successfully?"

Those of the council who had thought it was time alteration scratched their heads while looking at the floor intently.

Mitokado Homura spoke up "Now about your clan restoration, based on what you have told us you are already in that process, am I right?"

Kaoru answered "Yeah though for a while it was only me, but now it looks like Otouto found some girlfriends already when we were in the academy"

Naruto blushed "Aniki you didn't have to bring that up" he said with a hint of irritation in his voice

"Why not they would've found out eventually anyways" Kaoru replied tilting his head to the side

Inuzuka Tsume a woman who didn't like it when others 'beat around the bush' asked "Well, who are they?"

Kaoru grinned as Naruto prayed their parents wouldn't freak out on him

"Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino though Ino-san doesn't know what Otouto really looks like and hasn't seen his face, but Hinata has. Speaking of which Naruto you should really go show Ino what you really look like"

Hiashi and Inoichi sat there with blank looks on their faces then simultaneously said "Well that explains their new vigor in training and why they're always smiling now"

Kaoru laughed good naturedly then said "Before you even ask I think we would prefer to rise in ranks like normal Shinobi no special treatment for us thank you."

Everyone nodded while thinking 'just like their father never takes the easy way out'

The two brothers clapped their hands together and asked in unison "Any other questions?"

Tsume once again had one to ask "May we see your tails?" she asked innocently

Some of the other council members snickered at her actions only to receive a devastating right hook from tsume herself

"Laugh at me again and I'll do more then whack you asshole!" she shouted in rage

Kaoru and Naruto laughed "no need for violence Inuzuka-san. Well alright we don't see the harm in showing you"

They both placed their hands in a ram seal and muttered "Kai!" and dropped their genjutsu showing their ears and tails.

Everyone just stared at them in awe while Tsume resisted jumping over to them to pet their tails as they swished through the air softly

Both boys smiled "Happy? Now remember we don't want this to leave this room, only we, the Kazama brothers can tell others our secret."

Sarutobi nodded "That seems fair enough, well then unless anyone else has something to say this meeting is over"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention why I want to kill that snake Orochimaru, He tried a forced summoning on Akane and failed but it caused her to go berserk and ultimately led to the attack on Konoha." Kaoru said as he rose and left the room leaving a stunned council in their seats

Naruto said one last thing before he too left the room "If you want to talk clan politics you know where to find us well see you later"

Well how was it? if the council didn't seem… stupid enough I'm sorry but remember they never got a chance to start hating Naruto and Kaoru explained what happened. If Danzo didn't seem persistent enough I couldn't find any place to put his voice in there so yeah

**

* * *

**

**gakufu –** father in-law

Jinchuuriki – power of human sacrifice

**Juunibi no joutei** – lord of twelve tails

**Mashin **– devil

**_Onitorakkingugan_ –** demon tracking eye

_**Hiraishin no Jutsu **_– flying thunder god

Please rate and review no more votes on Haku's pairing its official she is with Naruto


	8. Dranked missions and Ino

Well alright next chapter … someone brought to my attention that Danzo wouldn't openly confront Kaoru and Naruto like that so I removed what he said from the last chapter and I now have to try and fit him asking them to join ROOTS later on

Well alright next chapter … someone brought to my attention that Danzo wouldn't openly confront Kaoru and Naruto like that so I removed what he said from the last chapter and I now have to try and fit him asking them to join ROOTS later on

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

--Chapter 7 D-ranked missions and Ino --

As Kaoru and Naruto left the council room Naruto walked ahead

"Hey Aniki I'm going to go tell Ino now okay?"

Kaoru snorted "Go ahead not like you need my permission to go see your girlfriend"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly "Right…well then I'm off see you later Aniki!" he shouted as he sped off in search of Ino

Kaoru shook his head then mumbled to himself "Better find out when our team meeting is from Kurenai-sensei"

He then calmly walked out of the Hokage tower sure that Kurenai would turn up somewhere to tell him when the meeting was

With Naruto

Naruto was jogging through the streets in search of the Yamanaka family flower shop

"Where was it? Ah! Here we are"

He spotted the store and walked in

Ino was bored her mother was out and her father still hadn't returned from his meeting with the council which left her to look after the store. She sighed then she heard a voice

"What's the matter? Bored, Ino-chan?" followed by soft chuckling

Ino snapped to attention "Who are you! Only one person can call me that!"

Naruto put on a fake hurt expression "Ino-chan did I look that different with the disguise on?"

Ino stared blankly at him

Naruto sighed "Ino-chan it's me Naruto"

Ino lost it right then "You LIAR! What have you done to Naruto-kun! Naruto is shorter and doesn't wear a formal Kimono like that!" she picked up a large flower pot threatening to throw it at Naruto

Naruto who became scared when she blew up Started shouting from his position behind one of the shelves "Ino-chan I swear it's me ask Hinata-chan she can vouch for me!" He shouted in desperation

Ino visibly calmed down but shot an icy-glare at Naruto "You swear she can?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously

"Fine then but you're coming with me you got that!" Ino said as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the Hyuuga compound

When they reached the Hyuuga compound they were stopped by the guards

"Halt what is your business here?" They asked

"I needed Hinata to verify something for me about this guy right here" Ino said pointing to Naruto who had swirls in his eyes from being dragged across the village

"Alright but you will stay here while I go and alert Hinata-sama of your presence here" Guard#1 said

Ino huffed in irritation but agreed while Naruto was still out cold

When Hinata came to the door she looked confused "Ino what are you doing here?"

"Hey Hinata I wanted to know if this guy right here is really Naruto-kun" she gestured to the slowly awakening Naruto

"Hai that's Naruto-kun he and Kaoru-nii-san were disguised by a genjutsu while they were at the academy. Naruto to look his age and Kaoru-nii to fake his." Hinata said

Ino chuckled nervously as Naruto got up and dusted himself off "See I told you I was Naruto"

Ino rubbed her head then sighed "Sumimasen Naruto-kun but you look really different now. Umm was Shikyo really your last name and how old is Kaoru-nii?"

Naruto laughed good naturedly "No Shikyo was not my last name it's Kazama and Aniki is 18 years old"

Ino stopped and stared at Naruto with wide eyes "You're related to the Yondaime!" she shouted/asked

Naruto smiled "Yup he's my tou-san" Naruto answered happily

THUMP

Naruto and Hinata looked down and there she was Ino had fainted from the information

"Should we wake her up?" Hinata asked while she poked Ino's side

Naruto thought about it for a moment "I guess, we can't just leave her there now can we?"

Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment "Well…" but was interrupted by Kaoru's voice

"Oi! What's going on here?" he asked as he walked up

"Oh nothing Ino-san fainted after she found out Naruto-kun was Yondaime-sama's sochi" **(1)** Hinata said casually as she continued poking Ino

Kaoru sweat dropped and was about to say something when Kurenai appeared in front of them in a cloud of smoke

"Hey guys we got a team meeting at 7 in the morning training ground 8 ok?"

Kaoru recovered his ability to talk first "Sure thing Kurenai-sensei we'll…" he was cut off when Kurenai quickly moved forward pulled down his mask and caught his lips with her own

Naruto and Hinata were blushing a bright shade of red as they watched things unravel between the two

When they broke for air Kaoru managed to ask "Working a little fast there, aren't you sensei?"

Kurenai winked at him "Two things, one, call me Kurenai-chan not sensei, and two at least I'm not Anko, she would've dragged you to bed with her"

Kaoru laughed nervously "Really now, she would? That reminds me of other women I know" he chuckled nervously after he spoke

Kaoru then remembered their meeting with the council "Oh yeah the council invoked the clan restoration on me and Naruto

Ino chose that time to wake up "Ugh my head…" she took in what she just heard "Wait you and Naruto can have multiple wives?"

Naruto answered "Yes that's exactly what it means; the clans should each be talking to their single females tonight about it so yeah" Naruto then turned to Kurenai

"So team meeting at 7 at training ground 8?" Kurenai nodded from her position leaning into Kaoru's chest

Kaoru noticing the time decided to head home "Kurenai-chan could you…stop leaning I need to head home now"

Kurenai pouted a bit but got off him none the less

Naruto and Kaoru walked towards the house as Hinata reentered her own house, Ino giggled slightly at Kurenai's show of affection then headed home herself, and Kurenai smiled then vanished in a swirl of leaves bound to her own home for the night.

Next day

RING!! RING!! RING!!

The alarm clock buzzed as the two brothers woke up and prepared for the day

As they were dressing Naruto noticed that the Kanji on their trench coats were different his own said 'kogane' **(2)** while Kaoru's had Beni **(3)** on it

"Hey Aniki when did you change the Kanji on our coats?"

Kaoru smirked "I have my ways" He then looked at the clock which read 6:45

Kaoru paused for a minute the shouted "SHIT! We're going to be late!" and quickly finished preparing and bolted out the door towards the training grounds followed shortly after by Naruto who took a minute to realize what Kaoru had said

When they reached the training grounds they noticed that the entire team was waiting for them Kaoru rubbed his head

"Sorry we're late we lost track of time" he said as Naruto stood next to Hinata

Kurenai nodded "Only by a minute but don't let it happen again, come on let's get you guys a mission"

The four gennin nodded and walked towards the Hokage tower for their first mission

Their mission however as not what they expected

"We have to paint a fence?" Naruto asked incredulously Kaoru looked nonplussed

About the whole thing

The others simply followed Kurenai out of the tower to begin their mission

15 minutes later they were back at the tower waiting for another mission

When they walked in the Hokage looked mildly surprised to see them back so soon

"Back so soon?" he asked

All five nodded

"Well then your next mission is to…catch Tora **(4)** the cat"

Te group nodded and left to complete the mission that would ultimately fuel their hatred of D-ranked mission

And the chapter is done!

I know not much detail about the Painted fence but seriously who really cares? Please rate and review this story and if you have criticism tell me don't just say it sucks or whatever tell me why you thought it was bad

sochi – son

kogane – gold

beni – crimson

tora – tiger

next chapter will be the beginning of the wave arc and I will **TRY** to make it good bye bye!


	9. wave mission start

I would like to thank doxkid my beta reader for helping me out with the early chapters… well whatever here you go next chapter

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

--Ch8 wave mission start--

Time skip two weeks after first mission

"This is kogane in position, 10 meters from target" a voice said over the COM channel

"This is Beni, 4 meters from target" another voice said through the COM link

"White lily in position, over" a feminine voice said softly

"Swarm here in position" a monotone voice announced

"Acknowledged move on my mark…" everyone tensed "…GO!"

A lone figure jumped from his hiding spot towards his target. The target startled couldn't get away fast enough and was tackled, but started clawing at its captor's face.

"Kogane here capture of Tora the cat successful" Naruto said as he sighed into the communicator

"Gah this damn cat is scratching me again!" Kaoru shouted as he wrestled with the cat having received some scratches already

Kurenai's voice came through their communicators "All right team 8 meet up at the rendezvous point. Job well done this is the 50th mission completed"

The four gennins sighed, Kaoru having given the cat to Hinata. They made their way to meet with Kurenai then headed to the Hokage's tower to report the mission success

When they arrived at the mission briefing room they were greeted by the Hokage and Iruka who had a warm smile on their faces

"Why hello everyone, I see your mission was a success" the Hokage said as he watched the cat get hugged to death by its owner. He shrugged "well your next mission is…"

He was interrupted by a scream of "TORA!!" the cat had gotten out of her grasp and was about to jump out the open window when it felt a strong murderous intent

Everyone looked at Kaoru whose eyes were glowing slightly **"TOOOORRRRRAAAAA" **he said in an almost demonic voice while glaring at the cat almost daring it to jump out the window.

Tora was frozen in place by fear; it didn't even register getting hugged by the fire daimyo's wife.

"Ah thank you dear for stopping Tora from running away again" she said as she paid the mission fee again

The aging Hokage coughed into his hand "Right well now your next mission will be…"

He was interrupted again by the entrance of team 7 with Kakashi in tow.

When Sakura and Sasuke saw team 8 they sneered "Hey where are those two losers you call teammates and who are these two?" Sasuke asked in an arrogant tone Sakura nodding her head in agreement with stars in her eyes as she looked at Sasuke

Kiba on the other hand was conversing with Shino in low whispers just so that Sakura wouldn't bother him

"Seriously, those two are Naruto and Kaoru?" Kiba asked incredulously

"Yes they are" Shino answered in a monotone voice

"Wow so cool" Kiba said in awe as he watched the conversation between the brothers and the Uchiha and his follower

Hinata blinked then pointed at the two Kazama brothers "these are our teammates Kazama Naruto…" Naruto waved "… and Kazama Kaoru" Kaoru also waved eyes forming an upside down U signaling his smile

"WHAT!! There's no way those two losers could look like these two and besides their names are different!" Sakura yelled out

The two siblings stared "Anou we faked our appearance to fit in with the class and we changed our names for the academy so the council would leave us alone" Naruto spoke hand slightly raised as if he were in class still

Sasuke smirked "Heh so you two dobes had to fake your ages because you failed somewhere else and wanted to try to become a shinobi hear in Konoha?"

"Wow Sasuke you're so cool!" Sakura shouted as she stared at him with hearts in her eyes

Everyone except Sasuke and Sakura had a sweat drop forming on the back of their heads

This time Kaoru answered "No that wasn't the case Naruto is 12 years old just like you guys, this is what he really looks like, and I faked my age so that I could graduate with some friends and because I didn't want to deal with the council right away" he said nonchantly.

Kiba spoke up "So Kaoru how old are you then?"

"I'm 18 years old now" Kaoru said tilting his head in thought he paused then turned towards the Hokage "Now Hokage-sama about that mission…"

He was interrupted when he heard Sasuke shout "Dobe don't ignore me!" Sauske was angry how this no clan loser dare turn away from him, an Uchiha

Kaoru ignored him as he began to speak with the Hokage again

"Dobe! Listen to me when I talk to you!" Sasuke shouted louder than the last time

"Yeah listen to Sasuke-kun you baka!" Sakura screeched

"Well you keep calling me dobe and I'm not a dobe…bakas" Kaoru retorted as Naruto and Kiba started laughing under their breath

Sauske stormed up to Kaoru and grabbed his arm tightly to turn him around, Kaoru shrugged his arm off mumbling "Jeez if you want another mission so badly just ask no need to be so rough damn violent Uchiha" he muttered more to himself than anyone else although everyone heard him as he stepped back towards Kakashi

Having quite enough of this the Hokage coughed into his hand "Well now Sasuke-san your team's next mission can be: painting Takeshi's house, helping out a clinic, or…"

"No more of these chores! Give us something harder Hokage-sama!" Sakura yelled

Iruka who had been silent the whole time stood up "Sakura! Your just rookies you aren't ready for a higher ranked mission" he then explained the ranking systems

Sakura who had only half-listened spoke out again "But we have Sasuke-kun if he's with us we would never lose" Naruto rolled his eyes

'Has she forgotten that he lost to aniki even though aniki didn't even move a muscle?' he thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold

Kakashi shook his head at his arrogant student the looked at the young man standing next to him

'Looks so similar to his father… if his father had worn a face mask…I guess' he mused to himself

Iruka was about to shout again when Kaoru stepped in "How about my team assists theirs? With two teams it shouldn't be a problem right Hokage-sama, Sensei, Kakashi-san?"

Kurenai looked at Kaoru with a raised eyebrow then pondered the situation "It's fine with me I think my team is ready" she said after several minutes

Kakashi sighed "Well if she's up for it then I guess my team will go along they need the experience"

The Hokage smiled "Okay then, bring in the client. For this C-ranked mission you are to protect this man until he finishes the bridge he's building in Nami no kuni **(1)**. Ah here he is, Tazuna-san these are the shinobi that will protect you."

The gennin looked at the man in the door, he was old, drunk and smelled horrible

"These brats are going to protect me? They don't like anything special especially the pink haired one" He said pointing at Sakura who was being held back by Kakashi

"Don't worry Tazuna-san you will have two jounin with you if anything goes wrong." Kakashi said to reassure the man

"Fine whatever, I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna and until I finish my bridge you will protect me with your life."

Kurenai called her team together "Alright guys pack for a long trip we head out in 2 hours, got that Kakashi! 2 hours not 5!" she then vanished in a swirl of leaves

Kakashi gulped lightly "Alright team pack up and meet at the gate within 2 hours see you later" he too vanished in a swirl of leaves

Kaoru and Naruto sighed "See you guys later" they said in unison before disappearing in a pillar of flames Hinata and Shino simply walked out the door with the rest of team 7

Kazama compound

Kaoru was just finishing putting his things into storage

"Let's see: Katana…check, Bo staff…check, Zanbatou… check, bow and arrows…check, ok good I got all my weapons. It's good that when I alter personalities I end up having the weapon they use." He looked around making sure nothing was missing

"Oh yeah my instruments never know when I'll feel like playing a tune or a requiem. Hmmm that should do, and Naruto should be finished right now after all he uses the same things I do."

He took a moment to think "Oh yeah… _**Kage bunshin**_!"8 clones appeared as Kaoru started giving orders "Ok 3 of you go between Makai and here bringing the paper work in my office to my study, another 3 of you separate the paper into three categories: financial, military and clan, the last 2 work on the financial and military paperwork I'll deal with the clan issues myself when I get back" with that he nodded his head and left the room

He walked to the front door and noticed Naruto standing there tapping his foot

Naruto looked up "Let's go" was all he said before dashing off to the gate Kaoru smiled "Yes…lets" as he too dashed off towards the gate.

When they arrived they noticed that they were the first ones there so they sat down and drifted off to sleep trench coats moving with the wind

The next to show up was Sakura who upon noticing the sleeping brothers decided to see what was under their mask she quietly moved to Naruto's side and slowly reached towards his mask, and right when she was about to grab it Hinata showed up smacked Sakura and pulled Naruto close to her as if Sakura was trying to steal him.

"OW! Hinata what was that for!" Sakura asked holding her hand in pain

"That was for trying to unmask my boyfriend, only his girlfriends and family can see his face" Hinata replied sticking her tongue out at her

Sakura huffed in exasperation "Fine! Whatever I don't see what you like about that loser when Sasuke is so much better" she said emphasizing the better as she walked away and sat on a bench nearby

Naruto opened an eye "What was that about?"

Hinata in turn smiled back at him "Oh nothing Sakura-san was being nosy about your mask"

Naruto closed his eyes "Oh well could you let me stay like this until everyone arrives, your laps feels comfortable"

Hinata blushed a nice shade of cherry red "S-S-sure N-N-Naruto-k-kun" she stuttered

Naruto mumbled "I thought you got over stuttering" as he nuzzled into her stomach

Hinata shifted slightly "I was j-just e-embarrassed t-that's a-all"

Naruto turned so that he was facing Hinata's stomach "Okay I believe you but your lap really does feel nice" he mumbled into her coat

Hinata subconsciously ran her fingers through his hair to calm herself down "Thank you Naruto-kun" she was met with a soft purring sound

She looked around but saw nothing that would be purring then looked down and noticed that it was Naruto purring as she ran her fingers through his hair. She giggled 'kawaii'

That was the scene Kurenai, Tazuna, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi and Sasuke saw as they walked up to the gate

Kakashi snapped photos from all angles seeing as Hinata had drifted to sleep as she petted Naruto. Satisfied Kakashi looked towards Kaoru and noticed that he was asleep and mumbling something. Looking at Kurenai, Kiba, Tazuna, and Shino he gestured towards Kaoru then made the motion 'follow me quietly' nodding their heads they crept up to where Kaoru lay then concentrated their hearing to listen to his mumbling

"Umm Tsuki-chan, Akane-chan what are you doing with those handcuffs? Why can't I move?" all of the listeners eyes widened

"Kakashi-sensei what's he talking about?" Kiba asked quietly

Kakashi looked at Kurenai then at Kiba "I think I know but listen and find out"

Interested Sasuke walked over and listened in as well

"No girls please don't I don't like this kind of things honest… Even if your frustrated raping me is not the answer… Ack! Wait stop stripping come on be reasonable I just recovered from that last battle with the rebellion."

By then everyone listening had a nosebleed some more severe than others

Kakashi had actually written down what he heard he was going to submit this to the author of Icha Icha paradise.

Kiba smirked "I think i know what he's talking about Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi gave off en eye smile at his student

Kurenai wiped her nose "Who knew Kaoru had a past like that?" she muttered

Shino who suffered from a minor nosebleed wiped it off "I doubt any one in Konoha knew"

Looking at the sky to determine the time Kakashi spoke out in a normal voice "well let's wake them up I noticed Sakura over on the bench over there we have to get going now."

"Hai!" the gennins chorused as they roused the sleepers

Once everyone was up and ready to go they walked out of the gates starting their first C-ranked mission

* * *

Well there you go

Nami no kuni – Wave country

Tsuki - one of the other bijuu also means moon

Akane – Kyuubi

Poll1

When ever Kaoru changes into someone who doesn't kill like Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin should he also not kill or should he have an 'it was necessary' attitude towards killing?

Yes

No


	10. wave mission part 2

Alright next chapter and the meeting with Zabuza

Alright next chapter

Poll1

When ever Kaoru changes into someone who doesn't kill like Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin should he also not kill or should he have an 'it was necessary' attitude towards killing?

Not kill - 3

Will kill – 3

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

--Ch9 wave mission pt2--

Teams 7 and 8 with Tazuna in between walked down the road to Nami utterly bored

Each did various things to distract their minds from how bored they were as they walked along the path.

Kaoru was walking with Kurenai who was talking about what she had heard while he was asleep, Naruto was talking with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata; Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was either asking Sasuke out or asking Tazuna about Nami no kuni, and Kakashi was in back reading his smut or keeping an eye on the Kazama brothers

"Hey Kaoru-kun" Kurenai began

"Hai?"

"Well when we came to the gates we noticed…" she gestured towards Kiba, Kakashi, Sasuke, Shino, and Tazuna "that you were mumbling in your sleep"

Raising an eyebrow Kaoru asked "Really? What was I mumbling?"

Kurenai blushed as she remembered what she heard "Well you see… you were trying to get some girls Tsuki and Akane to not rape you or something like that"

Kaoru's face turned scarlet "Oh you heard that… well I'd rather not talk about it"

Kurenai pouted "Oh come on you can tell me" she then proceeded to use her puppy dog eyes as Kaoru relented

"Oh fine I'll tell you so stop using those eyes." Kaoru said after a sigh as Kurenai grinned

"Well you see…" and so he began to tell her his life with Akane and Tsuki

As for Naruto and his little group

"So Naruto this is what you really look like?" Kiba asked incredulously

Naruto grinned beneath his mask "Yup it would be awkward for someone who looks 18 to be actually 12 right?" he asked never letting his smile fade

Shino as he adjusted his glasses spoke in a monotone "Not awkward Naruto more like surprising or unbelievable"

Kiba and Naruto stared at Shino who in the same monotone asked "What?"

Kiba as talkative as he is spoke for them both "You said a sentence with 8 words it's usually like what 5-6 words at best?"

Naruto rubbed his head in annoyance as Hinata decided to speak "Kiba-san there isn't a big difference between 6 and 8"

Akamaru barked causing Kiba to glare at the puppy before shouting "What do you mean she's got me pegged!"

The entire group stared at him before going back to their own business

Kiba noticing the looks stared at the ground embarrassed

Laughing good naturedly Naruto patted him on the back the pet Akamaru on the head whispering "Nice one" into the puppy's ear who barked in a pleased tone

Hinata giggled a little before linking arms with Naruto despite him being much taller than her now. If one were to look at them you would think Naruto as some weirdo who's into little kids, poor basterds who tell him that

Kiba with a glint in his eye raised his head and asked the couple with a smirk on his face "So how did you two end up in that position on the bench?"

Hinata blushed crimson before trying to stutter out an answer, much to her relief Naruto took it upon himself to answer the embarrassing question

"Well Kiba the thing is I had gotten there first with Aniki but after a while I fell asleep, then soon after apparently Sakura-san over there…"

he gestured towards the pink haired girl "… tried to see under my mask, when she was about to Hinata-chan here came in stopped her and held me protectively as I was still asleep saying how only family and girlfriends could see my face, then I asked her if I could stay there having woken up for a little when she said yes I fell asleep again."

Shino who had listened quietly asked "Girlfriends as in plural?"

Hinata getting over her initial embarrassment answered "Hai Shino-san since Naruto-kun and Kaoru-nii-san are the last of their clan they are expected to have multiple wives to restore the clan"

Kiba gave a whistle mumbling "Lucky guys"

Naruto just laughed as the group continued to talk about various things

Kakashi smiled to himself even though he hid this fact by carrying his book in front of his masked face 'Well they seem to have Sensei's easy going attitude and his hair and eye color, but they have Kushina's ability to befriend people'

He looked at Kaoru again 'looks like those two are hitting it off well at least he's close to her age and not to mention legally an adult otherwise their student-teacher relationship could've been criticized harshly' Kakashi mused to himself

Checking the time Kakashi soon called out to the group "Alright teams we'll set up camp here and head out tomorrow, Shino Kiba gather firewood, Sasuke when the return start the fire, Sakura Hinata please get some water to drink and any fish if you can, Naruto could you find some food and if you know how cook it, Kaoru help me with the tents."

The gennins all chorused "Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" and then they all sped off to do their own jobs

Kakashi walked over to Kurenai "Could you keep an eye on the girls? I'll send a _**kage bunshin**_ to look after Shino and Kiba" Kurenai nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Once Kakashi was sure Kurenai was gone and Sasuke was too busy to notice he turned to Kaoru

"So… you must be Kazama Kaoru or should I say Namikaze Kaoru eh Kaoru-san?" Kakashi asked as his eye crinkled showing he was smiling

Kaoru whose head shot up in surprise looked around before turning to Kakashi

"Quiet! Hatake-san, you as my Otou-san's student know he changed his name from Namikaze Minato to Kazama Arashi because he hated being treated as royalty I am exactly the same so don't call me that got it?" Kaoru said to him sharply

Kakashi chuckled "Hai, hai I know, it still baffles me how you could talk and walk at the age of two and then left for some sort of training at age three." He said while finishing the first tent

Kaoru sighed before setting up the next tent giving a slight Hn as he worked. When he finished he spoke "So Kakashi-san I hope you're not going to show favoritism to the Uchiha brat"

Kakashi sighed in annoyance "Don't remind me about that spoiled gaki. Gaki thinks he can get everything he wants on a silver platter, but unfortunately for me and Kiba I'm under orders by the damn council to train him exclusively."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow "You and Kiba? What's that about?"

Kakashi finished the final tent "Unlike Sakura and Sasuke he knows that teamwork is the key to success and he shows the determination to use that key. Therefore I'd rather teach Kiba then Sasuke" he sighed again as he sat on a tree overlooking the clearing

Kaoru sat in an adjacent branch pondering over the copy nin's predicament "Well I could train him in a particular subject if you want me to, then I'll leave the rest of his training to you. How does that sound?"

Kakashi looked at Kaoru surprised "You can teach?"

Kaoru scowled "I am eighteen you know and I'm not really a gennin in any aspect of the shinobi life."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was brooding in a corner waiting for the firewood so he can finish his task "Yes could you do that?" he thought for a moment "What will you teach him?"

Kaoru grinned "I'll train him in one subject he wants and only that one I'll talk to him about it when I can get him alone. Last thing we need is a jealous Uchiha, I doubt any of the others will care that much… Though Shino and Hinata-Imouto might ask for training as well" he said as he twirled a kunai on his finger while keeping an eye on Tazuna who was sleeping in a drunken state.

He sighed once more "You know there is something fishy about this mission"

Kakashi looked at him before pulling out his book and began reading "How so?"

Kaoru looked at the book in mild interest "Why would anyone go after a bridge builder? It doesn't make any sense sure if he had money on him but this guy looks poor there's no reason for bandits to go after him"

Kakashi looked at the drunken man "Good point we should be more cautious as we go on"

Kaoru grinned "Well let's hope I don't switch personalities then some of them are rather eccentric and or loud"

Kakashi looked up from his book "Multiple personality disorder? And what do you mean eccentric?"

Kaoru never lost his grin "Sometimes I change into a completely different person usually a warrior from the past I have no control and sometimes it doesn't take a trigger to start it up"

Kakashi smiled under his mask "Now I'm interested"

Kaoru rolled his eyes "Whatever" as he continued twirling his Kunai

Before Kakashi could push the issue Hinata, Sakura and Kurenai walked into camp carrying 12 full canteens of water. Followed shortly by Shino and Kiba with the firewood, the last to show up was Naruto who had a rather large deer over his shoulder.

Kaoru jumped down from his branch and looked at the deer, satisfied he looked towards his younger brother and smiled beneath his mask "Good catch otouto"

Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly "Anou arigatou Aniki"

Soon the deer was over a small fire in pieces as the group sat and talked about various things until the meat was ready to eat.

After the meal everyone went to bed with Kaoru volunteering first watch.

As he sat there he stared at the crescent moon right above him and sighed

"I'm going to go through a switch **(1)** I just know it…damn my luck" He mumbled to himself but someone else heard it as well

"Yo, Aniki Why are you worried about a switch?" Naruto asked curiously

Kaoru glanced at Naruto before staring at the moon again "It's a true switch I'm positive I'll be turning into some warrior from the past, and you _do_ know what happens when I change back don't you?" Kaoru answered his younger brother with a raised eyebrow

Naruto adopted a thinking pose for a couple of seconds before he remembered what did happen "Oh yeah! You change back to your _true _form"

Kaoru nodded "Exactly! I hate that form for all the trouble it causes me, it sucks that the **_karada fukusei no jutsu _(2)** automatically dispels itself after I revert back to normal after a true switch."

Naruto sighed as he looked at his brother's head "Yeah I mean seriously people always…" he was stopped by a glance from Kaoru

"Please don't remind me otouto" Koru sighed "We'll have to explain everything after this is done…" He put his face in his palm "…Crap."

Naruto chuckled "Well it's better than trying to explain after massacring a group of enemy Nins using your tails"

Kaoru groaned "Please don't remind me about THAT persona he has caused nothing but headaches for me, the damned baka"

Naruto looked at the moon sighing "Well don't worry they would've found out sooner or later don't forget we'll also have to explain about us being demons and such as well our headaches are only just beginning" he said as he walked back into his tent

Kaoru groaned "Don't remind me Baka-otouto"

He looked at the moon again "Better wake Kurenai for the next watch"

He got up and walked towards Kurenai's tent

"Oi Kurenai-chan it's your turn for watch." Kaoru said as he shook her awake

"Hmm? Oh Kaoru-kun it's you alright I'll take watch see you in the morning" With that said she walked to take her position as watch.

Kaoru returned to his own tent "Now for some sleep Kami-sama knows I'll need it…" he laid down in his futon and thought about the heavenly being "…crazy all knowing perverted lady who has perverted sisters." He mumbled to himself as he drifted to sleep.

In heaven

Three women stood around a viewing pool watching the demon lord

The three goddesses wore identical dresses of pure white as they observed, then one with red hair who looked to be the youngest spoke "Kami-nee-san, are we really perverts?"

The one with black hair who looked to be the second eldest of the three answered for her older sister "No Shiawase-Imouto **(3) **we're not perverts because I deemed it so"

The third women who had blue hair sighed as she spoke "Matsuro** (4) **if I remember correctly you only determine how someone dies not what they do before they do, thus you can't deem someone not a pervert it's not your jurisdiction."

The one now known as Matsuro widened her eyes "Kami-nee! You aren't implying the three of us are perverts are you?"

Kami sighed and closed her eyes she then raised her hand with one finger raised up "Well let's see 1) we gather around this viewing pool to gaze at the current Maou** (5)** of Makai, 2) we tend to gave when he is washing himself, and 3) The three of us tend to drool slightly when we do see him naked. I think that qualifies us as perverts."

Shiawase spoke up "Kami-nee-san aren't you supposed to be perfect and not do things that are 'unholy'" she tilted her head to emphasize her confusement.

Kami sighed once again "A common misconception of these ningen **(6)**, nothing in this world is perfect not even me"

The other two had an 'Oh' expression on their faces.

Next day (on earth)

The group of shinobi and one old bridge builder were walking down the road with no concern whatsoever or at least it looked like that on the outside, if you looked closely you would notice various members of the group keeping an eye out for trouble, Kakashi has been on the same page for half an hour now visible eye roaming the trees, Kurenai would occasionally glance at Kaoru but was really checking the area in his direction, Kaoru doing likewise towards the trees behind her, and Naruto would look around him as if checking on his friends and comrades but was really keeping an eye on everything around him. The others…well…they really were carefree

Then the four who were on alert noticed something off… a puddle in the middle of the road fifty meters ahead of them when there hasn't been any rain in weeks

Kaoru and Naruto dropped back with Kakashi and Kurenai

Kakashi looked at them "You noticed it too?" all three nodded

Naruto who had a sneaking suspicion that there were more added "Let's ask Hinata to check the area out with her Byakugan" the others nodded

Kurenai adding her two cents "good idea alert the others quietly and secretly"

Naruto nodded and walked towards the others and whispered in Hinata's ear managing to make it look like a show of affection "Drop back with aniki and sensei act like you wanted to talk with them and sweep the area with Byakugan but don't move your head when doing so, tell them about any living thing you see"

Hinata nodded and dropped back and began to talk with Kurenai while subtly activating her Doujutsu as Naruto alerted the others all of which prepared for possible combat except for Sakura who didn't believe a word he said but didn't voice it seeing as Sasuke did believe it.

When Hinata dropped back and activated her Byakugan she immediately started whispering what she saw "two men in the puddle up ahead, Kiri-nukenin, one in the tree five meters after the puddle, Iwa-nukenin he seems to be eyeing Kaoru-nii-san, twenty men in the clearing thirty-five meters to our right all iwa-nukenin waiting in an ambush formation, and one nin in a mask with the symbol for Kiri on it in the trees fifty metes in the tree lines an observer by her posture."

She deactivated her Kekkai Genkai and waited for further orders

Kurenai nodded "Good work Hinata join the others and prepare to defend the client" She whispered

Hinata nodded and walked back to Naruto with the information

Kaoru whispered too Kakashi "I'll take the front if that Iwa-nukenin wants to take me on so be it, I'll play along and go take out the ambush party as well we can't risk an open confrontation with them the team and client may be harmed"

Kakashi nodded as did Kurenai, and then Kaoru walked ahead of the group sighing as he did so making it look like he was annoyed at the two Jounin.

As the group passed the puddle the two men Hinata had sighted emerged and wrapped their chains around the two Jounin and pulled ripping 'them' into pieces they muttered

"Two down" then they rushed at the group of gennin seeing this the gennin sprang into action as Sasuke threw a shuriken then a kunai at the chain pinning the assassins to a tree, then he jumped towards them and kicked each one hard in the sides of their head snapping their chain. As they got up the Iwa-nin jumped out of the trees with a sword drawn and charged at Kaoru

Kaoru noticing this pulled out a kunai and blocked the strike as he allowed himself to be pushed back into the ambush, as he called out to the teams "Protect Tazuna-san!"

The gennins nodded well Sakura tried to but she was scared stiff. Naruto then took over Sasuke, Hinata subdue the enemy! We need them for questioning, Shino, Kiba support them, Sakura Help me protect Tazuna-san just incase those two get through!

Everyone nodded as they leapt into action Sasuke charged his opponent who threw a punch which Sasuke dodged with ease, as the Nin lost his balance Sasuke kicked him hard in the chin following up with straight punch right to the Nin's chest knocking him into a tree. Sasuke knocked the man out with a chop to the neck.

Hinata had similar ease her vigorous training paying off, she nimbly dodged around her opponents attacks when she saw an opening in his guard she used her Juuken to close the Tenketsu in his arms rendering them useless then similar to Sasuke She gave a quick chop to the man's neck knocking him out cold.

They then heard clapping, turning around they saw their senseis walking out of some bushes nearby smiling as they came closer.

Kakashi who was the first to stop walking spoke first "Good job everyone not only did you take out two Chuunin ranked shinobi you did so with relative ease, good leadership Naruto" He gave his eye smile as the gennins relaxed

Kurenai looking around noticed Kaoru wasn't back yet "Now we have to wait for Kaoru to finish up his fight" just as she said that someone crashed into a tree right next to her

Everyone looked at the man and noticed it was the one who had attacked Kaoru, they then looked at where he came from slowly Kaoru emerged from the trees with no scratches on him, he walked up towards the man who was trying to stand.

When he reached the man he grabbed his collar and pinned him against the tree and Snarled "Who sent you!"

The man looked at Kaoru in defiance "I'll never talk to the likes of you"

Kaoru tightened his grip "I'll ask again…WHO SENT YOU!"

The Iwa nin spat in his face, wiping the spit off his face Kaoru glared Slowly his right eye changed into a crimson eye with four yellow scythes the points of each scythe touching the blade of the one to its left then Kaoru uttered the words that break the man's iron will "**_kigi kitasu gyoushi_" (7) **When the man looked at Kaoru he saw the shinnigami with its Tantou drawn staring into his soul as it muttered in a deep intimidating voice** "Time to collect"** it then reached towards the cowering man until he screamed "I'LL TALK! JUST KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Kaoru released the jutsu and the image vanished grabbing the man by his collar he asked in a snarl "Now who sent you!"

The man whimpered "We were homesick and had heard news that the **kiiro senkou's (8)** son was going on a mission to Nami no kuni so we staged that assault so we could return home with your head as a present but we failed."

Kaoru sighed "That's all I need to hear" with a quick motion he broke the man's neck killing him instantly. Sakura looked at him in fear before stuttering out

"H-how c-c-could y-y-you k-kill h-him s-s-so e-e-easily?" She looked ready to puke

Kaoru threw her a harsh glance before grinning like a mad man "I just grabbed his jaw and forehead then twisted his head sharply to the side, such a simple way to kill"

Kurenai sighed in annoyance "Kaoru-kun I think she meant how could you kill so easily"

A look of realization crossed Kaoru's masked face "Oh that's what you meant, well it was simple he wanted me dead because of who my Tou-san was so I killed him before he could kill me" He stated in a matter of fact way. Sakura looked like she was about to say something but Kaoru cut her off

"Haruno-san it is what we as Shinobi do, we kill to survive our harsher missions, get over it soon or you won't live very long in this cruel world we live in." turning to Kakashi he asked calmly "did you manage to get any information out of them?"

Kakashi shook his head signaling the negative "I figured why not find out from Tazuna-san seeing as he was their target, I already know who they are by their appearance the demon brothers Kiri-nukenin, Chuunin ranked" As soon as he finished talking he leveled a glare at Tazuna

"Care to explain why you lied about the mission?"

Well how was it I was planning to go to the Zabuza fight but hey I figured this was a good place to stop as well and plus I need more votes I think I can mange either way

When Kaoru mentions a _true_ switch it means he will turn into a completely different person who looks completely different from Kaoru himself instead of just a personality flip

_**karada fukusei no jutsu** _– body duplication technique – this jutsu allows the user to change their physical body into that of their choosing Kaoru chose to copy hi younger brother for the amusement of annoying others with their 'twin' routine

Shiawase – luck

Matsuro – fate

Maou – another way of saying Devil as the story goes on more people will show up that use a different version of devil to address Kaoru

Ningen – human

**_Kigi kitasu gyoushi_ –** Fear inducing gaze – kitasu actually means 'to induce' but hey inducing didn't have a translation on the translator I use. This is a low level technique that only requires the activation of one eye of Kaoru's Kekkai genkai Doujutsu (yes he can activate one eye at a time or both more or less for intimidation tactics and interrogation

**kiiro senkou –** yellow flash – I am not sure if that is the way the manga puts it seeing as they translated it into English but yeah it's the Yondaime's nickname he earned during the Iwa-Konoha war

Ok some of you maybe wondering how come the demon brothers where beaten so easily

Well the reason is because Hinata and Sasuke went through some pretty rigorous training since the academy

Hinata started training with a higher level of Vigor because of that note Naruto and Kaoru left as they ran from fangirls

And Sasuke worked harder so he could reclaim his position as the best after being beaten by Kaoru so easily

When I mentioned the breaking of the man's 'iron will' well you'll find out when Haku (though no one knows that yet) checks the area the ambushers were waiting in

Yes I made it so that the Yondaime changed his name from Namikaze Minato to Kazama Arashi, simply because I don't like the name Namikaze that much for some reason doesn't fit with Naruto's name

More information on the persona that causes Kaoru no end of troubles will be discussed later

How did you like the short part with Kami and her sisters Luck (Shiawase) and Fate (Matsuro)? and what about Kaoru's_ true_ form?


	11. wave mission pt3

Alright next chapter

Poll1

When ever Kaoru changes into someone who doesn't kill like Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin should he also not kill, or should he have an 'it was necessary' attitude towards killing?

Not kill - 3

Will kill – 4

Alright polls say normally passive personas such as Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin will kill but only when certain things occur I.E someone threatens to rape a women

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

--Ch10 wave mission pt3--

Last time on Kitsune brothers

_Kakashi shook his head signaling the negative "I figured why not find out from Tazuna-san seeing as he was their target, I already know who they are by their appearance the demon brothers Kiri-nukenin, Chuunin ranked" As soon as he finished talking he leveled a glare at Tazuna _

_"Care to explain why you lied about the mission?"_

* * *

Tazuna was sweating bullets as Kakashi and Kurenai leveled their glares in his direction. He backed up and waved his hands in a calming expression before launching into his sob story

"Well you see, Nami as it is, is very poor even our Daimyo doesn't have much money, we couldn't afford anything higher than C-ranked missions." He sighed and looked at the ground fake tears running down his face causing the shinobi to sweat drop

Kurenai rubbed her temples "Ok we know the reason you lied, now who's after you?"

Tazuna gulped nervously "Well you see… Gatou is after me"

Kakashi looked on in interest as the gennin listened intently, well for the most part.

"Gatou? As in that wealthy merchant from Gatou's shipping industries?" Kakashi asked while reading his book which he had taken out after hearing the name

Kurenai glared at Kakashi as Tazuna answered "The very one, His business is only a cover, in reality he runs as a drug dealer and other underground operations. A couple of months ago he set his sights on Nami and took over all of the shipping routes isolating us from the outside world."

At this point Shino spoke "and the only thing that can stop him is your bridge thus he wants you dead" Tazuna nodded "Hai that is correct"

The two Jounins sighed then Kakashi spoke for both of them "Well we should abort the mission because you lied about the mission, Tazuna-san"

Kaoru who had stayed quiet the entire time interrupted Kakashi "No offense Kakashi-san but I feel we should complete the mission, besides I'm sure the majority agree with me on this" as he finished he turned to face the other gennin

Naruto nodded in confirmation but said nothing, Shino mirrored this. Kiba shouted "Hell Yeah! No way am I backing down from this mission count on it!"

Hinata nodded as she said softly "I agree with them sensei"

Sasuke nodded with a smirk on his face "I want to test myself against strong enemies"

Sakura agreed because Sasuke did

Kurenai sighed "I still don't think you are ready for this" Naruto snorted at this

"Sensei we have two Jounin, and six skilled gennin I think we can handle it"

Sauske in a miniscule amount of interest asked "Six? Who are they?"

Naruto though slightly surprised he didn't automatically assume he was one of the six answered nonetheless "Aniki, myself, you, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata-chan"

Sasuke grunted what Naruto assumed was an approval he then faced their senseis before he winced as Sakura shouted "What about me! I'm skilled as well!"

Kiba stared at her incredulously "Are you out of your mind you pink haired banshee, what can you do that's helpful?" everyone stared at her waiting for her answer

Sakura thought long and hard to reach an answer before she gave up and punched Kiba hard in the gut

Kiba curled into a ball as Akamaru barked in worry for him

Naruto whispered to Kaoru "Well she already has freakish strength if she takes shinobi life seriously she could learn Tsunade's super strength"

Kaoru nodded in agreement

As Kiba got to his feet the Jounins looked as if they had come to a decision "Alright we will continue the mission but everyone be extra careful got it?" Kakashi said as he started heading towards Nami

Everyone chorused "Hai!" as they got into formation around Tazuna and continued on their way Tazuna crying tears of joy

In nearby trees

A feminine figure looked at the group as they left

"Interesting," they muttered to themselves "The two Jounins and the one with the Kanji for beni on his front could be trouble"

The figure then jumped towards the ambush site and was shocked "He did this all by himself?" there in the clearing were the dismembered bodies of twenty Iwa-nuke Nins, the things the observer saw were to say the least…gruesome. Blood was everywhere, dripping from the trees, and soaking the ground. Most of the bodies had missing body parts, looking around the observer found about seven heads stuck in the trees their bodies underneath the heads. Five others had a missing arm and a stab wound right where the heart was. Five others had a hole in their necks obviously a stab from a kunai. And the last three? They were pinned to the trees by a kunai right through the heart

Then the observer realized another thing "How could he kill like this without getting a drop of blood on him"

Look around once more the observer sighed "I must report this to Zabuza-sama"

With the Konoha group

They had arrived at the shore to find two boatmen waiting for them and everyone boarded one team7 in one and team8 with Tazuna in another.

When they got to a certain point the boatmen killed the engines and used a paddle to row the rest of the way.

Pretty soon the gennins were awed at the site of the bridge as it came into view through the fog

Kaoru would've whistled if it were safe to, but he muttered "That's the biggest bridge I've ever seen, nice work Tazuna-san"

Tazuna puffed his chest with pride but kept silent opting to play it safe

Naruto stared at the bridge until he felt a head rest on his arm looking down he saw Hinata resting her head on his arm. Smiling beneath his mask he wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively as he scanned the waters

Kurenai noticing this smiled at the two wishing she could do the same with Kaoru but she was the team leader she couldn't afford to let her guard down and looking at Kaoru she assumed he felt the same

Soon they reached shore and everyone got off the boats as the boats pulled away

Kakashi looked them over "Alright guys be careful it'll most likely be a Jounin next so be on your toes"

The group nodded and headed off towards Tazuna's home.

As they walked they noticed the mist getting thicker Kaoru muttered just loud enough for the group to hear "Careful the enemy may use the mist to their advantage be ready at a moments notice" they nodded and continued on their way

As they walked they heard a bush rustle and Kiba threw a kunai at it but what came out was a rabbit with snow white hair. "What were you thinking scaring us like that you mutt!" Sakura shouted as she hit him in the head

Naruto noticing the fur color whispered to Hinata "Scan the area like last time with the ambushers" She nodded

"Byakugan!" she murmured, she scanned the area and noticed a figure in the tree raising a rather large sword above his head. Realizing what he was doing she shouted "Duck now!" everyone hit the ground while Kakashi pulled Tazuna down with him

The sword flew above their heads and embedded itself into a tree then the figure that Hinata had seen jumped onto the hilt, he had camo pants, no shirt and a mask of bandages around his lower face.

"Well, well if it isn't** Sharingan no Kakashi** and Yuuhi Kurenai Genjutsu mistress of Konoha an honor." He said from atop his sword. Sasuke's eyes widened 'Sharingan? But that only appears in certain members of my clan, could he be…?'

Kakashi narrowed his eyes "Momochi Zabuza demon of the bloody mist an A-rank nuke nin from Kirigakure no sato" the two Kazama brothers raised their eyebrows but stayed quiet

Zabuza smirked "So you've heard of me eh Kakashi it's truly an Honor that someone famous for copying 1,000 jutsu has heard of me…but…enough chit chat hand over the old man and you can walk away from here alive"

Kakashi raised his headband "Sorry but no you will have to get through me first. Everyone defensive formation around Tazuna! Kurenai act as support!" he then opened his left eye revealing a ruby red eye with three tomoes in it.

"I get to see the Sharingan so soon! This will be fun!"

Sakura curious asked "What's the Sharingan?"

Surprisingly Sasuke answered "It's a Doujutsu that allows the user to copy any Nin, Gen, or Tai jutsu and mirror them perfectly"

Zabuza added more "That's not all it's said that with that eye the user can foresee the future, and not only does it copy an ability it memorizes it"

Kiba listened in amazement before muttering "The Uchiha's Kekkai Genkai is amazing"

Before anything else could be said Zabuza jumped onto the water with one hand raised above his head the other in front of his face **"_Ninpou:_ _Kirigakure no jutsu!_"** once this was said the mist became thicker making it harder for the gennin to see.

Kakashi seeing this sent a warning to them "be careful Zabuza is a master of silent killing you'll be dead before you know it. He'll target me first; don't let your guard down"

Then Zabuza's voice could be heard all around them in the mist "eight choices for a sure death: Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck, brain, kidneys, or the heart. Now which one shall I strike?"

This little speech unnerved the gennin except for Naruto and Kaoru but Kaoru grabbed his head in pain

"Damn it…" he grunted "…Not now damn, it's because he's a swordsman this is happening." Naruto looked towards his brother in worry then he looked over everyone else Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata were visibly shaking, Shino was tense, and Sasuke looked suicidal

"This, this aura, is this what a jounin's battle is like? The tension is so thick I'd rather kill myself now" Sasuke said slowly as he raised his kunai only to be stopped by Kakashi's voice

"Sasuke! Calm down I won't let my comrades die" he gave off his eye smile as he turned his head. By this time Kaoru had both hands on his head and his grunts of pain were audible to everyone around him including Zabuza

"Ha, ha, ha you say that Kakashi but that one looks ready to keel over and die right now!" Zabuza appeared in the middle of their formation "Let me put him out of his misery!" He then swung his sword at Kaoru's head aiming to behead him, but was stopped, by a sword with a reversed blade.

Backing away from the sword and its wielder Zabuza got a good look at who stopped him. The man stood where Kaoru had been, he wore a white hakama and a red haori the sheath of his sword on his white obi.

Taking a look at the man's face Zabuza's eyes widened as he recognized the face "Long red hair, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek…it can't be"

The man spoke his voice feminine "Now…who were you going to put out of their misery?" he held his sword up in a ready position

Zabuza backed up some more confusing the gennin and Jounin

Kiba leaned closer to Shino "What's going on who's that guy with red hair, and why is Zabuza backing away from him?"

Shino spoke his voice that one of confusion "I do not know Kiba"

Sasuke was seething "What did that dobe do to make a Jounin back away in fear?"

Kakashi who had heard him answered "I don't know Sasuke but it looks like we'll find out."

Naruto thought to himself as he watched in interest 'so it's him, well this will be interesting'

Zabuza who had by now backed away to forty feet away from the man spoke his identity "Himura Kenshin the** Hitokiri Battōsai** **(1)** master of the _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū _**(2)**"

* * *

Well what do you think was it good? I felt this was a good place to stop

**Hitokiri**** Battosai **– Battosai the man slayer

_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu_ - Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style

_**Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu**_ – ninja art hidden mist jutsu


	12. wave mission pt4

Alright next chapter

I have no idea how long the wave arc will take so be patient

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

--Chapter11 wave mission pt4--

Last time on Kitsune brothers

_Zabuza who had by now backed away to forty feet away from the man spoke his identity "Himura Kenshin the **Hitokiri Battosai** master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu"_

* * *

The Konoha-nins looked confused as Kiba bluntly put it "Who?"

Zabuza stared at him in shock "You work with him and you don't even know who he is?"

Naruto sighed "Zabuza-san it's my aniki's condition there is a possibility of him turning into someone completely different like now"

Zabuza nodded slightly keeping his eyes on Kenshin "Well then, let me enlighten you little twerps about this man. A long time ago before chakra was discovered a small country was in the midst of a revolution, of which the **Hitokiri**** Battosai **was a part of; he was famed as the imperialist's strongest assassin. Right after the war ended, he vanished without a trace, no one knew what happened and the few books on his history don't say what happened to him"

Kiba who had been listening to the story whispered to Shino "I bet you one-thousand ryou Zabuza asks for his autograph"

Shino showed no visible reaction to Kiba but spoke softly "I would not be surprised this Himura Kenshin seems to be a celebrity where Zabuza is from"

Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he mumbled under his breath "Finally someone strong, I'll have this man teach me his kenjutsu style and with it I'll kill Itachi!"

Sakura was staring at Sasuke thinking 'He's so hot!'

Hinata and Naruto had similar thoughts to one antoher 'interesting maybe with this we won't have to fight'

Kurenai was staring at the Kenshin "This man is that strong? He looks frail and weak."

Kakashi gave an eye smile "Ah, so you're that swordsman Yuugao and Hayate constantly talk about in the ANBU lounge"

Kenshin stared at Kakashi head tilted to the side "Oro?"** (1)**

Kakashi sweat dropped as Kenshin turned back towards Zabuza "Zabuza-san was it?" At Zabuza's nod he continued "You say that no one knows what happened to me after I left. Well I'll tell you that I will, I became a Rurouni **(2)** and I wandered Japan for ten years that I did, with the vow to never kill again, with this sakabatō **(3)** I became the sword that protects to atone for the countless lives I have taken. I ended up staying with a woman named Kamiya Kaoru the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu a kenjutsu style based on the protection of others. Although this thinking is naïve I prefer it over the reality that I do"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow "And what if I may ask is the reality?"

Kenshin's face hardened his voice loud and firm "Swords are created to kill, learning Kenjutsu is learning how to kill. Kaoru-dono's beliefs are those of someone who has never stained their hands with the blood of others."

Zabuza smirked "Damn right! Swords are tools for killing nothing less. Now then, Battosai…let me see the power of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu!" he shouted the last part as he dashed towards Kenshin Zanbatou at the ready

Kenshin sidestepped the attack only to duck as Zabuza brought his sword around trying to cleave Kenshin's head off. He jumped away as he analyzed Zabuza "What type of sword is that Zabuza-san it's bigger than a katana but smaller then a Zanbatou"

Zabuza looked confused "This is a Zanbatou"

Now Kenshin looked confused "But that's not right the last time I saw one was against Sanosuke and the hilt of his was up to his shoulder"

The Shinobi imagined a man carrying something like that the simultaneously said "No way!"

Kenshin shrugged "Believe what you want it's true that it is" his face hardened again as he prepared for battle

"Now, Where were we?" he asked as he ran towards Zabuza with blinding speed

Zabuza had little time to react as he swung his sword in an upwards motion trying to strike the smaller man down. Sword still up Zabuza looked around "Where are you!"

"Up here" As Zabuza looked towards the voice he saw Kenshin standing on top of his sword. Zabuza's eyes widened "Impossible!"

With that Kenshin jumped high into the air throwing Zabuza of balance, and brought his sword down onto Zabuza's right shoulder with a shout of "_**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu:**_ _**Ryu-tsui-sen!**_"**(4) **Zabuza gasped in pain

"Unbelievable truly a dangerous style" he fell to his knee

Kenshin stared at the man "Oh? You're still conscious? Only a few people could take that and still be conscious"

Zabuza grunted in pain as he got up "It's not over yet, I still got some fight in me" he settled into a stance again

Kenshin sighed "You're just like Sanosuke that you are, and it looks like I'll have to knock you out the same way I knocked him out the first time we met"

He dashed forward and before Zabuza could react Kenshin unleashed a barrage of strikes against Zabuza's body. All the spectators could see where the blur that was Kenshin's arm and the flashes of his sword as they rained blows upon Zabuza. When the last blow landed Zabuza fell backwards barely conscious.

He grinned weakly "Heh I lost, Itai that hurt like hell" he looked at the Konoha-nins specifically looking at Kakashi "Hey Kakashi…"

Kakashi looked down at him slightly surprised he was still conscious after that beating "Hai?"

Zabuza coughed a little "Do you think my apprentice and I could join you guys?"

Kakashi was surprised as was Kurenai and the gennin. Kiba was the one who voiced their confusion "Why would you want to join us?" while Shino added his two cents "And where is this apprentice of yours?"

Zabuza looked at them "For the dog boy's question it's because of him" he pointed to Kenshin who tilted his head to the side "Oro?" Zabuza shook his head "He beat me in my specialty no way I can kill the old man now. And for your question she's in the trees over there" he nodded towards the trees as a feminine figure jumped out into the clearing

Kakashi looked at Kurenai "What do you think? Should we trust them?"

Kurenai looked a the two as the girl who had jumped out from the trees looked over Zabuza's injuries, she then looked at Kenshin who nodded his head

She nodded in return "I think we should they could be a great help towards Konoha"

Kakashi nodded "Well Zabuza it looks like your in luck we'll work something out with the Hokage later but for now you will help us protect Tazuna-san understood?"

Zabuza who was being helped up nodded weakly "Arigatou now I… need….. To…….. Rest" he then slumped unconscious, his apprentice wobbled a bit under the added weight. Naruto seeing this aided her by slinging Zabuza's other arm over his shoulder helping her support the larger man

"Arigatou umm" she began

"Naruto, Kazama Naruto, what's your name?"

"Haku nice to meet you" she smiled her mask long gone seeing no need for it now

"Nice to meet you too Haku-chan" he said with a smirk causing the girl to blush

Hinata looked irritated and it showed when she grabbed Naruto by the ears "Now, now Naruto-kun, are you flirting with another woman when you have me and Ino-chan?"

Naruto gulped audibly "Of course not Hinata-hime I would never do that…without your permission." He mumbled the last part but Hinata heard him

"What was that?" She snapped

"Well uh you see the thing is since Aniki and I are the last of our clan we have to practice polygamy a minimum of five wives, aniki is already set with all these different women from the country we trained in and Anko and Kurenai-sensei…actually the last two aren't confirmed yet but it's probably gonna happen like that."

Kurenai was blushing deep red while Hinata had an Oh expression on her face as she let go of Naruto's ear, sighing in relief he whispered into her ear "We'll talk about this with Ino-chan alright?" She nodded

Kakashi who had stayed silent to watch the events unfold cleared his throat and turned to Tazuna "Now Tazuna-san, how far is your house?"

Tazuna who had been watching the fight in awe jumped at the sudden calling of his name

"Uh right, this way follow me." he led the group of Shinobi to his house, as they walked each did their own things: Kiba talked with Akamaru, Shino observed the land, Sakura stared at Sasuke, Sasuke stared at Kenshin thinking of ways to get the man to teach him, Kenshin was smiling as he walked, Naruto and Haku were talking about their lives, Kakashi read porn, and Kurenai glared holes in to Kakashi's head

When they reached Tazuna's house Tazuna knocked on the door "Tsunami It's me with the shinobi hired to protect me"

When the door opened it revealed a woman with raven black hair when she saw Tazuna she screamed "Otou-san! Your back" looking at the Shinobi she bowed "Arigatou for looking after my Otou-san"

Kakashi smiled "No problem it's we were hired to do"

Tsunami smiled "Come in, come in, Inari! Come say hello to your Jii-chan!"

A small boy about eight years of age ran to Tazuna and hugged him tightly

Tazuna gestured towards the Shinobi and samurai "These are the super ninja I hired to protect me, Inari say hello."

Inari looked at the small group and said in a depressed voice "Why does it matter they are all going to die anyways" the boy then went to his room

Sakura stared after the boy "What was that about?"

Tazuna sighed "He's been like that since Gatou arrived"

Tsunami who had gone into the kitchen called to them "Dinner's ready everyone get ready to eat!"

The group nodded as Haku asked "Anou Tsunami-san where may I put him?" she gestured towards Zabuza

Tsunami blinked before she nodded "Right you can put him in a spare room upstairs"

Haku looked grateful "Arigatou Tsunami-san"

Said women smiled "No problems just ask me if you need something"

Haku smiled as she and Naruto dragged Zabuza upstairs

Soon the Shinobi and Tazuna's family were eating dinner after which each went to sleep girls in one room guys in another while Kenshin and Naruto insisted on sleeping outside

Kenshin sighed "It's so peaceful tonight isn't it Naruto-san?"

Naruto smiled "Yeah it is, let's hope it stays that way"

Kenshin looked at the blond who was sitting in the tree above him "I doubt it will that I do."

Naruto looked at the moon "You're probably right." Slowly the two drifted off to sleep

The next morning

The shinobi were eating breakfast when Kakashi made an announcement

"Alright guys to prepare you guys for the future we are going to train in the woods today and Himura-san could you look after Tazuna as he works on the bridge today?" Kenshin nodded his agreement

The gennin nodded as well though Sakura did have a question "Sensei why doesn't Kenshin have to train with us if anyone doesn't need training it's Sasuke-kun"

Naruto sighed in exasperation as Kenshin sipped some tea, Naruto noticing this decided to answer her "He doesn't have to train with us because he is a samurai not a shinobi he doesn't use chakra and he had already proven to be superior with a sword therefore until the Jounin-senseis gauge our skill he is the best one for guard duty right now"

Sakura looked like she wanted to say something but was cut off by Kurenai "Haruno-san what he said is right besides Uchiha-san is not the best gennin alive there are tons of people ten times stronger than him as he is therefore he needs the training."

Sasuke scoffed at that "I am the best gennin here I have no equal" Kiba and Shino stared at the Uchiha like he was crazy. Shino was the one who spoke "Uchiha-san did you forget that you lost to Kaoru-san in the academy?"

Sasuke growled "The dobe got lucky he used some trick to win" as Sakura nodded in agreement "That's right no gennin could ever beat Sasuke-kun"

Naruto snorted "All Aniki did was channel chakra to his face to harden it and lean forward forcing you to punch incorrectly thus breaking your arm all within match parameters."

Kakashi coughed into his hand before the arguing could escalate "Anyways now that we're done let's go!" he then walked out the door at a sedate pace Kurenai leaving shortly after him

Nodding the gennins followed the two into the forest as Kenshin turned towards Tazuna "Tazuna-san I believe we should head to the bridge that I do"

Tazuna nodded "Hai, let's go" then the two left

With Kakashi and co.

Kiba was anxious he was shuffling his feet as he waited for instructions, after another minute he finally asked the question "Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing?"

Kakashi gave them an eye smile "We are going to…climb trees" all of the gennins besides Naruto, Hinata, and Shino face faulted

Sakura was confused "How will climbing trees help us?" Sasuke nodded his agreement

Kurenai took this as her cue to speak "But can you climb trees without your hands?"

Sasuke snorted "That's impossible"

Shino spoke in monotone "No it is not Uchiha-san I've heard about it from my clan but I never learned it" Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads signifying they knew this as well

Naruto looked at Hinata then whispered into her ear "Let's show them how it's done, ok Hinata-hime?" she smiled before nodding

She and Naruto each stood in front of a tree they then gathered the chakra needed to stick and slowly made their way up the tree. Since they had picked trees in the back none of the gennins saw this but Kakashi did

He clapped his hands "Well it looks like Naruto and Hinata already know this exercise" he pointed to the two as the other gennins turned around and gaped though you couldn't tell with Shino as they watched Naruto and Hinata calmly walk up a tree without trouble

When they reached a high branch they walked upside down then stopped and turned towards the group. Naruto started to speak "You want to gather the right amount of chakra to stick to the surface too little and you slip, but too much and you will repel yourself from the tree"

Hinata pulled out some kunai and threw them in front of the other gennin "Use those to mark your progress"

Then the slowly made their way down as the others picked up a kunai and began the exercise

When they reached the bottom Kurenai approached them "When did you two learn that?"

Hinata answered first "My clan needs perfect control to use the juuken" Kurenai nodded before turning towards Naruto

"I learned it in the country I trained in with my Aniki" Kurenai nodded before asking

"Where was that?" Hinata looked curious as well but Naruto only smirked "All in due time, now what should we do?"

Kurenai adopted a thinking pose "Do you know water walking?" they nodded

Kurenai thought some more "Kunai balancing?" Hinata shook her head but Naruto nodded

Kurenai nodded "Alright Hinata we'll start using the blunt side for practice then we will move on to the pointy side, you want to gather chakra in your hands and keep the kunai up straight on your palm" Hinata nodded and set to work

"Ok Naruto now about you: Do you know waterfall walking?" he nodded

Kurenai sighed I don't know chakra control exercises are obviously below you, go guard Tazuna with Kenshin ok?" Naruto nodded again before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves

With Kenshin

Kenshin was mildly surprised to see Naruto "Oro? Naruto-san I thought you were training with your team."

Naruto sighed as he took a seat beside Kenshin "I finished all the exercises my sensei could think of involving the field they were working on and she didn't want me to train in something while the others are still on control"

Kenshin nodded having learnt about Chakra the last time he awoke "maybe you should use the what's it called again…_**Kage bunshin no jutsu**_ to help Tazuna finish the bridge"

Naruto looked at him for a while before a grin split his face…or what was visible of his face. Forming a single hand sign he muttered _**Kage bunshin no jutsu**_ creating about two-hundred clones he then ordered all of them to go to Tazuna for orders to help with the bridge. Afterwards he sat down again

"Heh good idea now we wait until it's time to leave" Naruto jumped onto a beam and sat there overlooking the bridge keeping a vigilant eye over the surroundings

Tazuna was shocked, two-hundred trench coat wearing blondes had popped out of no where and asked how they could help, looking up he saw Naruto wave at him with an eye smile.

Tazuna smirked "Alright I want you to…" he started giving off orders which the clones followed to the exact details; he smiled "We'll be done by tomorrow at this rate" he muttered to himself as he cast a glance at the flabbergasted workers who were staring at the clones working.

Tazuna finished with his short break shouted "Get back to work they're our new helpers now we can finish by tomorrow so get your ass in gear!"

They immediately got back to work as Kenshin smiled at the scene "It's so peaceful I wish it would last but it seems that peace will not exist while Gatou is around in this area" he tightened his grip on his sword "I may have to break my over ten year vow, in order to protect the weak, I may have to kill their oppressors." He sighed again

"It looks like the **Hitokiri**** Battosai** will have to make an appearance once again"

* * *

Another chapter done! How was it?

Please R&R

Oro – roughly translates to huh

Rurouni – wanderer

Sakabato – reverse-blade sword

_**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: **__**Ryu-tsui-sen**_ – Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Dragon hammer flash

Like I said before people like Kenshin will kill out of necessity and only those that deserve to die

Next chapter Sasuke tries to get Kenshin to train him and the final encounter with Gatou until next time!

looking for artists to draw pictures for this story and post them on Deviant art under Kitsune brothers thank you! i don't care what you draw i can't draw for shit so yeah...thanks to everyone who draws


	13. wave mission pt 5

Alright next chapter

I am still hoping any willing artists out there will draw some pictures for this fic I don't care how you draw it as long as you let me know about it I will try to put the link in my bio thx

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

--Chapter12 wave mission pt5--

Last time on Kitsune brothers

_They immediately got back to work as Kenshin smiled at the scene "It's so peaceful I wish it would last but it seems that peace will not exist while Gatou is around in this area" he tightened his grip on his sword "I may have to break my over ten year vow, in order to protect the weak, I may have to kill their oppressors." He sighed again_

"_It looks like the __**Hitokiri**__** Battosai**__ will have to make an appearance once again"_

* * *

Kenshin looked towards the workers as they worked, then he looked up towards Naruto's perch as the boy overlooked the area "Dear me, I wish I had some tea right now that I do"

His ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him, looking up he noticed it was Tazuna. The man wiped his brow as Kenshin got up

"Anything wrong Tazuna-san?" Tazuna shook his head

"No, no it's time to call it a day so we'll be heading back to the house now" Tazuna then looked towards Naruto "Oi! Gaki time to head back home!"

Naruto glared at the man as he jumped down to meet them "Don't call me a gaki if you want to remain a man" he grinned in satisfaction when Tazuna grabbed himself in fear

"R-right s-s-sorry" the man stuttered as he turned around and headed back to his house Kenshin and Naruto following close behind

As they walked through the town Naruto noticed how impoverished the people actually were, kids and adults alike were on the streets in rags begging for food. His face contorted into one of disgust "Gatou really is bleeding these people isn't he?"

Kenshin nodded his voice somber "Yes he has, it's to the point where I am considering breaking my vow to save these people."

Naruto widened his eyes as he stared at Kenshin "Are you serious? You kept your promise for over ten years! TEN YEARS! And you're considering breaking it now?"

Kenshin's entire posture hardened "Yes I am, this man it seems can't be dealt with any other way…Tell me Naruto-san do you see many women around?"

Naruto looked around face twisting into one of uncontrolled rage "This scumbag will die! The only women around are the children below the age of fourteen and above the age of thirty-five!"

Tazuna hearing the conversation "I see you've noticed Naruto-san, it's true Gatou's men came through one day and kidnapped most of the women between the ages fourteen and thirty five. Luckily some managed to hide just in time my musume **(1)** was among the lucky ones" Naruto looked at Tazuna and saw a single tear sliding down his face

"Don't worry Tazuna-san Gatou will not live for very long and I swear I will free all of the surviving women he kidnapped" Naruto said surviving knowing there was the possibility some where killed after Gatou's men had their sick 'fun'

Tazuna's eyes started watering with happiness "Arigatou I hope for your success"

Soon the trios where back at the house just as Kakashi, Kurenai and the gennins walked in the gennins looking worse for wear.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Someone mind telling me what happened?"

Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Sasuke were all covered in dirt and sweat and looked ready to collapse. Hinata though not sweating was covered in various cuts from loosing control over the kunai sharp side pointing down.

Kurenai grinned sheepishly "well some training mishaps…I guess"

Kenshin tilted his head to the side "Oro?"

Kakashi sighed "These four…" he gestured to Shino, Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke "…practiced the tree climbing exercise for the whole time you were gone and Hinata-san over here…" he pointed towards Hinata who smiled at Naruto "…got minor cuts from practicing Kunai balancing"

Kenshin nodded slowly not completely understanding while Sasuke fumed that a Hyuuga was getting better training than him an Uchiha.

Tazuna nodded "Well thanks to this guy" he pointed at Naruto who gave them an eye smile "We'll be finished ahead of schedule I'd say in two days if things go on like this"

Sakura glared at Naruto of her own reasons before asking with as much venom as she could which was not much asked "What could that _loser_ do to help?" she emphasized the word loser

Naruto's smile never faltered "Simple Haruno-san _**Kage bunshin no jutsu**_"

Sasuke snorted in contempt "How could a dobe like you know a Jounin level jutsu?"

Kakashi sighed as he answered the Uchiha "Well Sasuke from what I read in his files he learned it in the country he was trained in. You must remember that he wasn't trained in Konoha, okay?"

Sasuke was seething inwardly 'I must find out where he was trained and obtain his power for my own, wait there's still the swordsman I can get him to teach me after all it should be an honor to teach an Uchiha'

Sasuke smirked arrogantly as he stepped towards Kenshin who simply tilted his head

"Train me!" Sasuke shouted

Kenshin who wasn't expecting someone to shout at him simply tilted his head the other way "Oro?"

Sasuke grunted in annoyance "I said train me!"

Everyone was now staring at the two even Inari and Zabuza who had come down to see why there was shouting Zabuza still groggy from waking up recently

"Why do you want me to train you?" Kenshin asked not really interested at all

Sasuke was irritated at this clueless man "I need the power you have to kill my brother!"

It was then that Haku walked in from picking herbs to help Zabuza recover noticing the two she walked over to Naruto "What's going on?"

Naruto turned his head to face her "Oh nothing the Uchiha is trying to get Kenshin to train him that's all just watch its kinda funny."

Shrugging Haku turned to watch the event unfold

Kenshin's expression hardened slightly "I'll have to decline I don't intend to teach anyone my style that I won't"

Sasuke was fuming mad as steam poured out of his ears "Why won't you teach me! You should feel honored that an Uchiha is asking you to train them!"

Kenshin simply looked confused "Who are the Uchihas?" these four words caused Sasuke to drop to the floor twitching as everyone else except for Sakura laughed at him especially Naruto who elaborated for the Uchiha

"Kenshin comes from an ancient time, there were no Uchihas in his time of course he won't know about you!"

Sasuke got up and dusted himself off then glared at the red haired man "We are the elites of Konoha wielders of the _**Sharingan**_ that allow us to copy our opponents techniques"

Kenshin looked at him as if considering training him the said something that caused more laughter for everyone "so your clans full of strong monkeys my answer still stands that it does" Kenshin turned around to walk to the table for dinner.

As he walked towards the table he suddenly ducked down into a crouch as Sasuke's leg swept over his head trying to hit him while shouting "If you won't train me willingly I'll make you train me!"

Instead of standing up Kenshin hopped towards the table, seeing this Sasuke sent a heel drop towards the man's head only for Kenshin to twirl around it while simultaneously standing up enraged Sasuke went in for a punch to Kenshin's gut but once again he dodged this time by pivoting on his right foot in mid step. This process continued in various sequences but it all ended up the same, Sasuke attacks and Kenshin dodges.

Everyone but Sakura watched this with ever growing sweat drops on their heads

Naruto sighed "Sasuke will never get a hit on Kenshin at this rate"

Kiba just laughed "You're probably right look at that Kenshin's not even trying!" he managed between bouts of laughter

Shino chuckled but remained quiet Hinata mirrored this but instead giggled

Kurenai turned towards Kakashi "Isn't he your student? Shouldn't you stop him so we can eat?"

Kakashi sighed then rubbed his forehead in agitation "Kurenai, please don't remind me this gaki is my student. I can't believe the damn council is forcing me to concentrate on teaching him"

Kurenai was surprised "They're forcing you to teach him?" Kakashi nodded "How? I mean how could they force you of all people to take an apprentice?"

Kakashi glared at the ceiling "They threatened to soil my Otou-san's grave, then take his sword, and finally I would be exiled for treason" Kurenai growled

"Didn't Hokage-sama say anything about this?"

Kakashi sighed "He never knew about this the council is keeping him out of the loop, the council is abusing their power but Hokage-sama doesn't have decent proof to do anything about it"

Kurenai just scowled

As Haku was watching Sasuke continue to attack Kenshin without results she turned towards Naruto "Shouldn't we stop them?"

Naruto turned to her "Why? Let him continue until he gives up"

Haku pouted cutely "I'm hungry that's all" as if on cue Haku's stomach growled causing everyone to look at her even Sasuke and Kenshin, this in turn made Haku blush bright red

Naruto coughed into his hand "Right… well let's eat!" he said this with an eye smile as he walked to the dining room soon followed by everyone else.

Once everyone was seated Tsunami served dinner and everyone began to eat, pleasant talk popping up once in a while followed by more joking and laughter, this was all spoiled by one Inari

"Why do you try so hard? You're all going to die!" He shouted slamming his fist into the table

Kurenai looked at the boy "Why do you say that?"

Inari glared at all of them "Because the weak always die when facing the strong!"

Naruto scoffed "Well then it's a good thing Gatou's weak"

Inari became enraged "You're all so smug smiling and laughing all the time! You don't know what having a hard life is like! The time of heroes is dead!"

This seemed to strike a cord in Naruto as everyone noticed him tense his voice harsh and firm "I don't know what a hard life is? Don't make me laugh Gaki. All my life I grew up without parents, without grandparents, the only things I had were my Aniki and senseis. Everyday was training in something. Aniki and I were despised by the people because we were only half-bloods to them weak children born to a powerful family. They believed we wouldn't amount to anything that we would never succeed. What did we do then you ask? WE WOKRED OURSELVES INTO THE DIRT ALL TO PROVE THEM WRONG! Aniki Was acknowleded when he won a tournament that was held to decide the strongest and it wasn't until I single handily crushed a minor rebellion against my Aniki's reign that I became recognized for my strength. Aniki and I were considered weak because our Okaa-san was from a different country now look at us I'm a shirei **(2)** of our country's military and Aniki is our kokuou.** (3)** so don't whine to me about a hard life you still have an Okaa-san and a Jii-chan"

By now Naruto had stood up and headed towards the door "I'm going to blow off some steam" he the walked out the door into the woods

Everyone looked after him all thinking the same thing 'is it true?'

Kenshin as if reading their minds answered "Hai, it's all true that it is, the last time I awoke was in Naruto-san's home country, He and Kaoru-san where revered for their strength both physically and mentally though they did mention that their Otou-san had moved to a different country and became a leader there and that they wanted to move there as well, I'm not really sure about it that I am not"

This left everyone to their own thoughts as Kenshin calmly sipped his tea

Haku looked towards the door then stood up herself "I'm going to go look for him" and rushed out the door into the woods

Hinata who had also been staring out the door stood up as well "Me too we'll be back by tomorrow morning" the she too rushed into the woods

Everyone just sat there as they watched the two girls leave only to be broken out of their thoughts by Kenshin "Naruto-san is really popular with the women that he is"

Everyone turned to stare at him as he calmly sipped his tea noticing their gazes he elaborated "Why else would those two girls go after him normal friends would just wait for him to return but those two went out to see if he was alright"

A look realization crossed Kurenai's face as she muttered "Haku likes him"

Zabuza turned towards her "What?"

Kurenai repeated herself "Haku likes Naruto" she then sighed "he really has it rough when it comes to women, he has two girlfriends as it is now there's a third"

Zabuza scowled preparing to give Naruto a beating "Is he a womanizer?" You could hear the sharpness of his words

Kenshin sipped some tea "No. no Zabuza-san no need to worry about your musume in that way Naruto-san has always been well liked by women, he doesn't do it intentionally." Kurenai and Kakashi looked at him "Musume?"

Kenshin nodded "Zabuza-san seems to worry about her like a an Otou-san would their Musume"

Zabuza grunted as he accepted the answer "Now what?"

Kakashi looked out the open door "We go to bed and wait for those three to return."

Everyone nodded as they headed to bed or in Kenshin's case outside to find a comfortable spot under a tree

With Naruto

Naruto stood in a newly made clearing; trees littered the area broken at the base

He sighed as he sat down on the trunk of a tree "Mindless destruction can be so therapeutic" He heard footsteps coming towards him pulling out a kunai he prepared just in case only to relax as Haku came into the clearing

"Haku-chan what are you doing out here?" he asked as he looked around

Haku turned towards him with a smile "I came to see if you were alright"

Just as she reached him Hinata came bursting into the clearing "Naruto-kun are you alright?"

Naruto blinked "Hinata-hime what are you doing out here and yes I'm alright"

Hinata walked over to him and sat down next to him "I came to check on you" she proceeded to rest her head against his arm

Haku sat next to his other side and leaned her head on his shoulder causing Hinata to growl at her "What do you think your doing?"

Haku glared back at her "What do you think I'm resting against the man I like!"

Naruto who was caught in the middle of all this tried to calm them down "Now, now girls calm down we can settle this civilly right?"

They turned sharply to face him "Stay out of this!"

He shrunk back in fear "H-hai"

The two girls continued to glare at each other Haku stated the verbal banter "Why should you deserve him? You're what twelve and he's what maybe eighteen?"

Naruto interrupted "Anou I'm twelve, something about my family we reach physical maturity faster than normal" Haku stared at him "You're younger than me" she stated

He chuckled nervously "err yeah?"

Hinata smirked in victory "See he's my age why would he want a woman he doesn't even know?"

Haku glared long and hard at her "Because his past is like mine I grew up hated for my Kekkai Genkai the ability to control ice" she nuzzled into his neck causing Naruto to blush "What about you? You're too short to do this right? You don't even come up to his shoulder, I bet he feels weird dating a girl barely half his size"

Hinata glared at the taller girl "I'm only twelve of course I wouldn't be as tall as him." She smirked "But I did see what's under that mask of his unlike you"

Naruto sighed as the two continued to argue while clinging to him he pulled down his mask and waited to see how long it would take for them to notice, they wouldn't notice for a while

By the time his mask was down the girls arguing had gotten physical sort of

They were trying to see who could give him the most pleasure without resorting to sex basically foreplay since they were trying to pleasure him without using penetration

They had started by unzipping his trench coat revealing his black muscle shirt shocking him "Eh wait what are you two doing?" how he didn't notice them unzipping his coat we will never know

Haku looked him in the eyes only to notice his mask was off. She stared at his whiskered face for a while before shaking her head and said "Hush and let us do this" she then glared at Hinata who did the same

Slowly they reached their hands under his shirt and trailed their hands against his toned body, Naruto soon found himself short of breath with a bright red blush as their hands continued to caress his body

He gave a yelp of surprise when he felt Haku lick his exposed cheek. Slowly she trailed her tongue down his cheek onto his neck.

Hinata not to be outdone added a small bit of chakra to her fingers as they roamed over his body

Naruto was in total bliss his eyes glazed over as he allowed them to continue their ministrations not even registering their words when they asked how he felt

They both stopped as they observed his expression it was a look of happiness as his breathing calmed slowly his eyes began to return to their natural shade of blue as he regained himself

When he came to all he could say was "Wow" he sounded dazed and the two bickering girls took this as a good sign as they asked him "Naruto-kun who felt the best?"

He rubbed his head sheepishly "I couldn't tell you both felt really great, but now I'm tired I think I'll sleep out here today"

The girls pouted about not being able to decide a winner but then noticed a tent in Naruto's pants Hinata blushed heavily as Haku giggled "Naruto-kun look at your pants notice how tight it feels?"

He looked down upon noticing his pants indeed felt tighter only for his face to become as red as a tomato "Um well you see, I uhh" He tried to reason only to give up and turn around to find somewhere to sleep as he willed his tent down, once it was gone he turned towards the two girls

"Shouldn't you two head back?"

They shook their heads "No we'll stay out here with you, you look like you could use the company"

Naruto shrugged and took off his coat, he found a soft patch of grass and gestured for them to come over "We'll lie here, and it's soft"

The girls nodded blushing slightly when they realized that they would be sleeping next to him.

Naruto lay down and motioned for the girls to lie next to him; once they did they cuddled with him as he threw his coat over them

Soon Haku and Hinata where asleep, Naruto looked at them both and smiled "My himes **(4)** I love you all" then he too fell asleep

Next day

The trio lay there sleeping as Kenshin walked into the clearing seeing them he smiled "Come on you three everyone's worried about you head to your training areas"

They groggily sat up and stretched sighing in relief as their muscles gave satisfying pops

Naruto looked at Kenshin "What time is it?"

Kenshin smiled "its 7:30 right now, Hatake-san said that Hinata should get back to training with Kurenai as everyone left the house already for tree climbing, Naruto-san you and Haruno-san are with me guarding Tazuna because she has finished the training now she needs physical conditioning, and Haku-san Zabuza-san wanted you to help him as he loots Gatou's mansion"

They nodded Hinata speeding off in one direction and Haku in another. Kenshin looked at Naruto and smiled "Let's head over to the bridge Haruno-san is already there" Naruto nodded as they walked in the direction of the bridge

With tree climbers

Kakashi lazily read his book as he over watched the gennin still practicing tree walking he idly noticed that Shino was the highest and Kiba was lowest

Shino was resting on a high branch watching Kiba and Sasuke try to match him, Sasuke had maybe a ten foot lead on Kiba Shino approximated but Kiba was gaining ground inch by inch. As he thought about it they probably would've taken a week to master this if Hinata and Naruto hadn't given them those pointers about the amount needed. He noticed Kiba getting frustrated and decided to help him

"Kiba getting frustrated will only hinder you, calm down remember what Naruto and Hinata said not too little not too much just concentrate"

Kiba nodded and took deep breaths to calm himself down, he noticed Sasuke doing the same as they both raced up the tree and reached the same height as Shino surprising him though he didn't show it. The two sat on the branch catching their breaths as Kiba grinned at him

"Thanks for the reminder buddy" Shino simply nodded his head in acknowledgment

With Kurenai and Hinata

Kurenai sat in the same area she had yesterday waiting for Hinata, she didn't have to wait very long as Hinata jumped into the clearing

Sanding up Kurenai smiled "Alright Hinata you made great progress yesterday now let's finish up what you started than you can join Naruto, Kenshin, and Sakura at the bridge"

Hinata nodded a look of determination on her face "Hai Kurenai-sensei!"

She immediately started the exercise

Kurenai smiled as she watched Hinata practice 'Naruto must be proud to be her boyfriend' she mused to herself

With Zabuza and Haku

Zabuza nodded as Haku appeared next to him "Alright Haku we're going into Gatou's mansion and taking any money, gold, priceless artifacts, or bank information we find we'll continue until we clean the place out, stay out of sight we don't want a big fight on our hands."

"Hai Zabuza-sama" Haku answered

Zabuza grunted in annoyance "What did I say about that yesterday?"

Haku blushed if only slightly not used to the new way she was supposed to refer to him "Sumimasen Otou-san"

Zabuza smiled beneath his mask as he patted her head in a way a father would his daughter "That's my girl, now let's get started" he vanished in a swirling mist as Haku followed shortly after in the same fashion

At bridge

Naruto sat in the same spot as he did yester day over looking the area as his _**Kage bunshins**_ helped with construction. He looked at Kenshin who was sitting next to Sakura he scowled "She's useless, she refuses to actually train, what does she think this is a fairy tale?"

Kenshin sighed "Sakura-san you should really train more often that you should"

Sakura scoffed "And become all sweaty and stinky? No way!"

Kenshin sighed once again "If you don't train you won't be able to protect yourself and that could get you killed that it could."

Sakura looked at Kenshin as if he grew a second head "Sasuke-kun will protect me if something like that happens, then he'll profess his undying love for me" by now she had stars in her eyes

Kenshin blinked before he got up and walked to the other side of the bridge to leave her in her own delusional world.

Sakura took some time to think about things 'Wait that was the swordsman if I can get him to train Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun will fall in love with me' She squealed at the thought

Getting up she headed to where Kenshin was sitting

"Hey, Kenshin-san you should train Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile believing he would agree

Kenshin looked at her, sighed and said "I already told Sasuke-san I will not train him, the _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu_ is a sword style that will not fail to kill unless used with a sword like mine, and I refuse to teach anyone in my style that I do."

Sakura was shocked she thought he wasn't serious when he said that he wouldn't teach Sasuke and she voiced her confusion "Why won't you train him, he's the best there is no one can beat him"

Kenshin sighed she was really dense "Sakura you are not listening to me I said I wouldn't take any apprentices ever, this sword style of mine will die with me"

Sakura as dense as she was continued "But this is Sasuke-kun we're talking about he deserves power because he is an Uchiha. He needs power to avenge his clan and your kenjutsu style is perfect for it"

Kenshin stared at her for a while as if considering it but what he said crushed any hope she had of him teaching Sasuke "Such blind loyalty is rare, and…it will get you killed that it will. You should grow up learn to protect yourself and don't rely on Sasuke that you should." He then stood up and walked to a different part of the bridge

Naruto who had watched from his spot atop the bridge smirked "good he ended her blind hope of him teaching the Uchiha and hopefully she'll actually train now"

He looked up "It's almost time to head back I wonder how everyone else is doing" he then jumped down landing next to Kenshin who smiled "Is it time to leave Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded as he sat down "We'll have to wait for Tazuna-san though but he should be calling it a day soon" Kenshin nodded in acknowledgment

Tazuna wiped his brow "Alright let's call it a day!" everyone nodded as they headed their own ways and the clones Naruto had created canceled themselves

Naruto looked up "Alright Tazuna-san called it a day let's find Sakura and leave"

Kenshin nodded "Hai, I'll go find her" walking towards where he sat earlier he soon found Sakura sitting there looking out to sea. Placing a hand on her shoulder he spoke tone cheerful "Come on Sakura we're leaving"

She nodded and stood up as they made their way to Naruto who stood with Tazuna, Tazuna smiled as the four of them walked away towards Tazuna's house.

At house

Everyone showed up at about the same time each with a smile on their face

Kakashi eye smiled "Well Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke all mastered tree climbing" the three of them had smiles of achievement on their faces as the others clapped softly for their progress

Kurenai also smiled "Hinata mastered Kunai balancing today as well, Naruto you must be proud of her" Naruto nodded as he almost glided over to Hinata and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, it all happened so fast that only Kenshin, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Zabuza saw him take off his mask for that one moment

Naruto smiled as Hinata blushed "Damn right I'm proud of her!" she beamed as Haku pouted

Zabuza also smiled "Musume and I successfully stole twenty million ryous worth of stuff from Gatou's mansion" Haku blushed as everyone stared at her

Kurenai blinked "Eh? Zabuza-san I didn't think you would take the role of her father"

Zabuza chuckled "Yup I did I'm her Otou-san by everything but blood"

Naruto smiled again as he grabbed Hinata and glided over to Haku giving her a peck on the cheek causing her to blush even harder than she already was.

Zabuza glared at the blonde mask wearing nin "What do you think your doing gaki?"

Naruto chuckled nervously "Umm congratulating Haku-chan?" he saw Hinata glaring daggers at Haku through the corner of his eye

Zabuza glared even harder "Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

Naruto gulped "Well you see…Since I am one of the last members of my clan the council wants me and my Aniki to practice polygamy"

Zabuza grunted "You better not hurt Haku in any way or you'll regret it, got it!"

Naruto nodded rapidly "H-hai" Haku smiled as she latched herself to his arm

This action caused Hinata to growl as she latched onto his other arm "What do you think you're doing?"

Haku glared at her "Holding onto the man I like what, do you think you're doing?"

Hinata glared right back "The same thing"

This continued for a while as everyone else simply watched the sparks fly until Tsunami interrupted "Dinner is ready!"

Everyone filed into the dining room for a pleasant dinner and soon drifted off to sleep in their respective rooms or outside for Kenshin and Naruto

Next day

Everyone got up and entered the dining room for breakfast and Tazuna made a good announcement "Well we should be finished with the bridge today thank you for guarding me on this job" he bowed to all of them

Kenshin sighed "This is not over until Gatou is no longer a threat even if you finish today he will destroy it using his money to buy off some other shinobi, I have no doubt he still has plenty of money to do this, the money and things Zabuza-san and Haku-san stole are most likely the money he made illegally, there is still the money he made legally to use"

Everyone nodded as Kakashi added his own thoughts "He probably knows your close to finishing the bridge already, he might send some men here to take a hostage to convince you not to finish"

Once again everyone nodded Kurenai thinking up a quick plan looked at Kenshin "Kenshin could you stay here to make sure any who show up here don't succeed" Kenshin nodded "Hai I'll join you once things settle down here"

Everyone nodded as they stood and headed out with Tazuna

Kenshin watched them leave then turned towards Tsunami "May I have some more tea?" She nodded as she poured him another cup of tea

Kenshin quietly sat there and sipped his tea, suddenly he heard something Standing up he said quietly "Tsunami-san find Inari and hide up stairs we have unwanted visitors" she nodded and headed upstairs

Shortly after she left the room the door was cut down and two samurai walked in "Aright where's the woman?" the one with the eye patch asked

Kenshin prepped his sakabato for a quick draw "She's not here right now I suggest you leave that I do"

They scoffed "What could a wannabe samurai like you do to us true samurai?"

Kenshin didn't say anything he simply vanished in a blur of speed only to appear behind them with a drawn sword slowly he sheathed his sword once the click of the final part of the sword being sheathed was heard the two samurai fell to the floor unconscious.

Kenshin sighed dragged the two men outside then tied them to a tree, he then proceeded to walk upstairs "Tsunami-san I took care of the intruders, I'll be heading out now that I will" having said that Kenshin walked towards the bridge knowing full well that Naruto and the others could handle it

At the bridge

When the group arrived they were treated to the sight of the bodies of the workers laid out on the bridge rushing to one of the ones still living Tazuna asked "Who did this to you?"

The man coughed up blood "I don't know it happened so fast and there were so many of them" his eyes darkened and his head fell limply to the side

Kakashi got into a ready position his headband raised revealing his Sharingan "Everyone on your toes our enemy are shinobi"

They nodded and pulled out their own weapons: Hinata, Kurenai, Sasuke, and Sakura pulled out Kunai, Shino had his bugs at the ready, Kiba had pulled out a soldier pill Akamaru jumped off of his head, Haku pulled out some senbons, Zabuza readied his Zanbatou, and Naruto revealed a sealing tattoo on his arm activating it he pulled out a Katana the same length as Kenshin's sakabato

Turning towards Tazuna Kurenai spoke "Tazuna-san head back to the end of the bridge it's not safe here, Sakura go with him" both nodded as they backed away form the area

Soon the attackers appeared in large numbers Hinata watched in horror as more and more came into view "There's at least two-hundred!" everyone's eyes widened as Kiba spoke his voice one of extreme worry "Two hundred! Gatou hired that many to take Tazuna out?" Akamaru whimpered

Kakashi steeled himself "Get ready kill first don't think about it we'll talk about it later but for now it's kill or be killed" Everyone nodded as the leader of the large group spoke

"Hand us the old man and we'll let you live!"

Kakashi answered his voice firm and unwavering "You will have to get through us first!" He charged forward soon followed by Zabuza, then Kurenai, Haku, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and finally Naruto but before Naruto could even reach halfway he had to block a sword strike as even _more_ enemies appeared but they weren't ordinary enemies oh no they weren't

They were demons from the remnants of the rebellion Naruto cursed "What are you scumbags doing here?" he spoke harshly as he analyzed them 'twenty-five all of them are sanbi or higher who specialize in Kenjutsu fuck this going to be long' indeed he was right their three tails weaving through the air in anticipation swords drawn

"We are here to kill you and your Onii-san, Now die you filthy Half-blood!" the leader shouted for all of the people on the bridge to hear as he struck at Naruto with his sword.

Naruto parried as he jumped above the main bridge landing on the spot he sat on the day before, his enemies landing around him Naruto snarled as he revealed his nine flowing tails which bristled showing his anger "Let's get started rebel scum!"

Meanwhile below them Kakashi and company were fending off the enormous army

They were doing well having already cut down a fourth of the enemy army Sasuke looked around "Where's the dobe! Did he get scared and run away?" Kakashi stabbed his kunai into an enemy's neck as he shouted "I don't know where Naruto is he was intercepted before he could join the fight he may be fighting rebels from his own country I heard someone say 'die you filthy half-blood!'!"

Zabuza grunted as he sliced three men in half "Less talk more killing!"

They both grunted as they killed another person each Sasuke noticed everything becoming slower, looking into an enemy's headband he noticed he eyes were now red with one tomoe in each eye and smirked

"Finally I have the Sharingan! No one will be able to stop me now!"

Haku threw a Senbon into a man's heart killing him instantly "Shut up and kill more of them damn it!" She noticed some performing hand signs "Oh no, you fucking don't, _**Hyouton: **__**Makyou Hyoushou**_! **(5)**" A dome of ice mirrors formed around the ones preparing jutsus Haku quickly stepped into one of the mirrors not even saying anything she began sending barrages of senbon needles at the enemy.

Kurenai was upset why you ask? She couldn't get enough time to use any of her genjutsu so she was stuck stabbing people with kunais "Damn it! I can't even use genjutsu!" She yelled in frustration as she sliced a man's head off, yup she was upset

Hinata was doing well her enemies apparently forgot how to use jutsu as they all tried to best her in taijutsu only to be killed with a quick Juuken strike to the heart or head, Hinata grimaced as another fell before her "I'm definitely going to be sick once this all ends" she mumbled to herself

Kakashi jumped back as he flashed through a series of signs "_**Katon: **__**Karyuu Endan**_! **(6)**" He blew a large dragon of fire at a group of enemies frying most of them as some jumped away to safety only to pale as they heard Zabuza shout out his own jutsu

"_**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**_! **(7)**" the following column of water washed the ones who dodged Kakashi's attack off of the bridge drowning them with the water pressure

Zabuza looked at Kakashi slightly out of breath "Heh we make a good team"

Kakashi was also breathing harder than normal but he still managed a "Yeah we do indeed" He looked at the still oncoming enemy and groaned "Aren't they all dead yet?"

Sasuke jumped next to him breathing heavily having wasted a lot of chakra using the Sharingan "I think we're halfway done" Zabuza and Kakashi groaned as they got ready for another wave of enemies

Sakura was breathing hard; she had blood all over her face and hands she looked at her hands than at the body of the man she had just killed "I-I t-took a l-life" she stuttered shocked to the core

Tazuna looked at her in worry one had actually gotten through and attacked them and Sakura had killed him quickly with a kunai to the heart, she was just now realizing that she killed him

Tazuna put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly "You were doing your job don't worry like your sensei said this was a kill or be killed situation be prepared there may be more"

Slowly she nodded as her breathing calmed "Hai Tazuna-san"

Naruto grunted in pain as he received a cut on his back "Damn rebels can't fight one on one have to fight in groups of twenty-five, you cowards" he had actually cut down five of them but still he was pissed

The leader of the rebel group laughed "Ha, ha, ha is that all you have to say half-blood? It doesn't matter how we only care about your death and that no good brother of yours!" two Ookami demons rushed in to slice Naruto in half, only for Naruto to jump into the air. They easily changed their direction to chase him

Naruto smirked quickly spinning in the air he sliced one in half as the other blocked at the last second only to gasp as he felt one of Naruto's tails pierce his body like a spear, When Naruto landed he flicked the body off of his tail into the waters below "Eighteen left" His enemies were unfazed by his display of skill

The leader stared at Naruto with nothing but hate raising his hand he shouted "Charge!"

The demons quickly charged at Naruto swords at the ready forcing him to back pedal to the left edge of the bridge, soon he ran out of footing to back up onto, quickly summoning another katana he shifted over so that he was closer to the center and thus the highest point on the bridge. He analyzed his situation

'Alright where I am right now they have to come one at a time unless they go the long way around to flank me and at worst they will have to fight me two at a time, this is a good position now I have to keep it'

Just as he thought nine of them jumped from beam to beam to get around him as the other nine advanced on him one at a time he quickly cut down the first one to reach him the body falling off into the water, before he could kill the second he had to duck underneath a horizontal slash from behind. Not even looking Naruto flipped one of his blades to face behind him and rammed his sword back trying to stab his attacker

He grunted in annoyance when he felt it hit metal meaning it was blocked, keeping pressure on the blade behind him he raised his other blade to block a helm breaker from the one in front of him it was a weapons lock he quickly used his tails to try to stab the two who were trying to overpower him only to feel his attacks being blocked by the two fighting him and one below him. He cursed "Damn I forgot they know how to do that!"

They stood there locked in battle of supremacy for a while

Meanwhile with the group below

They where three fourths of the way done with the army but they were all tired Kurenai took a deep breath "there's only fifty more thank Kami-sama"

Shino and Kiba shared glances and nodded Kiba threw Akamaru another pill "Let's go Akamaru! _**Juujin Bunshin**_! **(8)"** Akamaru soon turned into a replica of Kiba as they got into a stance, then they both jumped into the air as they shouted "_**Gatsuuga**_! **(9)**" the two formed twin tornados that tore into the enemy ranks killing about ten of them

Shino quickly ordered his Kikaichu to swarm over as many of the distracted Nins as possible. They did so and drained half of them dry and the other half was severely weakened

Shino fell to his knees as Kiba struggled to fight his way through the exhausted enemies to make his way back to the team once he reached Kurenai he collapsed from exhaustion

"KIBA!" Kurenai shouted in worry as she quickly took his pulse, she sighed in relief when she found he was only sleeping turning to Shino she noticed his fatigue "Shino you're in no condition to continue leave the rest to us

He nodded as he moved to the back of the group "Hai Kurenai-sensei"

Kakashi looked over Sasuke "Sasuke your exhausted take a breather let us finish this"

Sasuke nodded reluctantly as he too moved back.

Hinata and Haku nodded to each other as they moved up with the three Jounins soon Kakashi voiced his last order before engaging with the remaining enemies "We each kill four then we can rest" everyone nodded as they charged into the enemy ranks

Each dealt with their targets easily enough they were drained from the Kikaichu absorbing their chakra and couldn't respond fast enough to the charge

Wearily they walked back to where the others were as Hinata looked around "Hey where's Naruto-kun?"

Sakura shrugged "Last time I saw him he charged in with you guys"

Hinata quickly turned around ready to make sure he didn't collapse in the battle when something fell in front of her looking down she saw what it was and gasped "Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei come here quick!"

The two Jounins jogged over to where she was as Kurenai asked "What is it Hinata?"

Hinata looked over the thing before her "It's a Demon!" Kakashi and Kurenai's eyes widened as they rushed the rest of the way to where Hinata stood once they were there they looked at the body and noticed the tails instantly

Kakashi looked Hinata in the eye "where did this come from?" Hinata pointed up

Everyone's head followed her finger as they saw Naruto fighting off more demons

Hinata in her worry screamed "Naruto-kun!" The Jounins wanted to help him but they were tired and realized they wouldn't be much of a challenge for demons anyways, that's when Zabuza realized something "Hey are those tails sticking out of the Gaki's ass?"

Everyone stared at him in confusion and he clarified "Look at Naruto, are those things Kitsune tails sticking out from underneath his coat?"

Their eyes locked onto Naruto and indeed there where fox tails there Sakura counted them and gasped "He has nine tails, he's the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

Everyone gasped Kurenai had apparently forgotten about the tails as she too gasped in surprise

Kakashi sat down "There is nothing we can do now. We'll just have to sit and watch and see what happens"

Everyone nodded as they too sat down to watch Naruto's ongoing fight

Naruto had just killed the one below him and continued to fight the other two who had him in a weapons lock for a good thirty minutes now having three free tails now he quickly killed the two and threw them backwards into the ones behind them

Taking the moment to breath he prepared himself as two more rushed him spinning rapidly Naruto caught them off guard as his blades impaled their bodies he shook their bodies off of his swords as two more ran in to kill him

He blocked the two strikes quickly he lessened the pressure on each blade causing his enemies to fall off balance he seized the opportunity and killed the two their bodies fell lifelessly to the bridge below

Naruto grunted "This is taking too long damn it!" he jumped too the center beam as the remaining twelve surrounded him

The leader laughed "You are finished half-blood!" All twelve of the surviving rebels charged in at the same time, but this time Naruto didn't move from his spot instead he fought them off: duck, parry, counter, uppercut, stab, parry, dodge, strike this was one of many patterns he had to follow to kill each and every attacker off

After another thirty minutes it was only him and the leader, they glared at each other as they jumped from beam to beam soon both blurred out of sight and the clang of metal against metal was heard this process repeated itself for a while until Naruto saw an opening and took it, he knocked away the leader's sword and used his second Katana to slice his head clean off

Naruto wiped his brow as he looked around making sure no one was still ready to attack him, satisfied that there wasn't any he noticed his group looking at him in confusion he then noticed his tails sticking out, he sighed

"Well I did say we should tell them" he jumped down while pulling his mask off of his face. When he reached the ground he waved "Yo!"

They stared at him and stared, Naruto soon started to feel nervous "Anou is something wrong?"

Kakashi pointed at his tails "Care to explain?"

Naruto nodded "Right well I was planning to explain this with Aniki's help but yeah to release Akane-nee-chan who was sealed into me Aniki turned me into a Kyuubi so the lack of her chakra wouldn't kill me, so I'm a Hanyou or half demon but because of this my chakra capacity is set in stone I can't increase my reserves at all no matter what."

The group took a moment to absorb the information as Shino broke the silence "So you are not the one to attack Konoha?"

Naruto shook his head "Nope that was Akane-nee-chan in a berserker state of mind, you see Orochimaru put her under a genjutsu when she was weakened by something but she doesn't remember what it was"

Kurenai thought back to what Kaoru had said during team introductions "That's why Kaoru-kun wants to kill Orochimaru, but what I don't get is what is this Akane's relation to Kaoru where he would want to kill someone for her sake"

Naruto chuckled nervously "Well you see she is um his first wife."

Their jaws dropped as Kiba who had woken up when Hinata pointed up shouted "He's married to the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Kurenai shook off her shock as rage set itself in place "He's married and he still flirts around with Anko and me? The nerve of that man!"

Naruto gulped "Well he does have to practice polygamy"

Kurenai blinked "Oh yeah you mentioned that…wait how many women does he have as it is right now?"

Naruto pondered for a minute "Well he's married to Akane-nee-chan the Kyuubi and Tsuki-nee-san who is a Hachibi; I think he went on a date with Luna who is a Gobi and Reina an ichibi; I also know that San-san **(10)** a yonbi, Heisui-san **(11)** a sanbi, Chikara-san **(12)** a shichibi, and Kiremono-san **(13)** a rokubi all have some form of affection towards him. The only one I'm not sure about is Ellie-san a nibi she was sealed away the same time Aniki was born so I have no idea about her though Aniki and I have looked after her imoutos once and a while...Those girls are really naughty it's like all of the Neko clan have this huge perversion issue their all perverts!"

Everyone stared at him again as Haku voiced the question everyone had "Female perverts?"

Naruto nodded "Well yeah males only make up fifteen percent of the entire population of Makai, it doesn't help that most of the rebels are males either I mean their all dying"

Zabuza rested his head on the back of his hands "So those guys you were fighting, they were rebels?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah they can't stand Aniki or me because we're half-bloods; we're not full demons so they believe themselves superior to us, which is why they rebelled against Aniki's rule."

They were about to continue when they heard chuckling the voice drifted from the end of the bridge "It looks like hiring those two hundred nuke nins was worth it your all tired and weak"

As the person came into view it was a short fat man wearing a business suit, behind him were one-hundred thugs looking ready to kill.

Zabuza spat "Gatou you lousy scumbag"

As he finished everyone heard footsteps behind Tazuna turning around the Konoha group sighed in relief as Kenshin walked into view

Kenshin waved "Sorry I'm late I had to knock out a bunch of thugs who were in the way"

Gatou sneered "One more person won't help you, I'll kill you all and make those girls my sex slaves what do you say boys!" there were roars of approval from the men as they waved their weapons around

Kenshin's face hardened as he held his hand to Naruto and said one word "Katana"

Naruto nodded and handed him a Katana as Kenshin removed his sakabato and handed it to Kurenai "Could you look after this for me?" At her nod he turned towards Gatou

"Ten years, for ten years I have kept my vow to never kill again, but your heinous acts against these people cannot be forgiven I will take up the blade of a killer once more if it will ensure the safety of this country. Prepare to die!"

With that he unsheathed the Katana and dashed forward killing one of the thugs he blurred out of their sights as he reappeared in a different area the light reflecting off of his sword leaving a trail for others to see his sword's path, in one quick motion he killed five thugs in the same way as many of the thugs backed up "He killed five people in one swing!"

Naruto smirked "No he didn't he simply struck them so fast it looked like one swing"

Everyone's eyes widened "He's that fast?" they muttered under their breaths Naruto simply chuckled

Kenshin dashed to another group of thugs and spun rapidly killing four of them, the other thugs charged in and Kenshin would kill them all in one swing. Kenshin became a blur of movement as the reflection of his sword trailing across the bodies of the thugs became the only clue as to where he was, one by one the thugs fell to his blade, and soon there were only four left.

Kenshin appeared in the middle of their group and thrust his Katana up sending all four to the ground…dead. Kenshin's hardened glare turned on Gatou who had been inching away towards his boat "And where do you think you're going scumbag?"

Gatou backed up sweating bullets "What do you want? Money? Girls? I'll give you anything!"

Kenshin scowled "I want. YOUR LIFE!" he brought his Katana down on Gatou's head hard enough to cut the fat man in half, Kenshin scowled as he kicked the body off of the bridge

Sheathing the Katana he walked back towards the group with a somber look

"The deed is done Gatou is dead he will no longer terrorize this nation, Kakashi-san we should clean the bridge so Tazuna can finish that we should"

Kakashi nodded as he turned to the gennin "Alright everyone let's get this bridge cleaned up. Haku and Naruto could you clean the beams I'm sure there is some blood up there considering Naruto's opponents" the two nodded as they jumped up to the beams above to start their task as Kakashi continued "everyone else help clean up the main part of the bridge, toss the bodies into the water"

Everyone nodded although Sakura did so reluctantly, the group slowly made their way to the bodies of their enemies and only then did the fact of their first kills sink into mind, each reacted differently; Sakura ran to the edge and vomited into the water, Hinata turned green as she put her hand to her mouth but didn't have to vomit, Kiba stared at his hands in a daze seeing blood on them, Shino shifted around on his feet showing his discomfort, and Sasuke looked up to the sky hands clenched in understanding

Noticing their reactions Kurenai spoke up "If anyone wants to talk about it we can after this place is clean."

They all nodded weakly as they set to work throwing dead bodies into the water as Kakashi and Zabuza used suiton jutsus to clean off the blood

Kenshin nodded his head in grim acceptance "It never easy to kill, warriors simply learn to put the thought into the back of their mind, then after everything is said and done they'll do something to take their minds off of things it's how we stay sane"

Everyone nodded what he said was the truth

Alrighty chapter is done

I hope it wasn't too rushed I worked late into the nights a couple of times with this I'm not to sure about the fights but yeah I'm a beginner when it comes to those

I hope people liked the little interaction between Haku, Naruto, and Hinata. I'm hoping to show a little rivalry between Haku and Hinata over Naruto, oh they'll accept that they have to share but they will still argue over who Naruto likes more or something like that

Yes I tried to reenact the scene between Misao (Oniwaban girl who really like Aoshi) and Kenshin when she was trying to get him to talk about Aoshi because I found that scene really funny

For the fight scene with Kenshin picture his first fight in the anime when he saves Kaoru the first time mixed with when he fought those corrupt police swordsmen

Now the final thing I want to say is that I am still hoping for any artists out there to draw something for this story simply because I can't draw…period. If you do draw something could you post it on deviant art so I can set a link from my profile to it?

Anyways R&R please

**(1)** musume – daughter

**(2)** shirei – commander

**(3)** kokuou – king

**(4)** himes – princesses

**(5)** **_Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou_ – **Ice release:Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors

**(6)** **_Katon: Karyuu Endan _– **Fire release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile

**(7)** **_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_ – **Water release: Grand Waterfall Technique

**(8)** **_Juujin Bunshin_ - **Beast-Man Clone

**(9)** **_Gatsuuga_ - **Dual Piercing Fang

**(10)** San – sun

**(11)** Heisui – calm water

**(12)** Chikara – strength

**(13)** Kiremono – sharp and able person


	14. their return and akane's arrival

Alright next chapter!

Sorry it took so long to update I am trying to: keep up with school, animes I like, naruto, bleach, and one piece mangas, other authors' stories, this online game I play often and Call of Duty 4 online. So yeah I got sidetracked from the story especially since I began writing a Ranma ½ story but yeah I wrote this next chapter so enjoy

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

--Chapter13 Their return and Akane's arrival--

Last time on Kitsune brothers

_Kenshin nodded his head in grim acceptance "It never easy to kill, warriors simply learn to put the thought into the back of their mind, then after everything is said and done they'll do something to take their minds off of things it's how we stay sane"_

_Everyone nodded what he said was the truth_

* * *

Once the bridge was clean Tazuna with the help of one-hundred Naruto _**kage bunshins**_ began to finish the bridge while everyone else rested nearby

Tazuna looked over the bridge to make sure nothing was wrong before making an announcement "The Bridge is now officially finished!" Everyone gave a cheer of joy as the Naruto clones ran into town shouting the joyous news

"The bridge is finished and Gatou is dead!" they chorused as they ran through the streets and over the roofs.

Civilians poked their heads out of their doors as they listened to the blond half-demon, deciding to go to the bridge all of the civilians gasped in joy as they gazed upon Tazuna's completed bridge

They ran up to Tazuna and the leaf Nins shouting "thank you" over and over again as they shook the hands of each person

As this happened, a group of clones landed at Tazuna's home, walking through the cut down door they announced themselves to Inari and Tsunami "Oi! Tsunami-san Inari-san Tazuna-jiji finished the bridge, come out and see!"

Slowly the came down and smiled when they saw Naruto. The clones smiled at the two as four clones went upstairs to fetch everyone's gear; carrying all of the bags with them they went downstairs to escort Inari and Tsunami. They allowed themselves to be escorted to the bridge so they could see the completed work.

When they arrived the clones jumped over next to the Shinobi and dropped their loads onto the floor then dispelled themselves

Naruto smiled as Inari came up to him and gave him a light hug "Stay strong kid especially for your Okaa-san" he then picked up his storage scroll and pocketed it

Kenshin looked over the happy faces gathered around their little group "Alright settle down everyone we have to leave soon so if anyone of us wants to say something now's your chance."

As the group of people settled down Kakashi spoke to Tazuna "When you earn enough money we expect you to pay for the equivalent of an A-rank mission okay?" to which Tazuna nodded

Kurenai looked around noticing almost no women, she was about to ask about it when Kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Nodding she withheld her question

Kenshin smiled softly as he looked around once more "Everyone, as a nation you must stay strong, you must aid those in need, and you must not let your will to live be taken away from you as it nearly was by Gatou, if you ever need assistance again do not hesitate to call Konoha"

The villagers cheered as each of the Shinobi and Kenshin picked up their stuff and turned around to leave

As they walked away from the group Inari looked up at his Ojii-san "Jii-chan what are we going to call this bridge?"

Tazuna rubbed his chin in thought I think we'll call it the "Bridge of Heroes" after those heroes who gave us hope and freed us from Gatou's power. No one disagreed with him

With the Shinobi

They were walking in a loose formation each doing their own thing:

Hinata was talking with Naruto an arm wrapped around his left, while Haku looped an arm around his right talking as well, as Naruto's tails swished lazily through the air occasionally tickling one of the girls causing them to laugh

Kiba was laughing at how Naruto seemed unsure of what to do while Shino looked on amused

Kakashi was reading porn again while occasionally looking at Naruto and the two girls

Kurenai was admiring the scenery now that she didn't have to be one hundred and ten percent alert

Zabuza surprised everyone by pulling out his own copy of Icha Icha Paradise as he walked alongside Kakashi both giggling perversely

Sakura tried to ask Sasuke for a date as he constantly refused while brooding about his revenge

Kenshin smiled as he walked next to Kurenai when he suddenly groaned in pain as he held his head

Everyone turned to him in worry as Naruto walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "You okay?" he asked

Kenshin shook his head "It looks like I'm about to fall into a long sleep again, until next time" as he said this he became engulfed in a bright light as everyone shielded their eyes, when the light died down the person they saw did not resemble what they had pictured of Kaoru.

They expected someone the same height as Naruto, with blond spiky hair, cerulean blue slitted eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, with twelve tails swishing around behind him

What they got was: a person who seemed to be the embodiment of the term sophisticated, his body was taller than Naruto's by a few centimeters, his hair while blond was not spiked and instead was silky smooth while it reached his shoulders and lightly covered his eyes, as his tails swayed in the wind.

Upon closer inspection the group noticed that he had high cheekbones with three whisker marks on each cheek, a fair complexion, and a slender body

The group stared as realization dawned on them as Kurenai mumbled what was on everyone's mind except for Naruto's who knew already "Kaoru-kun is a bishounen **(1)**"

Kaoru scowled as he folded his arms over his chest "Yeah, yeah I know I'm a Bishie, I hate being mistake for a women so I used a special Jutsu that makes my body a duplicate of someone else's usually Naruto's to annoy other's with our 'twin routine'"

When the group didn't stop staring Kaoru's eye began twitching as he used Iruka's own jutsu to quiet the classes "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?"

Shaken out of their reverie they all mumbled nothing as Haku took the time to glance at what his trench coat said "Beni…" walking around him she raid what was on his back "…Kitsune" her eyes widened as she remembered what she saw

"It's you" she said in a frightened voice

Zabuza stared at his daughter in confusion "Haku you know this guy?"

Haku gulped as Kaoru raised his eyebrow "Hai. I know him, before we joined with their group I was watching them as they came closer to Nami no Kuni. This man was ambushed by twenty-one Iwa nuke-nins…"

Zabuza's eyes widened as did the gennins' they only knew that Kaoru was separated from them during the ambush

Zabuza put away his book as he motioned Haku to continue "He came out of the ambush area unscathed and without a drop of blood on him…" she paused to take a deep breath preparing herself to relive those horrid images she saw in that clearing

**_Furasshubakku no jutsu!_**

_Haku jumped towards the ambush site and was shocked "He did this all by himself?" there in the clearing were the dismembered bodies of twenty Iwa-nuke Nins the sight the she saw were to say the least…gruesome. Blood was everywhere, dripping from the trees, and soaking the ground. Most of the bodies had some missing body parts, looking around the Haku found about seven heads stuck in the trees above her, their bodies directly underneath the heads. Five others had a missing arm and a stab wound right where the heart was. Five others had a hole in their necks obviously a stab wound from a kunai. And the last three? They were pinned to the trees by a kunai right through the heart, but they all had one thing in common, the look of sheer terror frozen on their lifeless faces_

**_Furasshubakku no jutsu KAI!_**

As Haku finished her story everyone Naruto included turned their heads slowly towards Kaoru who shrugged his shoulders in a non caring way

Naruto stared for five seconds before asking "What pissed you off to do that?"

Kaoru rubbed his chin "Anou let me think" he spent a good minute trying to remember when it came to him "Oh yeah they mentioned something about killing me then raping the girls before returning to Iwa."

Kurenai smiled as she hugged Kaoru "Arigatou for protecting us Kaoru-kun"

Kaoru smiled as he hugged her back "No problem Kurenai-chan"

When they broke the hug Kaoru look towards Naruto "What did I miss?" his tone was that of a ruler not a brother

Naruto walked down the road "I'll tell you on the move Onii-sama" Naruto's own voice did not have an ounce of his cheerfulness that it usually held as he adopted a hardened commander's posture

Kaoru nodded "Good leave nothing out"

Naruto bowed "Hai"

Everyone stared in amazement at how fast the attitudes of both brothers changed from cheerful to serious

Kakashi shook his head "Come on everyone let's keep up with them"

There was a chorus of "Hai" as the humans in the group jogged to keep u with the two half demons

When Naruto spoke of the Women taken by Gatou Kaoru held up a hand signaling a pause whipping out a scroll he quickly wrote with chakra a mission summons scroll, opening up a portal to Makai he sent it through. Ten seconds later a group of fifteen female Inu Akuma clan members where in front of him kneeling down "Your orders Ijin-sama?"** (2)** they asked

Kaoru nodded "I want you to go back up this road to Nami no Kuni and find the man named Tazuna, Women from his village where taken as slaves by a now deceased businessman. Your mission is to find the missing women and bring them back to their homes and families, if they are dead bring their bodies back so they can be buried properly. If you can I want you to free any other women held captive, if they can't remember where their families are bring them to me I will find a place for them to live. Report to me once your mission is complete"

The Inu Akumas **(3)** bowed and with a gust of wind they were gone

Glancing at Naruto he motioned for him to continue and Naruto did so.

In back of them Zabuza whispered to Kakashi "The Gaki is scary when he's mad isn't he?"

Kakashi could only nod as they kept moving the other's not able to think of much to do other than watch the two brothers and walk

When Naruto finished Kaoru sighed "So Kenshin had to break his vow, what a pity the man was admirable not killing for so long despite his past"

Naruto nodded "Yes it is a pity but he did so with good reason and we thank him for it" Kaoru nodded as he continued walking only to freeze as he heard something coming

Focusing his hearing he tried to determine the threat level of the incoming source of noise when he succeeded he paled as he muttered "No freaking way she's here already"

Kurenai noticing his pause asked "Kaoru-kun what's wrong?"

Kaoru gave her a glance "I guess you're going to meet my first wife sooner then I thought you would"

No sooner then when he finished speaking a red blur came running down the road shouting "KAORU-KUN I'VE FOUND YOU!" and tackled Kaoru to the ground kicking up a cloud of dust as they did

When the dust settled the group of confused shinobi noticed a woman sitting on top of a dazed Kaoru nuzzling his cheek with her own.

Kurenai although upset asked politely "Anou excuse me but who are you?"

The women looked up as if only just now realizing others were watching and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "I'm Akane Kaoru's first wife and his first lay" she grinned a foxy grin as her tails swished happily through the air as Naruto put his palm to his face in exasperation

Before anyone could speak Kaoru groaned "Get off of me Akane-chan" She pouted but complied nonetheless

Once he managed to stand up Kaoru dusted himself off and turned towards Akane "I thought you weren't going to come here for another five months or so"

Akane pouted some more "Well I'm sexually frustrated and there's only so much other women can do for you…speaking of which I was just remembering the first time we did it"

Kaoru stared at her "Why are you bringing this up now?"

Akane smirked "Because I felt like describing sex with you in front of your ningen girlfriend" This statement caused Kurenai to blush but she didn't deny it

Akane's eyes glazed over "It was so wonderful: we were in a field of flowers at Sunset and you held me close, then you whispered into my ears 'I love you my Hime' then you slid my clothes off as I did the same to yours, and then I was riding you like there was no tomorrow and we went the entire night non-stop switching positions every time we came. how many times did we cum? Seven? Ten?" Akane tapped her chin in thought as Everyone blushed, a bright cherry red

Kaoru placed a hand on Akane's shoulder "Akane I think you're forgetting that, that was the first night of our honeymoon. The first time we had sex you had me handcuffed to my own bed while you and Tsuki had your naughty little way with me" Kaoru visibly shivered as he remembered the cuffs he still didn't trust women with handcuffs

Akane paused then smacked her open hand with her fist "Oh yeah! That's right" everyone had a large sweat drop forming on their heads as Haku asked "You can't remember the first time you had sex with Kaoru?"

Akane shrugged "We've done it so many times I forgot which one was first" everyone face vaulted as they continued on their way to Konoha

As the gates of Konoha came into view everyone sighed in relief while Kiba stretched "Nothing beats coming home right Akamaru?" Akamaru gave a bark of approval as the other's nodded their heads in agreement

Kurenai and Kakashi motioned for their teams to stop before they went in "Alright teams once we get in we have to go straight to the Hokage's tower to give our report and see if we can get Zabuza, Haku, and Akane registered as Konoha citizens"

Everyone nodded as they walked up to the guard post and Kurenai and Kakashi announced their presence "Teams 7 and 8 returning from a C-ranked turned A-ranked mission with three Shinobi wanting Konoha citizenship"

The guards nodded but when they noticed that it was Zabuza who wanted citizenship they double timed it hoping to get him instated as quickly as possible.

Once everything was finished they allowed the group of eleven into the village and bid them good day

Once inside the group made a beeline to the Hokage's tower to make their report.

When Kakashi had knocked on the giant oak doors of the Hokage's office they were granted an immediate "Enter", opening the door the two teams walked in heads held high

Kurenai spoke as soon as she was in front of Sarutobi's desk "Teams 7 and 8 reporting Hokage-sama"

The Sandaime Hokage nodded as he glanced at Zabuza, then Haku, then Akane and finally Kaoru. He then spoke "Please don't leave anything out"

They nodded as Kakashi and Kurenai told him everything that happened with the gennin putting their own two ryous in every now and then

Once the story was finished Sarutobi lit a fresh pipe as he leaned back into his chair "Dear me what a crazy mission"

Turning towards Zabuza and Haku he spoke "you two will have to be put under surveillance for about a month before you're fully instated as a Shinobi here is that alright?"

They nodded as Haku asked "Excuse me Hokage-sama what will my rank be?"

Sarutobi looked towards Zabuza "What do you think?" Zabuza grunted in annoyance

"I think she's Jounin level but she doesn't have much chakra to last for a prolonged battle like most jounin she's a quick kill type of shinobi"

Sarutobi nodded "So I guess that'll leaver her at a high Chuunin level, she'll have to take the jounin test to become a jounin" Haku nodded and smiled

Turning towards Akane Sarutobi mused "I assume you'll just stay under Kaoru-kun's leadership so yo won't be instated as a Konoha shinobi" She nodded **and** hugged Kaoru's arm

Sarutobi made to dismiss them but, Haku asked one more question "Hokage-sama, why is Kaoru-san a gennin his skills are that of at the very least ANBU captain level"

Sarutobi nodded "Yes I am aware of his skill level and I think I have an idea. Kaoru when the Chuunin exams come up you will do a solo C-ranked mission for me, if it goes off without a hitch you will be promoted to Chuunin rank is that okay?"

Kaoru nodded and bowed "Arigatou for the opportunity"

Sarutobi smiled as he took a drag of his pipe "Take a week off all of you you've earned it"

With a chorus of "HAI!" they all disappeared from his office to go their own ways

At Kazama compound

Kaoru headed straight to the shower and hopped in, as he relaxed he heard the bathroom door opening and sighed "Akane please not right now I'm tired, at least wait until I go to bed or something"

Akane pouted but grinned as she walked out of the bathroom and into Kaoru's bedroom, stripping off all of her clothes she hopped onto his bed and waited.

When Kaoru walked into his room clad only in boxers he sighed when he noticed Akane completely nude waiting on his bed. "Fine, fine I'll have sex with you but you're doing all the work I'm tired"

**Lemon!**

Akane grinned as she waited for Kaoru to lie down and remove his boxers once he did so she rolled on top of him and placed her entrance right above his hardening member she quickly thrust down and screamed in pleasure as she felt him fill her up completely she quickly set a quick paced bouncing motion as she moaned in pleasure louder and louder each time.

Moving her head she captured his lips in a fierce kiss while bobbing her hips up and down breaking the kiss Kaoru simply raised an eyebrow not showing any signs of feeling Akane's pussy squeezing him tightly "You're rushing? How unusual for you, don't you usually start with the 69 position?"

Akane panted "I'm so horny I couldn't wait…huh….no way! I'm Cumming already! Speeding up her bobbing she came hard as her pussy clenched Kaoru's dick with a vice grip and without any warning or signs Kaoru came into her waiting pussy with a torrent of semen.

Sighing in contentment Kaoru quickly fell asleep despite Akane switching positions and continuing to fuck him

**Lemon end**

Naruto tried vainly to cover his ears as the sounds of skin smacking against skin echoed into his room "Damn it Akane's horny again and she forgot the silencing jutsu!"

**

* * *

**

(1)

Bishounen - beautiful boy (technically the term bishounen can only refer to boys under the age of 18. For those older the word bidanshi, literally "handsome man" is used. Some also choose the neutral term bishie to say the same thing. I will use one of these three words depending on who is talking)

**(2)** Ijin – devil

**(3)** Inu akumas – dog demons

Why did the guards work faster when they noticed it was Zabuza? Simple he's famous as part of the seven swordsmen therefore it's assumed he is really strong. Hidden villages are always looking for ways to strengthen their military might so I think they would jump at the chance to recruit someone like Zabuza

I'll try to put the chuunin exams in as little chapters as possible so that means really long chapters to come but it also means It will take a while to post

I hope the Lemon was okay and that I am not banned after posting this up

also sorry the lemon was so short but there isn't much to write about when the guy is tired and the girl is doing all the work especially if the guy falls while being fucked

Like I said in earlier chapters please someone draw a scene from this story I'm really interested in what people will draw and I can't draw if my life depended on it


	15. dinner parties part 1

Alright next chapter!

Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy with school and other stories

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

--- Chapter 14 dinner parties part 1---

_

* * *

_

Last time

_Naruto tried vainly to cover his ears as the sounds of skin smacking against skin echoed into his room "Damn it Akane's horny again and she forgot the silencing jutsu!"_

* * *

The next morning

Naruto groggily walked down the stairs of the compound his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. As he walked into the dining room he noticed Kaoru reading a letter intently while many others sat already read on the table

Kaoru glanced at him "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto glared at his Aniki "Someone had a horny wife over yesterday and forgot to silence their walls so I couldn't sleep at all last night!" he shouted angrily

Kaoru blushed as last night's events replayed in his mind "Err right sumimasen"

It was then Akane walked into the room a slight limp in her step "Ah Naru-chan! Nice to see you again, why are your eyes bloodshot?"

Naruto ground his teeth together "Someone forgot to silence their room yesterday night!"

Akane grinned "Ah so you heard that, well just wait until you start mating then you won't be complaining as much"

Kaoru smirked "Well it seems we won't wait that long, right Naruto?" Naruto looked at him strangely as Kaoru continued "So whose gonna be your first Ino, Haku, or maybe Hinata?"

Naruto blushed as Kaoru's words hit his semi-functioning brain "W-what a-are y-y-you s-s-saying?"

Kaoru smiled "You know what I'm talking about Oboko-san **(1)**" he purposely dragged out the word oboko to tease Naruto

Naruto lowered his head as Zabuza and Haku walked into the room with a yawn "What's all of the noise about" Zabuza asked as he sat down and drank some coffee

Kaoru shrugged "Akane-chan and I where teasing Oboko-san over here" he pointed at Naruto who lowered his head further and hid his face with his tails

Zabuza gave a barking laugh while Haku giggled at her love interest's misfortune

Naruto huffed in irritation then changed the subject "So Aniki what's in the letters?"

Kaoru coughed a bit to clear his throat "Yes the letter well it seems as if the Inuzukas, the Hyuugas, and the Yamanakas have invited us to dinner. The Inuzukas today, the Hyuugas tomorrow and the Yamanakas the day after that" He paused to let that sink in

"Unfortunately it seems that the Ryuus wish to talk about an alliance with our clan over the course of the week so I won't be able to go to those dinners. Therefore, you will be representing our clan at the dinners with these three families while I take care of things in Makai, understand?"

Naruto sighed but nodded nonetheless Akane smiled as she rubbed his head in a playful manner "Look at the Brightside Naru-chan maybe you can find some alone time with that special girl of yours"

Naruto blushed as did Haku Naruto because he was simply embarrassed Haku because she was imagining what she and Naruto could be doing alone

Shaking it off Naruto decided to ask "So when do you leave?"

Kaoru smiled "Right after I tell Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan, which I'm going to do right after breakfast"

Nodding they all began to eat while Haku occasionally tried to feed Naruto which he politely declined

After breakfast Kaoru stood with Akane at the front door "Remember each dinner starts at 6:00 PM okay?"

Naruto waved his hands dismissively "Yeah I understand, see you later Aniki"

Kaoru nodded as he and Akane walked out of the house and towards Anko's apartment

When they reached it Kaoru knocked on it and waited for an answer

When Anko opened the door the last thing she expected was to see Kaoru standing there unmasked with another woman

Glancing the woman over Anko decided to ask bluntly "Who the hell is she?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow "What no questions on why I look different from when I left for that mission?"

Anko waved him off "Kurenai told me about your true looks and stuff"

Kaoru sweat dropped "Doesn't that mean she told you about her?" he pointed to Akane who smiled and waved

Anko shook he head negative and let them in Kaoru sighed and rubbed his head as he took a seat only for Anko to plop down in his lap and started to play with his ears Akane decided to sit to his right and lean on his shoulder

"Well in short she's Akane-chan my first wife" Anko perked up "So she's the one who popped your cherry eh?"

Kaoru blushed "Bluntly speaking yes she did…rather forcefully I might add"

Akane blushed and looked away as Anko immediately smirked and grabbed her hands "Details please!" Akane glanced at Kaoru who nodded with a smile

"Well while you two talk about that I'll go talk to Kurenai, Akane-chan could you tell her about the dinners and things like that?"

Akane nodded as Anko dragged her into her room so they could talk about Kaoru's first time

Kaoru calmly walked in the direction of Kurenai's house despite knowing that Anko was probably going to do the same things Akane did to him. When he reached her house he knocked and waited to be let in

When Kurenai opened the door she was surprised to see Kaoru unmasked and not in disguise

"Kaoru-kun what are you doing here?"

Kaoru smiled "I came to tell you I'll be gone for about a week or so, clan affairs in Makai and stuff like that."

Kurenai nodded "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Kaoru nodded with a smile "Hai, my wife Akane will not be going with me to the meeting as I was asked to come alone so I want you and Anko-chan to give her a tour of the village and help her meet others, can you do that for me?"

Kurenai nodded he head and smiled "I'd be happy to, but…where is she?" Kurenai looked over his shoulder to try and find the busty redhead

Kaoru chuckled "She's at Anko's place talking about our first time I'm sure they wouldn't mind another visitor"

Kurenai nodded as she stepped out of her house, locked the door, and then locked lips with Kaoru.

Kaoru wrapped her up in his arms and kissed back sighing in happiness

Breaking the kiss Kaoru sighed "I'll see you later than Kurenai-chan, with that he vanished in a swirl of flames

Kurenai stared off into the distance for a while "Yeah I'll miss you too Kaoru-kun" she then jumped away towards Anko's apartment

Kaoru appeared before the Hokage who hurriedly hid the orange book in his hands "What can I do for you Kaoru-kun?"

Kaoru nodded his head "Jiji some things came up and I need a weeks leave to go to Makai and settle some things between my clan and the Ryuus"

Sarutobi nodded his head "That I can do, but be back before the month's over okay?"

Kaoru nodded his head in thanks "See you later Jiji" A crack appeared on the floor as a fire could be seen. The noise alerted the Shinobi around the area as they jumped into the room ready to aid their leader should they be needed

Sarutobi held a hand up "Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Neko, and Kuma calm down, it's Kaoru going to Makai, here Kaoru waved and smiled

The four Jounin lowered their weapons as they watched Kaoru

Soon chains burst from the now wider cracks and wrapped themselves around Kaoru

Kakashi looked worried "Is that supposed to happen?" when Kaoru nodded he visibly relaxed as did Gai who had been ready to dash in and save him should he be needed to

Slowly the chains pulled Kaoru down into the burning pit while he smiled the entire time "Ja Ne Minna-san **(2)**" once his head was below the cracks the floor closed up and returned to normal as if nothing ever happened

Turning towards their Hokage three of the four Jounin silently asked for an explanation

Sarutobi sighed as he began explaining Kaoru's and Naruto's story to them. When he finished "Now seeing as Kaoru really hasn't made any attempts to hide his features anymore I will assume he doesn't mind if others know but I'm going to ask you not to talk about it okay?"

Four shouts of "Hai Hokage-sama!" echoed around the room and Sarutobi smiled "Good you're dismissed"

With a nod the four Jounin shunshined away most likely to get a drink of sake after hearing the Hokage's unbelievable story

With Naruto at the time

Naruto was walking around the village showing Haku the sights, it was then he passed the Yamanaka flower shop "Hey Haku-chan I want you to meet someone okay?"

Haku nodded as she let him pull her into the flower shop "Hey Ino-chan I want you to meet someone!"

Ino who had been bored brightened up at the sound of his voice "Naruto-kun you're back!" She launched herself at him and hugged him tightly

Laughing Naruto returned the hug "Hai, I've returned home, I want you to meet Haku-chan we met her during the Mission

Ino glanced at the raven haired girl and noticed a hint of jealousy in the older girls stare smirking Ino decided to tease the other girl "Hey… Naruto-kun why don't we go to my room to… catch up on lost time"

Haku reddened in anger 'How dare she talk to Naruto-kun like that!'

Before she could voice her anger though, Naruto reprimanded Ino "Now Ino-chan it's not nice to tease others"

Haku huffed and settled for grabbing his hand and holding it close to her knowing full well that she had placed his arm between her surprisingly large bust while Naruto idly wondered 'How did she hide those?'

Ino huffed in annoyance and did the same on his other arm making Naruto groan "You two are acting the same way Hinata did on the mission

Haku shrugged uncaring for the Hyuuga heiress "Naruto-kun what should we do for lunch?"

Naruto shrugged as his stomach growled "Well I could go for some ramen right about now. Ino-chan you know any good ramen places?"

Ino placed a finger on her chin in thought "Well Chouji really likes this place called Ichiraku ramen, I guess we could go there"

Naruto nodded happily "Lead the way Ino-chan!" he shouted in obvious joy

Ino smiled and did just that, they made their way to a small stand near the center of the village

Sitting on one of the stools with a girl on either side Naruto shouted out "One order of beef ramen please!"

An old man responded with a "Coming right up sir!"

A girl with brown hair walked up to them a smiled "Anything else I can get you three?"

Ino ordered a miso ramen and Haku ordered a shrimp ramen Naruto smiled at her and spoke "Nothing else comes to mind yet but I'll be sure to tell you when something does"

The girl blushed "Anyways my name's Ayame you guys?"

Ino acted as spokesperson "I'm Yamanaka Ino Chouji's friend, this is Kazama Naruto my boyfriend though he seems to practice polygamy" Ino scowled while Naruto nodded "And the girl on his other side is Haku another girlfriend apparently who is new in town"

Ayame nodded as she observed the three it was then she noticed something off about Naruto "Are those…Tails and fox ears?"

Naruto nodded and waved his tails around happily tickling the girls in the process

Before anything else was said the old man came by and placed their orders in front of them "Eat up! Name's Teuchi by the way"

Naruto nodded and dug in with gusto tears of happiness in his eyes "Delicious! This is the best ramen I've ever had!" His tails waved around happily as his ears twitched in delight

The sight proved to be too much for the girls as all three screamed "KAWAII!!!" and proceeded to snuggle with him and pet his ears and tails much to his embarrassment

"Hey I'm trying to eat here!" Naruto shouted in indignation

Teuchi simply laughed "Looks like you won't get as much ramen as you wanted eh Naruto-san?"

Naruto hung his head in defeat and let the girls do as they pleased trying not to succumb to the desire to purr in contentment, or the desire to curl up into a ball and let them pet him.

After five minutes of petting he lost control and started purring or at least it sounded like purring. Either way it was obviously a sound of enjoyment and it only spurred the girls on to pet him more

Soon Naruto's breath became faster and more ragged as he managed to get out "please stop…this is making…me…horny…might lose…control" The girls eeped in response and quickly stopped

Slowly Naruto regained his breath "Phew that was close a little longer and I might have gone primal"

Ayame tilted his head to the side "Primal?"

Naruto nodded "Though to explain that I'd have to explain more about myself" and that's what he did he told them everything about himself and his brother. When he was finished he went back to what he had been saying earlier

"When a Youkai goes 'Primal' they lose their more advanced thought patterns and revert back to simple 'Dangerous', 'Not dangerous', and 'mate' basically I would've lost common sense and mated with each of you right here"

The girls blushed at the thought of being taken right there in public

Teuchi interrupted his explanation "So you're saying you would've dropped your pants and would've had sex right here in my stall?"

Naruto blushed slightly "Yes, and I would recognize their petting as a courting thing and would've accepted it. You see for Youkai especially those with fur if you like someone you pet them until they go primal on you, though sometimes they don't do that and just tie the person they like down and have sex with them." At their shocked expressions he quickly explained "Most Youkai are female so it's usually them doing the tying and screwing" This seemed to relieve the girls somewhat

Haku decided to ask a question before he continued "How long does 'Primal' last?"

Naruto grimaced "depends on the circumstance, if the cause of a Youkai's primal state is anger the Youkai won't stop until the source of it's anger is destroyed or something distracts it enough so that it forgets. If it's like what you were doing just now the Youkai wouldn't stop until it believed that it's mates that sent it into primal felt satisfied"

Ino gulped "When do Youkai generally feel that they've satisfied their mates enough?"

Naruto looked away "In the case with you three it would've been until all three of you were unconscious, You see Youkai are very straight forward I guess you could say, they won't stop until either they can't go on or their partner can't go on anymore"

Ayame rubbed her hands together after setting a cup of water in front of each of them "What would've happened if we tried to deny you?"

Naruto blinked "I'm not sure there has never been a case where something like that happened, but I probably wouldn't have stopped, with the belief that you really want it but don't want to in public or something like that…maybe"

The girls blinked "You don't know?" Haku asked, Naruto shook his head and sighed

"I should get going have to prepare for those clan dinners"

The girls nodded as he paid his bill and walked out of the stall. While he was walking he noticed Kiba at a store and decided to drop by "Oi Kiba!"

Kiba turned around at the sound of someone calling his name. He was slightly surprised to see Naruto waving at him "Naruto what's up?"

Naruto grinned "Does your Okaa-san want me to dress formally for the dinner today?"

Kiba blinked before he remembered what Naruto was talking about "Oh yeah! Don't worry about it though Okaa-san hates wearing formal wear so casual should be okay."

Naruto grinned in delight "Good because I hate formal wear too, I'll see you later at 6:00 okay?"

Kiba nodded as he paid for what he was buying and headed off towards his house as Naruto did the same

Few hours later

Naruto, who had hidden his features underneath a genjutsu, knocked on the door to the Inuzuka compound, when it opened he noticed that it wasn't either Tsume or Kiba and politely asked "Who are you?"

The girl who had opened the door smiled "I'm Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's Onee-san" she looked around little "Where's your Onii-san?"

Naruto rubbed his head a little "He had some business to take care in Makai"

Hana frowned "That's too bad, but come in, come in" When Naruto walked into the door Hana stepped in front of him and called out "Okaa-san, Runt! Naruto-san is here!"

Tsume and Kiba looked up from their game of cards while Kiba growled "I am not a runt!"

Hana scoffed "Whatever runt" Tsume just laughed at her bickering children

It was then she noticed that Naruto's features were missing "Naruto-san, don't hide those fluffy features of yours!"

Naruto hesitated a bit and Tsume decided he was taking too long so she dispelled his genjutsu "Kai!" and his tails and ears became visible to the world

Hana like all women before her gave a cry of "KAWAII!" and proceeded to pet his tails and ears, causing him to blush

"Hana-san please stop that!" he cried in embarrassment

Hana didn't stop and asked playfully "Why should I?"

Tsume noticed something off about Naruto and looked a little lower and coughed "Hana I think you should stop."

Hana pouted "Why though?" When Tsume pointed down Hana figured 'Look down'

When she did however what she saw made her entire face heat up "Oh dear, did I do that?"

Naruto had a rather large bulge in his pants and his eyes looked a little clouded

Slowly Naruto recovered his senses only to be asked "What happened?"

Sighing he launched into the second explanation on primal for the day, causing the women to blush and Kiba to think what would happen if he petted a female Youkai

Naruto gained all of their attention with a simple question "so…what's for dinner?"

This seemed to break all of their fantasizing as they sat down at a table and Tsume brought out the food she had prepared

As they ate Tsume decided to start a conversation "Naruto-kun I was wondering…how would you feel about an alliance between our respective clans?"

Naruto set down his glass of water "I'm not really sure since my Aniki is the head I can't really make that decision"

Tsume nodded "I know but how do you personally feel about it?"

Naruto thought about it his tails waving through the air calmly "I personally wouldn't mind an alliance, I have a feeling the council will start to make moves against us"

Tsume nodded "I wouldn't put it past the Haruno clan head or Danzo that damn war hawk"

The sentence was followed by a choking silence that none liked so Tsume decided she needed to change to subject to something nicer

"Naruto how do you feel about my Musume?" **(3)**

Hana spit out the water in her mouth in surprise, unfortunately for Kiba she sprayed it all over him "Okaa-san!"

Naruto blushed "Where did this come from Tsume-san?"

Tsume grinned "Well you see Hana is getting to that point where she'll be needing a mate but se hasn't even considered any of the boys around her so…" she let her statement hang in the air

Hana began to protest some more when Naruto spoke again blushing the entire time "Well…she's pretty if I do say so myself, she seems nice enough; it seems she can handle herself well enough"

Hana blushed redder and redder as Naruto spoke while Tsume grinned "How would you like to go out with her?"

Kiba choked on his drink "Okaa-san! Stop playing matchmaker between Onee-san and Naruto!" Tsume just laughed it off as Naruto began fiddling with his own tail his embarrassment painfully obvious

"Well…I uhhhh…wouldn't mind…if she doesn't…" he trailed off to embarrassed to continue

Hana fiddled with her chopsticks "I…uh…don't mind" Tsume grinned

"Perfect! Now we simply wait for the fireworks to start!" the three teens looked at her in confusion

Tsume grumbled about ignorant kids "You know when they do the dirty together?"

All three teens blushed heavily while Hana yelled out "Okaaaaaa-saaan!"

They continued with dinner occasionally talking about various things and Tsume took every opportunity to tease the new couple

Meanwhile in Makai

Kaoru gratefully accepted the seat offered to him "Arigatou gozaimasu Kashoku-dono **(4)**

Kashoku was a tall raven haired woman whose body was similar to Akane's, and she had beautiful Ruby red eyes. She was accompanied by two identical attendants 'Twins?' Kaoru thought to himself

Turning back to Kashoku he leaned forward and placed his head on the back of his hands "So you wish to form an alliance?"

Kashoku nodded her head "Yes we feel that it would benefit our clan greatly to be your allies Kaoru-dono"

Kaoru chuckled "You're the first one other than family who doesn't call me Mashin-sama"

Kashoku laughed as well "I doubt that, don't others call you Ijin, Enma, Mao, Akki, debiru, and the most common one bastard?"

Kaoru laughed good naturedly "Hai, thanks for reminding me forgot about those, even the rebels seemed to have slipped my mind for a moment there"

Kashoku settled down and smiled at Kaoru "So what do you say?"

Kaoru stopped laughing to look at her "What I am concerned about is why does a proud clan like yours want to ally yourself with us now?"

Kashoku nodded her head his concern was rightfully placed "We saw you and your other allies fight and we feel that you are worthy of our aid in battle"

Kaoru snorted "Were those the words of your council?"

Kashoku nodded "Yes they were how did you know?"

Kaoru grimaced "It was easy Councils tend to believe their people above everybody else my council members believe the same way"

Kashoku grimaced as well "True, well then I'm sure you're tired and wish to rest from your long journey"

Kaoru nodded "Hai that would be appreciated very much"

Kashoku nodded her head "Ling-ling, Mei-Mei carry Kaoru-dono's things and follow us!"

The two twins nodded "Hai Kashoku-sama"

Mei-Mei picked up his coat which he had taken off, and Ling-ling picked up his weapon which he had set aside

Kashoku motioned for him to follow her "This way please Kaoru-dono"

Kaoru nodded as he followed her out of the room

After many turns and hallways they reached a door which Kashoku opened "This will be your room for the duration of your stay here, I hope you like it"

Kaoru sweat dropped when he saw it the bed was shaped like a giant heart complete with heart shaped pillows, the head board had pillars instead of the normal flat board, there was a pole in one corner of the room facing the bed, a mini bar near the window, a chair near the head board with holes in it that looked like they were made to fit two legs in, a shelf next to the chair that had a variety of items: handcuffs, dildos, and… "Is that whipped cream?" Kaoru asked as he stared at the final item on the shelf Kashoku nodded

Kaoru shook it off and continued to study the room, on the other side of the room there were: a bathroom which Kaoru decided to look at later, an open closet which had to his shock leather outfits obviously for more…lewd things, and a hole which had a sign over it which read "pleasure hole". In fact the only normal spot in the whole room Kaoru noticed was the desk next to him; that was shot down when he noticed a pamphlet describing each object in the room

Kashoku nodded to her attendants who placed Kaoru's thins on the ground and left the room

Kashoku turned towards Kaoru who had picked up the pamphlet "Feel free to use any item in here, when you want to use one simply press the green button on the screen by each item and a list of girls that work those areas will come up, then simply pick one and depending on the station she will show up:

Kaoru raised an eyebrow "I thought you were a proud clan not shameless"

Kashoku laughed "Proud yes, though each clan member has different things they're proud about, many are in fact proud of their abilities to satisfy their partners in bed"

Kaoru sighed before shrugging "Arigatou gozaimasu"

Kashoku nodded as well "For reasons I'm sure you know we'll be locking you in here"

Kaoru waved her off "Yeah I know"

Kashoku nodded once again before exiting "Good night Kaoru-dono"

Kaoru looked around once more before sighing "Well let's take a look at the bathroom"

Upon entering the bathroom he was not surprised by the fact that it was designed for a man's taste: there was a mirror in front of the toilet which upon loser inspection had a button next to it. Kaoru hesitated on pushing it 'most likely something perverted like everything else in my room'; when he looked at the shower he wasn't surprised to find another one of those screens near it 'The girls hear take pride in weird things' he thought to himself.

Not finding anything else out of the ordinary in the bathroom he sat on the bed with the pamphlet 'I wonder how many of these stations actually feature Ryuu clan members and not prisoners of war…I wouldn't doubt that some of these use a prisoner instead of an actual clan member'

He decided to read the pamphlet to see what each one did

_Guest room number 1_

_There are 8 button stations in the room, we are sure you've noticed 7 out of 8 by now,_

Kaoru was surprised at how accurate it was he had only found 7

_The eighth button is by the door _

_This button is only to be used when you wish to be with a girl willing to go through all of the stations in the room._

_Now that, that is out of the way let's go over how the buttons work…_

_To start you simply push the green button_

_The screen will come to life and ask you what function you want it to perform (for stations with multiple scenarios)_

_The screen will ask you to pick a servicer_

_After picking please read the instructions that come up_

_Then relax and enjoy!_

Kaoru raised an eyebrow "That's an overly nice way to say things" he then read the last sentence on the page

_Now to explain the various stations…_

* * *

End chapter

I hoped you liked it

I was originally planning on putting all of the dinners in one chapter but then I felt that was too much.

But no matter what each exam will have its own chapter no matter how long it is

**(1)** Oboko – virgin

**(2)** Minna – everyone

**(3)** Musume – daughter

**(4)** Kashoku – bright light

R&R


	16. dinner parties part 2

Alright next chapter!

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

Next day in Konoha

Naruto yawned as he woke up and rubbed his eyes, when they were fully opened he blinked "This isn't my room"

Looking around in a surprisingly calm state of mind Naruto concluded one thing "Okay I'm in someone's living room"

It was then he felt his blanket move curious he looked down "Okay it really is a blanket…then…what's moving it?"

Looking around him he noticed a lump next to him on his right side on top of two of his tails. Slowly Naruto moved the blanket off of the person's head

He was shocked to find Hana curled up and sleeping peacefully next to him in only a near transparent sleeping gown and underwear

Cautious he raised the blanket to make sure he was clothed "Good nothing happened last night" he sighed in relief

Hana trembled from the sudden chill as she subconsciously inched closer to him and wrapped her arms around him for warmth

Naruto smiled down at her "Oh? So she has this cute side to her does she?"

Hana started to mumble something he couldn't here, curious he leaned closer to her to here what she was saying only to yelp in surprise, and his free tails to stand on end when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her.

'Crap if she wakes up and sees me like this she'll call me a Chikan! **(1)**'

Hoping to not wake her Naruto stayed perfectly still without moving an inch much to the amusement of Tsume who quietly watched everything from her spot on the stairs which Naruto had missed in his first glance

Hana mumbled again but this time Naruto heard her clearly "Oh…Naruto-kun such a naughty boy being turned on just by looking at me…we should… fix this little problem of yours shouldn't we"

Naruto blushed and mentally screamed 'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DREAMING ABOUT!'

He was interrupted of any further thoughts when Hana somehow flipped them over in her sleep so that she was on top straddling his waist. She began to mumble again as she let herself fall on top of Naruto's chest her hair cascading all around him

"I'll show you who's on top of this relationship Naruto-kun" she moved over and kissed him on the lips fiercely

Tsume was barely restraining her laughter she couldn't believe how funny this was 'I'll never let those two live this down!'

Her silent laughter was cut short when she saw where Hana's hands were going 'Whoa, whoa, whoa do not want grandchildren yet!'

Standing up she hurried over to the two and gently pushed Hana over waking her up in the process, while Naruto sent her a silent thank you

Hana groaned "What happened, and why am I on the floor?"

Tsume decided that now would be the best time to start teasing them "Well Hana I just had to stop you from raping poor Naruto-kun over here." She smiled at Hana's shocked face, while Naruto blushed and hid his face with his tails

"I almost did what?" Hana asked incredulously

Tsume smirked as Naruto pulled the covers over his head "Well at first you pulled Naruto-kun on top of you then apparently flipped him over and straddled him"

Tsume tapped her chin "Though I didn't hear what you were saying"

Naruto's muffled voice could be heard from underneath the blanket

"What was that Naruto-kun I couldn't hear you" Tsume said as she prodded Naruto with her finger

Removing the blanket Naruto rubbed his tails out of nervous habit "Well uh she said… 'Oh…Naruto-kun such a naughty boy being turned on just by looking at me…we should… fix this little problem of yours shouldn't we' and then later she said I'll show you who's on top of this relationship Naruto-kun"

Tsume roared in laughter as Hana hid underneath the blankets

It was then Kiba came down the stairs with a yawn Akamaru sitting on his head "What's with all the noise down here?"

Tsume motioned him to come over "Hey Kiba-kun, listen to this…" Kiba nodded as his mother whispered into his ears

When she finished Kiba ran around screaming his head off "Dear Kami-sama! Onee-san is a dominatrix!" he continued to scream his while Hana chased him around trying to deny it mixed in with threat of pain if he didn't shut up

Tsume chuckled then decided to role play a little bit as well "Oh where did I go wrong…my Musume is into such dirty things"

Hana glared at her mother "If I am I know where I get it from! Don't think I haven't seen your little box of secrets Okaa-san!" Tsume blushed at being caught until she heard Kiba scream in terror

"Oh Kami-sama, Onee-san and Okaa-san are both dominatrix's!" Tsume and Hana both glared at him

"Shut up you little runt!" they soon gave chase while Naruto simply sweat dropped

Kiba eventually ran out of the house screaming at the top of his lungs the two women hot on his trail

Naruto sighed "I guess there's no breakfast then, guess I'll see if that Ichiraku place is open yet" he mumbled to himself as he wrote a little note and left

On the way out he noticed other Inuzuka clan members staring at the dust cloud that Naruto assumed was Kiba and his family

They all turned to him and spoke in unison "Do we even want to know?"

Naruto shrugged "Maybe…something about Hana-san and Tsume-san being dominatrix's" the Inuzukas blanched

Naruto laughed "guess you didn't want to know" he walked away whistling a happy tune

As he walked around he noticed everyone staring at him and his tails, causing him to sweat drop again "They're just noticing now?" he asked aloud

Everyone within hearing distance nodded only making the sweat drop bigger as Naruto thought 'At least they're honest'

Naruto shook it off as he continued to walk towards Ichiraku ramen he idly noticed a group of women following him but chose to ignore them and continued to walk

When e reached Ichiraku he eagerly sat down and called out an order "One Miso ramen please!"

Ayame looked up from the dishes and smiled when she saw Naruto but frowned at the crowd behind him "Sure thing Naruto-kun coming right up" she turned towards the kitchen Otou-san one Miso ramen!"

She heard him reply with a "Coming right up!"

Turning towards Naruto she saw him struggling not to lash out at the women blatantly flirting with him

"Hey foxy why don't you come home with me and we can howl all day long!" one woman with a decent figure declared cheerfully

Naruto frowned "First of all kitsunes don't howl like that, Ookamis do. Secondly no thanks I have other things to do today."

The others basically did the same thing which ranged from

"Can I have your address?" to

"Want to get down and dirty at my place?"

Naruto just declined each one and quietly ate his ramen which Ayame had quietly placed in front of him while occasionally ordering more which Teuchi happily cooked

When Naruto had finished he paid his bill and went on his way ignoring the crowd of women behind him, making sure that his tails moved out of their reach so he wouldn't go primal in the middle of the village

When he passed a place that sold cinnamon buns he noticed Hinata buying a bag and decided to drop by "Oi Hinata-chan!"

Turning around Hinata was happily surprised to see Naruto "Naruto-kun what is it?" she then noticed the large number of women glaring at her

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well uh does your Otou-san want me to dress formally for tonight's dinner?"

Hinata looked at him before nodding her head "Hai Otou-sama wishes for formal wear during the diner"

Naruto nodded "Will do" Naruto looked behind him and sighed "You want to ride on my tails out of here?"

Hinata blinked obviously confused "Ride your tail, is that even possible?"

Naruto nodded and moved one of his tails right behind her "Go ahead sit on it…near the middle would be best"

Trusting her boyfriend Hinata sat down surprised at how sold it felt activating her byakugan she noticed an increased amount of chakra in the tail she was sitting on 'So that's why the tail can support me!' she thought

Naruto nodded his head satisfied "Just don't rub it too much I'll explain later at the dinner" Hinata nodded her head accepting his answer

She placed her hands on his tail in surprise when it moved so that she was above the crowd of heads. Naruto looked up at her a smile on his face "Enjoying the view Hime?"

Hinata nodded happily while the crowd murmured angrily

"How come she gets that treatment?"

"Damn Hyuugas taking all the good men!"

"Why does he pick a little girl over us more mature women?"

Naruto turned to glare at them "I choose her because she likes me for who I am! And she's my age!"

The women gasped "Sweet Kami she's in her twenties?"

"She looks like a little girl though!"

Naruto sighed "I'm twelve you pedophiles!"

The women all gasped "Oh Kami-sama! How the hell can a twelve your old kid look this hot!"

Naruto and Hinata rolled their eyes as Naruto began walking eight of his nine tails swaying happily through the air occasionally tickling Hinata who giggled every time they did so

As they walked Naruto asked "Hey did Kiba run by with Tsume-san and Hana-san after him?"

Hinata placed a hand on her chin in thought then nodded "Yeah he did screaming about Hana-san and Tsume-san being dominatrix's or something like that"

Naruto laughed loudly "Oh man they're too funny"

Hinata stared questioningly at him "Naruto-kun do you know something about it?"

Naruto waved a finger at her "I'll tell you later at the dinner" Hinata pouted cutely

"But I want to know now!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her "Too bad just be patient."

The rest of the walk was made in silence, when they reached the Hyuuga's compound Naruto let her down slowly then embraced her "I'll see you later Hinata-chan"

She smiled up at him "Hai, Naruto-kun" She leaned forward as did he, and their lips met in a sweet kiss which increased in intensity as they hugged each other tighter. Naruto eventually broke the kiss

"Wow…that was Amazing Hinata-chan"

Hinata nodded breathless

Naruto turned to walk away "I'll see you in a little bit Hinata-chan" he then vanished from her sight

Hinata smiled a small smile before turning around and walking into the compound to get ready for the dinner.

Few hours later

Naruto, wearing his formal garb, knocked on the large doors of the Hyuuga compound, when the gate opened and two guards came out Naruto spoke "Kazama Naruto here for an invitational dinner with Hyuuga Hiashi and his family"

The guards nodded as one led him to where he would be eating upon entering he bowed "Good afternoon Hiashi-san"

Hiashi bowed as well "And good afternoon to you Naruto-san"

Hiashi gestured to the children behind him "These are my daughters; Hinata you know…" Hinata bowed

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun" to which Naruto bowed back and repeated

Hiashi continued "This…" he gestured to the younger girl next the Hinata "Is my youngest daughter Hanabi five years Hinata's junior"

Again formalities where exchanged between Naruto and the newly introduced Hanabi

Next Hiashi gestured to the only male in the group other than himself "And this is my nephew Neji, unfortunately his father my tsuin **(2) **is no longer with us due to troubles between Kumo and our family"

Neji scowled but bowed nonetheless "Nice to meet you Kazama-san" he said through gritted teeth

Naruto frowned "You don't have to force yourself you know I'm used to being treated badly"

Neji scoffed and walked to his seat

Hiashi sighed heavily showing he was upset about his nephew's attitude "You will have to forgive him, he's been like that ever since Hizashi, my Tsuin died"

Naruto nodded his head "I'm sorry to hear that Hiashi-san, but I must restate my earlier comment. I am used to being treated harshly by others despite my clan origins"

Hiashi leaned forward resting his head on his hands "Can you please explain that? From what I understand you come from a noble lineage even in Makai."

Naruto sat down across from Hiashi as the two girls listened in respectfully "Well you see although Aniki and I are from the Kitsune clan we are considered half-breeds, because our Okaa-san was a human. In the eyes of many Youkai, this makes us inferior to them." Naruto paused to drink some tea

"Furthermore us being men many Youkai felt they had more power than us, as women make the majority of the Youkai population, the ratio of men to women is 1:4 I believe Aniki has mentioned this before."

Hanabi raised her hand as if she were in a classroom "So why does that make you weaker in their eyes?"

Naruto laughed "Well the funny thing is...the women are generally stronger than the males, but males tend to be smarter in terms of strategies."

Neji snorted "So basically they thought you were weaklings who were only good for planning"

Naruto nodded "That is correct, though you forgot that the female Youkai also viewed men as a means of fulfilling their carnal desires and producing children"

Hiashi coughed "Please go back to what you were saying earlier Naruto-san"

Naruto rubbed his head "Right, so basically Aniki and I were criticized harshly and it was believed that neither of us would amount to anything except for maybe…you know"

The Hyuugas nodded understanding what he was trying to say

"In response to these unfair views Aniki and I basically trained our asses off and rose in the ranks until I became Shirei and Aniki became Kokuou"

Hanabi's and Neji's eyes widened as Naruto continued "Still skeptical we were not trusted by many of the soldiers. Many mostly men rebelled against us a movement that is still going on though they have been silent for a while now. To prove myself I wiped out an enemy strike force single handedly."

By now Hiashi's eyes were wide, Neji and Hanabi were openly gaping at the teen in front of them and Hinata smiled having heard this already

"To prove himself Aniki recaptured a major trade city by himself while eliminating all enemy soldiers"

All eyes widened they did not know _this_

Naruto smiled "Well I do believe that's enough about me don't you think?"

Hinata nodded her agreement "Hai, you promised to tell me about what you knew about Kiba and his odd behavior today Naruto-kun"

Naruto chuckled "That I did, well as you might know I had dinner with the Inuzukas yesterday…" Hiashi nodded his head in acknowledgment, though he too was interested why the Tsume's son was running around the village screaming his head off

"Well I had stayed the night with them and when I woke up Kiba was screaming something about Hana-san being a dominatrix and when Tsume laughed Hana said she was one as well so Kiba started screaming about both his Okaa-san and Hana-san being dominatrix's"

Hiashi sighed "You know more about this don't you?"

Naruto whistled innocently "Maybe, maybe not either way I really don't want to talk about it"

Hinata pouted "No fair you didn't tell me anything!"

Naruto sighed in defeat and whispered what happened into her ears, causing her to turn beat red as he did so

Hinata held a hand to her mouth "Oh my, I had no idea Hana-san and Tsume-san were into those kinds of things"

Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji stared at her wondering what she had been told by Naruto

Naruto shivered all of a sudden and looked around "Why do I get the feeling someone is staring at me intently?"

Hiashi looked around, not noticing anyone he activated his Byakugan and sighed when he found the reason "Not to worry it's just a couple of main branch members staring at you with the Byakugan"

Naruto thought about it for a moment "Can't they look through my clothes?"

Hiashi's eyes widened "You're right I will stop them right now sumimasen"

Sighing Naruto mumbled "Jeez and I thought they wouldn't do that in this clan" followed by a list of clans he remembered for being perverts

Hinata looked thoughtful as she went over what was just said 'I can see through his clothes with Byakugan!'

Quietly forming the hand seal she muttered "Byakugan!" then stared intently at Naruto. She took in his toned muscles and basically checked him out from head to toe staring at his waist longer than necessary

Eventually her nose began to bleed slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who sweat dropped and covered himself "Hinata-chan please don't look at me like that!"

Hinata quickly deactivated her Byakugan while Hanabi stared at her questioningly "Onee-san where you just…" Hinata quickly covered her mouth and hissed in her ears "Not a word Imouto!"

Hanabi gulped and nodded while thinking 'Kowai Onee-san'

Neji was mildly surprised at how fast Hinata had moved but didn't say anything about it

Naruto just chuckled good naturedly it was then Hiashi returned "I'm sorry for my clan members they have been properly warned"

Naruto nodded his head in thanks before looking around "There is dinner…right?"

Hiashi smacked himself in the head which struck the younger Hyuugas as odd.

"That's what I forgot! Sorry I'll have the cooks bring dinner out right away!" Hiashi quickly walked into the room next door which Naruto presumed was the kitchen

Hinata fiddled with her fingers "Naruto-kun you mentioned something about your tails earlier could you explain that?"

Naruto nodded and explained the whole primal thing again to the listening Hyuugas causing Hanabi who had once or twice reached for his tails only to pull back, glad that she never got a hold them

She felt something tickling her side and started laughing followed shortly by Hinata who felt the same sensation.

Neji looked on amused as Naruto tickled his cousins with his tails, Naruto's ears twitching now and then in amusement

This is what Hiashi walked in to as his cooks followed him with their food, the cooks smiled softly as they watched the daughter's of the clan head enjoying themselves so immensely

When Naruto noticed them he immediately stopped tickling the two girls a smile plastered on his face while the girls regained their breath allowing the cooks to place the food on the table as Hiashi nodded to them in thanks

They then proceeded to eat as the cooks went away presumably to eat their own meal. During the dinner they talked and told stories of their lives to each other and learned a little bit about each other's personal life

* * *

With Akane and Company

Akane sat on Anko's couch with Anko, Kurenai, and a new person she was introduced to during the day who was sitting on a pillow on the ground.

The fourth girl, Yuugao Akane believed her name was, was of medium height, and with long purple hair of similar shade to Anko, and her most distinguishing feature was the ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder

The reason the four girls had decided to meet at Anko's apartment was simple…they were playing a punishment game featuring cards

"So let me get this straight…The winner picks gives a command to two numbers which are picked after the game ends?"

Akane smiled "Hai! Though it's more fun in a big group…we should play this with Naruto and Kaoru when he gets back!"

Yuugao fidgeted around "But Akane-san, I already have a boyfriend in Hayate"

Anko patted her on the back "Ah don't sweat it! Bring him along!"

Yuugao sweat dropped at her friend's simplicity "Right…Anko you're enjoying it before we've even started…aren't you?" Anko nodded happily causing Yuugao to sweat drop again

Akane smiled again "Alright let's start!"

When the game ended Akane beamed in happiness "Alright I won!" the others grumbled and each picked a number

"Alright Number One force Number Three to wear this outfit!" she cheered loudly as she pulled a VERY frilly dress seemingly out of no where. The dress was bright pink and looked like it belonged on a doll not on a person. Akane smiled "I have a matching hat and make up too!"

All three looked at their numbers immediately and Anko paled as Kurenai smirked

Anko began sweating "Ah! I uh need to uh go to the…bathroom!" she made to get up only to be held down by Kurenai

"Oh no you don't Anko…" Kurenai smirked evilly at her "Payback for that time yo forced me to wear the bunny outfit!" Kurenai proceeded to strip Anko of her current clothing and forced the dress onto her with the matching hat, then applied the make up making Anko look like a porcelain doll

Anko scowled "I hate this thing" she stood in front of a mirror observing herself while occasionally tugging at the dress while Kurenai smirked at her handiwork

Yuugao couldn't resist and began taking pictures despite Anko's protests Akane just laughed

"Alright let's play again and Anko has to wear that for at least one game"

Anko groaned

* * *

In Makai

Kaoru stared at the note in front of him in disbelief "What the hell do you mean our meeting is cancelled today!" he eventually roared

The servant who had handed him the note backed away in fear "Kashoku-sama wasn't feeling well so she had to cancel!" she squeaked in fear

Kaoru growled "Fine, I'll just wander around the area is that suitable to her?"

The servant nodded her head quickly as Kaoru walked away from the meeting room

Kaoru grumbled as he walked around the compound looking for something to occupy his time "What to do, what to do…" he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, turning around he glanced at the young girl looking up at him

"May I help you?"

She nodded her head "May I" she paused unsure of herself as Kaoru patiently waited for her to finish ""May I draw a picture of you?"

Kaoru although surprised by the request nodded his head "Sure why not, just lead the way"

Smiling the girl led him to a garden area with a large Sakura tree which happened to be in full bloom and a koi pond fifty meters away from it. The area looked well kept as Kaoru whistled his appreciation "Nice garden"

The girl smiled "Arigatou gozaimasu the gardeners in our clan take great care of it" Kaoru nodded his head as he looked around some more noticing a group of women coming out of a building to the right of where he was standing

Ignoring them he turned to the girl and asked "So where do you want me to be for this picture?"

Blushing, the girl pointed to the Sakura tree and the koi pond "I was hoping to draw a scene with you near the Sakura tree and the koi pond"

Kaoru looked at the spot she described "Wouldn't that be hard to get a good look at? I mean the distance between the two is pretty big, you would have to be pretty far to get a good look at me with those two spots in the picture"

The girl looked at the spot as well before hanging her head I depression "You're right"

Sensing that she was about to cry Kaoru decided to help her out again "Why don't you draw two pictures? One under the Sakura tree and the other by the koi pond?"

The girl smiled "You're right I can do that! You…you don't mind do you?"

Kaoru shook his head "Not at all"

Nodding her head the girl led him to where she wanted him to be "Could you sit here in a relaxed pose or something?" he girl asked. Nodding Kaoru sat down his right leg out stretched the left was drawn close to his body as he placed his left arm on his left knee and placed his right hand on the ground to balance himself.

The girl nodded her head in satisfaction "Nice! That's perfect Ijin-sama!"

Her shout caught the attention of the girls who had been walking around the other end of the garden, curious they all came over and promptly drooled at the sight of Kaoru in such a relaxed pose

"Dear Lord! Kaiya, are you drawing a picture of him?" one girl asked excitedly

The now known Kaiya nodded her head "Hai Natsumi-sempai, I am"

One of the other girls looked Kaoru up and down "Don't you think he'd look better without the shirt?"

There was a chorus of agreement as the girls all crowded around him while Kaiya desperately tried to calm them down "Minna-san please stop and let me draw!" she pleaded but it fell on deaf ears

Sighing Kaiya took a deep breath "WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF THE PICTURE!"

The intensity of her voice shocked everyone silent as they all stared at her in surprise. Kaoru coughed "Let her draw her picture then you can ask for requests how about that?"

The girls agreed as Kaiya began to draw while Kaoru relaxed and leaned against the tree while looking to the sky 'So peaceful'

The image was enhanced as Sakura petals fell around him gently as the girls forever ingrained the image into their brains Kaiya vigorously drew what she saw before her

* * *

End chapter

Hope you liked this Please R&R

Akane and her group were playing deuces if anyone was wondering about that. A punishment game is basically a game where the winner gets to decided a 'punishment' for the losers

**(1) **Chikan – pervert (Hentai actually means abnormal, so I guess they consider porn abnormal)

**(2) **Tsuin – twin (there's probably a better word for this but I am too lazy to actually look for it)

Any questions? Feel free to ask! :)


	17. dinner parites part 3

Alright next chapter!

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

Next day in Konoha

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn "Where am I now?" he asked himself as he looked around the room which was obviously not his. As the events of the night before replayed in his head he sighed. "That's right I fell asleep at the Hyuuga's compound"

Sighing he slid out of the bed grabbed his clothes which had been washed courtesy of the Hyuuga's maids. Putting them on, he walked out of the room and headed towards bathing area his tails dragging sleepily on the floor. "I guess I'll take a shower before leaving" he mused to himself

Arriving at the door he knocked twice "Anyone in there?" he called out while silently going over what Kaoru had told him in the past

**

* * *

**

Furasshubakku

_An eleven year old Kaoru was lying next to a five year old Naruto "Otouto I believe your old enough to hear this bit of advice."_

_Naruto looked at Kaoru in interest "What advice Aniki?"_

_Kaoru sighed and laid down "Always knock before entering a bathroom"_

_Naruto stared at Kaoru in confusion "What…are you talking about Aniki?"_

_Kaoru laughed "Well you know how there are more women than men right?" Naruto nodded his head as Kaoru continued "Well because of that it's always smart for a guy to knock unless they want to get raped by any women that might already be in there." _

_Naruto nodded his head "I think I know what you mean Aniki"_

_Kaoru sat up and ruffled his hair "That's good. Want to get some ice cream?"_

_Naruto's eyes glimmered in happiness "Yeah!"_

_Both then stood up and walked towards the nearest ice cream seller_

**Furasshubakku Kai!**

* * *

Naruto held a finger to his chin and looked up "Now I want some ice cream." Shaking his head he knocked again to double check, hearing no reply he opened the door expecting it to be empty.

What he didn't expect was to see Hinata along with twenty or so other Hyuuga women in varying states of undress. Hinata who had apparently been the first one there had her panties halfway down her legs when Naruto opened the door.

Naruto and the women froze and just stared at each other. Hesitantly Naruto asked as his tails started to cover his face "Didn't any of you hear me knocking?" in unison the women all shook their heads.

Slowly Naruto backed out of the room before anyone decided to either pull him into the room or yell at him and hit him with a blunted object. Unfortunately for him he didn't succeed as another woman who had been planning to take a bath with everyone else accidentally knocked him forward as she wasn't paying attention.

Looking down at his prone form she simply asked "What's a man doing in here with us?" her words seemed to break the women already in the room out of their stupor and they all surrounded Naruto who covered his face with his tails. However, as Naruto noticed they weren't emitting killing intent it was something else which he couldn't quite place.

Nervously he asked from his spot on the floor "Anou what are you going to do to me?" the one who had knocked him over flipped him onto his back to get a better look at his face.

"We'll know soon won't we ladies?" she was answered with many nods of approval. Taking another look at him she asked "Hinata-sama isn't this guy your boyfriend?"

Hinata still undressed nodded her head while blushing and poking her fingers together "Hai, he is my boyfriend Hitomi-san" Acknowledging her answer the woman smirked down at Naruto "Well boy what do you have to say in your defense?"

Naruto who had closed his eyes when he felt himself being flipped over simply stated "Well I knocked and no one said anything so I thought it was empty in here"

Hitomi looked at the others "Is this true?" all she got was a group shrug signaling that no one knew since they didn't hear it. The woman smirked "Well then since no one heard you knock we can only assume you're lying. What do you ladies think we should do to him?"

Naruto having witnessed pervert bashing before instantly became worried as she said this. Covering his head with his tails he feared the worst, but when he felt nothing strike him he hesitantly asked "What's going to happen to me?"

Hinata answered him in a timid voice "Well Naruto-kun based on majority vote you have to service all of us unless you want the alternative which is castration" she was blushing from head to toe by the time she finished speaking.

Naruto who was at a lost for words simply asked "Huh?" he looked at her questioningly only to quickly turn away blushing "Gomen Hinata-chan" looking at the only fully clothed woman in the room he asked "So what do I have to do again Hitomi-san?"

She smirked at him sending a shiver down his spine "It is just as Hinata-sama said, you will give us service: washing our bodies, giving us messages, etc…"

Naruto blushed and stuttered "W-wait isn't th-th-that against y-your c-c-clan r-r-rules?"

Everyone gave a loud laugh. Hitomi rubbed her eyes to get rid of the small amount of tears in her eyes "Naruto we only follow those rules in public and when the elders or Hiashi-sama is around" the others nodded their heads in agreement

Naruto's eyes widened 'I never would have guessed the Hyuugas are so free spirited' Hitomi's voice broke him from his reverie

"Now strip and wait for us in the bath"

Naruto blinked "What?"

Hitomi held a hand to her mouth as if surprised "You thought we would have you wash our naked bodies, without us being able to appreciate your own naked body?"

Naruto shifted uneasily as the women around him nodded their heads in agreement with Hitomi "Fine I get it." He walked to one of the open clothes baskets and stripped down noting that the Hyuugas were watching him intently. Folding his clothes neatly he placed them in the basket and grabbed a towel. Slowly he walked towards the bath and sat in the water waiting for everyone else

The Hyuuga women looked at him with appreciation. Slowly Hitomi turned towards Hinata who was staring at Naruto with interest "Hinata-sama you've found yourself a good man don't you think?" Slowly Hinata nodded as she placed her panties in her basket and walked up to Naruto

"Naruto-kun could you wash my back?" she began poking her fingers together when he didn't immediately answer

Naruto smiled at her "Sure Hinata-chan, please have a seat"

He grabbed the soap as she sat down on a stool. Rubbing the soap in his hands Naruto asked "So you only want me to wash your back Hinata-chan?"

Hinata again poked her fingers together which Naruto found as cute "W-well I-if y-y-you w-want t-to y-y-you c-can w-wash the f-front t-too" she stuttered only to gasp as she felt his hands on her back

Leaning forward so that his mouth was next to her ear he whispered "I take that as a yes Hinata-chan" he then began to roam her back with his hands earning gasps of pleasure from Hinata.

Hinata was in bliss; the man she loved was washing her and he seemed to be happy to do so. Sure her family members were there too, but that didn't matter to her. Suddenly she gave a squeak of surprise "Naruto-kun that's my butt!" she squeaked in embarrassment

Naruto didn't let go as he continued to rub her from the waist down "But Hinata-chan I have to wash all of you don't I?"

Hinata although embarrassed did not argue with him and let him continue. When she was properly washed on her backside she turned around and faced Naruto "Now Naruto-kun wash my front"

Naruto blushed as his eyes trailed downwards quickly turning his head he sighed "Alright I'll wash you but please turn the other way it'll be easier for me"

Hinata nodded her head and turned around to face away from Naruto. Taking a deep breath Naruto made to reach around her when a cough caught his attention. Turning towards the noise he saw all of the other women watching him intently

"Yes?" he asked as the women walked forward

One woman simply asked "When is our turn?" the others nodded as Hitomi walked up behind them

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly "Right sorry…hold on a second" forming a single hand sign he muttered "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_" soon twenty-one clones appeared and each walked up to a woman and led them to another stool so they could do what had been asked of them.

Hitomi sighed in contentment as the clone with her messaged her back "That feels really nice Naruto." The clone nodded its head and continued to work out the kinks in her back

Suddenly the clone found itself underneath Hitomi who smirked at its surprised expression "I don't like the fact you're wearing a towel" that said she pulled it off and stared at what was underneath. "That…that's a little too big don't you think?" there in front of her was an eighteen centimeter long six centimeter wide limp penis

The clone shrugged "I wouldn't know Aniki said size doesn't matter as long as the woman likes it"

Hitomi licked her lips "well I like what I see…but I won't take it. That thing will eventually be going into Hinata-sama and I don't want any feuds between the women in this clan to be over a man"

Internally the clone sighed in relief 'thank Kami-sama that this lady can restrain herself'

However his joy was short lived as Hitomi leaned back and spread her legs "I want you to use your fingers to wash this area Naruto" she pointed to her vagina as her long raven black hair covered a portion of her face.

Forcing down the nose bleed he felt coming the clone poured some soap onto his hands and moved closer to Hitomi "Are you sure?" it whispered into her ear

Hitomi smiled "Hai I'm sure now please make me feel good with those magic fingers of yours"

The clone nodded its head and began rubbing her vagina with one hand while his other hand washed the rest of her body. When he was satisfied that her outer lip were clean he inserted two fingers and began rubbing inside of her cleaning the inside while she gasped in pleasure.

Hitomi leaned against the wall as she panted "Kami-sama this feels good" she muttered

Naruto pleased with his ministrations pulled her up so he could wash her butt easier. Hitomi put the towel into her mouth to keep herself muffled as the clone continued to pleasure her with its fingers

Naruto himself sighed and turned back to Hinata who looked slightly miffed at being interrupted. Chuckling softly Naruto reached around her and began to wash her front. He started with her arms then worked his way to her shoulders, down to her breasts. Lightly he began to message them and pinched the nipples causing them to harden as Hinata gasped in pleasure. After a minute of fondling Naruto moved his hands lower and rubbed her stomach a while. Finishing with her stomach he went lower until he was at her crotch area.

"Hinata-chan you sure you want me to wash this area?" when she nodded Naruto continued.

He began by rubbing the area above her outer lips running his fingers through the small bush above her vagina. Moving lower he began to wash her outer folds and when he was satisfied that they were clean he inserted a finger and began to clean her inner folds.

Hinata gasped "Naruto-kun what are you doing now?" she asked trying to fight down the urge to scream in ecstasy as he continued to wash her most sacred area

Naruto smiled lovingly at her "I'm just washing you like you asked Hinata-chan"

Hinata leaned into his chest "You…you don't have to wash that thoroughly I don't want to make any noise like that."

Shaking his head Naruto spoke "Sumimasen but let me do this if you want you can use this towel to muffle the noise" he offered the towel from around his waist. She accepted it and put it into her mouth as he inserted another finger to clean her. His other hand holding part of it open so he could clean easier. Once he was satisfied that she was clean he took his fingers out of her and began to clean her legs.

When he finished he filled a bucket with warm water and poured it over her head

"There all done. How do you feel Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked at him gasping for breath. Looking down she noticed he was erect. Blushing Hinata spoke softly "I feel nice and clean Naruto-kun arigatou…but how about you, doesn't that hurt having your penis erect like that?"

Naruto blushed and tried to cover himself with his tails "it's all right it will go down eventually. Being a Shirei I was trained to resist temptation from female Youkai." He said in an attempt to drop the subject

Hinata place her hands on his knees and looked him in the eye "Are you saying that I'm tempting you?"

Naruto nodded his head "Hai, it's common for male Youkai to get an erection just by looking at their mates naked body." he wrapped his tails around her and pulled her close so that she was pressing into him "You have no idea how hard it is to resist my instincts"

Hinata nuzzled into his chest and looked up "What are your instincts telling you to do?"

Naruto trailed his fingers down her body sending a shiver down her spine "It's telling me to take you as my own, to bend you over something and mate with you right here right now. Then it tells me to go at it with you until I can't move my hips anymore."

Hinata turned beet red "R-r-really?"

Naruto nodded "I would never lie about something like this. The others arouse me in similar way but you are the only one I have seen naked so far."

Hinata blushed and buried her face into his chest "Naruto-kun you're embarrassing me! Let's get out before you lose the fight with your instincts."

Naruto nodded and sent a mental command to the each of the clones to dispel them self once the woman they were with was ready to leave the bathing area.

As they walked Hinata decided to ask something she had been wondering about "Anou Naruto-kun you said something about me being your mate…why is that?"

Naruto blushed heavily as he tried to answer calmly "Well uh you see…since that time you and Haku-chan…you know in the forest in Nami." Hinata lightly growled at Haku's name. Naruto poked her on the forehead before continuing "Well…it seems my body saw that as you two claiming me as your mate."

Hinata turned her head towards him "So basically your body somehow made it so that it would react to the naked bodies of either me or Haku?" Naruto nodded his head

"Hinata-chan it looks like we'll have to finish this conversation another day we've arrived at the dining room."

Walking into the dining room, Naruto and Hinata greeted Hiashi who was drinking some green tea.

"Good morning Hiashi-san" Naruto said with a light bow which Hiashi returned

"Good morning Otou-sama" Hinata said as she bowed lower than Naruto Hiashi acknowledged her and smiled

"Naruto-san I trust you slept well?" he inquired

Naruto nodded "Hai, I slept very well" he bowed again "Unfortunately I must take my leave now. I'm sorry that I can't stay for breakfast." He waved to Hinata and walked out the door into the courtyard then out of the gates.

Naruto shunshined to his house as soon as he heard the obvious squeals of his fangirls who had noticed him walking down the street "Damn fangirls, seriously is that all they do try to stalk their object of affection?"

Sighing he walked up to his room to get a change of clothes. Once he was in his normal attire he laid down on the bed to rest feeling tired as one by one his clones dispelled themselves sending him images of the naked form of twenty-one Hyuuga women as they had his clones do various things for them.

He never noticed the figure that had snuck into his room. Once the images stopped he opened his eyes only to notice Haku's face mere centimeters away from his own "Haku-chan when did you sneak in here?"

Haku smiled as she let her body close the distance between his own. "I just entered a few moments ago." She then closed her legs so that a knee was touching either of his sides, then she grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

Naruto smiled up at her "Okay, now why are you pinning me down?"

Haku frowned "Because you didn't come home for two days straight and I was worried."

Naruto raised his head and kissed her on the lips "Sorry for worrying you Haku-chan I just had dinners to go to and some interesting things happened during the day.

Haku eyed him carefully "Did you do something intimate with another girl?"

Naruto stuttered as he tried to figure out how she came to that conclusion "H-Haku-chan h-h-how d-d-did y-you c-come t-to t-that?"

Haku stared him in the eyes "Woman's intuition"

Naruto sweat dropped "Well you're wrong all I did was wash Hinata-chan!"

Haku pouted and lay on top of Naruto "You're mean! You haven't done anything special with me yet!" she started to lightly pound on his chest

Naruto sighed as he tried to think of something to do with Haku. However, his thoughts were interrupted as her light taps slowly became stronger until she was hitting him hard enough to bounce him off of the bed. "I get it Haku! I'll take you shopping, anything you want just stop hitting me!"

When she stopped Naruto clutched his aching chest and sent a half-hearted glare at her. Haku just smiled kindly at him obviously waiting for him to get up.

Groaning in discomfort Naruto stood up and let Haku wrap herself around one of his arms. Slowly they made their way towards the front door of the compound.

"Where do you want to go Haku-chan?" Naruto asked as they walked out of the door.

Haku smiled up at him "There are some stores I wanted to shop around in would you take me to them?"

Naruto nodded his head and held her close to him "Of course Haku-chan, it's the least I can do. Now…where did you want to go?"

Haku smiled brightly and dragged Naruto with her towards the market area. When she stopped Naruto looked at the store name and paled.

"You want me to help you shop… in a lingerie store?" he asked incredulously

Haku nodded "Hai, since I've been on the run I've never got the chance to wear anything for women always having to bind these things down…" she pointed to her chest for emphasis "…and I always had to wear male underwear to keep my gender a secret."

Naruto sighed "I understand…let's get you what you want okay?"

Haku hugged him tightly "Hai!" she then proceeded to drag him into the store and had him sit down on a bench near the changing rooms. "I'll be right back okay Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded his head and patiently sat there as Haku rummaged the shelves for things she might like.

Five minutes later Haku walked past Naruto and into the changing rooms carrying three sets of items blushing the entire time. 'I know I'm going to be embarrassed later but right now I need to gain his attention.' She thought to herself as she disrobed

Naruto stared at the changing rooms ignoring the glances the other women in the store were giving him.

When Haku came out Naruto blushed lightly as she was only wearing white panties and a white bra. She twirled around once and nodded in satisfaction when she noticed Naruto was staring.

Winking at him she walked back into the changing rooms to try on a new set. Naruto had enough time to fight down his blush and to recompose himself less one of the other women try something with him.

When Haku walked out again Naruto's blush was even larger, reaching the end of his tails, as he stared at Haku who was wearing red laced panties with a matching bra. Haku decided to tease him a little bit and bent forward giving him a nice view of her C borderline D-cup breasts making him blush even harder.

Again satisfied she walked back into the changing room. Naruto shook his head to clear it so that he could be prepared for the next set she would wear. Haku walked out gracefully as she stopped in front of Naruto. Naruto had a slight nose bleed as he watched her. What she was wearing only covered the bare minimum; the panties only covered her vagina and her bra only covered her tits leaving everything else in plain sight

"Haku-chan, are you trying to seduce me?" Naruto asked with a straight face despite his bleeding nose.

Haku turned around and bent forward giving him a full view of her barely covered ass "Does this answer your question Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's nose started to bleed faster as he nodded his head. Turning away from Haku he spoke again "Hurry up and change back into your clothes I'll buy them for you okay?"

Haku smirked and walked up to him with a sway of her hips "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Are you uncomfortable?" she stopped when her legs touched the bench he was sitting on.

Naruto blushed and looked away while nodding "Hai…"

Nodding her head Haku walked back into the changing room and came out wearing her usual attire her three sets of lingerie in hand. They both walked up to the cashier and Naruto paid for the under garments. Naruto being the kind gentleman offered to carry the bag for Haku as she led him to their next location…a dango shop she had found one day while exploring the village.

When they walked in all eyes turned to them. Apparently it was a Dango shop for the Shinobi of the village.

Naruto scowled and rubbed the top of his head in annoyance "Can't a guy walk in here with a girl to eat?" This seemed to satisfy whatever curiosity the patrons had as they all turned back to whatever they had been doing. Naruto followed Haku to an empty booth and sat down next to her.

"What can I get for you two?" a waitress asked with a smile.

Naruto and Haku quickly scanned the menu before giving their orders. The waitress nodded her head and with a quick glance at Naruto she went back into the kitchen to tell the cooks their new orders.

As they waited Naruto decided to open up a conversation. "Haku-chan, where else are we going today?" he leaned close to her

Haku blushed lightly at his close proximity to her. "There was one more store I wanted to go to" She began to blush as her thoughts trailed off

Before Naruto could question any further they were interrupted by Akane, Anko, and Kurenai who had just walked in.

"Ah! Naru-chan it's good to see you again!" Akane smiled as she waved energetically at him. Kurenai just smiled while Anko plopped down across from the two.

Naruto smiled "I see you're fitting in just fine Akane-nee-san"

Akane smiled as she sat down next to him "Hai! Everyone is so kind to me even though I have nine tails" her tails waved around excitedly as she spoke. The Shinobi around gazed at them briefly then went back to what they were doing.

Kurenai sighed as she sat down next to Anko "So what were you two doing today?" she asked politely eyeing the bag next to Naruto's leg.

Haku smiled at the red-eyed jounin "Naruto-kun took me shopping!" she hugged Naruto tightly as she finished.

Akane peeked into the bag and her eyes lighted up in mirth "He took you shopping there! Naru-chan you horny dog you!"

This immediately caught Anko's Attention as she got up and moved over to Haku's side "Where did he take you?"

Haku blushed "Anou…it was that new lingerie store down near the bath houses."

The older women all shared a knowing look as Akane whispered into Haku's ear "We'll talk about this later okay?"

Blushing Haku nodded her head as their food arrived. They quickly began to dig in occasionally talking about whatever came to mind. When they finished their meals they discussed one last thing before paying and leaving.

"Naru-chan, where are you and Haku-chan going to go now?" Akane asked as one of her tails wrapped around both Anko and Kurenai.

Naruto shrugged as he mimicked Akane and wrapped a tail around Haku. "Haku-chan said she wanted to go to one more store, so I'll take her there. Then I have to get ready for dinner with the Yamanakas."

Anko looped an arm around Haku's shoulder "So… where are you going shopping?"

Haku's face turned scarlet as she whispered the store's name into Anko's ear. Anko smirked as the store's name registered in her brain "You're going to THAT store?" she emphasized the word that to catch Naruto's interest.

Haku nodded meekly as Anko whispered the name of the store into Kurenai's ear, causing Kurenai to stare at her in amusement. "Don't worry Haku-chan we'll help you shop for what you might want." Kurenai's smile unnerved Naruto but he shrugged as he followed the group of four women. 'I wonder where we're going' he thought to himself his tail wrapped tightly around Haku's waist.

Naruto stared at the store with a twitch in his eye. "You want me…to go into an adult store?" in front of him was a seemingly plain store whose exterior was simply red with the words 'Nayamashii Toy and Book store **(1)**' However, when Naruto looked at the door he noticed a sign that read _"For civilians eighteen years or older, or shinobi. Shinobi must show hitai-ate_**(2)**_" _

Haku blushed and nodded her head while twiddling her thumbs. Anko and Akane smirked "Come on you two love birds let's go inside!" Anko said as she pushed the two younger shinobi inside.

* * *

Three hours later

Naruto and the girls walked out of the store, Naruto with another three bags in hand.

"I still can't believe you wanted to buy a book on sex Haku-chan…or those other things either." Haku punched him in the arm lightly

"Not so loud Naruto-kun!" she hissed as they walked towards the Kazama compound.

Kurenai giggled "Not only did they buy things we found some interesting things we can try with Kaoru-kun, didn't we Akane-san?" Akane nodded her head with a smile

Walking into the compound Naruto dropped the stuff off in their respective rooms. Then he headed to his own room to change clothes into something nicer than what he was wearing right now.

What he changed into was a black cuff less shinobi pants, and a white tank top freshly ironed with the kanji for courageous on its front. He than walked down into the living room where the girls were lazing about. "I will see you later girls okay?"

Anko waved him off while the others simply waved goodbye. Once she was sure Naruto was gone Akane turned to Haku "Alright give me details…now! How did you meet Naru-chan and don't leave anything out."

With Naruto

Naruto knocked on the door to the Yamanaka flower shop which doubled as the ground floor of the Yamanaka house.

Ino opened the door and stared at Naruto who, to her, looked even more handsome than usual in his current outfit. "Naruto-kun you…you're hotter than usual!"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "Well I wasn't sure whether or not your family wanted formal so I went with an in between look"

Ino smiled and let him in "Well I like it. Come on I'll introduce you to my parents."

Ino led him to a medium sized dining room where two other platinum blond were sitting, Naruto recognized the man from the council meeting and the other he assumed was her mother.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-chan this is Naruto-kun from the Kazama clan" Ino gestured towards Naruto with a smile on her face as her mother studied him.

Bowing slightly Naruto smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you Yamanaka-san" he said to the woman who giggled

"Please call me Inoria, or maybe…Okaa-chan might be better?" Ino and Naruto blushed while Inoichi laughed

"Sweetie don't tease them like that we had to go through the same ordeal with our parents." He sipped some tea and motioned for Naruto to sit which he did gratefully

Inoria pouted "But... it's fun teasing them like this. Since teasing their kid about their love life is a perk parents should get to enjoy."

Ino put her face in her hands and rubbed her forehead in irritation. "Can we please just enjoy our dinner Otou-chan prepared for us?"

Naruto looked at Inoichi questioningly "You cook Inoichi-san?"

Inoichi just laughed "Hai, I cook picked it up from my good friend Chouza from the Akimichi clan."

Inoria smiled at her husband lovingly before she tuned back to Naruto "So Naruto-san why don't you tell us about yourself?"

And so Naruto told them his life's story so far answering the few questions they had.

At the end of his story Ino stared at him in wonder "How the hell are you still a virgin?"

Naruto who had been drinking some tea coughed it up as he tried to answer her "Well… umm…you see…how, should I say this…" he paused trying to find a good way to answer her question. "Well it was because…I uhh…put signs up that led girls trying to sneak into my bed to Aniki's bedroom. Of course this also ended up in rather interesting situations for Aniki." He blushed as he remembered walking in on a few scenes where Kaoru had woken up to some girl bouncing on top of him.

Inoichi chuckled as he brushed some hair out of his face. "I'm sure Kaoru-san didn't like that very much."

Naruto suddenly found his feet to be quite interesting as he mumbled "Aniki was really mad when I did this…he eventually wrote out on my forehead when I was sleeping 'Oboko-san!' You see Female Youkai know instinctively that a male remembers his first time way better than almost every other time he does it. So, as you can probably guess…" he paused letting them figure it out for themselves.

Inoria held a hand to her mouth and looked away "Basically every girl out there tried to rape you so you would remember them and eventually seek them out in the future."

Naruto nodded his head "Luckily I managed to avoid all of the attempts. I also learned not to piss off Aniki; he seems to think of really mean retaliations"

Ino giggled as they all continued to eat occasionally asking each other a question.

* * *

With Kaoru

Kaoru was about to excuse himself from the meeting when Kashoku coughed into her hand. "Kaoru-dono, it has come to my attention that within the twelve days you've spent here you haven't once used the items in your room. Would you care to explain why, since I find it hard to believe any man would ignore the possibilities that they were provided with that room."

Kaoru sighed "I feel no need to use any of the things in that room, since if I wanted anything similar to what they offer I could simply talk to one of my wives."

Kashoku nodded her head "I guess that is true, however it seems as many of the women here are getting restless since you are the only male in the compound."

Kaoru tilted his head to the side obviously confused "I don't see how them being restless has anything to do with me not using those things in my room."

Kashoku sighed in a tired manner "You see they view your lack of interest in the 'stations' as a sign that you prefer the woman to make the first move. So, they may try to use one of the stations to reach you."

Kaoru rubbed his head in annoyance "So basically if I use one of the stations, the girls won't feel a need to slip into my bed?"

Kashoku sipped some tea "That is right; I know it sounds strange to you but that's how the women in this family are."

Kaoru closed his eyes to think. When he opened them he sighed "Fine I'll start using the stations, besides I've noticed the clothes your clan members are wearing keep getting…how should I say this…more and more...sluttish."

Kashoku rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers "I know they are trying to catch your attention…probably"

Kaoru nodded his head and stood up "Well then I think I'll go back to my room now Kashoku-dono"

Kashoku nodded her head "I'll come by and lock the door later. I will see you then Kaoru-dono" she also stood up and walked out of the room.

As Kaoru was walking towards his room he noticed several women in miniskirts staring at him lustfully. He sighed internally 'Well at least they are wearing something.'

When he walked into his room he lay down on the bed and thought on what he had accomplished 'The alliance is finalized, now all I need to do is apply for a Ryuu form and that should be it. However, I was invited for a month long visit what else can I do for the rest of my stay here?'

It was then he heard a knock on his door "Come in!" he called out to whoever had knocked. It was Kashoku and her two attendants Mei-Mei and Ling-ling

"I thought you were only locking the door Kashoku-dono." Kaoru said as the twins walked around to each station and did something with the monitors

Kashoku giggled "That was the plan but these two wanted to update the stations, apparently some of the girls are learning to work together to please a man."

Kaoru slowly nodded his head before lying down on the bed "That's fine by me. Well then I guess this is good night?"

Kashoku smiled at him "Hai, good night Kaoru-dono." She waited for the twins to leave the room then slowly backed out and locked the door.

Kaoru lay there pondering what to do. "Well I did say I would use a station tonight but, which one?" wasting another five minutes deciding he sighed "Guess I'll use the chair"

As he waked towards the chair its instructions played through his head. 'The chair's primary use is for sex while sitting up. However, some girls will be lowered onto the user via suspended bindings. When this happens please wait patiently as the girl's legs are fitted into the two holes in the chair and her pussy takes in the user's dick, once this is done please wait for the two ankle cuffs to place themselves on the girl's ankles. Once set up is complete please sit back as the session begins.'

Kaoru nodded his head once as the instructions played through his head. Sitting down Kaoru pressed the green button on the arm rest of the chair, when the screen came on he noticed that half of the girls were Ryuu clan members and the other half were prisoners.

He picked a Ryuu clan member named Hikari. The girl, Hikari, was one of the girls who would be lowered on to him by a suspended binding. Apparently he could choose to undo her bindings if he felt like it but her services stayed solely on the chair.

After he picked his woman his screen lit up again. '_The servicer you have chosen will leave after your fifth release. Please enjoy our time with her._'

**

* * *

**

Lemon

The screen blanked out as Kaoru undid his pants just enough for his still limp dick to stick out. He watched in mild curiosity as the ceiling above him opened up as Hikari was lowered down her hands cuffed above her head. Kaoru took his time inspecting her body; she was tall with a medium sized bust, mid C-cup if Kaoru's guess was right, long fiery red hair and green emerald eyes. Looking lower Kaoru noticed she was clean shaven around her pubic area. He also noticed her anticipating gaze towards him as he thought to himself 'She wants it badly, it seems'

He felt himself harden as her naked body was lowered closer to him. Now her pussy was eye level with him and he sniffed the air as her scent filled his nose. Seconds later he felt his member enter her pussy as her legs entered the two holes in the chair and where quickly bound just like her hands.

After a mild gasp of fulfillment Hikari gazed down at him lustfully "Now for the first release just let the machine do everything, we'll wing the other four." Kaoru nodded as the machine began to slowly pull her down his shaft causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Damn how long are you?" she asked the machine's current pace had only pulled her half way down his member

Kaoru grunted as he felt her take him in centimeter by centimeter "Well according to Akane-chan, I'm 30centimeters when hard. I'm more surprised that the machine stopped lowering you when my tip entered you."

Hikari sighed in delight as she felt herself hit his base "No, that's where the machine always stops when it's me, that's the minimal distance for me to get my feet locked in place." She was now eye to eye with Kaoru. Kaoru figured she had long legs otherwise he wouldn't have been eye to eye with her.

The machine pulled her up slightly faster than when she was going down. Kaoru noticed and decided to question "Does this thing go faster each time?"

Hikari nodded as she felt herself being lifted to his tip "Hai, The twins Mei-Mei and Ling-ling designed these chairs to do that the first time. After a while I'll be going up and down at an insane pace, unless you cum before than of course, still have no idea how they designed this thing to stop pulling and pushing the girl after the guy cums."

She gasped as she was pushed down onto his cock faster than before. "Dear Kami-sama you feel so good in me!"

Kaoru grunted in satisfaction "And it feels good to be in you" the two fell into light conversation which would be interrupted as they either groaned, moaned or gasped at the feeling of each others' warmth.

Ten minutes later the machine reached its highest speed as Hikari became a blur on Kaoru's dick "This, feels so fucking good right now" She managed through the vibrations the machine's rhythm had set.

Kaoru said nothing as he enjoyed the feeling of her pussy squeezing his cock. "I think I'm going to cum" he said after 15minutes. Hikari nodded her head

"I'm cumming too so go ahead and CUM!" she yelled as she felt him unload into her pussy as her walls clamped around him tightly milking him.

The machine pulled her off of him letting his semen seep out of her and onto the floor. Kaoru looked at Hikari neither really out of breath. "What next?" he asked her with a grin

Hikari gave him a grin of her own "You want a blowjob?" Kaoru shrugged his shoulders and undid her bindings, before sitting on the chair once more.

Rubbing her slightly sore wrists and ankles Hikari dropped to her knees and licked his tip, before taking it into her mouth. Bobbing her head lightly she set a quick pace readying herself for what was to come. When she was ready she took him all the way to his base and started humming. Kaoru who was still sensitive after the first round came into her mouth after five minutes of being deep throated.

Pulling back Hikari swallowed his semen and licked her lips to get any that might have escaped to the sides of her lips. "That was really delicious Kaoru-kun" she giggled. She then felt herself being lifted up to her feet by something furry, looking around she noticed that it was one of Kaoru's tails. Smiling Kaoru spoke in a knowing tone. "Turn around and get ready to take it up the ass"

Hikari's eyes sparkled as she happily nodded and turned around showing him her ass. He grabbed her waist and aligned himself with her rosebud, and when she nodded her head, he thrusted as deep as he could. "Damn it feels so tight!" he mumbled as Hikari moaned long and loud

Hikari started bucking her hips and Kaoru let her do so "Dear Kami-sama I haven't had anything up the ass in such a _long_ time!" she quckened her pace as Kaoru grabbed onto her waist and started thrusting his hips to meet hers as they both moaned in pleasure

Hikari felt Kaoru spread her legs and briefly wondered what he was doing before she screamed in ecstasy as she felt his fingers penetrate her pussy. "Ah fuck! Kaoru-kun Faster! Harder!" Kaoru did as he was told and increased his pace slamming into her ass as his fingers went into overdrive on her pussy bringing her over the edge "I'm cumming!" Kaoru grunted as he felt her ass clench around him tightly and he came soon after.

Pulling out Kaoru sighed contentedly beofre gazing at Hikari "Hikari-chan?"

Hikari shakily stood up and turned to face Kaoru "Hai?"

Kaoru continued "Would it count as two releases if I used a kage bunshin and we both came into you?"

Hikari nodded her head "Hai, it would"

Kaoru nodded his head "Good because I have an idea to end our session"

Hikari understood what he wanted and smirked "I have no problem with it do whatever you want"

Kaoru smiled at her "Arigatou, _**Kage Bunshin!**_" with a poof of smoke there was a clone of Kaoru behind Hikari. Flipping her around the clone quickly entered her pussy and lowered her ass to the real Kaoru who quickly entered her ass.

"Normally I would take the pussy but it's easier to reach the ass sitting down" he muttered into her ears as both he and the clone started pumping into her in sync. Hikari however, didn't appear to hear him since she was too busy gasping and moaning to notice him speaking as she took the two 30centimeter cocks at the same time.

Increasing their speed the two Kaorus started pounding into her holes making her scream in pleasure as she came. Her holes clenched around their dicks and milked them for all they were worth. Both Kaorus grunted as they unleashed their seed into her. The clone after finishing dispelled itself as the real Kaoru smiled at the barely conscious Hikari.

"That felt really great Hikari-chan, maybe another time?" Hikari weakly nodded as she grabbed the two suspended bindings and tugged on them letting them haul her up with them

**Lemon end**

Kaoru took a shower than lay in bed "That wasn't bad at all. Maybe I should consider asking those twins for their designs" he mumbled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

End chapter

I know I said I would ask for others to write lemons but I felt after a while that there are too many things that could go wrong. I.E. Difference of writing styles, ideas on what the characters look like, mood at the time, etc. so I figured it would probably be best if I wrote my own.

**(1) **Nayamashii Toy and Book store – Seductive Toy and Book store

**(2) **Hitai-ate – forehead protector

Please R&R

Once again if anyone would please draw something from this or my other stories that would be greatly appreciated


	18. wandering Swordswoman

Alright next chapter!

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

Next day in Konoha

Naruto woke up with a yawn and looked around 'I guess I fell asleep at Ino-chan's house' he thought to himself.

When Naruto tried to sit up however, he heard a groan, and then felt something shift on his stomach. Curious he looked down and smiled softly as Ino's long pale yellow hair came into his view. Naruto lightly tapped her on the shoulder to wake her up so that he could move.

"Ino-chan it's time to wake up." He whispered into her ears when she didn't stir.

This was the scene Inoichi and Inoria walked into when they came down the stairs. Both parents smiled softly at the rather cute scene in front of them and motioned to each other to quietly walk around the two lovebirds.

When they were in another room Inoria sighed happily before she whispered into her husband's ear "Don't they remind you of us when we were dating dear?"

Inoichi smiled fondly at his wife as he cupped her cheek "Hai, they do" his smile widened as memories of the first years of his relationship with Inoria came to his mind. When one particular memory popped up Inoichi began to look deep in thought worrying Inoria.

"Dear, what's wrong?" she asked as she held his hand.

Inoichi looked at his wife "I was just wondering if they might end up as active as we were, when we were dating"

Inoria held a hand to her mouth "Oh dear, I forgot about that, don't want grandchildren too soon now do we?"

Inoichi smiled as he nodded "We certainly don't after all we're only thirty" Inoichi paused again as if considering something. "But…another child doesn't sound too bad, what do you think honey?"

Inoria blushed and lightly punched her husband's shoulder "What're you thinking asking that so suddenly?"

Inoichi laughed knowing his wife was considering it. "I'm just saying, we're still young and Ino looks like she may move out of our house soon, so maybe we could give her a sibling to look after."

Inoria still blushing began to prepare breakfast "I'll think about it, but for now help me make breakfast dear." Inoichi smiled at his wife before doing as he was told and began helping with the preparations.

Ino groaned in discomfort continued to move around. 'Wait… is my bed moving?' slowly she opened her eyes and gazed into Naruto's smiling face. Blushing she realized that she wasn't on her bed, but rather she was on Naruto and he was trying to sit up.

Quickly getting off of him she began to poke her fingers together as she tried to apologize "I…uh…must have…um…fallen asleep…probably."

Naruto laughed causing Ino's face to redden further, as she tried to get off of him only to slip and fall forward into his chest. This of course made Naruto laugh harder. Ino growled lightly and began to say something only for Naruto to silence any words with a quick kiss.

"I didn't know you had this side to you Ino-chan" Naruto rubbed his cheek against hers and helped her slide off of him.

"Now I think I smell breakfast being prepared, let's go say good morning to your parents."

Ino nodded as she looped an arm around Naruto's left arm and walked with him into the dining room as Inoichi put down the final plate. When he noticed the couple he smiled gently "Did you two sleep well last night?" his smile widened when they both nodded

Inoria soon joined them and they all helped themselves to the food that the older Yamanakas prepared.

Halfway through the meal there was knock at the door. Sighing Inoichi answered it to see a chuunin standing there.

"Yamanaka-san, is Naruto-san in your house?"

Inoichi nodded "He is, but what do you need him for?"

The chuunin nodded his head "The Hokage has a mission for him and his team; he is expected in fifteen minutes."

Inoichi nodded "I'll tell him right away." The Chuunin bowed and vanished to do his next duty.

Inoichi closed the door as he rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "Oi, Naruto-san you've got a mission with your team in fifteen minutes, Meet them at the Hokage's tower!"

Naruto frowned and finished the last of his meal "I thought my team was on a week's leave." Sighing Naruto hugged Ino tightly and got ready to leave. "I'll see you later okay Ino-chan?"

Ino nodded slightly miffed that she didn't get to spend as much time with Naruto as she had wanted.

Naruto stepped out of the Yamanaka home and vanished in a gust of wind, appearing next to Kurenai who, stepping back in surprise, was in front of the Hokage's office.

"Naruto-kun you're early." She regained her composure and smiled at her third team member.

Naruto shrugged "I was already prepared when I got the message so I didn't need any extra time for preparation."

Kurenai nodded in acceptance "Well Hokage-sama must have a good reason for calling us for this mission even though we were off duty."

Naruto rubbed his chin "It probably has something to do with Youkai; why else would he call our team since were the only ones who can handle anything Youkai related."

Kurenai shook her head "I doubt it, if it did wouldn't he just ask Akane-san?" before Naruto could answer the rest of his team showed up minus Kaoru.

Kurenai then knocked on the large wooden doors and waited for an "Enter!" Before she pushed the doors open and walked in followed by her team.

"Team 8 reporting for duty Hokage-sama!" Kurenai bowed as did her team. Sarutobi coughed into his hands to get their attention

"Good, good there have been reports of a snake like woman with two katanas wandering around Hi no Kuni asking for directions to Konohagakure no Sato, but apparently she gets side tracked in her travels and get's lost repeatedly." Here he took a breath before continuing "You're mission is to guide her here, this is a C-rank mission. Also be careful we don't know anything about her other than she's easily distracted"

Naruto had a drop of sweat rolling on the back of his head "That definitely sounds like Tsuki-nee-chan, not only does she get distracted easily but she has no sense of direction either."

The others sweat dropped as well; Kurenai shook her head and turned back to Sarutobi "When do we leave?"

Sarutobi sighed "Right now" with a nod team 8 vanished

* * *

At the west gate

Kurenai had her team double check their equipment to make sure everything was ready. "Okay team the last sighting of this woman was in Tanzaku Gai, apparently she has been cleaning up the bandits around the city waiting for winners leaving the area." Kurenai glanced over her team and smiled when she noticed they were ready.

"Alright then let's move" She sped away into the forest followed shortly by her team.

* * *

30 minutes later Tanzaku Gai

Kurenai stopped a mile from the front gates and turned to face her team. "Alright we'll start by scouting the area around the city to see if she's still outside. Keep in contact using these." She handed each of them an earpiece "Alert the team if you think you've found her."

Shino, Hinata, and Naruto nodded their heads "Hai Sensei!" they than leapt off into different directions.

30minutes later team 8 met in front of the city gates and each of them looked slightly disappointed.

"No sightings Kurenai-sensei" Hinata sighed as she leaned against Naruto, who nodded in conformation. Shino also nodded signaling he had no luck in the search.

Kurenai frowned slightly before it was replaced with a warm smile "It's alright we'll try again tomorrow but for now let's find somewhere to eat and sleep.

Her team nodded as they followed her into the city. As they walked around the teens took the opportunity to observe the hustle and bustle of a big civilian city unlike their contrastingly quiet village.

Each of the three noticed a lot of casinos, bars, brothels, and fine restaurants (Along with some ordinary ones).

They eventually arrived at a nice restaurant near the center of the city, which apparently sold seafood. Allowing the waiter to seat them the four shinobi looked around to assess the area, satisfied they began looking through the menu.

When they heard the bells attached to the door jingle they all turned to see who had entered the restaurant, and Naruto abruptly dropped his menu. "Tsuki-nee-chan?" he called out in surprise.

The woman who had caught Naruto's attention turned to face the person who called her, upon seeing who it was her eyes lit up and she practically glided to team 8's table. "Naruto-kun, how are you, I haven't seen you for four years."

Naruto hugged her tightly as she returned it with a large smile on her face, making Hinata slightly upset.

"Naruto-kun, who may I ask is this woman?" Hinata's tone sent a shiver down his spine as he released Tsuki from his hug.

Tsuki bowed politely "Sumimasen I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kazama Tsuki, Kaoru-kun's second wife." Kurenai blinked in surprise

"You're Kaoru-kun's wife?" on a more thorough glance at the woman before her Kurenai noticed two Katanas at Tsuki's obi.

Tsuki glanced at her "Hai, I am. What is it to you?" her tone was cold and demanding, and Kurenai didn't like it at all.

Kurenai hid her irritation well and answered "It's just that I happen to be teammates with him and his other wife Akane is living in our village."

Tsuki blinked in surprise "That Crazy Kitsune is actually living in your village?" her nickname for Akane earned her a few chuckles from the three gennin.

Calming down Naruto nodded "Hai, Akane-nee-chan lives with Aniki and I" Tsuki nodded her head

"Sounds like her alright. I guess I'll tag along with you guys then, I've had enough of this wandering crap." Naruto finished his food and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't you mean you don't want to get lost again?" Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino raised an eyebrow each pretending they didn't know anything about it.

Tsuki however was red in the face, whether from anger or embarrassment no one was sure. "Twerp if you say anything more I'll skin you alive!" If her looks could kill Naruto would probably be six feet under already

Hinata however couldn't keep her curiosity at bay "Naruto-kun what are you talking about?" her tone was full of innocence as if she truly didn't know what Naruto was talking about.

Naruto laughed good naturedly as he turned his attention to Hinata while Tsuki looked ready to kill him. "Well you see Hinata-chan Tsuki-nee-san actually has a really bad sense of direction. Believe it or not she got lost in our house in Makai once trying to find Aniki's room."

All was quiet in the café as the information sank in. Then all of a sudden everyone who had heard the story busted out laughing so hard that they fell from their seats.

The now red as a tomato Tsuki gripped both of her Katanas and calmly stood up. "Oh Na-ru-to-kun!" everyone paused as they noticed Tsuki's killing intent rising "You are so…**FUCKING DEAD!**" she then proceeded to chase him around the city swinging her katanas at Naruto's head and shouting profanities along the way.

* * *

In Makai

Kaoru paused in mid sentence and slowly looked around trying to find some invisible presence. "Kashoku-dono did you hear something?"

The Dragoness shook her head in a negative "No Kaoru-dono I did not, did you?"

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders "I thought I heard Tsuki-chan shouting at my Otouto about something." He paused for a moment to rub his shoulder "It must've been my imagination. Anyways as I was saying, I as the **Juunibi no Joutei** wish to apply for a Ryuu no Tai **(1)**."

Kashoku rubbed her chin in thought as she leaned back in her chair "As much as I want to agree, but what would we get in return for granting you our form?"

Kaoru placed his chin on the back of his hands and smirked "That, my dear is simple. You will gain complete access to the archives."

Kashoku's eyes widened considerably as his statement registered in her brain "ARE YOU SERIOUS? THE ARCHIVES?" seeing Kaoru nod nearly sent Kashoku dancing through the halls but she managed to control herself.

"Are you sure about this Kaoru-dono? Letting us see the unbiased truths written by the Original Kami-sama who even to this day records everything that happens?"

Kaoru smiled "Hai, I think it's only fair letting my closest allies see the truth behind the curtains. This will allow us to learn from the past correctly and hopefully we will not make the same mistakes the people of the ancient times did."

Kashoku firmly grasped Kaoru's hand and shook it "You have a deal Kaoru-dono!"

Kaoru smiled happily at her "Good, now all you have to do is draw your clan's symbol on my body and infuse the ink with your chakra until the change is visible."

Kashoku looked unsure of the procedure as one of her attendants brought in a bottle of ink and a brush "Is it seriously that simple? I thought it would be a bit more... complex."

Kaoru shook his head as he removed his trench coat and shirt allowing Kashoku to see all of the scars on his upper body. "Nope, apparently the previous Ijin was a lazy ass bum who managed to make it as simple as possible." Kashoku of course sweatdropped, 'A lazy ass managed to simplify something as complex as form shifting?' was the thought ringing in her mind.

Kaoru sat in the formal position and beckoned Kashoku to start the process "It will be obvious when to stop, as I will have been forcefully reverted into my beast form and from there I will begin changing into a Ryuu."

Kashoku nodded as she began to write on his back using the ink her attendants had just brought in. When she finished she pumped chakra into it as Kaoru began to grunt in pain.

* * *

END

Sorry for taking so long to update but I just wasn't in the mood to type at all so yeah.

As usual please R&R

**(1)** Ryuu no Tai – dragon's form

I just made up the archive stuff on the fly, not really sure if it will play any important role or not. And what Kashoku meant by original Kami-sama was that the very first god before Lucifer was banished to hell was basically a historian who had a hobby of writing things down without a biased view. Basically he wrote it as it happened.

And even after Retiring from the position as ruler of heaven he continued to record the truth in the world.

No I'm not religious, but gods, demons, and spirits/monsters provide interesting things you can play around with for a story


	19. return to the place you call home

Hey guys sorry I took so long to update but well this isn't as fun as playing video games so what can I say?

Any ways here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

As Naruto was running for his life he shouted desperately trying to calm the enraged snake woman down "Nee-san I'm sorry please don't kill me!" Tsuki however showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, so Naruto did the only thing he could do at the moment… he started running towards Konoha.

Shouting over his shoulder he called out to his team "Guys I'm going to head to Konoha! Make sure she gets there!"

Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino nodded their heads and followed the two making sure they both stayed on track.

After a while Tsuki slowed down as Naruto came to a stop "Twerp if you ever mention that again I'll cut your balls off got it?" her threat delivered she turned to the three following them "You guys are from Konoha right?"

Kurenai nodded her head "Hai, we are. Our orders were to guide you to the village since it seems that you wanted to go there but keep on getting distracted."

Tsuki rubbed her head sheepishly while grinning "Well…yeah, I was looking for the village, but I got distracted by the hot springs, casinos, and festivals along the way, not to mention the amount of bandits who tried to take advantage of me."

Team 8 had a face of disgust at the thought; Shino looked to the sky to determine the time "We should get going we might make it to an inn before dark if we hurry."

Hinata nodded her head "Shino-kun is right Naruto-kun we must hurry"

Naruto nodded his head "Alright Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei can you lead us in the right direction?"

Kurenai nodded her head "Alright team follow me Tsuki-san I think it would be best if you stayed in between me and my team that way we'll know if you get distracted by something."

Tsuki shrugged her shoulders "Sure I don't see any problems with that." Before they could move however Tsuki was suddenly reverted into her 122CM **(about 4 feet)** snake form.

Hinata looked worried "Tsuki-san what's wrong?"

Tsuki sluggishly raised her head "I am cold blooded, the cold air around here is slowing me down…I'll need to wrap myself around one of you to keep warm, if I get too cold I'll fall asleep and I won't be able to wake up until it gets warmer."

Kurenai sighed "We don't have a choice Tsuki-san if it's all right with you, you can wrap around me until we get to the inn where it will be warmer." As she spoke Kurenai knelt down next to Tsuki allowing her to coil herself around Kurenai.

"Thank you Kurenai-san" Tsuki slowly wrapped Kurenai's torso once, then she slithered up and over Kurenai's left shoulder and rested her head on Kurenai's right shoulder just above her breast. "I hope this isn't bothering you Kurenai-san."

Kurenai smiled at the snake lady "Don't worry about it; I have a friend who is a snake summoner though she almost never calls them for battle due to the hatred of her sensei who betrayed her."

Tsuki raised her head in interest "Really now? I'll have to meet this friend of ours. Perhaps I could properly train her in the ways of the snake." Kurenai's smile widened

"I think she would like that, she is not treated all that kindly for being the traitor's student, I think it's time she finally gets something good out of life, other than Kaoru-kun and myself that is."

Everyone else grinned as they began to move at a rapid pace through the trees. It wasn't long until they got to an inn, nodding to her team they stopped and bought two rooms.

"Alright guys Shino and Naruto are in room 223 while Hinata, Tsuki-san, and I are in room 224. This resort has an open air bath so feel free to use it and there better not be any peeking from either side got it?"

There was a chorus of "Hai" from the three genin while Tsuki uncoiled herself and transformed back into her human form, and stretched

"Man I feel better now! Well then I'm going to go take a bath see you guys at the rooms."

Naruto looked at Hinata for a while and spoke "Stay with her and make sure she doesn't wander. I'm some what worried about this." Kurenai and Shino nodded their heads before going to do their own things.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I'll be there shortly so just make sure she gets to the bath okay?" Kurenai waited for Hinata to nod before going into the restaurant for dinner.

Hinata smiled at Naruto "Alright Naruto-kun I'll keep an eye on her for you" She bowed and disappeared after Tsuki.

Naruto looked at Shino "Want to see what they got at the buffet?" he asked seeing nothing better to do since he was hungry.

Shino shrugged his shoulders slightly "That is okay with me, I too am some what hungry."

Naruto smiled as he saw an opportunity to get to know the most silent person on his team. Motioning for Shino to follow him they both made their way to the all you can eat buffet.

* * *

With Hinata and Tsuki

Tsuki stared at the younger girl's bust and compared them to herself "You sure you're only twelve? I mean you are only one size smaller than me and I know mine are pretty damn big."

Hinata blushed deeply as she felt the older woman's stare "H-hai, I really am twelve."

Tsuki shrugged "Meh doesn't matter it was just surprising, that's all." As she laid back she decided to tease the younger girl "So…how far have you gone with the Naruto?"

Her question sent Hinata into a fit of stuttering and blushing as she tried to explain things to Tsuki "Anou…w-w-we h-h-haven't d-d-done anything o-o-o-other than k-ki-kiss-kissing."

Tsuki smirked "Really? Are you sure you have NEVER done anything more?"

Hinata made to deny having done anything more when she remembered the wave mission "Anou…there was this one time…I wanted to prove myself better than this other girl who was trying to take Naruto-kun from me."

Tsuki leaned forward now interested "Oh please continue"

She listened intently as Hinata retold what happened during the wave mission. At the end of it Tsuki was grinning like a mad woman "Well Hinata-chan it seems like you and this Haku girl have claimed Naruto as your mate… Heh this means he'll feel a need to 'please' you before any other girls. The only problem is both you and this Haku girl claimed him at the same time so if you both go to him at the same time needing some love he might get confused on who to make love to first since his subconscious will tell him that both of you are his 'Alphas' meaning both of you have priority all of the other girls that follow are technically below the two of you in social status, and he will only sleep with them if you give consent."

Hinata looked ready to faint after Tsuki explained what happened to her "So wait…Naruto-kun will subconsciously play favorites?"

Tsuki grimaced "Yeah he might, or rather he'll spend more time in bed with you or Haku instead of the other girls in his harem. Just like in Kaoru's harem he mostly sleeps with Akane because she is his Alpha" Hinata could faintly here her mutter "lucky Kitsune bitch"

Tsuki looked at Hinata and saw she mostly got it "Look I'll simplify it a little more, you or Haku bring another girl for some fun group sex or something similar, he'll fuck you first then the other girl." This time Hinata did faint

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Tsuki yelled in surprise as she saw the girl sink beneath the water. Pulling the poor girl out Tsuki dried them both off and dressed her before slipping into her own clothes.

30 minutes later

When Hinata came to the first thing she saw was the concerned face of Tsuki "What happened?" she asked groggily as she got up.

"You fainted in the bath, whether from embarrassment or the heat I'm not sure" Tsuki looked around a little bit before speaking again "Let's go to the room just in case you faint again at least the beds should be soft."

Hinata smiled and led Tsuki to their room walking in they placed all their gear on the ground near the beds and sat on the bed closest to the door. Before they could continue talking the door opened as Kurenai walked in. "Oh Hinata-chan, Tsuki-san you're here. I thought you would be in the baths still."

Tsuki grinned "Well we were but Hinata-chan fainted so I waited for her to come to then we came up here."

Kurenai seemed worried "Hinata-chan you fainted? What happened?"

Hinata pointed at Tsuki and said "She was telling me about how Male Youkai view the women who surround them using Naruto-kun as an example."

Kurenai crossed her arms over her chest "Oh really now? Well then care to inform me on what you told my student Tsuki-san?" Tsuki nodded and told Kurenai what she had told Hinata in the bath.

By the end of it Kurenai rubbed her chin thoughtfully "From the way it sounds, Naruto won't be able to choose between Haku and Hinata if they come on to him at the same time, but the answer to that dilemma is simple the first one to sleep with him should be the alpha right?"

Tsuki stared at Kurenai in astonishment "Now that I think about it you're absolutely right Naruto is still a virgin whoever takes his virginity will be his alpha past intimacies be damned."

Hinata looked like a human sized tomato at this point her face completely red. "Anou, if that's right then how did Akane-san get to Kaoru-san before everyone else? I mean it seems like he was well sought after when he was still in Makai. And also Kaoru-san mentioned that you and Akane-san were together when he lost his virginity"

Tsuki pouted as she remembered how it happened "She was extremely lucky to live in the same house that he did. In all honesty everyone pretty much knew she would be his alpha, she lived with him, her room was next to his, they trained together, they fought alongside each other, and one day she asked me to help her with something. I agreed and she told me that she wanted to surprise Kaoru-kun; of course I was delighted having liked the guy for a while. Well we decided to use Jan ken to decide who would fuck him first and she won."

Kurenai and Hinata had blank looks on their faces as they learned why Akane was the alpha. Tsuki noticing their looks sighed "Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking, but I can't deny that was one of the best fucks I've ever had. Only one that topped it was our honeymoon all the other times just didn't seem as good without the handcuffs and the extra body working on me" her eyes glazed over as she remembered all of the times she had group sex with Kaoru and some other girl, mostly Akane.

They spent the rest of the night talking, until they each dozed off in each other's arms.

* * *

Next day

When everyone was ready to go Tsuki was once again affected by the cold weather around them, groaning Tsuki asked "Kurenai-san can I get a ride again?" Kurenai smiled and knelt next to Tsuki and waited for her to get comfortable.

Once Tsuki was ready they all took off and in about 4 hours they were home.

"Halt state your name and business in Konoha" a chuunin guard stated as he waited for their answer.

"Yuuhi Kurenai and her team coming back from a mission to escort a swords woman back here." Kurenai stated as she handed them her papers.

The guard looked them over "I don't see the swords woman in your group Yuuhi-san"

Tsuki sighed and transformed into her human form "I'm right here, my body doesn't handle cold weather that well so Kurenai-san let me coil myself around her to keep warm." The guards tensed seeing Tsuki transform from a snake to a human.

"Yuuhi-san is this woman speaking the truth?" the second guard asked never taking his eyes away from Tsuki his hands in his weapons pouch.

Kurenai smiled "Yes she is. She is a Hebi Youkai and a friend of Kaoru-kun" The guards weren't sure what to do, relax and let them pass, strike her down for being a demon, or bow to her for being friends with Kaoru.

In the end they relaxed and allowed the group entry into the village. After Kurenai thanked them and the group disappeared towards the tower both guards slumped into a sitting position "It's getting harder to tell friend from foe anymore, I man seriously a demon is a close friend of Kaoru-sama's."

The other guard snorted "Are you kidding if you haven't noticed Kaoru-sama has twelve tails and he has his own followers who call him Ijin-sama, it's more like I don't know what to do if a demon asks to be let in I mean what if they aren't really friends with Kaoru-sama?"

Both guards sighed "I want to be reassigned" they both muttered

* * *

Hokage's Tower

Sarutobi smiled kindly at team 8 as Kurenai gave him the mission report. "So Tsuki-san right?" she nodded her head "I assume you will be staying under Kaoru's leadership so I guess you will get to stay at the Kazama compound, Naruto will lead you there later."

Tsuki thanked the aging Hokage as he chuckled "Well then unless another Youkai related matter comes to attention you guys have a three day leave."

Naruto smiled "Hey Jii-san did Aniki send anything about when he's coming back?"

Sarutobi smiled at the term of endearment "Actually he did, he said he will be returning tomorrow, since his meetings finished up today."

Everyone smiled; it would be good to see Kaoru again after a week. After that Sarutobi dismissed everyone and he resumed his paperwork.

* * *

Kazama compound

Kaoru stretched after walking through the inter-dimensional portal "Damn that always feels weird." Looking around and allowing his senses to spread out he deduced no one was home at the moment. "Well then I guess I'll check up on those clones working on the paperwork.

He dispelled the clone working on military based paperwork first and nodded his head as the information ran through his head. When it finished he smiled "I can't believe it after all this time they found a lead on his location Hitoshirenu Kougi. **(1)** I should let Isei know that I've got a lead on her missing husband." Pulling out an empty scroll he wrote down what he knew and summoned a messenger

"You called for me Enma-sama?" a female Taka Youkai **(2)** asked as she knelt I front of her leader.

"Binkatsu-san **(3)** I need you to deliver this to the Hitoshirenu family" he handed her the scroll "It's very important so go quickly."

Binkatsu nodded her head and disappeared.

Kaoru sighed "Alright now lets see what's been happening to our economy." After dispelling the clone working on the economic paperwork he nodded his head as his brain worked through the information. "It looks like everything is fine for now, that's good."

Kaoru then dispelled his liaison clones and laughed at the hilarious things they had apparently seen. "That was pretty funny, though Mamiya-san was pretty mean to Saki-san to tie her up in that position."

After one last chuckle Kaoru checked the clan based paperwork "Hm? Not much here that's odd." He picked up the small stack of letters and looked them over "Let's see; letter of thanks, letter of thanks, oh this one is interesting so my Deshi **(3)** joined the newspaper club did he? Well that's alright, so they want to come interview me do they? Sounds like fun alright then." Pulling out another scroll he wrote down his location and summoned another messenger.

"You called Mashin-sama?" a Washi Youkai **(5)** asked.

Kaoru handed her a scroll "Deliver this to the Kouchou of Youkai academy okay Kimiko-san?"

Kimiko nodded her head and vanished in a gust of wind.

Kaoru yawned "I'm tired guess I'll remake those _**Kage Bunshins**_ and go to bed" Recreating the clones he sent them to work and walked up to his room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

Kaoru just hoped that no one would disturb his sleep since after he gained his Ryuu no Tai, Kashoku and her twin attendants wouldn't let him get a wink of sleep.

* * *

End

Hey sorry this was rather short since I haven't updated for who knows how long.

Well hopefully this satisfies you.

**(1) **Kougi – justice

**(2) **Taka – Hawk

**(3) **Binkatsu – quickness

**(4) **Deshi – apprentice

**(5) **Washi – eagle

just so everyone knows Jank Ken is rock paper scissors

Yes Tsuki is cold blooded just like a real snake meaning she becomes sluggish and sleepy in cold weather

I made her slightly perverted but then again all of the demons in Kaoru's life are some what perverted. In Tsuki's case she happens to like group sex involving herself another girl and Kaoru, or just herself and Kaoru with a set of handcuffs.

If anything is unclear please ask me and I will try to clarify


	20. anger management

Here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

Last time

_Kaoru just hoped that no one would disturb his sleep since after he gained his Ryuu no Tai, Kashoku and her twin attendants wouldn't let him get a wink of sleep._

* * *

Naruto, Akane, and Tsuki stared at the sleeping form of Kaoru in surprise. Naruto rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, satisfied he wasn't crazy he mumbled "Aniki is back."

Both Tsuki and Akane walked up to give him a light shake. "Kaoru-kun wake up, it's us your loving wives." Akane said as she lightly shook his shoulders.

Tsuki shook her head as she let out a sigh of frustration "Geez he won't wake up what the hell has he been doing lately?"

Naruto chuckled lightly "Guess the Ryuu clan didn't let him sleep all that much." Naruto laughed as he walked out the door before heading to his own room. "Night Nee-chan I'm going to bed."

Tsuki watched him leave before turning to Akane "Well knowing those horny lizards Kaoru-kun won't be looking for sex anytime soon. So, let's climb in his bed and go to sleep." She finished with a smile as Akane agreed and they both slipped into Kaoru's bed wrapping their arms around him before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Next morning

Kaoru groaned lightly as he sat up and stretched "Man that was a good sleep, now let's go greet everyone." As he placed his hand down he paused and squeezed what was in his hand "Since when was my bed this lumpy, or warm for that matter?" he asked himself. Quietly he pulled the blankets down and stared at the sleeping form of Tsuki to his left and Akane to his right.

He sighed as he took a breath. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING SO EARLY IN THER MORNING?" he shouted at the top of his lungs waking up the entire household and a good portion of the village.

Both girls bolted upright as his shout rang through their ears causing them to trip and fall over the blankets still around their feet. When they looked up they were nervous as they saw Kaoru's irritated look and gulped.

Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza all rushed in to see what was wrong, only to stare as they saw Akane and Tsuki being chewed out by an irate Kaoru who had a bad case of bed head. "For goodness sake you both know I hate it when people slip into my bed during the night what possessed you to think I would be accepting of it today?" He paused to breath as they stared at the floor poking their fingers together.

"We're sorry Kaoru-kun." They both said in a defeated tone. Kaoru took a deep breath to calm down

"Alright apologies accepted now tell me what were you two doing in my bed?" he had proceeded to change out of his clothing as he prepared for a morning shower.

Haku and Zabuza yawned as they both left towards the kitchen not even bothering to try and figure out what was happening. Naruto also yawned but instead he went back to sleep leaving both girls to try and explain why they did what they did. As they explained what happened Kaoru sighed in relief as his sore muscles relaxed under the hot water.

Stepping out of the shower a few minutes later Kaoru nodded his head "Okay you two you can stop trying to explain it to me I think I understand." He turned to Tsuki and embraced her "It's good to see you again Tsuki-chan."

She returned his embrace happily as she rested her head against the crook of his neck. "It's good to see you too Kaoru-kun."

As Kaoru finished dressing the three demons walked down to the dining hall for breakfast where everyone was waiting even Naruto though he looked half asleep. As Kaoru walked in everyone clapped "Welcome back Kaoru (-Kun)!"

Kaoru smiled as he greeted everyone and sat down at the head of the table. "Alright how did you guys find out I was back so fast?" he asked with a laugh as Kakashi thumped him on the back.

"Maa, maa Kaoru your shouting woke the entire village up." Kakashi snickered as Kaoru blushed. Soon everyone was greeting each other talking, joking, and generally having a good time.

However their fun was interrupted when an ANBU showed up and told them Kaoru was expected in the Hokage's tower in fifteen minutes.

Sighing Kaoru grabbed his gear and muttered "No rest for the weary eh?" he kissed Akane and Tsuki on the lips before addressing Naruto "Naruto, you might want to hurry up and get laid; reports are saying that there is a large number of girls in heat back in Makai."

Naruto spat out the tea in his mouth, spraying Kiba in the face he shouted out in annoyance. "Aniki that isn't any of your business!" he whined as Hinata and Haku eyed him critically. Noticing the looks Tsuki nudged Akane and gestured to the two girls.

Akane smiled perversely "He is right though Naru-chan if you're not careful some random girl will jump you when you least expect it. You being a virgin and all." She grinned as Naruto's face became a similar shade of red as a tomato.

"Akane-nee-chan not you too" Naruto was beyond embarrassed as his siblings continued to tease him, much to the amusement of everyone else. It only got worse when Haku whispered into his ear.

"You know Naruto-kun, if being a virgin bothers you so much I'll gladly help you lose it." She began to run her fingers along his chest as she stared longingly into his eyes. However she was rudely pushed aside as Hinata took her spot

"No Naruto-kun, allow me to take that please!" she practically begged him. This of course led to a scuffle between her and Haku. Everyone just laughed as Naruto tried to calm the two girls down Ino deciding she didn't want to get into that.

* * *

Hokage's tower

Kaoru sighed as he walked into Sarutobi's office "Okay Jiji I'm here what did you want to talk about?"

Sarutobi smiled at the young man while smoking his pipe. "Nothing much really Kaoru-kun, I just need you to go to the other four major villages and see how many teams they're sending over for the Chuunin exams. After you get the numbers you will have the teams follow you and then lead all of the teams back here."

Kaoru by now had fallen out of his chair in surprise "You want me to what?" Sarutobi laughed at the face he was given.

"I meant what I said. You are going to be escorting a bunch of genin here from the other major villages: Kumo, Iwa, Suna, and Kiri"

Kaoru's shoulders sagged and his tails drooped "Let me guess the rest. To be promoted I have to get all participants here alive and without causing a political blow up, am I right?"

Sarutobi chuckled a bit and took a puff from his pipe. "In a sense yes, that's right. You leave tomorrow."

Kaoru sighed this time in annoyance "Fine, fine I get it, I'll bring the participants here unharmed."

Sarutobi smiled kindly at him "You can't call in your subordinates Kaoru-kun, this is a **solo** mission." Kaoru fell flat on his face as Sarutobi continued "And I asked Jiraiya to make sure you follow that rule with his spy network."

Kaoru let out a stream of curses as he left the room. Everyone who was within hearing distance blushed at his colorful language, even the hidden ANBU guards who shared a look. 'Something's going to happen.'

By the time he left the tower Kaoru had calmed down enough not to scream out curses, instead his aura simply scared off anyone who got near him as he stormed his way towards Ichiraku Ramen. When he arrived he ordered an insane amount of the noodles bringing stars to both Teuchi's and Ayame's eyes. Those stars soon disappeared as both daughter and father stared in shock as Kaoru simply inhaled his food at a freakish rate not even looking up as he grabbed his next bowl.

After he finished he slammed his money down and left his aura slightly less oppressing then when he entered, though everyone knew he was still pissed. Ayame glanced at her father from the corner of his eyes "any ideas on what got into him?" Teuchi shrugged as he watched the young blonde walk away.

As he walked away towards his house Kaoru passed by Kurenai and Anko who were eating dango, they tried to wave him over but he didn't notice and continued to walk. Glancing at each other both women nodded as they stood, paid for their food, and followed him. "Kaoru-kun what's wrong?" Anko asked as they caught up with him.

Kaoru glanced at her before turning forward "Jiji wants me to do a solo escort mission without the aid of my subordinates."

Kurenai frowned "What's so bad about that?" a simple mission like that shouldn't be bad at all.

Kaoru turned towards her and nodded his head "Normally it wouldn't be but I have to go to all four of the other major villages. You know what that means right?" he asked as he continued to walk.

Anko frowned "Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri right?" Kaoru nodded his head, as he found Akane and dragged her away from what she was doing.

Akane blinked rapidly before shouting "Damn it what was…" she trailed off as she saw her husband's eyes "…that for."

Kaoru looked down at her "You say something?" his tone was gruff not his normal calm and collected tone, and frankly it was turning Akane on.

She smiled "Nothing at all dear." She noticed Kurenai asking her what was going on. Smirking she whispered loud enough for Anko and Kurenai to hear her. "When Kaoru-kun gets like this he'll grab me and Tsuki, head into a bedroom and we'll end up going at it until we can't even move anymore." She paused as she noticed how red their faces were, shrugged and continued "Unfortunately he only gets like this when he's pissed off about something."

Akane glanced at the two of them mischievously "You two want to join us? I promise it'll be one of the best days of your lives." The two in question shared a nervous look before nodding their heads. Akane smirked "Good, good might want to use any birth control Jutsu when we get into the bedroom, Kaoru-kun doesn't look like he is going to wait."

It wasn't much later that Kaoru found Tsuki and dragged her off as well, as he walked towards his house Akane filled Tsuki in on what was going on. When the explanation was done Tsuki was drooling at the thought.

**

* * *

**

Lemon

Soon Kaoru had brought them into his room and locked the doors, before soundproofing them. When he finished he took off his clothes and sat on the bed waiting. The four girls looked at each other 'he must've calmed down a bit' they thought before they too took off their clothes and placed them neatly in a pile near the door. When they were done Kaoru motioned for them to join him on the bed, when they did he grabbed Akane and pulled her close to him as he began to lick her body all over, as she squealed in delight.

Meanwhile Tsuki had taken to licking Kaoru's shaft as Anko and Kurenai began to lick all over Kaoru's body much to his pleasure. Kaoru grabbed one of Akane's breasts into his mouth and lightly sucked on it drawing out a moan of pleasure from the vixen. Kaoru's tails were not inactive at all during this time, instead they took to groping and rubbing each girl as Akane's tails did the same.

After spending a bit of time on both of her breasts Kaoru decided to bring her crotch up to his face as he began to lick her folds making sure to flick his tongue over her clitoris, his hands messaging her ass. Akane groaned in pleasure her head thrown back as she bucked her hips trying to draw out as much pleasure as possible. After a few minutes Akane grew frustrated and made it known "Kaoru-kun please stop teasing me. Please stick it in."

Kaoru smirked as he lowered her to his crotch. "You sure my little vixen? What about Tsuki she won't have anything to do if your pussy is hogging my dick."

Tsuki shook her head "It's okay dear, you can lick my pussy as she rides you." Tsuki stood up and placed her pussy near his face waiting for his tongue.

Smirking Kaoru slid Akane down onto his member "Move yourself vixen there are three other ladies who need attention." He turned towards Tsuki and began licking her pussy with vigor. With his hands he motioned for Anko and Kurenai to begin fondling one of the demons. Nodding they both slid behind one; Anko started messaging Tsuki and Kurenai was with Akane.

Akane began her bouncing at a light pace and gradually picked up speed as Kaoru fondled Anko and Kurenai's lower halves. Tsuki was moaning as she felt his rough tongue run through her folds, shakily she turned her head and kissed Anko on the lips. Kurenai feeling horny stared nibbling on Akane's ear lobe gaining even more moans from the bouncing vixen.

Akane groaned as she picked up her pace "I'm going to cum!" she shouted as Kaoru grunted.

"Me too, I'm cumming Akane-chan!" both stiffened as Kaoru shot his load into Akane's waiting pussy. Pulling out he looked at Tsuki who nodded her head and began licking Akane's pussy while on all fours.

Kaoru grinned as he took up a position behind her and placed his still hard member at her entrance. "Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, help Tsuki-chan." The two nodded as they began licking Akane as well, while waving their asses in the air. Kaoru rammed his dick into Tsuki's waiting pussy and pumped her as quickly as he could while fingering both Anko and Kurenai.

Tsuki paused her licking as she moaned out loud "Oh yes Kaoru-kun fuck me harder, faster, deeper!" Akane couldn't keep quiet either as she began moaning and groaning saying dirty orders to the three women licking her. Half an hour later Tsuki screamed "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, oh god yes, it feels so fucking good!" Kaoru stiffened as he unloaded into Tsuki's pussy, and watched in slight fascination as it leaked out and slid down her leg.

Turning to Kurenai Kaoru spoke in a commanding tone. "On your back." Complying with him Kurenai lay down on her back as Anko swung her hips over her face and began licking her pussy. Sighing Kurenai shrugged and began to return the favor and began licking Anko's folds. The two were so immersed in each other they didn't notice Kaoru lining himself up with Kurenai's pussy. Only when he rammed into her did they notice as Kurenai let out a scream of pleasure.

Akane and Tsuki grinned as they began to kiss each other waiting for another turn or a command.

Kurenai was in bliss as she continued to suck on Anko's clitoris, nipping and pulling it earning her a scream of pleasure as Anko came all over her face. Anko pouted as she came down from her high. "Why am I the only girl who orgasms before being fucked silly by Kaoru-kun?"

Receiving no answer she growled in annoyance "Fine, be that way!" she began to viciously attack Kurenai's pussy with her tongue and quickly pushed Kurenai over the edge, causing her pussy to clench Kaoru's dick, making him cum as well.

Kaoru grunted as he thrusted a few more times trying to hold off from cumming "So tight! Can't hold it" with a final yell he shot his third load into Kurenai with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Alright Anko-chan your turn." Kaoru pulled Anko into his lap her back facing him as he easily lifted her up and brought her down onto his dick. "Kurenai, Tsuki, Akane, pick either a nipple or her clit and start stimulating her while I pump her okay?" three nods answered his question as they all began working on Anko, who could do little else except scream in pleasure.

Forty-five minutes and three orgasms later Anko finally felt Kaoru pour his load into her as she let her body flop onto the bed. "Best fuck I've ever had!" she managed with a toothy smile.

However the look on Kaoru's face unnerved her a little "Oh Anko-chan you really don't think we're done yet do you?" Anko gulped as she felt herself being turned over as Akane straddled her and began to kiss her on the lips. When Akane broke for air Anko noticed that Kaoru indeed still had a raging hard on, and was looking at her intensely with a smirk.

Anko had little time to think as she felt him plunge into her pull out and seconds later plunge back in. 'He's alternating between me and Akane' she thought to herself.

Giving up, Anko let herself be carried away by the pleasure as Kurenai and Tsuki were busy licking Kaoru's ass and balls.

**Lemon end**

* * *

The five kept at it for another five hours before Kaoru was satisfied and they walked down for dinner. Of course the women had an obvious limp in their steps.

Haku who had decided to cook since Kaoru was busy smiled at them "Did you five have fun up stairs?" she asked innocently, as Kaoru choked on some water he was drinking. This of course made Zabuza laugh loudly.

"Didn't think you had it in you boy! Taking on four hot women like that and still able to make down for dinner." Akane, Tsuki, Kurenai, and Anko all blushed as they sat down near Kaoru.

Naruto soon walked in with Hinata both of which had looks of satisfaction on their faces. Noticing this Kaoru couldn't help it "Did my dear Otouto finally lose his cherry?"

Naruto and Hinata turned as red as a tomato at being caught, while Haku simply turned back to her cooking with a huff. "She got lucky at Jan Ken" she stated before resuming cooking.

Akane and Tsuki couldn't help but laugh at that "You serious? That's how Tsuki and I decided order!" Akane roared with laughter as she ran up and hugged Hinata "That's great Hinata you're now his alpha!"

Kaoru smiled as he watched the spectacle 'Fun days like these are hard to come by…now for the news.' He sighed into his hands catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Alright listen up everyone; unfortunately I have to go on a long term mission tomorrow. I have to go to each of the other four major villages and escort their Chuunin hopefuls here for the upcoming Chuunin exams in a month. I want you to tell this to anyone who asks, furthermore keep up your training as I hope to see everyone a little bit better when I come back."

Everyone nodded their heads as Haku rang the dinner bell signaling that dinner was ready. "Alright everyone food's ready." As the meal continued Kaoru glanced at his brother.

'Naruto I hope you get better, I will not always be there to help you fight off the rebels, I fear they know where we are. We must be ready for war and soon!' Kaoru smiled as Kurenai offered him some sake 'hopefully they wait until after the Chuunin exams before invading.'

With that last thought Kaoru's thoughts turned to happier things as he conversed with his beloved family.

* * *

End

Hope you liked it.


	21. day of his departure

Here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

Last time

'_Naruto I hope you get better, I will not always be there to help you fight off the rebels, I fear they know where we are. We must be ready for war and soon!' Kaoru smiled as Kurenai offered him some sake 'hopefully they wait until after the Chuunin exams before invading.' _

_With that last thought Kaoru's thoughts turned to happier things as he conversed with his beloved family._

* * *

Next day

Kaoru sighed as he said his goodbyes "Alright Naruto I want you to train while I'm gone. I fear those rebel bastards know where we are. Thus I want you to set up a seal array on each gate to make sure nothing knocks those gates down."

Naruto nodded his head "Aniki you know that won't stop them, they may very well pop up within the village…" Naruto flinched when Kaoru leveled a glare at him. "I get it, I'll set it up just in case." He sighed once before moving back to start the first seal array.

Kaoru smiled fondly as his younger brother began to work on his task. Turning to the rest of his friends he sighed "I'll see everyone when I get back with the participants of the Chuunin exams." He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard someone cough into their hands.

Turning around he grinned sheepishly as he noted four glares coming his way "Heh, Heh sorry…" he kissed each of his girls on the lips before turning around again. "I'll head over to Iwa first no need putting the other teams at risk."

Kakashi gave his trademark smile as he spoke "Maa, if Iwa still has old grudges I don't think they'll have the urge to test their metal against yours."

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders "Who knows?"

Kurenai sighed worriedly "Be safe Kaoru-kun…Please?" she gave a small smiled when Kaoru nodded his head.

"Well then I'm off!" and with that Kazama Kaoru disappeared into the winds. Five seconds later they heard an explosion as a loud stream of curses followed. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING REBELS! I JUST LEFT THE FREAKING VILLAGE FIVE SECONDS AGO!" the sounds of metal clashing could be heard. After a minute of listening to the battle the small group went out to see what happened

When they got to the site they all stood slack jawed as they stared at the destruction caused by the fight which, they noticed, just finished. They turned their attention to Kaoru who was shaking in anger. Silently they all went back to the village deciding Kaoru needed to vent.

Kaoru spat on the ground before dashing off towards Iwagakure no Sato: the village hidden in the rocks.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was walking around with Haku, Hinata, and Ino a smile on his face. Though, granted, he wished that Haku and Hinata would stop glaring at each other, as they were making Ino uncomfortable.

"Stop clinging to him you Bimbo!"

"Make me you flat-chested cross dressing pervert!"

"Come on Hinata, Haku let's all settle this civilly okay?"

"There's no way in hell I'm being civil with this hussy! And I'll have you know my breasts are bound right now!"

"Right and Ino-chan's hair is pink." In a twist of fate as soon as those words left Hinata's mouth, Ino walked under a ladder and the painter dropped his bucket of pink paint on her head.

"Ino-chan!" three voices called out in alarm.

Naruto slowly pulled the can of paint off of her head and set it down before glaring at the painter who apologized. Turning back to Ino who if anything looked irritated, he asked "Other than your hair are you alright Ino-chan?"

Ino sighed and nodded as paint dripped from her hair onto the floor. "Yeah I'm fine though it will take weeks to get this pink paint out of all of my hair!" she whined in misery.

Hinata just stared in shock while Haku was giggling "See? I told you my breasts were bound."

Hinata looked away and huffed "I bet mine are bigger than yours anyways."

"What was that bitch!" Haku screamed

Hinata smirked and cupped her own breasts "You heard me! I said mine are bigger and better than yours!"

Before it could escalate Naruto stepped in and lifted both girls off the ground. "If you two are going to fight…DO IT IN THE FREAKING TRAINING GROUNDS!"

In unison both girls apologized "Yes Naruto-kun, we're very sorry Naruto-kun." Then they both glared at each other.

Naruto let them go and slapped each girl on the butt earning him two squeaks of surprise. Glaring at each other the entire way both girls ran to the training grounds to finish their little argument

Naruto smiled as the two disappeared from view and grasped Ino's hand within his own "Come on Ino-chan let's see if we can get that paint out of your hair before it dries."

Ino nodded her head as she led Naruto into her family's flower shop where Inoria was working behind the counter. "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower shop how can I help you?" she asked before looking up. "INO-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" she screamed out in surprise.

Inoichi came rushing in when he heard his wife scream and stopped dead in his tracks "Ino-chan w-what h-h-happened t-t-t-to y-your h-h-hair?" he managed to stutter out.

Ino sighed "It was an accident really. I walked underneath a ladder and a bucket of paint fell on me. Now can you guys help me wash my hair out?"

Both of her parents nodded as they led Ino into the bathroom and began to wash out her hair. Meanwhile Naruto calmly flipped the open sign to closed and then took a seat on the couch in the living room.

* * *

30 minutes later

Ino, her hair a light pink, walked out of the bathroom her head hung in disappointment. "Well Naruto-kun I hope you don't mind pink hair for a while, too much seeped into the hair and now I have to same hair coloring as Forehead-girl."

Naruto smiled kindly and brought her into a loving embrace. "I'm hurt Ino-chan, you think I'm so shallow as to not like you simply because your hair is a different color for now?"

Ino smiled despite herself and snuggled deeper into his embrace "You're right…sorry I doubted you Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled "It's alright Ino-chan I forgive you."

Ino sighed happily as she felt herself falling asleep "I love you Naruto-kun" she then fell asleep in his arms.

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead "And I love you Ino-chan." He lay her out on the couch and stood up. "Yamanaka-san! Where do you keep a spare blanket?" he asked as Inoichi's head appeared from behind a wall.

"Oh just open up the closet next to the stairs there should be one in there." Inoichi then went back to whatever he had been doing before.

Naruto brought the blanket out and covered Ino with it before walking out the door. "Now then I guess I should go get the girls…" His stomach growled loudly making Naruto blush "After lunch at Ichiraku's."

Making his way to the ramen stand Naruto noticed Hana walking with her three canine companions. "Oi! Hana-chan it's good to see you again!" he called out as he jogged up to her.

Hana turned around when she heard his voice and smiled brightly "Naruto-kun good to see you too!" her three dogs: Tentou **(1)**, Koudo **(2),** and Naraku **(3)** all barked happily as he approached.

Petting each dog on the head he smiled "Hey I was just heading over to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch you want to join me?"

Hana blushed as she started to tap her fingers together "Uh…sure…I would like that a lot." Seeing this, her three dogs began to run around her barking in an oddly familiar teasing tone.

Hana blushed as she tried to get them to stop "Alright you three stop that!" they didn't stop. "If you don't stop your dinner portions get cut in half!" at once all three dogs sat down their tails between their legs as they whimpered out what sounded like apologies.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he watched Hana scold her three nin-dogs 'I'm not sure if I should tell her I understood every word those dogs said.' The words the three literally sang out ringing in his mind.

"_Hana and Naruto sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a rocking carriage!"_

Naruto shook his head as Hana finished scolding the three dogs. 'I think there was more to that but I guess they forgot the rest so ended up just repeating that part.'

"Ready to go get lunch?" he asked with a smile.

Hana nodded her head and linked arms with him allowing him to lead her to the ramen stand. Her three dogs following behind giving the canine equivalent to a giggle the entire way, much to Hana's annoyance.

When they arrived Teuchi and Ayame smiled as the two sat down. "Well if it isn't lover boy Jr. what can I get for you?" Teuchi asked while Ayame giggled at her Father's choice of nicknames for the younger of the two blond boys.

Naruto blushed slightly at the chef's comment but made no motion to claim otherwise. "I'll take three miso ramen, three beef ramen, three chicken ramen, and three shrimp ramen old man!"

Hana and her three companions stared at Naruto in varying levels of disbelief. "Can you really eat all that Naruto-kun? Ah, I'll have one beef ramen please." After ordering she turned back to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

One of Naruto's tails wrapped themselves around Hana's waist as he smiled "Of course I can eat it all." He sighed a little bit before he looked into Hana's eyes "Hana-chan, how do you feel about that whole arranged marriage thing your Okaa-san set up between us?"

Hana looked into Naruto's eyes 'He's really worried about this.' She noted. "I don't really mind it at all you're a likable guy, and it helps that you're good looking too."

Naruto smiled slightly "Does Kiba know about this yet?" he asked slightly curious as to how his friend would react to the news that he would be marrying his sister.

Hana nodded her head once "Yeah he knows, he started praying for your soul the minute he knew about the marriage arrangement." She cracked her knuckles. Naruto laughed nervously putting two and two together 'I hope Kiba isn't too hurt after that one.'

Just then their orders arrived and they began to eat. When Hana put her bowl down signaling she was done she glanced to her right where Naruto was sitting and went slack jawed. "How the hell did you finish all of those bowls by the time I finished my one bowl?" she shouted after a moment's silence.

Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head "I eat fast, that's all!" he said happily.

Hana shook her head as did the three dogs sitting next to her stool. "Anyways back to the topic of our marriage. The only worry I have is how soon Okaa-san will want grandchildren, and how many she will want in the future."

Naruto sighed as he paid the bill as he and Hana left the stand, a smiling Teuchi and Ayame waving them off.

"So how soon does she want the first grandchild?" Naruto asked slightly worried that the answer would be something like next year.

Hana hung her head in depression "She wants a grandchild no less than a year after our wedding."

Naruto noted that the answer Hana gave him was very vague "So…when are we supposed to be married?"

Hana's head never left its depressed position "After the Chuunin exams. Okaa-san is coordinating the marriage with Hiashi-sama, Inoichi-san, and Zabuza-san for a quadruple marriage."

Naruto stood ram rod straight at the news "Wait I'm marrying four girls at the same time? How the heck is the Honeymoon supposed to happen then?"

Hana shrugged her shoulders "That… I don't know. Maybe we go to a nice resort and have a five person orgy?"

Naruto's blush covered his entire body as steam started to pour out of his ears, apparently his mind wasn't as used to perverted thoughts as his older brother's was. Soon his mind simply shut down and he fainted.

Hana stared at the body of her fiancé "Well…that could have been worse, don't you think so guys?"

When her three dogs nodded their heads Hana picked Naruto up and walked in the direction she knew the Kazama compound to be. As she walked she noticed the woman who had been hanging off of Kaoru's arm. "Hey can I get some help here?"

The woman turned and smiled as she jogged over to help Hana. "Who are you?" she asked politely

Hana smiled at the woman helping her towards the Kazama compound "Inuzuka Hana, Naruto-kun's fiancé"

The woman blinked rapidly before shaking her head "I'm Akane his sister-in-law. How did this happen?" she gestured to the unconscious Naruto.

Hana blushed and looked away. "I don't want to say." She muttered

Akane smirked "Well then I'll just hazard a guess. Judging by his appearance I'd say he fainted from some form of mental overload, there are no markings on his body so it wasn't pain, his face is still red; he was probably embarrassed by something, you're his fiancé so it probably had something to do with intimacy, he can take thoughts about normal one on one sex, so thus you must've talked about an orgy or bondage."

Hana and her three dogs stared at the fox like woman in awe. "How did you figure all that out with a glance?" Hana asked timidly.

Akane grinned roguishly "I've been teasing this kit since the time he could understand me. I know what pushes his buttons to get certain results." Akane grinned as she used her tails to push open the gates to let them in. Seconds later she did the same for the door.

Carrying him into his bedroom the two women set Naruto down on his bed and left to talk in the living room over tea.

After listening to Hana, explain how her relationship to Naruto started Akane grinned "So you're okay with an arranged marriage? That's good Naruto needs some love in his life. However, you'll have to clear this with Kaoru-kun as he is the head of the clan."

Hana nodded her head slightly "Yes we know that, but we've yet to see him, Okaa-san has only seen him once and that was during the council meeting."

Akane shrugged her shoulders "Well if you two marry out of love, it won't matter since then it's not a clan affair but a personal one."

Hana nodded her head in understanding that way would definitely be a lot easier to go with then an arranged marriage at this point.

As the two talked they never noticed Naruto walking down the stairs. "Hey nee-chan, Hana-chan I'm going to go pick Haku-chan, and Hinata-chan up I think they're still at the training grounds."

Akane nodded her head with a smirk as did Hana, while the three dogs barked happily in what Naruto understood as a farewell.

Naruto yawned as he walked towards the training grounds where he knew both girls to be. "Haku-chan, Hinata-chan time to go home!" he called out but received no reply.

Walking into a clearing Naruto smiled as he gazed upon the sight before him. Haku was laying to Hinata's side an arm draped across the younger girl's body. Hinata like wise had turned her body into Haku's. Both had burnt clothes, ruffled hair, and bruises all over their bodies.

Naruto chuckled "Haku probably won but used too much chakra and fell asleep next to Hinata." He mumbled to himself.

Sighing he used his tails to pick up Hinata and Haku. Sighing once more he made his way to the Hyuuga compound. 'Troublesome' he thought to himself.

As he neared the Hyuuga gates one of the guards ran up to him "What happened to Hinata-sama!"

Handing the unconscious girl to the guard Naruto rubbed his eyes "Sparring, she and Haku went overboard." He gestured to Haku for emphasis.

Nodding the guard brought Hinata into the compound as Naruto made his way back home. He ignored Akane, Tsuki, and Zabuza's questions and placed Haku in her bed before heading to his own. "Wake me up when dinner is ready okay?" he asked Akane before he closed the door and went to sleep.

With Kaoru and the Iwa team a few days later

Ishi **(4),** a middle sized man wearing the standard Iwa Jounin clothing with a scar across his forehead, was the Jounin-sensei for the single Iwa team participating in the Chuunin exams. He was now staring at his team's escort in fright, as was his three genin. Yesterday he had been suddenly engulfed in flames and now he was a completely different person from the one sent to escort them safely to Konoha.

**Flashback!**

_They had been traveling for a day already and few words passed between the group of five people. Ishi and his team: Kenpei _**(5)**_, Kyouko _**(6)**_, and Ryou _**(7)**_ had for the mist part ignored the man named Kaoru, whom they all thought was kind of creepy as his smile had never once left his face._

"_Hey Sensei why do you think he has tails?" Kyouko, an abnormally normal looking girl, asked when Kaoru left to get some firewood _

"_I'm sure he has a reason, but remember he is Konoha Nin we could end up enemies in a heart beat."_

_Ryou and Kenpei, two twins, snorted at this "That pretty boy? No way I bet he can't fight his way out of a wet paper bag." They both muttered._

"_I heard that!" a voice called from the forest behind them. Kaoru walked into sight holding some firewood._

_Both boys mumbled an apology without meaning it, though Kaoru didn't really care. As they ate Kaoru noticed a presence surrounding them. Apparently so had Ishi._

"_Ishi-san leave the annoyances to me I am afraid it is a personal matter that I must deal with." Kaoru then stood and walked away, however before he could leave the team's sight he was attacked by a figure wearing all black._

_Killing his attacker Kaoru sighed "Now, now foolish rebels don't be so hasty to die." He said to the trees. And with that like magic five others appeared around him._

"_Heh so the weak little half-blood thinks he can take us pure-bloods out does he?" the leader sneered while his followers grinned maliciously._

"_Hey boss after we kill him let's kill those humans over there and fuck the girl until she dies." Minion number one stated licking his lips._

_Kyouko paled as she tried to move away from them. Her teammates formed a wall in front of her to offer some sort of protection as the leader laughed._

"_Good idea Gosu! Listen up boys the one who deals the killing blow gets first dibs on the girl!" there was a roar of approval._

_Kaoru's head dropped as their words played through his head. He felt his hatred for them grow with each word, which was normal considering what those words were exactly, but he felt something else…a burning sensation._

_Distracted by the new sensation Kaoru never noticed the fireball coming at him until he heard Ishi shout "Kaoru-san move!" Kaoru simply swept his hand in front of him extinguishing the fireball._

_However much to the rebels' glee Kaoru's hand had caught fire and it was spreading quickly over the rest of his body. Kaoru smirked, as realization hit him. "Heh, never thought this would happen, a switch to a single emotion."_

_With that the fire completely engulfed him as the rebels shouted in victory while the Iwa team slowly began to back away hoping to get away. "Now for the girl!" The leader shouted and the team froze._

_As the rebels moved in on them the one closest to the team burst into flames in screams of agony. Turning around the remaining four stood stock still as they gazed at the person they had just killed._

_There was only one difference the man in front of them had fiery red hair that spiked up as if his head was a bed of flames, his eyes were charcoal black, and a scowl adorned his face._

"_Alright mother fuckers who will die next!" he shouted at the four rebels. "No volunteers? Fine then you all can die together!" With a quick upwards motion all four remaining rebels were engulfed in flames._

_Ryou stared at the man in front of them in awe "Who are you?" he whispered, this man had power, and power was always respected even if they were your enemy._

_The man scowled "I am Kaoru no Gekido _**(8)**_ don't forget it."_

**End flashback**

Since then his team had learned that Gekido represented all of Kazama Kaoru's rage, and as a result had complete control over all non-demonic fire.

Ishi sighed "Not even into a week of the journey what's going to happen to us?" he mumbled to himself. Hearing him his team simply nodded in agreement.

"Hurry the fuck up! We're burning daylight here!" Gekido shouted over his shoulder as they headed towards their next destination: Kumo

End 

Okay I hope you all liked that chapter.

Any other emotions that Kaoru will switch to is still undecided though one will be sadness.

I'll try to focus on Naruto though it's hard since Kaoru's trip is sort of important or rather it helps explain the reactions everyone has to him when they arrive at Konoha.

**(1)** Tentou - Heaven

**(2**) Koudo - Earth

**(3) **Naraku - Hell

**(4)** Ishi - stone

**(5)** Kenpei - power

**(6)** Kyouko - strength

**(7)** Ryou - endure

**(8)** Gekido - Rage

Thus **Kaoru no Gekido** means Kaoru's rage


	22. interruptions

Here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

Interruptions

Naruto yawned as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. "Man it's been a week already and he's not back yet." He muttered sleepily as he looked around the room, noting that only Haku was present not including himself. "Where is everyone?" he asked as he walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

Haku smiled lovingly as she kissed him on the lips "The bimbo is with her family for training and won't be back for a while, Ino-chan is helping at the flower shop again, Otou-san has a mission to do out of the village, Kurenai-san is with Anko-san for a get together with some of their friends, and Akane-san is with Tsuki-san wandering the village making sure Tsuki-san doesn't get lost.." She listed off as she continued to cook an omelet.

Naruto smiled despite not having Hinata around and sat down waiting for the meal Haku was cooking for him. "Smells good Haku-chan" he chuckled when she began to blush. "Well I guess we could spend some alone time together today…" he trailed off as Haku calmly put his finished omelet in front of him before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I thought you would never ask." She stated with an air of relief after breaking the kiss for some much needed air.

Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well…in my defense we have been pretty busy lately." He said after a while as he began to eat his food. "This is real good Haku-chan, thanks."

She smiled as she ran a hand through his sun kissed hair as she giggled "I appreciate it Naruto-kun." However, when he finished his food she slid into his lap and tilted his head up so she could look into his eyes. "But, there is something else you could do for me that I'd really like"

Naruto smirked as he wiped his mouth off with a napkin before he wrapped his arms around her waist "Oh? And what would that be, my little Ice Vixen?"

A cough caught their attention as they both froze and slowly turned to see who it was.

"You know…it's a little early in the morning to be doing that, don't you think?" Kakashi said in an amused tone as he stood their leaning against the door frame reading his signature orange book.

Haku got off of Naruto so fast; Kakashi swore that he saw an after image on Naruto's lap for a second. "Anyways, I just came to tell you that the Inuzuka family wants you over for dinner again sometime soon." Kakashi looked up at the ceiling in thought.

Naruto sighed before something popped into his head "Why did they send you? Don't they have messengers of their own?" he asked with a slight narrowing of the eyes.

Kakashi chuckled as he patted Naruto on the back having walked over at some point in the conversation. "Well you see…I was on my way to meet my team, when Tsume-sama called me over and asked me to tell you about the invitation, being the nice guy I am I decided that my team could wait and helped her out." He gave his trademark smile as he started to walk towards the door. "Well I guess I should head out, see you later Naruto." And with that said he vanished.

Naruto and Haku stared at where Kakashi had been standing for about a minute before they both sighed. "Well then…want to go out today?" Naruto asked in a bored tone, signifying to Haku that he had no plans for the day what so ever.

Haku smiled softly as she spoke "Yes in fact I was planning on asking you to train with me today, I need to find any flaws in my best Jutsu and maybe work on some new ones." When she finished speaking she looked over at Naruto and noted that he was smiling.

"Sure Haku-chan I'd be happy to help you." His tone was cheerful as he got up and walked over to the door. "Come on we'll use training ground nineteen for practice." He smiled at her once again before turning around and walking out the door as Haku quickly checked her gear before hurrying after him.

When they arrived at the training ground of choice Naruto calmly walked into the center of the field and smiled "Alright use your best Jutsu and I'll see if we can improve it." His tone was serious and she was slightly surprised that he wanted her to use it on him.

"Okay Naruto-kun, here I go!" she formed the necessary hand signs and shouted "_**Makyou Hyoushou no Jutsu!**_"

As the mirrors began to form around him Naruto nodded his head. "Good, good, there is little room for me to escape from, however…" he disappeared and reappeared outside the dome "there is still room for people to squeeze by if they're fast enough." He noted Haku's reflections nodding as they armed themselves with senbon.

"Here I go Naruto-kun." She said before a blur shot out of a mirror and launched senbon at him before disappearing into another mirror. The action was repeated over and over again until Naruto held up a hand to stop her as he used his chakra to push out all of the senbon.

"Okay, from what I gathered you rely on facing off against slower opponents or those who can't track your movements. However against people like Sasuke with his Sharingan, or most Youkai who are naturally able to move at that speed, you'll tire out before you can do any damage to them." He said tonelessly.

Haku nodded once more showing that she understood. "Then…how do I fix that?" she asked quietly.

Naruto smiled at her. "That my dear is quite easy…in fact there are two options. You can: A) increase your speed to the point that only a handful of people can see you when you use the technique, or B) you can increase your chakra levels in order to create a full dome in which you don't have to leave." He stated as she dispelled her technique.

"I think I like option B better than option A." Haku stated blandly as she leaned against Naruto's back while panting slightly.

Naruto chuckled "Okay option B it is then. The process of increasing chakra levels is quite easy actually, just train until the point of chakra exhaustion, then rest until your Chakra is full again, and repeat the pattern until you reach your desired level."

Haku nodded her head as she regained her breath. "Alright then let's get started!" she shouted with enthusiasm.

Naruto smiled as he began to help Haku burn off chakra. Minutes later she was lying down on her back panting for air while Naruto sat next to her with a small smile on his face. "Well that's all the training for today, it takes a while for Chakra to fully return after suffering chakra exhaustion."

Haku nodded slightly before she grinned. "Hey Naruto-kun let's go further into the woods." She gestured to the forest behind her with her head. "I think I know a good way to thank you for helping me." She giggled as Naruto's face reddened.

"Uh…sure…Haku-chan" Naruto said uncertainly as he lifted Haku up and walked towards the forest.

Haku smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and snuggled as close as she could to his body. "Here's good" she said when he had walked far enough into the forest to escape outside eyes. Now the only ones who could walk in on them where forest creatures and those who wandered into it. "Lay me on the grass" she said in a seductive voice.

Naruto did as he was told and laid her out on the grass, after which she pulled him down with her as she began to kiss him. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Haku's wandering hands found the inside of his pants. "Haku-chan…" he breathed heavily as he brought a hand up to fondle her through her shirt. "…you still don't wear a bra…do you?" he asked as the feelings of bindings tickled the tips of his fingers.

Haku blushed "I'm still getting used to the idea of wearing feminine clothes!" she muttered as she pouted in a way that Naruto found cute.

Chuckling he kissed her on the lips again as he began to take off her shirt only to stop when he heard a whistle. "Go on boy! Make her feel good!" the distinctly female voice urged while Naruto heard what sounded like a munching sound coming from behind him. Fixing her shirt he slowly got off of her and turned around only to see Tsume, Hana, the triplets, and Kuromaru watching the scene in rapt attention while the two humans were eating popcorn.

He noticed Tsume grinning so he figured she was the one who spoke. "Anou… what are you two doing here?" he asked nervously.

Tsume smirked at her future son-in-law before speaking "Well Hana and I were taking our partners out for a walk when we start hearing some rustling in a nearby bush. Curious we sneak over to see what was happening, and what do we find? We find you two kissing each other as if you were the only people on the planet." She finished her explanation with a perverted grin as the two teens blushed.

Hana was also blushing but only because Koudo had put the image of her in Haku's spot into her mind. 'I bet that would feel real nice, especially if he took it out and put it in me…' her thoughts trailed off into more perverted fantasies while Tentou shoved Koudo over for being an idiot.

Naruto and Haku wearily stood up and dusted themselves off. "Well then Tsume-sama we'll be leaving then." Haku said as she hooked her arm with Naruto's and asked him to lead her out of the forest.

They were followed by Tsume's barking laughter as they made their way out of the forest and into the village.

Haku sighed in disappointment as they walked around looking at the shops "And we were so close too." She whined softly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto merely nodded his head as he suddenly changed direction and headed into a different forested area. "Maybe so, but we can always try it somewhere else." He muttered as he brought Haku into a heavily forested area. "This is a good spot." He mumbled upon seeing a large hollowed out tree trunk in which they could do what they were about to when Tsume and Hana passed by.

Haku smiled as she leaned in close to Naruto for a kiss as he did the same. Both anticipated the warmth of each other's lips as they neared each other. However as fate would have it…

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"Yosh! If I can not break this tree in half by the tenth strike I will run around Konoha three-hundred times!" an overly energetic voice said loudly causing both teens to freeze in shock as they slowly turned their heads to face the sound, which was of course, coming from their tree.

"Kami-sama has a sick sense of humor" Naruto mumbled with a twitching eye. "I can't even get enough alone time with you to do anything." He sighed in depression before climbing out of the tree followed closely by an irritated Haku.

When they were out of the tree Haku walked around to face the annoyance with her righteous fury. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted loudly, causing the boy who had been striking the tree to stumble.

Neji blinked in surprise when Naruto and Haku emerged from behind the tree Lee had been practicing on. "Naruto-san, what are you doing here?" he asked honestly surprised as he had not activated his byakugan as he watched Lee pummel the tree. The girl who had been sitting in a tree also raised an eyebrow at the duo having never seen either of them before.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his head trying to find the best way to answer. In the end though he found he did not need to answer as Haku was fuming by now and had started ranting. "We were trying to have a quiet moment together! We've been trying to be alone for the entire day! You know how pissed off I am right now? No you don't! I was this close to finally getting some from Naruto-kun but no! You have to go and start beating on the tree we were in, in your so called training! I should just castrate you; you damned fuzzy browed nut case!"

Lee covered himself in a frightened manner as the girl in front of him suddenly had a kunai in hand was walking closer to him. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again I didn't know you were there! Please forgive me!" he kept on repeating as he backed away from the furious woman in front of him.

Neji slid next to Naruto and whispered "What is going on? I thought Haku-san was…calmer" of course he had been told otherwise by Hinata, but since she was in a rage, he was sure that she had been exaggerating in her hatred of the older girl.

Naruto sighed "It's just as she said…we've been trying to find a nice private area to get cozy with each other, but every time we do, someone interrupts us.

Neji sighed once before asking "Why not do that in your home I'm sure that your house would be the most private area in the village."

Naruto shrugged "It's really nice out today, I didn't want to stay inside the house all day so we decided to find a quiet place outside, thus the reason we're wandering the forests."

Neji nodded his head once before motioning for the girl in the trees to come down. "This is Tenten one of my teammates. The boy being scared by Haku-san over there is Rock Lee." He said monotonously as Tenten bowed politely

"Pleasure to meet you…" she trailed off after realizing she didn't know his name.

"Kazama Naruto and the pleasure is all mine" he said lightly as he kissed her hand, making her blush.

Neji shook his head with a small smile on his face. "You know Hinata-sama won't forgive you for cheating on her with her best friend." He state lightly as Naruto released Tenten's hand as he smiled sheepishly.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he wrapped his arms around Haku's waist to stop her from actually castrating the poor boy. "Now, now he didn't mean it, Did you Lee?" he asked as his tone sharpened as he addressed the boy on the ground in front of them.

Lee jumped to his feet and backed away even more. "No of course I didn't!" he shouted loudly before he bowed in apology.

Tenten giggled as she watched the scene in front of her. "I've never seen Lee so scared before." She giggled some more as she tried to stop it from becoming full out laughter.

Neji smiled "Indeed, and listen he stopped spouting the fires of youth junk Gai-sensei always talks about." He said as he cupped his eats to make sure that Lee wasn't mumbling the insane things their Sensei said all the time.

Tenten's eyes lit up as she realized he was right. "Yes!" she shouted loudly as she jumped for joy. "Haku-san you don't know how happy it makes us to know that you can shut Lee up!" she cried out as she hugged the older girl tightly.

Haku froze as did Tenten. Tenten held Haku out at arms length and studied her from head to toe, lingering on her chest. She groped Haku softly before she cupped her own chest. "Yours are bigger…" she mumbled in a depressed voice, while hanging her head.

Naruto and Neji sweat dropped as Haku just looked confused as she had no idea how to handle this type of situation "Uh…things like that don't matter?" she said unsurely as she looked to Naruto for help.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I've never met someone that self conscious about their chest size. Most women I know don't care either way as they pursue their love interests." He said in thought as the many women trying to get into his, or his brother's pants came to mind.

Tenten looked up and stared at Haku with big watery eyes "Is that true!" she said in a desperate voice. Haku merely nodded her head slowly; unsure about what was going on.

Lee by now had snuck over to Naruto and introduced himself "I am Rock Lee, the green beast of Konoha, and I follow the same path as Gai-sensei, in order to INCREASE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" he screamed the last part so loudly that Naruto had to cover his ears.

"Damn it you idiot don't shout so loudly!" Naruto shouted as he smacked Lee in the back of the head. "For the love of Kami-sama you're loud." He muttered afterwards as he cleaned out his ears.

Neji simply smirked as he watched everything happening, Haku trying to figure out how to keep Tenten's spirits up, and Naruto trying to talk some sense into Lee. "Lee, Tenten, Gai-sensei expects us to finish our training for the day by five in the afternoon right?"

Tenten and Lee froze as their teammate's words rang true "OH NO WE'RE BEHIND SCHEDULE!" they both shouted as they ran off to finish whatever training they had to do.

Neji bowed to the couple politely before walking after his frantic teammates. Naruto and Haku just stared at their retreating forms. "Want to try again?" Naruto asked after a while.

Haku nodded her head gleefully as she made her way back into the tree trunk. "Let's get wild Naruto-kun!" she said huskily as he climbed in after her.

He smiled seductively as he began to undo her shirt as she did the same with his jacket. "Yeah hopefully no one else will disturb us." He said as their lips connected. They had managed to completely undo each other's outer shirts, when they heard a bark.

Turning their heads slowly they noticed Akamaru staring at them intently. "Bark, bark!" it barked towards the eastern side of the forest.

Naruto translated calmly for Haku "He said 'Hey Kiba get over here!'" He sighed once before both he and Haku hastily fixed up their clothing and their hair which had been slightly messed up in their pre-passionate moment.

Naruto stared down at Akamaru menacingly "Tell Kiba what happened here and I'll neuter you…got it?" he growled out.

Akamaru whimpered in fear as he rolled onto his back in a sign of total submission to Naruto. Naruto acted accordingly as he touched Akamaru's nose with his own before he rubbed his belly. "Good boy remember this is our little secret."

Akamaru barked once and scampered off to Kiba who had been about to walk into view. "Hey buddy what's up?" he asked nicely as he held Akamaru in his arms.

"Bark, bark, bark!" Akamaru said happily

"What you saw two civilian girls making out in the bushes? Where?" he asked excitedly. To Which Akamaru whined a bit and whimpered.

"They ran away as soon as they noticed you? Damn that's harsh. You'd think they would pet you a little bit before telling you to run along or something." Their voices trailed off as Kiba walked away carrying Akamaru with him.

Haku and Naruto let out a sigh of relief as they heard Kiba walk away "Damn it it's like we're going to get interrupted by everyone we know." Naruto muttered in an annoyed tone as he got out of the tree trunk. "Anyways I'm feeling hungry want to go get something to eat?"

Haku reluctantly nodded as he led her into the village. "What do you want Haku-chan?" he asked nicely causing her to smile.

"I would like somewhere that has sushi if you don't mind." She said shyly to which Naruto smiled as he led her to an all you can eat Sushi buffet.

"I heard from Chouji that this place is good." Naruto smiled as he walked in holding Haku's hand. "Come on let's get a table before we eat.

Nodding her head Haku followed him into a corner booth and sat down across from him. After telling the waiter what they wanted to drink, they both stood up and went to pick out their lunch.

Their lunch was enjoyed slowly as they both talked about small things about their lives before meeting each other.

At the end of Lunch Naruto paid for them both, before they walked out. As they walked Naruto would occasionally glance at the Hokage monument "Hey want to try on top of the monument?" he asked casually surprising Haku.

"Sure I'm almost certain no one will bother us up there." She said hopefully as she followed him as he began to jump up towards the mountain.

They eventually made their way to the Yondaime's head and sat down. "Well we should be okay here." Naruto said as he pulled Haku into his lap. "Now…where were we?" he asked playfully as he began to undo her shirt for the third time that day.

Haku smirked down at him just as playfully "I think your jacket was off and my shirt almost off." She said as she began to take his jacket off.

Naruto smirked "Oh yeah you're right." He mumbled as he slid her shirt off and placed it next to him. He was now in a simple white muscle shirt and she was in her bindings as the two began to make out again.

Haku slid her hand under his shirt and began to trace her fingers all over his upper body as he reached for her chest bindings.

"I'm telling you Shikamaru I saw Naruto come up here with that new girl Haku" the distinct voice of Akimichi Chouji said as they heard rustling in the bushes about twenty meters away from them.

Panicking both of them redressed as fast as they could and waited. "Oh hey Chouji, Shikamaru what's up?" Naruto asked cheerfully as Haku sat in his lap fully clothed.

Chouji shrugged his shoulders as he munched on the chips in his hand. "I just thought I saw you come up here with Haku and decided to see if I was right. Turns out I was."

Shikamaru nodded his head signaling that Chouji was telling the truth as Haku and Naruto sighed. "Haku-chan, these are Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji two of my friends from the academy." He said pointing to each one in turn.

Haku nodded with a smile "It's nice to meet you two." She said simply as she leaned into Naruto's chest.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his head "Troublesome…it looks like you found yourself another girl Naruto." He smirked "At this rate there might not be any for the rest of us."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly "It's not like I go out of my way to make these girls fall in love with me Shikamaru." He chuckled nervously as Haku pinched his side.

Shikamaru chuckled "That's what makes you so troublesome, you don't mean to do it, it just happens." He turned around and started walking away. "Well I'll see you later."

Chouji waved goodbye and quickly followed his best friend. Naruto waved before turning back to Haku "Anywhere else we can try?" he asked dryly.

Haku looked up at him and smiled "You mean other than your room? None that I can think of right now." She said teasingly as she ran a finger along his cheek.

Naruto leaned in to her finger as his tails held her in place. "Well then I guess it's to the bed room now." He said casually as he picked her up with his tails and bound away headed towards his home.

When he arrived he went straight up to his room and locked the door before he put up a silencing seal. "Now then where were we?" he asked as he pushed Haku down onto the bed.

Haku smiled as she threw off her shirt followed shortly by his jacket. Naruto smirked down at her as he used chakra to stiffen his tails. Haku gasped as she realized what he was going to do. "Naruto-kun…you wouldn't…"

Naruto smiled down at her innocently, as he unwrapped the bindings on her chest. "Wouldn't what hime?" He asked as he gently pulled off her pants and panties.

Haku moaned as the cool air hit her core. "You wouldn't use your tails as…tentacles to fuck me…would you?" she asked with just a hint of fear in her words.

Naruto smiled down at her and kissed her on the lips "I would only do that if you asked me to Haku-chan." He said softly as his tails began to caress her body: thighs, arms, breasts, back, and stomach, all nine tails were busy as they caressed the ice maiden's body.

Haku bit back a moan as she gazed at her lover. "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked Naruto-kun." She said as she licked his cheek.

Naruto nodded as he reached for his shirt only to stop as he was suddenly engulfed in light. "Now what?" he asked angrily as his tails stopped their caresses and the silencing seal disappeared.

Haku watched the whole thing in wonder as Naruto's body began to glow. "What's happening to you Naruto-kun!" she cried out as she reached for him only to be pushed back by something she couldn't see.

Naruto thought about it before it hit him. "I think it is Aniki's apprentice. Aniki gave him a seal to use in case he ever got into a lot of trouble he couldn't handle on his own." He sighed in annoyance. "I'll be back after I help him out." He paused as he straitened out his shirt as his body glowed even brighter than before. "I guess we'll have to do this some other day."

Haku nodded with a pout as she watched Naruto's body start to disappear into nothingness. "Damn it and we were so close!" she swore as she put on her clothing and walked out the door to find something to do now that Naruto was gone.

* * *

At a dance hall somewhere

Everyone watched in fascination as numerous Kanji spread out from Aikuchi's arm and into a circle on the ground next to him. They watched in trepidation as it started to glow and a figure slowly rose from the shining mass of light. "Aikuchi watched in relief as the figure walked out and into the open "Naruto-gunshou!" he shouted weakly.

Naruto looked around 'I'm surrounded by an unknown number of hostile Vampires. I got Aikuchi who is down from exhaustion, a Houou who is running low on chakra and two vampire girls to help Me.' He thought as he assessed the situation before he sighed in annoyance "Damn"

* * *

End

Well there you go, Naruto has no luck as he tries to get closer to Haku, by no fault of his own or Haku's reluctance. Also as a note i didn't feel like having Sasuke or Sakura be in interruption as then it would probably end up as something stupid so i left them out, i also ran out of ideas for places for Haku and Naruto to try and do it outside

Naruto's encounter with Aikuchi and the others will be covered in Masked Pretty Boy only. As the next chapter of this story will be after Naruto gets back and deals with more summoning annoyances.

Until next time!


	23. First Exam

Here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

The first exam

Kaoru sighed in annoyance as he once again had to step in to prevent the Iwa Nin from killing Kirabi, who was rapping…badly…again. "Damn it Kirabi we all know you suck ass so stop trying!" Kaoru shouted as he tweaked the large dark skinned man's ear.

"Yo I hear you loud and clear. Now be a dear and let go of my ear!" Kirabi suddenly gulped as Kaoru cracked his knuckles. "Sorry…" everyone could see him forcefully restrain himself from trying to rap.

The Raikage, Kirabi's older brother, was a man named Kakugi who was also rather large and had a dark skin tone. Sighing, he once again apologized for his brother's stupidity. "I'm sorry Kirabi's troublesome antics Namikaze-dono." He bowed slightly in a sign of respect.

Kaoru waved him off, "Bah don't worry about it. That damn squid…ox…whatever the Hachibi sealed within your Otouto was always a pain in the ass. He has a tendency to talk about sex a lot." He mumbled something else but no one heard him. Yugito Nii the Jounin-sensei of the only Kumo team attending the exams rolled her eyes at her fellow Jinchuuriki's behavior. Glancing back at Kaoru she idly rubbed her stomach.

'Finally we found a safe way to release you Eri-chan.' She thought happily she smiled despite herself when she felt her demon purr in response. **'Yes a truly delightful event. Now I can finally be of use to my people once more.' **Eri paused as she took in the form of her new king. **'What a handsome man, Akane is a truly lucky girl to be his alpha.'** She mumbled in half-disappointment.

Yugito raised an eyebrow. 'Isn't that a term used by canine based creatures?' Eri sent an image of her shrugging. **'It was adopted by us Youkai as well it makes it easier to identify social standings.' **Yugito shrugged feeling as if it didn't concern her. **'It does concern you, you know that right Kitten? After all if you had bothered to pay attention you would know that releasing me will turn you into one of us as well.'** Yugito froze in place as this line of thought processed in her mind. Noticing this everyone stopped to look at her.

Suddenly she had grabbed Kaoru by the collar and began to furiously shake him "What do you mean I'm going to be turned into a demon!" she shouted near hysterics not noticing in the least that she had wrapped her legs around him to compensate for his height advantage over her.

The Suna team watched this in amusement before turning a concerned glance to their youngest member. "Gaara is the Shukaku acting up at all?" the only girl, and coincidentally the oldest of the three, asked as she looked back towards their escort. Overall she thought he was a nice enough guy, a little scary taking his admittedly random 'switches' as he liked to call them. "Like an ideal Onii-san." She mumbled unaware that she had said it out loud. Her oldest younger brother glanced at her subtly

"Yeah…he does seem to be a guy I'd like to have as an Aniki." He smiled softly before turning to face the direction everyone was walking. "Anyways, maybe he has a nice Otouto you could seduce Temari."

Temari blushed as she looked away from him. "Shut up Kankuro, stop saying that bullshit." She grabbed her fan to emphasize her threat.

Gaara merely frowned as he watched Kaoru finally pry Yugito off of him and explain to her what would happen. "Shukaku is nervous…he consistently babbles about being punished for his unauthorized vacation into our deserts." Gaara for once seemed normal as he was not giving off his trademark I'm going to kill you' aura much to his siblings relief. Baki, their sensei, sighed and called out to Kaoru who was dealing with Kirabi…again.

"Kaoru-dono, how close are we to the gates?" he asked catching everyone's attention. Kaoru looked up at the sky and shrugged.

"Less than an hour away give or take ten minutes." He responded slowly as he went over the people he was escorting again. 'Okay one team from Iwa, one team from Kumo and their Kage and his Otouto, and one team from Suna. Kiri is still unstable and as such did not send any teams.'

Glancing up from his musings he smiled when he noticed the gates of Konoha coming into view. Turning around he bowed extravagantly and spoke loudly. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen…To Konohagakure no Sato!"

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto sighed contentedly as he lay there with Hinata and Haku on either side of him, naked of course. "I wonder if there's such a thing as too much sex…" he mumbled to himself. Glancing at both girls he noted that they were still out like a light, it was then he felt it, his brother's chakra "I see you're finally back Aniki."

Hinata began to stir as she groggily lifter her head and kissed him on the lips "Good morning Naruto-kun." She mumbled still half asleep.

Naruto smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "Good morning Hinata-chan, it's time to get up now, Aniki has returned." As he spoke he noticed Haku shifting into a sitting position as she rubbed her eyes.

"Kaoru-nii-san is back?" she asked cutely. Her new ways of referring to Kaoru had stemmed from the simple statement, 'I'm your future wife. He's going to be my in law anyways.' Naruto nodded his head with a smile. Slowly but surely the three made their way out of bed and into the showers, and from there into their clothing for the day.

Naruto sighed as he felt the sun's rays on his skin "What a great day" he murmured happily as he felt Haku and Hinata hug each of his arms. Grinning down at the two he spoke "Shall we go meet him ladies?" he was met with two quick shakes of the head.

"Let's go get some food first Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered as she buried her head into his side. Her statement was backed up when her stomach growled causing Haku to giggle before her own stomach did the same leaving her blushing as Hinata giggled.

Chuckling Naruto nodded his head and got up as the three of them began to dress for the day. "Hinata-chan you ready? If Aniki is back then the Chuunin exams should be starting soon." Naruto said as he pulled on a shirt with an orange spiral on its center.

Hinata nodded her head as she donned her trademark jacket "Yes Naruto-kun I'm ready I'm just a little nervous about it, that's all." She mumbled recalling many of the horrific tales some of the older Hyuuga members had told her about.

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead. "As long as I'm near your side, I will nor let you get hurt." He mumbled softly into her ear. This of course made Haku pout as she finished adjusting her clothing.

"Come on you two let's go, I'm hungry." She mumbled irritably as she walked out the door with a twitch in her eyes indicating her mood. Chuckling nervously Naruto followed her followed shortly by Hinata.

On their way out they noticed Zabuza passed out on the living room couch with a can of beer in his hand, and several empty cans around him. Shaking their heads, the trio let him be, knowing that once he got over his eventual hangover he would clean up…he always did. "I never took Zabuza for a heavy drinker." Naruto commented idly as they walked towards a little café for breakfast.

Haku shrugged her shoulders in response. "Otou-san has always liked his alcohol it's just that he never had a chance to indulge himself while on the run." She smiled sadly remembering those harsh times. Patting her on the shoulder in a reassuring manner Naruto just smiled letting her know he was there for her.

When they walked into the café they noticed Kiba sitting there looking into a coffee mug with a contemplative look on his face. "Oi Kiba what's the matter with you?" Naruto called out as they took the open seats around the dog like boy.

Kiba smiled softly at them before he sighed. "I talked to Kakashi-sensei about training, and he admitted that the council was using blackmail to get him to exclusively teach the Uchiha. But that's not what's got me thinking. Sensei said that Kaoru was willing to train me in one field skill and I was trying to think what I want the most help in." Kiba sighed again and took a sip of his coffee which to the surprise of the trio was black coffee no sugar or cream.

"I didn't know you liked coffee Kiba-kun" Hinata mentioned as she ordered her favorite Cinnamon buns, Naruto and Haku opting for a simple omelet and water.

Kiba blinked before he glanced at his drink and shrugged "It helps me think, I've always drank coffee like this." He paused as he set his mug down. "I think I'll ask Kaoru to help me on my attacks in Taijustsu, it's more my style anyways." He said at last. Drinking down the rest of his coffee he stood up waved goodbye and left Akamaru jumping onto his head from his spot on the roof, having not been allowed into the café.

Naruto sighed as he began to eat his food. "The council…ignorant fools the lot of them…" his tone was venomous sending a shiver down the girls' spines "They think the Uchiha is the key to success so they give him everything on a silver platter, going as far as to blackmail a man who has the qualifications to be Hokage."

Both Haku and Hinata could tell that certain members of the council were the cause of his ire but they weren't sure which ones were Uchiha worshippers. "I unfortunately must agree with you Naruto-kun." Haku mumbled "He is undeserving of such treatment. This will most definitely lead to trouble in the future."

Naruto stared into his glass of water for a moment before he muttered. "Yeah…"

When they finished their food the trio made their way around the village, already too late to meet Kaoru and his group at the gates. As they walked they noticed Konohamaru running away his two friends, Udon and Moegi right behind him. They were followed shortly after by an angry Sakura who was shouting profanities at the little kids, about what Naruto didn't care, instead he followed making sure nothing over the top happened, Hinata and Haku following close behind curious about the whole thing.

The three picked up speed when they heard body smacking against body and an angry shout of "Ow that hurt you little shit!" followed shortly afterwards by Konohamaru's screams of terror. Turning a corner they saw Konohamaru begin lifted by the collar of his shirt by a boy who seemed to be wearing pajamas with something strapped to his back. "I'm going to enjoy punching you in the face you little snot nosed brat!" the boy shouted as he held his hand up threateningly.

The sandy blonde haired girl behind him coughed into her fist before she rested said hand on her hips in annoyance. "Kankuro we're not here to cause trouble, besides what if _he _shows up?"

Kankuro lowered his fist a fraction of an inch to look back at her "Temari which 'he' are you talking about? Gaara or the scary guy with multiple personalities?" the fact that his tone of voice indicated he was serious made it all the more funny for Naruto as he began to chuckle catching both of their attention. "What's so funny punk?" Kankuro shouted in anger.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as his chuckles died down and stared into Kankuro's eyes. "Nothing I just find it funny…you've met my Aniki it seems. Sounds like he's had a couple of 'switches' too tell me, what did he change into?"

Kankuro growled as he lowered Konohamaru to turn his attention fully on Naruto "His hair turned brown and he suddenly became a master of the Doton techniques."

Naruto smiled as Konohamaru hid behind him. "Ah, I see you've met **Kaoru no gouki **then. Truly an unwavering personality arguing with him is like trying to move a one-thousand kilogram wall of titanium steel with your bare hands."

Temari took her time eyeing Naruto and licked her lips 'Yummy' she thought to herself before she turned to the two girls behind him. 'Teammates or is one of them his girlfriend?' she asked herself. She of course had many boy troubles in Suna as all of the boys were scared of her, both because of her father and her youngest brother, so as one might suspect she had a rather sizable amount of pent up frustrations to work out once she was able. "Enough of the banter, who are you?" she called out having heard enough out of her younger brother's mouth.

"Kazama Naruto and these are my fiancés Hyuuga Hinata and Momochi Haku." Naruto said politely as he pointed out both girls.

Temari didn't show it but she was jealous of the two girls "Ah really? These two must be very lucky girls then." She said through clenched teeth a fact no one picked up on.

"Temari, Kankuro, what are you two doing? We are expected at the hotel in ten minutes." A cold monotonous voice said from above them.

Glancing up Naruto, Hinata, and Haku noticed a red haired boy, about the same age as Hinata, with the Kanji for love tattooed onto his forehead with black circles around his eyes similar to those of a Raccoon standing upside down on a tree branch staring emotionlessly down at them.

Kankuro and Temari shivered as they glanced at their younger brother. "G-gaara I t-th-thought we had m-more t-time." Kankuro stuttered out in fear. 'There may be a lack of killing intent, but he still scares the shit out of me.' He thought to himself as he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Temari began to turn around only to stop and look over her shoulder. "By the way my Name is Temari." She smirked and walked away a little extra sway in her hips.

Hinata and Haku stuck their tongues out at her retreating back before they latched onto Naruto's arms causing him to chuckle. "Never a dull moment here, is there?" he asked jokingly to which the two girls giggled.

"No Naruto-kun never when you're around." Haku whispered into his ears as she ran a finger along his chest. Hinata, not one to be outdone, also began tracing his body with her hands. Blushing slightly Naruto simply chuckled as the trio began to walk again. They didn't get far however as an ANBU jumped down to speak with them.

"Naruto-san, you and Hyuuga-sama are expected at your team's training field." Staying only long enough to get a confirmation from the two the ANBU then sped off to complete his next task.

Naruto sighed before he kissed Haku "We'll meet up later, don't worry I'll be able to find you." When Haku nodded Naruto smiled and grasped Hinata's hand as they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Training grounds

When Naruto and Hinata arrived they noted that Shino and Kurenai where already there and Kurenai had three papers in her hand. Nodding to Shino Naruto and Hinata accepted a paper. Looking down at his Naruto raised an eyebrow "The Chuunin exams? Isn't this a bit early sensei?" he asked lightly.

Kurenai smiled and shook her head "I think you're ready for it. All of you have shown exceptional ability and I'm confident you will do well. On another note I have been told that Kaoru has been promoted to Chuunin already due to his recently completed escort mission." The three teenagers smiled though it was hard to tell with Shino as his coat covered his mouth.

Hinata glanced at her instructor and put the paper away for later. "Sensei, could you explain to me why Kaoru-san doesn't have to take the exams like we do?" Kurenai held a hand to her chin as she thought about the answer.

"Well for one, the only reason he was ever instated as a gennin was so that he wasn't a high up position right away. Another reason is that only teams of three are allowed to take the exams, if he was still on our team you guys would be barred from taking the exams. The final reason for his promotion is the fact that Hokage-sama wishes for Kaoru to be his personal bodyguard during the final stages of the exam, both of them are getting a bad feeling about this whole thing, or so they said."

The three gennin nodded their heads before they looked over their application forms again. Kurenai smiled before she spoke again "If you have no more questions then you're dismissed all of the information you need is on those forms." With wave she disappeared.

Nodding to Shino Naruto began to walk away Hinata not far behind him. Glancing at his fiancé Naruto asked quietly "Hey Hinata-chan, you ready for this?"

Hinata smiled up at him and nodded her head. "Yes Naruto-kun I'm ready." She paused as a mischievous glint appeared in her pale eyes. "I'm also ready for a bit of 'fun' with you and a certain Yamanaka heir"

Naruto stopped where he was and glanced down at his apparently nymphomaniac lover "Well…you certainly are eager." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Does that mean you won't?" she asked

Naruto chuckled "I didn't mean that at all…it's just that I don't think now would be a good idea, maybe later when everyone is supposed to be in bed."

Hinata pouted but agreed nonetheless. 'Ino-chan…time to play!' she thought to herself in a sing song voice.

* * *

The day of the exam

Naruto sat under a tree waiting for his teammates to show up in front of the academy, eyes closed attempting to rest his eyes a bit before the day started. 'Note to self don't make love the day before something important.' He mused to himself as he felt Hinata walk up to him Shino about five meters behind her. Opening his eyes he smiled "You guys ready for this?" he asked.

"Yes." Hinata said a determined fire in her eyes.

"Of course." Was Shino's monotone answer surprising Naruto 'thought he'd say affirmative or something like that.'

"Naruto…just because I don't speak often does not mean I speak in a militaristic manner, as such I do not say affirmative in non combat situations." His teammates stared…and stared…and stared.

"Shino…were you reading my mind or something?" Naruto asked slightly disturbed by how accurate Shino's accusations were.

Shino said nothing ad began to walk into the building "Let's go before we are late." He intoned in his monotonous voice. Naruto and Hinata had sweat drops on the back of their heads as they followed behind Shino.

When they arrived on the second floor they noticed a rather odd scene involving Hinata's cousin Neji and his teammates; a girl wearing Chinese clothing with two buns in her hair making her look like a panda, and a boy with a bowl cut hair style and a green spandex jumpsuit with orange leg warmers. "Hinata…why is your cousin's team playing dumb?"

Hinata shrugged and began to push her teammates passed the crowd of idiots who couldn't count the number of sets of stairs they had just walked up. "It's better just to ignore them." She mumbled

"Hey where do you think you twerps are going?" one of the two bullies shouted out looking at them.

Hinata waved back at him "We're supposed to meet my Teammate's Onii-san on the fourth floor, we're late so we can't chat…bye!" she shouted as she pushed her teammates around the corner and out of sight of the crowd.

Neji blinked in surprise as he idly stopped his teammate from continuing. Whispering just loud enough for his team to hear "Come on it's time we stopped acting." Dropping a smoke bomb they waited for the smoke to cover them before they made their way away from the crowd.

When Team 8 arrived they noted that none of their friends were there. "Looks like we're early." Naruto mumbled as he moved to a corner and sat down his team following suit. "Wake me up when something happens." He mumbled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He was shaken awake a good hour later by Shino who gestured to a silver haired gennin talking to all of the other rookies. "Oi who's this snake?" he asked as he joined his friends. Unnoticed by the others the gennin flinched ever so slightly at being called a snake.

"Me? I'm Yakushi Kabuto; I've taken these exams seven times so I guess you could say I'm a veteran here. Also due to my long history in these exams I have extensive knowledge about all of the villages with teams here and other facts. They're all stored here in my Nin cards." He pulled out a large deck of blank cards and showed them to the rookies. "Just add a little of my Chakra and…presto the information appears." On the card he had demonstrated on a map of the elemental countries appeared with graphs showing how many participants were in the exam.

Sasuke eyed the cards in interest as he asked. "Do those cards have details about individuals?" he asked in his usual tone of voice.

Kabuto smirked "But of course just tell me who you're looking for and I can tell you about them."

Sasuke smirked before he looked at Naruto "Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee and the Kazama brothers." He said arrogantly drawing confused looks from everyone as one of the Kazama brothers, Naruto, was standing right there.

Naruto said nothing as Kabuto began to shuffle a bit before speaking to them again. "Well since you know their names it'll be easy to find their info just hold on a second." Pulling out four cards he lined them up on the floor before he placed his finger on the first one and put some chakra into it. "Alright then, Sabaku no Gaara: From Sunagakure no Sato, age twelve just like you guys, his teammates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro, since he's from a different village I don't have a lot of information on him, but get a look at this he's been on several C-ranked missions and even an A-ranked one and has returned from all of them without a single scratch."

The gennin except Naruto all shared uneasy looks having heard about the difficulty of A-ranked missions. 'Unscratched…that sounds like Shukaku's sand armor at work there, maybe I should double check on that later.' Naruto thought to himself as Kabuto shifted to the next card.

"Rock Lee: He's a Konoha Nin just like you guys, this is also his first time taking the exams however, unlike you guys he isn't a rookie he's been a gennin for about a year now. His Taijutsu is off the charts, yet his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are basically nonexistent. His sensei is one Maito Gai, self proclaimed green beast of Konoha, and his teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. He's done several D and C-ranked missions nothing out of the ordinary for a decently skilled gennin who has been active for a year."

There a few nodding heads as they processed the information on the eccentric gennin. 'I think I've seen those two out training in the morning once or twice.' Naruto thought to himself as Kabuto once again shifted.

"Now for the interesting people…Kazama Naruto, he's not from Konoha like most of us are; he was raised in a foreign country with his Onii-san. The Country's name was never once mentioned in any public records or conversations so that is a blank for me. Anyways he and his Onii-san came here about a year ago to become Shinobi; their reasons were that they wanted to follow their Otou-san's footsteps. His teammates are Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino with Yuuhi Kurenai as Sensei. Rumor has it that both of the Kazama brothers were born here but due to various circumstances were raised out of the village. It's assumed by many that the only reasons they ever went through the academy was so that others didn't see it as them getting preferential treatment. Other rumors are that both were involved in some sort of experiment gone bad, and both now have demon like features such as multiple tails. Stepping out of rumors and into facts; Naruto's skills are well balanced but it has been noted that he likes large area destructive techniques and that the only reason he doesn't use them often is due to Kaoru-san's intervention. Officially he's done seven D-ranked missions and one A-rank mission. It has also been noted that he practices Polygamy and is currently engaged to four women: Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Hana, and Momochi Haku." By the time Kabuto finished speaking everyone was staring at Naruto having only known about half of what was said.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me like that?" he asked quietly right before Hinata tweaked his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to an Inuzuka!" she whispered harshly. Ino also looked upset as she walked over and tweaked his other ear causing him to wince as Kiba patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah…good luck with my Onee-san Naruto, I think she bought a new leather outfit just for you." He smiled at Naruto which did nothing to comfort him.

Many of the others chuckled as Naruto tried to explain himself to the two irate Kunoichi.

Coughing into his hands Kabuto recaptured all of their attention "May I continue?" Chuckling nervously the three nodded their heads and rejoined the group.

"Alright Kazama Kaoru, age eighteen, as of recently he has no team. By running a solo escort mission for the participating teams from the other major villages he has been promoted to Chuunin. Like Naruto his skills are balanced though unlike Naruto he prefers stealth over destructive force. In his own words when I managed to speak with him on one of his off days he said 'The quieter I get in a fight the more serious I'm taking it.' Many of the rumors surrounding him are the same as Naruto's, however, some other rumors about him are that he is secretly running an underground kingdom of special operatives, there have been some sightings of him speaking to shadowed figures, but any attempt to investigate led to nothing. It's also rumored that he will be acting as Hokage-sama's personal bodyguard during the third exam which will be a spectacle of sorts for the visiting lords. He is currently in a relationship with Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai both of whom seem to be happy whenever he is there."

Everyone blinked slowly for varying reasons: Sasuke because he was angry that some nobody was promoted before him, Naruto, because of all of the information Kabuto had on them and everyone else because the information was surprising. "There are teams from everywhere in these exams, even the new village Oto, though…I'm not really sure about them." No sooner did he finish speaking then the sound team charged forward and took a swing at him.

Dodging quickly Kabuto smirked before he suddenly fell to his knees and vomited. "What?" he muttered as he tried to get up only for a sense of vertigo to take hold and forced him onto his knees again.

"Put this into your cards, The Team from Oto…will definitely be promoted to Chuunin!" the mummy like one spoke in an arrogant tone.

Suddenly there was an explosion in front of the room as a large bear of a man and a bunch of others appeared. "You little punks from Oto who said you could fight? If you want to fight you need the proctor's permission you disobey this rule again I'll you're your asses disqualified before you can say Mama!"

The mummy boy chuckled in what appeared to be a sheepish manner "Sorry it's just that this is our first time and we're a little jumpy."

The man growled at them once before he spoke again sending a chill down everyone's spine "Don't let it happen again…or else." The amount of killing intent he poured into his glare was staggering and in an instant it was gone. Grunting he turned and addressed everyone in the room "Alright maggots get in line to get your seat numbers if you aren't seated in 30 seconds you and your team fail!" he roared at them sending them all dashing into a line to get their numbers and immediately sprinted to their assigned seats.

'Damn that guy is good.' Naruto thought to himself having also been compelled by the force of the man's voice to get into his seat in 30 seconds or less.

"All right you little shits, my name is Morino Ibiki and I am the proctor for the first exam. In here my word is law and if any of you little shits have a problem with that I'll have your asses ejected from these exams do I make myself clear?" he swept the room with his eyes. "None? Good! The first exam is a written exam, however, it is slightly different than other tests…In this test you start with ten points, and for every right answer you get to keep one of those points. The tenth question will be given at the last fifteen minutes of the test. Also, there will be absolutely no cheating allowed! For every time you get caught you will lose two points, get caught five times and you and your team automatically fails." He gestured to the sides where there were many Chuunin with clipboards. "These Chuunin are some of the best of the best and they will mark you down for cheating if they catch you. If there aren't any questions than you may begin."

Immediately pencils began moving as everyone began to look over their tests. Naruto frowned as he looked over the nine questions in front of him unable to answer any of them much to his own surprise. 'These are not Gennin level questions.' He thought to himself as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

Glancing around discreetly he noted what everyone else was doing. 'Hinata and Neji are using Bykaugan, Oto guys are using sound waves it looks like, Kiba has Akamaru to give him the answers, Shino is being helped by his bugs, Gaara is doing something with his sand, Haruno…she actually knows this stuff? Anyways ignoring freakishly smart useless girl, Uchiha is using Sharingan, Kankuro seems to be looking around, Temari seems to be waiting, Shikamaru is sleeping, Chouji is eating, and Ino-chan is waiting for Sakura to finish it looks like, and Neji's teammates are using a mirror system.' Glancing around one last time, this time to identify interesting people he noted that the members of the team from Kumo was twitching 'Signals?' Naruto asked himself before he gazed back down at his paper. As all of this was happening the Chuunin watchers were busy marking away and calling out teams that failed.

Sighing Naruto laid his head down to think 'Do I even have any information gathering techniques?' he asked himself. His answer was a resounding 'NO!' banging his head against his desk he groaned 'Damn it! I make decisions based on the information given to me, I don't get it myself!'

Outside the window looking into the classroom Kaoru sat quietly munching on some Dango he had picked up for a morning snack. "This is what you get for skipping out on lessons that day Otouto." He mumbled out loud. Hearing a rustling sound he turned towards it and blinked when he saw Anko setting up what seemed to be a giant banner. "What are you doing Anko-chan?" he asked as he finished his Dango.

"Oh, Kaoru-kun you're back!" she shouted in joy as she hugged him tightly. "I'm setting up my big entrance for when the first exam is over!" she was laughing by now as she thought about the reactions everyone would give her once she introduced herself.

Kaoru blinked once before he decided to offer his help "Can I do something to help?" he asked nicely as he wrapped an arm around Anko's shoulder affectionately.

Anko smirked as she grabbed Kaoru's hand and led him to the banner "As a matter of fact…"

It had been forty minutes into the exam when suddenly everyone shivered, glancing around no one could identify the cause. Shaking off the feeling of dread they all glanced at the clock on the wall waiting for the last five minutes to tick by.

Five minutes later and Ibiki clapped his hands together "Alright maggots, pencils down! It's time for the tenth question…I see you've finally returned from playing with your dolls, hurry up and sit down." Everyone turned to see Kankuro ho had left to use the rest room earlier walk down the aisle and take his seat. Only Ibiki and a few of the Chuunin noticed him drop a roll of film onto Temari's desk, but they let it slide seeing as it was a pretty good way to gather information. Ibiki glared a little longer at the Suna Nin before he continued his explanation.

"Alright as I was saying before doll boy came back is that this tenth question will be harder than all of the other questions combined, however do not fret you can choose not to take this question."

Kiba looked up and narrowed his eyes "What happens if we decide not to take it?" he asked suspiciously.

Ibiki smirked evilly at them "Then you and your teammates fail!" he shouted as loud as he could sending a wave of anger through the crowd.

"What the hell is with that? Of course we're going to take the damn question if we fail if we don't!"

Ibiki chuckled evilly "Well then maybe you should listen before you open you're big mouth. If you choose to take the question and get it wrong…then you will be barred from taking these exams ever again! You'll be a gennin for the rest of your life!" Ibiki glanced around one more time as Kiba rose to his feet and shouted.

"That's bullshit! There are a tone of people here who've taken these exams before!" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then it's just your bad luck that I wasn't the proctor back then now isn't it?" he chuckled scaring many of the gennin "Alright then…those of you who wish to back down you may do so now by raising your hands."

In an instant many ands began rising as the proctors began announcing numbers as the teams began to leave. Ibiki waited until no more hands were raising and sighed. "Are you all sure you don't want to back out?" he asked to double check. No one raised their hand. "Alright then…you all…pass!" Ibiki smiled partly as congratulations and partly because he found their shocked expressions humorous.

"What the hell? What about the tenth question?" Kiba shouted out loud as many gennin nodded with him.

Ibiki smiled as he began explaining. "There was no tenth question, or rather the choice whether or not to take the risk was the tenth question. Think about it like this, you are given a mission to steal a document from an enemy stronghold, the number of enemies and their abilities are unknown. There is also a chance that they may know your coming, can you drop the mission saying 'I don't want to risk the lives of my squad'? Can you say 'Let's not do this and live to fight another day?' the answer is NO! As a Chuunin you must make difficult decisions that could dictate either your success or your demise. Those unwilling to take the risk do not deserve to be called Chuunin"

Temari groaned and spoke out "So the other nine questions were pointless?" she asked in irritation.

Ibiki glanced at her before he began pacing. "No, they were to test your information gathering skills. Good information can make the difference between life and death." To prove his point he removed his bandanna to reveal a heavily scarred skull turning many a slight shade of green. "These scars of mine…are results of bad information. Anyways congratulations to you all for passing the first exam!"

As soon as he finished speaking a black object came crashing through the window. As it landed it began to unfurl as the person inside threw kunai into the four corners, followed by four more attached to a rope. Everyone who had ducked expecting some sort of explosion slowly peeked over their desks to see what was going on.

"There's no time to celebrate the Super Sexy Mitarashi Anko is here!" Anko shouted happily as she held up her two hands in a V shape. Behind her the gennin could see another figure tied up and gagged, wearing a shirt that said 'Property of Mitarashi Anko' on it. The figure was thrashing in his bindings seemingly trying to yell at the proctor.

"What was that dear?" Anko asked holding her hand up to her ear. As Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner.

"Anko…your early." He noticed Kaoru and kindly removed the gag. "Kaoru-san what are you doing here, and in this situation no less."

Kaoru took a deep breath as he kept his glare on Anko "WHAT THE FUCK ANKO! I OFFER TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR SET UP AND YOU GO AND TIE ME UP IN ADMENTIUM ROPE IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR BOYFRIEND? SEE IF I EVER BUY YOU DANGO AGAIN!"

The force of his voice was enough to knock Anko on her butt as she chuckled "Ah come on Kaoru-kun what did you think would happen after I trained with Tsuki?"

"I THOUGHT YOU'D GET BETTER WITH A SWORD NOT BONDAGE!" was his rather…extreme answer. Everyone else just stared at the still tied up Kaoru as sweat drops began to appear on everyone's heads

Ibiki sighed once and tapped Anko on the shoulder. "You were saying something to the gennin who passed." He muttered loud enough for her to hear. Blushing Anko turned away from Kaoru and laughed.

"Right…hey…there's 78 of them! Ibiki you're going soft!" she exclaimed after a head count. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Well it doesn't matter after my exam over half of them will be gone either way."

The gennin glanced at each other uneasily as they muttered. "Half?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Anko stood up and pumped her fists into the air. "Alright maggots follow me for the second exam!" she then proceeded to jump out the window…conveniently leaving Kaoru tied up in the room.

"ANKO GET BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME!" he roared out the window as he continued to thrash around in his bindings. "Fuck it how the hell can these Kunai hold for so fucking long?" he swore as he continued to struggle.

Ibiki sighed "You're Jounin senseis will have the needed information for the second exam. You will meet Anko at the designated place at five sharp tomorrow morning."

As everyone began to file out of the room Kaoru had calmed down and was now just hanging around…literally. "Uh…Ibiki-san could you…uh…get me down?"

Ibiki turned away as he began collecting tests. "I don't see why I should…you're part of Anko's mess she should clean it up." He stated as he walked out of the room.

Kaoru blinked in surprise as the doors were slammed shut. "Hey man this isn't funny!" he called out "Get me out of here I'm serious!" he shouted out. He tugged at the ropes again and sighed "Please?" he mumbled.

It wasn't until the next morning that he managed to loosen the Kunai and pull himself off the wall. However, he never managed to get the cuffs off his wrists. "Lousy Anko and her stupid cuffs…" he muttered angrily as he made his way towards the next exam location…the Forest of Death.

* * *

End

**Kaoru no gouki – **Kaoru's fortitude

Alright I know I haven't updated in a while but, well school is hard right now. I'm not going into any details about this.

Anyways I want everyone to know that I am a very slow updater during the school year, for those who hadn't already figured it out yet.

Future story ideas: (note: all of these won't be considered until after I actually finish one of my current stories.)

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'With New Neighbors Come New Adventures'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out. "I am the sword" "I am the shield" "And I am the hand that guides them."

Note: if anyone has a cooler catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber. "You want me to jump three stories into the air?" "And you want me to work on silent casting?"

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. "Why do I have to hold myself back this much again?" he asked. "Because…it'll be funnier that way" was her simple response. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**


	24. Second Exam

Here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

Current results for the poll on my FF13 idea (Where Naruto should meet the gang):

Somewhere on pulse – 5

Somewhere on Cocoon – 2

In the fifth ark – 2

* * *

The second exam

The assembled gennin trembled in fear as Kaoru slowly made his way towards them the kunai attached to the cuffs around his wrists dragging along the ground adding to the tension felt by all. Kaoru's eyes were harsh, promising death to those who stood in his way as he glared at the world. "Anko…give me the fucking keys." He said in a dark voice.

Nervously the snake mistress did as told as she pulled out the keys from between her breasts and handed them to Kaoru who removed the cuffs from his wrists. "Anou…are you by any chance…mad Kaoru-kun?" she asked nervously as she rubbed his shoulders hoping to please him.

Tsuki who happened to be near the area heard the commotion and walked over to see what was going on, only to pause when she saw Kaoru's face. "Anko…you left him tied up in the room didn't you?" she asked as she quickly wrapped herself around his form effectively restraining him.

Anko blushed in realization as she started to chuckle in a nervous fashion. "Well…uh…yeah. Heh, heh, oops…" The gennin all fell flat on their faces.

Tsuki sighed as Kaoru began to struggle "You might want to finish your explanations and then run for it you know…" she trailed off as she used her head to gesture to Kaoru who was trying to shake Tsuki off of his back.

Anko gulped but nodded nonetheless. "Right…alright you brats listen up, and listen well. For my own safety I only have time to say this once." Someone snickered and Anko threw a Kunai at the impudent gennin's face. "As I was saying your team will be receiving either an Earth Scroll…" she pulled out a bluish scroll "or a Heaven Scroll" she pulled out a white scroll "your objective is to retrieve the scroll you don't get and bring both to the tower in the middle of the forest within five days. If you lose a member of your team for any reason you fail, also if you look into the scrolls you will fail." Pausing she pulled out a stack of papers and started passing them around "These are death waivers, they state that if you die Konoha can't be held responsible, and trust me there will be deaths in there. If you don't want to sign the form you and your team can leave now."

Naruto scratched his cheek slowly as a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head "Somehow…I knew this would happen." He mumbled as he placed his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata merely smiled and leaned into her lover "I think it's funny." She stated with a giggle.

Shino as usual said nothing though the glint in his sunglasses hinted that he was indeed amused by Anko's plight.

When team 8 went up to collect their scroll the two chuunin nodded to them "Well here you go, good luck in the exams." They both said in a cheery manner. Glancing down at the scroll in his hands Naruto calmly slipped it into his coat pocket.

"Earth huh?" he muttered to himself as he patted his pockets. Hinata and Shino both did a quick inventory check as they stood in front of the gate. "You two ready for this?" they nodded as Anko's voice sounded through the intercom.

"Alright brats the second exam is about to start." Everyone prepared themselves "Just a bit of advice…DON'T DIE!" suddenly all of the gates burst open and the teams rushed in.

Anko smirked as she watched them enter the forest. "Heh, brats will never know what hit them." She mumbled audibly as she crossed her arms. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder "What is it?" she asked irritably as she turned around only to freeze when Tsuki waved to her a good ten meters away Kaoru free of her grasp. "Shit…" she mumbled as she bolted into the forest Kaoru hot on her trail. "I'M SORRY!"

Naruto glanced around from his spot behind his teammates. "Strange…we haven't bumped into anyone yet."

Hinata nodded her head as she scanned the area with her Byakugan. "There's a team twenty meters to our left." She said as she pointed in the direction. "They have an earth scroll, exactly what we need."

Naruto nodded as he glanced at Shino. "What do you think?" he asked noticing that Shino hadn't really got a chance to shine in a while.

Shino adjusted his glasses "we'll use my Kikaichuu beetles to drain them of their chakra and take what we need." He said in monotone. Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads as Shino took point.

The three of them silently tailed the group they found to be Ame Nin. It took a while but the Ame Nin eventually stopped to make a camp. Shino didn't waste anytime as he ordered his bugs to silently creep up on the unsuspecting gennin and drain them of chakra.

The team watched impassively as all three gennin fell unconscious as they jumped into the clearing. "Alright let's see if you guys got anything useful for us." Naruto muttered as he began to dig around in their packs as Hinata collected the scroll they needed. "What a bunch of nobodies all they had of use were rations and extra kunai and shuriken."

Hinata and Shino shrugged their shoulders as the three of them jumped away leaving the Ame Nin to their fates. "We should head to the tower." Shino suggested.

Naruto nodded his head as he checked to make sure his team actually had enough to get there. "Yeah we're all fresh we can make it."

"GYAAA~!" Naruto stopped and stuck his hand up catching Kiba who had been about to fly past him. Glancing to his left he noted that Hinata had caught Akamaru who was licking her cheek affectionately. "What…oh it's you guys. Thanks for catching me man some freaky Kusa Nin who smelled of snakes suddenly came out of nowhere and blasted my team apart." Kiba nodded in thanks as he jumped back the way he came.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino glanced at each other and then at Akamaru who was whining. "Sounds like this Kusa Nin really freaked Akamaru out; he doesn't even want to follow Kiba." Naruto muttered as he pat the puppy on the head.

Shino glanced at the direction Kiba had jumped towards. "We should help him; it sounds like something bigger than the exams is going on over here." His two teammates nodded as they followed the trail Kiba had left behind.

When they arrived they saw a strange looking man reaching out towards Sasuke with his neck extended. Naruto didn't waste anytime as he pulled a katana out of a seal on his arm and launched himself at the man forcing him to back off or lose his head. "Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba are you guys okay?" Hinata called out as she landed on the ground near Naruto and immediately began tending to injuries.

Sasuke looked away but otherwise said nothing silently thankful for the aid. Sakura sighed in relief "Oh thank god you guys are here. That man…he's Orochimaru one of the Sannin!" Shino's glasses fell off of his face displaying his shock to the world as Hinata froze.

"Kukukukuku… so my little secret is out is it?" he asked in a mocking voice. "Well it's not like it matters, Kyuubi boy here won't be able to stop me from obtaining my prize." He suddenly brought up his arm to block the vicious axe kick Naruto had sent at his head. "Impatient aren't we Kyuubi-kun?" he asked casually the kick having not affected him all that much.

"Shut up and die!" Naruto screamed as he launched a vicious assault on the snake man forcing him onto the defensive. "It's your fault my parents are dead! You're responsible for the countless deaths of that night. Now it's time to pay for your crimes in full! _**Ookami no Kiba**_!" Naruto launched himself forward and thrust his Katana towards Orochimaru's midsection. The wind sounding like a wolf's howl as the sword missed it's mark.

"Kukukukuku…very interesting Kyuubi-kun." He said softly as he pulled a blade out his throat. "But how well do you fare against the Kusanagi?" he asked as he clashed swords with the angry blonde.

Shino who was in the background silently let out the Kikaichuu and had them surround Orochimaru while he was distracted. 'This has to work…it has to.' He thought desperately.

Naruto growled as he began to put his tails into play a well forcing Orochimaru to dodge and weave more keeping him from counter attacking. "Your time is numbered Orochimaru…it's only a matter of time until you slip up and I kill you!"

Orochimaru scowled "Cheeky brat, do you really think you could defeat me one of the Sannin?" he roared in rage as he sped up his movements.

Naruto smirked as he cut Orochimaru's cheek "I don't think I can…I know I can! _**Kageken no koutei**_!" the shadows around the blade formed a crescent moon as Naruto launched it at the surprised Sannin cutting him in half before he could react. "It's over." Naruto muttered as he slid his sword back into its seal.

"Kukukukuku…you may have beaten me today Kyuubi-kun…but you are far too inexperienced to kill me…just wait someday, I'll have my prize." With that the voice disappeared, leaving a fuming Naruto and five worried gennin alone in the clearing.

Naruto tilted his head back and roared to the heavens, nine years worth of anger surfacing in that one instant. "I've failed…Kaa-san, Tou-san, Aniki…forgive me." He mumbled softly as he pounded the ground tears of sorrow flowing freely down his face. Hinata silently wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her jacket whispering words of comfort into his ears.

Team seven and Shino looked down at the ground letting him have his moment. Each lost in their own thoughts. 'To be so young and to feel this burden…Naruto, what have you gone through?' Shino questioned silently as he watched his two teammates.

Sakura gently rubbed her eyes finding them moist 'Tears? I'm crying?' suddenly a second voice answered her **'Oh yes you are, it would take an incredible amount of effort not to cry at such a sad scene!**' Sakura shook her head as she wiped her tears. 'Now's not the time, we need to get to shelter.' And so she began to look around trying to find the best place to form a camp.

Kiba looked away his fists clenching and unclenching 'I can't even begin to imagine what he feels like. To confront his parents' killer and be unable to kill him. Just the thought is unbearable.' Idly he pet Akamaru's head as the dog whined in sympathy with the blonde fox.

Sasuke watched his bitter rival with understanding eyes. 'I…I never knew we were so similar. You act so cheerful as if you don't have a care in the world, but it was all an act wasn't it Naruto? The need to avenge your parents is as strong in you as it is in me…what I don't understand is…how can you be so cheerful even if it was an act?' silently he walked up to the two and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Come on Naruto…I'm sure your parents would hate to see this."

Naruto managed to bring a stop to his tears and smiled a small sad smile towards Hinata then to Sasuke. "You're right…we should get moving."

Sakura waved them over from her spot near a large tree "Over here! We can set up a camp over here!" she called as both teams jogged over and began preparing.

Hinata aided Sakura in setting up traps while Shino and Kiba were tasked with getting the food. Naruto and Sasuke went out to find firewood and to have a small chat.

"Naruto…what happened, between you and Orochimaru I mean." Sasuke asked as he picked up a pile of sticks. "I mean, you completely lost control and went ballistic when you saw him."

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "He…he caused the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago." He said after a while "He managed to use a genjutsu on her and tricked her into attacking the village. Tou-san couldn't think up a better plan in time and used to self-sacrificing technique to seal her away into me. Unfortunately Kaa-san didn't live through child birth leaving me and Aniki in the care of our tou-san's clan in Makai." He growled a bit as the memories came back to him. "Aniki made me promise I wouldn't seek revenge…but I couldn't hold myself back…I hate that man with every fiber of my being and I want nothing more than to see his head on a pike." Unconsciously letting out a small amount of killing intent Naruto forcefully calmed himself down.

Sasuke checked his pile and deemed it big enough top be used and noted that Naruto had picked up a large number of usable sticks with his tails. "Come on let's head back." Naruto nodded as the two walked back towards camp. Halfway there Sasuke decided to ask another question. "Naruto…why does Kaoru want you to give up on revenge?" the idea of letting it all go was foreign to him as he held onto his anger as a source of power.

Naruto looked skyward and sighed audibly. "He said it would cloud my judgment, that it would dull my blade, that it would hinder me." He chuckled mirthlessly. "Today was proof of his words. I should've been able to fare better against Orochimaru, as weak as he's become. Nothing like the man he had been when he was still a part of Konoha."

Sasuke shot him an incredulous glance "You call that weak, he held me and Sakura down with nothing but killing intent."

Naruto nodded "In his prime…Orochimaru…could've gone toe to toe with a C-ranked youkai in terms of raw power. Add that to his brilliant mind…he could get into a fight with an S-ranked Youkai with a sixty-five percent chance of survival. He was that good." Naruto shook his head in distaste. "But his thirst for power soon changed all that. He began searching for a way to make himself immortal, he settled for body switching like a snake sheds its skin." Sasuke shivered in disgust at the thought. "But there was a drawback he didn't foresee…it made him slightly weaker after each switch, that's why he searches for exceptionally strong hosts, they make up for the slight drop in power he suffers. In all honesty his only advantage now is his mind which unfortunately for us is even sharper than it used to be."

Sasuke quietly contemplated the information Naruto had just told him. "Then…what does he want with me?" he asked recalling that Orochimaru had called him a 'prize'

Naruto glanced at Sasuke "Your Sharingan." He stated as they arrived. "However, that is a discussion for a different day, for now let's not worry our teams." He said as he slapped on a grin and announced their presence loudly. "Hey guys!"

Sasuke said nothing as he set the wood down in a pile. 'There's so much I still don't understand…but I know one thing…I can't let him tempt me with his power. I need to find someone who can teach me…someone here in Konoha who ca rival that man.' He paused as a thought crossed his mind. 'Someone like a certain blond Chuunin.' He smiled to himself as he decided on the course of action 'But how do I convince him to train me?'

Naruto saw Sasuke's inner debate and smiled 'so there's hope for you yet, eh Sasuke?' he mused quietly to himself as he helped Kiba prepare the fish that Shino and Kiba had caught.

Kiba licked his lips as he smelled the fish "Oh man that smells good!" he declared as Naruto pulled the fish off the fire and passed everyone a stick with a fish impaled on it. "I didn't know you knew how to roast a fish Naruto." He said as he happily bit into his piece. Akamaru barking in agreement as he accepted a cut up piece clean of bones.

Shino nodded in agreement as he bit into his fish. "Quite good." He stated in monotone.

* * *

Meanwhile

Kaoru and Anko snarled as the news of Orochimaru's appearance reached their ears in the center tower. "That bastard…" Kaoru growled as the Hokage addressed the assembled Shinobi in the room.

"We can not stop the exams as that would show weakness to the world, no I'm afraid the exams must continue." There was a bunch of murmuring as the assembled Shinobi looked uneasily at each other.

Kaoru turned on his heels and left the hall knowing that the Hokage was just giving out orders at this point and he knew where he had to be. "I'm going to start my patrol now Anko-chan I'll be back in time for the third stage." He kissed her cheek and jumped off into the forest. 'First off patrol the forest interior for any signs of the snake and then patrol the village like any other patrol shift.' He thought to himself as he jumped from branch to branch.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto yawned as he sat up from his short nap. "Ah that felt good!" he exclaimed as he stood up. Noticing that the others were all asleep he chuckled. "I guess the excitement got to them." He mused as he stretched. "Now then…what should I do with you?" he asked loudly as he stared at a bush.

Suddenly the three Oto-genin stood in front of him scowling. "How did you find us?" the bandaged one demanded.

Naruto shrugged "The nose knows." He said jokingly as he tapped his nose. Laughing at their disbelieving faces he continued "So…what the hell do you three want?" he asked in a cold voice.

The one wearing earmuffs smirked "We're here to kill the Uchiha, so move out of the way Blondie, or I'll blast your ass!" he shouted as he pointed what looked like holes at Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he blurred out of sight. "Really now? What can you do with these arms if you can't even get the time to point at me?" he asked as two of his tails held onto the boy's arms and pointed them to the sides. "Cause right now…you don't have a chance."

The girl clenched her teeth and threw a few senbon at him. "Eat this you bastard!" she cried out as four senbon multiplied into forty. "_**Kage Senbon**_!"

Naruto chuckled and put the boy in his grasp in front of the onslaught. "Oh my, you turned your teammate into a pincushion…well he's still alive so that counts for something I guess." He muttered as he threw the boy's unconscious form to the side.

"Zaku!" the bandaged boy shouted out in concern. "Damn it Kin be careful!" he shouted at the girl in anger as he revealed his arm to be covered by a weird device. "How about a taste of my Melody arm?" he shouted as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto wasted no time as he used his tails and grabbed the boy's arms in a vice grip "Useless…everything you do will be useless…" he muttered as he broke the device off of the boy's arm and tossed him aside.

"Dosu are you alright?" Kin yelled out as she jumped to his side. "Kyaa~!" she screamed as Naruto appeared behind her and grabbed her hair roughly. "Let me go you bastard!" she screamed as she tried to turn around to launch some sort of attack on him.

"Hand over all of your scrolls if you want to survive." Naruto ordered coldly as he pulled out a kunai and held it to Kin's throat. "If you don't…she dies."

Dosu raised his uninjured arm in surrender "Alright I'm pulling it out now…" he said slowly as he pulled out an earth scroll and set it down on the ground. "I did as you asked, release my teammate."

Naruto released her and spanked her ass as she stumbled forward. Chuckling at her indignant yelp of surprise he spoke softly "Tell Orochimaru that his days are numbered." He called out as Kin grabbed Zaku and the Oto team jumped away. Expanding his senses to see if they were really gone he grabbed the scroll and walked over to where his team slept unaware that there had ever been a fight.

Shaking his team awake he nodded towards the tower. "Let's go, I've left them a present." He said motioning to the scroll lying next to Akamaru who barked softly thanks. Waving team 8 leapt away towards the tower.

When they arrived at the tower, they glanced at the wall which said something about needing both earth and heaven to succeed or something like that. Nodding Hinata and Shino opened the scrolls and tossed them to the ground when they began to smoke. "Congratulations you guys pass!" Iruka called out as the smoke disappeared.

"Sensei?" Hinata asked questioningly. "Why were you summoned from a scroll?"

Iruka chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "We're supposed to knock contestants out who open the scroll in the forest. We're also here to explain the text on the wall." He motioned to the plaque. "I could give you a long winded speech but I'm sure none of you would want that so I'll keep it simple. If earth represents the body, and Heaven represents the mind then as a Chuunin you need a balance of both in order to prosper." He smiled as he patted everyone on the shoulder. "Good job on passing the second exam you still have three days to relax so make the most of them."

* * *

End

_**Ookami no Kiba **_– Wolf's fang

_**Kageken no koutei **_– shadow sword's flight

_**Kage Senbon**_ – shadow senbon

Yes I decided to give Sasuke a chance don't complain. I only said I'd be mean to him in the beginning so I don't see any problems making him a good guy.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There is a poll on my profile to help me decide on what to write for a FF13/Naruto crossover I had been thinking about. There are three options and I have a story idea for all three so feel free to pick the one that interests you the most thanks.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

**Another challenge for those who care to try their hands. There were a couple of new manga that I thought were pretty good: Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet Ammo for onemanga users) and Lock On! I was hoping someone could do a crossover with one of these and either Naruto or Ranma (or both) on a side note Lock On! Can go well with the ****Mightiest Disciple Kenichi**

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


	25. preliminary part 1

Here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**(A/N)**

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

For the prelims I won't diverge too much from the actual manga, so if you find it boring well…sorry I'm not all that good when it comes to thinking up fight scenes. As a result of this I'm using existing ones to tell my story. I will separate the preliminary into two chapters the first five matches and the last five matches.

* * *

The preliminary part1

When Naruto heard that they had three days to recuperate his face cracked into a wide grin as he grabbed his teammates by the arms and started dragging them to the cafeteria following the signs in order to go in the right direction. "First thing's first; let's get something decent to eat."

Hinata merely giggled at her fiancé's actions as Shino tried to pull his arm out of Naruto's grasp. "Naruto let go of my arm" he said in monotone as he continued to try and yank his arm out of the blonde's grasp. There were a few snickers to be heard as they passed by various on duty ninja serving to form a frown on Shino's face as he sighed in defeat.

"Alright look at the food selection these guys have!" Naruto cheered loudly as they entered the dining area. "And there's only one other group besides us here how awesome is that?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he went to get himself some food.

Hinata giggled again "Slow down Naruto-kun the food isn't going anywhere." She admonished lightly as she skillfully pulled her hand out of his grip. Winking at Shino who stared at her hand in something akin to amazement. 'How did she do that…?' he thought curiously as he continued to try and free his hand.

"Aw…but Hinata-chan I'm hungry now!" Naruto whined loudly annoying the group who was already there.

Shino looked away from Naruto "And to think this idiot is a demon…" he mumbled inaudibly as he adjusted his glasses with his free hand. If Naruto heard him he made no motion suggesting as such.

Hinata smiled and lead the way towards the woman who was serving the food. "Can I get a number three please, and a number two for my boyfriend over there?" she motioned to Naruto who had gotten into a debate on food with Shino somehow.

The lady smiled and nodded once as she wrote down the order and posted up near the kitchen window. "What about your other teammate, the one arguing with Blondie over there?" she asked as she pointed at Shino.

Hinata shrugged "I don't know, I just know Naruto would want the number two because it has Ramen." She giggled again as her fiancé's love of the salty noodles came to mind. "Shino-kun what did you want to eat?" she called out distracting the two boys who looked ready to get into a brawl.

"Ah Hinata-san I'll have a number four please." Shino answered as he broke Naruto's grip on his collar and dusted himself off.

Hinata nodded her head and relayed his order to the lady behind the counter. "Thank you ma'am. She smiled and walked over to the table Naruto had decided to sit at. "Our food should be ready soon."

Naruto nodded happily as he pulled Hinata onto his lap "That's good to hear." He said into her ear as he began to nibble on it. "So beautiful." He murmured as he stopped nibbling and began to nuzzle her face instead.

"GAAH! Would you two tree hugging pansies just get a fucking room?" a male voice shouted in rage from their left. It turned out to be Kankuro from Suna who had shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the two. Temari who recognized them immediately backed away from her brother as Gaara who had also recognized Naruto quietly snuck out of the room.

"What did you call me?" Naruto asked quietly his face hidden from Kankuro's sight. "Cause if you called me what I thought you called me, then I might have to hurt you, you know?"

Kankuro didn't care and repeated himself "I called you a tree hugging pansy you Fucker! Got a problem with it?" he asked with a smirk having apparently forgotten who Naruto was.

Kankuro never even got a chance to gloat as his face met Naruto's fist faster than he could blink. "You call me that again and I'll do more than punch you in the face, got it Femboy?" he asked with a hiss.

Kankuro fearfully nodded his head yes as he held his bleeding nose. "I got it." He mumbled as he backed away, before turning tail and running as if his life depended on it.

Naruto scoffed before he turned around and smiled at Hinata "Sorry about that Hinata-chan the jerk was picking a fight." His smiled lessened as he sat down a leaned his head against Hinata's "I love you Hinata." He mumbled into her hair.

Hinata smiled softly and nuzzled into Naruto's body. "I love you too Naruto." She mumbled softly as the two ate in silence Shino having finished his food and left a while ago.

The next two days were much the same as the first day they arrived; they ate, talked, and rested to their hearts content greeting the passing teams as they walked by every now and then. However, when they passed by the Oto team Naruto noticed something seemed off about the female member. "Hey Hinata-chan…doesn't something feel…off about that Oto-kunoichi?" he whispered quietly as he observed the Oto-team get their food.

Hinata paused, her food halfway to her move as she glanced up. Sighing she set the food down and took a look "Well she's walking with a limp for one possibly an injury though it doesn't look like it. She has bags under her eyes signifying lack of sleep, but then again all of the teams who had to stay out until now should look like that. Overall I don't see anything off about her."

Naruto nodded his head. "True nothing_ looks_ wrong…" he emphasized the word looks. "But I smell something off. She wreaks of man." He said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Hinata tilted her head showing her confusion "Of man? What does that mean Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down at her and pulled her close. "It means, my dearest Hinata-chan, that she has been drenched in semen at one point or another in the forest. Not only that, but it was a large number of men as well and thus I can't identify who it was."

Hinata held her hands to her face in horror at the possibilities "You don't think she was raped do you?" she asked worriedly. Despite the fact the kunoichi worked for Orochimaru, Hinata still would not wish rape upon another woman.

Naruto shook his head in disgust. "It is a possibility. However, it could just as well have been her using her feminine charm to her advantage, after all some woman aren't afraid to use their bodies to get what they want, or need in some cases. The only thing I can say is that it didn't have anything to do with love." With that said Naruto quietly stood up and walked away as Hinata stared a little longer at the Oto-kunoichi who seemed to be fighting tears as she sat as far from her teammates as she could.

Hinata shook her head "Poor girl, it was definitely rape." She muttered as she too stood up and left the room.

When the fifth day came about the passing teams were assembled in a giant room which had a statue of a pair of hands in the tiger seal. In front of them the Sandaime Hokage stood proudly overlooking each and every one of them "Congratulations to all of you who have passed the second exam." He announced in a booming voice. "Now before I continue I would like to explain the true meaning behind these exams. 'To promote friendship among the villages' or 'To better our Shinobi' I don't want any of you to get confused. The true reason for this exam is…" he paused to take a long drag on his pipe, slowly exhaling. "This exam is…a replacement for war among the allied countries."

Naruto smirked as he clenched his hands "Heh, advertising war eh?" he said aloud with a bone chilling chuckle.

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his head "Though not the way I would've worded it…but, yes. These exams, the third in particular, can be seen as a way of advertising each village to potential clients. Also, this sends a message to outsiders 'Our village is this strong' A country's strength is the strength of their military, the strength of their military is the strength of their soldiers, and the strength of the soldiers can only be truly witnessed in a life or death struggle."

There were a series of murmurs as the gennin looked at each other warily as if expecting to have to fight in a second's notice. However, there was a series of coughs coming from the front and everyone turned to see a sickly looking Jounin bowing in front of the Hokage. "Hokage-sama…" he coughed some more begging the question 'Is he going to be alright?' "Please allow me, Gekko Hayate, to explain the third exam."

Sarutobi nodded his head in acceptance as Hayate coughed some more. Nodding in thanks Hayate turned around to face the gennin showing them his sickly face which seemed to be nothing but skin and bones as he coughed some more. "First of all, before we begin the third exam we'll hold a preliminary round as there are too many of you." He coughed "We don't want to bore the various dignitaries that will be arriving to watch your matches." Once again he started coughing violently worrying the gennin. "Also, before we begin as of now you are acting on your own so if anyone wants to quit it won't affect your team. Are there anyone who wish to quit?"

Slowly Kabuto raised his hand "Sorry I don't think I can go on after all that fighting in the forest. Hayate nodded his head and marked the name down.

"Alright you can go." He said after a series of coughs. "Anyone else?" no one raised their hands. "Alright then, Anko could you activate the board please?" he asked politely to which Anko saluted and activated the board.

The board cycled through some names in rapid succession before it stopped on **Akado Yoroi **and **Uchiha Sasuke **"Will the two contestants named above please step forward, and can everyone else please move to the viewing are above the arena?" everyone nodded their heads and did as asked. "Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi are you ready?"

Both contestants nodded their heads as they slipped into their own stances. Hayate glanced at both of them as he raised his hand "Begin!" and he jumped away.

Yoroi's hands suddenly started glowing a bluish color as he charged Sasuke who immediately jumped back knowing that he didn't want to find out why his opponent's hands were glowing. He suddenly felt the enemy tap him and immediately noticed a sharp decrease in his Chakra. 'Shit he absorbs Chakra.' Sasuke thought as he dodged his opponent's longer reach. "Let's see you absorb this! **Katon: ****Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Yoroi who had been charging forward as fast as he could was too close to the blast to dodge and ended up running headlong into the giant ball of fire.

When the flame died down Yoroi was just standing there charred black "Ow…" he managed to mutter before collapsing in a heap. Everyone just stared with sweat drops freely rolling down their heads.

Quickly composing himself Hayate checked Yoroi's pulse and noted he was still alive "Akado Yoroi is unable to continue, winner: Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke took a calming breath and quietly walked up to where he had spotted his teammates. Hayate glanced at the young Uchiha as he walked away before turning his attention towards the display board, which had begun to cycle through names again. "Will Abumi Zaku and Aburame Shino please come down?"

Shino said nothing as he quietly walked down the stairs waving in acknowledgement as Naruto and Hinata wished him good luck. Zaku on the other hand leaped over the railing and landed in the center of the ring "Oi who is this douche bag?" he asked arrogantly as he rotated his arms.

Shino adjusted his glasses indifferently "I'll give you this one chance to give up." He said ominously as bugs began to crawl around on his jacket.

Naruto yawned loudly as the mach began "Shino is going to win easily." He muttered softly as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "He's that guy's worst opponent."

Kiba who was standing next to him glanced up sharply "What do you mean?" he asked quickly as Akamaru barked questioningly.

"That guy, Zaku, uses these…tubes…I guess in his arms to use pressurized air, imbued with his chakra, as a weapon. Think about it, what are the Aburame famous for?" Naruto asked as he sat down and leaned against the wall.

Sakura looked at Naruto and immediately answered "The Aburame family are most famous for their use of chakra consuming beetles that they let live in their own bodies."

Kurenai smiled as she tapped her foot lightly gaining their attention "That's right Haruno-san. It's because of that, that this Zaku boy has no chance."

Zaku looked around desperately as he pointed one hand at Shino and one hand at the swarm of Kikaichuu beetles that were inching towards him from the other side. "You piece of shit! I'll end you and those damn bugs of yours! **Zankuuha**" However, as he called out the name of his technique his arms suddenly started expanding before exploding sending bits of flesh around Zaku as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Hayate checked Zaku's pulse before raising his arm "Winner: Aburame Shino!" There was a large round of applause as the Konoha-nin all congratulated Shino on his victory over Zaku, who was being carried off on a stretcher. His detached hand lying on top of his stomach courtesy of one of the medics.

"Good job Shino…but, did you have to blow his arm off?" Kiba asked as he covered his mouth as if about to puke. "That was gross."

Shino adjusted his glasses calmly "I had my reasons." He said mysteriously as he faced the board.

"Will Tsurugi Misumi and Kankuro please come down to the arena?" Hayate called out as he glanced at the board once more. 'No last name?' he wondered to himself as he waited patiently for the two gennin to get into place.

Misumi who wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face calmly stood in the center of the arena "You should give up you know. Unlike Yoroi I don't go easy on my opponents even if they are little brats."

Kankuro smirked as he pulled the object off his back. "Well then…in that case I won't hold back either!" he declared arrogantly as he smirked at his opponent.

Hayate glanced at both fighters before he raised his arm "Third match Tsurugi Misumi versus Kankuro…begin!" he swung his arm downward and jumped out of the way.

Misumi wasted no time and jumped at Kankuro who hastily brought up an arm to block the obvious punch, however he was unprepared for Misumi's sudden elasticity as he wrapped himself around Kankuro holding him in place. "Give up now or I'll break your neck!"

"The one who'll die here today…is you." Kankuro said weakly as he chuckled angering the older gennin.

**SNAP!**

Everyone stared in either shock or indifference as Kankuro's head slumped forward the neck having been snapped. "Damn idiot…made me kill you." Misumi muttered as he began to loosen his grip.

Suddenly Kankuro's head twisted around to face him showing a peeling away face of a puppet. "Then is it my turn?" it asked in a sing song voice. "Hey if I break your bones you'll be even softer right?" he asked mockingly though he added "Although I'll go easy on your neck." As he broke Misumi's body with the strength of his puppet.

Naruto smirked "A puppeteer eh?" he asked quietly as Hinata looked at him in wonder.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" she asked in slight worry.

Naruto smiled down at her and kissed her forehead "Nothing is wrong Hinata-chan; Puppeteers are just rare is all."

Kiba sighed in relief "Glad I didn't have to fight him, I have no idea how to deal with something like that." He admitted as he pet Akamaru who nodded in agreement.

"This match can no longer continue; Winner: Kankuro!" Hayate announced as he waved the medics in.

"Too easy." Kankuro stated as he made his way back to his team.

"This exam has a lot of strong people in it." Sasuke stated as he leaned casually against the wall.

Kakashi nodded his head as he patted Sakura's shoulders "Good luck Sakura." He stated with an eye smile.

"Huh, what are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" she asked having not looked at the board yet. Kakashi's smile seemed to widen as he pointed it out for her. "Oh…" she mumbled as she looked at the board which read '**Yamanaka Ino VS Haruno Sakura**'

Shikamaru and Chouji who had been relatively quiet since the beginning of the exam glanced at their blonde teammate and wished her luck as she vaulted over the railing. "Come on Sakura let's see if you actually trained since the academy!" she shouted happily as if her falling out with Sakura had never happened.

Sakura merely sighed as she rubbed her forehead "Ino is too peppy for something like this." She moaned as she jumped over the railing and landed opposite of Ino. "Don't need to shout our ears off Ino." She mumbled as she rubbed her ears.

"Like you're one to talk miss 'I can break your window by screaming'!" Ino shot back with a grin as she slipped into a Taijutsu stance "Come on before we all get wrinkles!"

Hayate chuckled softly as he raised his arm "Fourth match…begin!" he shouted as he jumped out of the way.

Ino wasted no time and charged forward while adding Chakra to her legs making her faster. "I won't take it easy on you Forehead!" she shouted as she closed the distance and hit Sakura with a bone jarring uppercut before the pink haired girl even had a chance to raise her defenses. "Come on Sakura you'll have to do better than that if you want to even have a chance of winning." Ino called out as she jumped after Sakura and axe kicked her back to the ground causing the girl to land in a heap.

Neji scoffed at the two "Yamanaka is playing with her." He stated as he folded his arms.

Tenten giggled "Well what did you expect; Ino has been trying to get Sakura to train seriously since the academy. She even faked interest in the Uchiha to motivate the girl." She smiled as she watched Ino mop the floor with Sakura.

Neji said nothing as he continued to watch his arms folded over his chest arrogantly. Lee on the other hand was cheering wildly for Sakura whom he had a crush on since they met in hallways on their way to the first exam.

Sakura tried in vain to hit Ino multiple times only to be disappointed each time she failed 'Was the difference in our ability this great?' she asked herself as she felt herself being lifted off the ground from another kick.

Ino sighed and sent another kick at Sakura's head unexpressive as it made contact knocking her former friend unconscious. "I was hoping you'd have gotten stronger since the academy, Sakura." She mumbled as she turned on her heel and made her way back up to her team.

"Winner of the fourth match: Yamanaka Ino!"

"Good job Ino!" Chouji shouted as he clapped loudly for her. Shikamaru simply smiled softly as he waved at her, the action itself meaning far more then it appeared given his usual lazy attitude.

"Good work Ino-chan." Ino smiled as she turned towards the voice and rushed towards it.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan! Did you see me? I've totally improved since the academy!" she shouted joyfully as she hugged her two lovers.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he rubbed her head gently "Yes Ino-chan we saw you, you did good." Hinata nodded her head as she kissed Ino's cheek causing the platinum blonde to blush as everyone else laughed.

Hayate smiled softly at the scene 'Reminds me of me and Yuugao' he thought fondly remembering his girlfriend in the ANBU black ops program. "The fifth match is about to begin will Tenten and Temari please come down?" 'Again no last names?' he thought idly as he looked at the board again.

"Tenten…she's a wind user be careful." Naruto said as she walked down the stairs.

Blushing she turned away from him and made her way to the center to face the sandy blonde haired girl from Suna. "Who does he think he is telling me how I should fight my battles?" she mumbled in an annoyed tone.

Temari grinned "Boyfriend causing you troubles?" she asked lightly causing the bun haired girl to blush.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she shouted as Hayate raised his arm. "He'd my friend's fiancé!"

"Fifth match…begin!"

Temari jumped away and smirked "If you say so…but…IT REALLY ISN'T FAIR WHY DOES KONOHA GET ALL THE GOOD LOOKING MEN?" she cried as she looked around. "IT'S REALLY IRRITATING THERE ARE MORE GOOD LOOKING MEN IN HERE THEN THERE ARE IN MY ENTIRE VILLAGE!"

The entire room fell flat on its face after they had processed what she had said. "Hormonal much?" Naruto asked as he pulled himself back into a standing position.

Baki, the Suna team's instructor glanced at Kankuro "Hey Kankuro is it that time of month for her?" he asked having not expected her to burst out like that.

Kankuro shivered "I think so…I'm getting those 'run and hide from your crazy sister vibes'." Baki just sweat dropped as Gaara muttered "idiot."

Tenten pulled herself off the ground warily "It can't be that bad can it?" she asked as she pulled out a few weapons. Quickly while her opponent was distracted she threw her Kunai at Temari with pinpoint accuracy.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and all five missed their mark. "Boy troubles aside I have a match to win, but I expect you to listen to me after this is all over and done with, you got that?" Tenten could only stare in disbelief.

It was almost scary how fast the match ended "Tenten's weapon attacks were all rendered useless…" Neji uttered in shock as Lee stared in shock.

"She drew the worst opponent." Naruto stated as he hugged Hinata closer to his body. "Wind users are a weapon user's worst nightmare." Everyone turned towards him surprise written all over their faces. "Think about it. Temari can control wind…what does Tenten have to normally consider when throwing a weapon?"

Neji realized it first as his eyes widened. "She has to consider wind speed and direction."

"Bingo…thrown weapons are useless against her." He stated as Temari looked around.

"Tch…how boring." She muttered as Tenten lay on the tip of her fan. "Oi playboy catch!" she flung Tenten at Naruto who hastily caught her. "Don't think my chat with her is over."

Naruto stared at her then at the girl in his arms. "What the hell?"

End 

* * *

Omake!

**What happened to the Kumo Team?**

Anko walked up to the table were most of the Jounin instructors were sitting. "Hey do any of you know where Yugito Nii is?" Yugito looked up from the she was reading over Kaskashi's shoulder.

"That's me what can I do for you?" she asked as she took a gulp of water.

"Your team never even arrived at the forest of death." The snake mistress stated as she sat down and ordered himself a plate of dango.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Doesn't that just mean they chickened out?" he asked silently glancing over at the woman who shared his interest in literature.

"That doesn't make any sense those three would dress up as the Yondaime Hokage and dance around the Iwa borders just for kicks." Yugito closed her eyes and pondered a bit more. "Did you check the academy?" she asked.

Anko shook her head "No I didn't it was just a passing thing I noticed." She stated as she ate her food thoughtfully.

Asuma chuckled "Maybe they hid themselves in one of the classrooms and are doing the dirty right now?" he suggested with a laugh.

Anko rubbed her chin in thought "You know…I think you're right…Come on Kitty cat let's go see if your brats are dirtying up the classrooms.

"Don't call me kitty cat."

When the two Jounin arrived at the academy they silently began looking around "Hey there's a genjutsu on this door." Anko stated as she waved Yugito over. "Let's take a peek."

Quietly dispelling the genjutsu both Kunoichi cracked the door open slightly and looked inside. "Oh…wow…your girl has some serious flexibility, I'm definitely recording this." Anko pulled out a camcorder from somewhere and started filming.

Yugito sweat dropped "I guess those three were more interested in each other than the exams."

* * *

I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Anyways I moved all of the future story ideas onto my profile so if you want to see the ideas and challenges you can go there. There is also a new poll for which story I should start next after I finish Ranma's Neko Curse Redone.


	26. preliminary part 2

Here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

For the prelims I won't diverge too much from the actual manga, so if you find it boring well…sorry I'm not all that good when it comes to thinking up fight scenes. As a result of this I'm using existing ones to tell my story. I will separate the preliminary into two chapters the first five matches and the last five matches.

* * *

The preliminary part2

Naruto gently placed Tenten on the ground next to him "Oh~" he muttered as he checked her over. "Odd nothing serious what so ever." He declared as he stood and walked back to the railings. "Wonder who's next." He mused as he glanced at the screen which was cycling through the remaining names.

When it stopped Hayate coughed and spoke aloud "Nara Shikamaru and Tsuchi Kin please come down to the arena floor!"

Shikamaru pushed himself off the wall "Me eh?" he mumbled as he glanced at the sound girl. "Man this sucks." He muttered as he stood next to Hayate his hands in his pocket. "Plus it's tough fighting a girl." He whined a bit more.

Kin scowled "Then I'll end this quickly" she declared seriously as she glared at Shikamaru.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, 'Red, moist eyes…she was crying recently.' He realized as he took a sniff of the air around. 'Semen?' he wondered as he sniffed again 'Mixture…she was crying during sex?' he questioned silently 'No…' he realized as he held himself back from growling 'She was raped, but by whom?' he took another sniff and followed the male scent back to its source. 'So you're the bastard eh?' he thought as he glared at Dosu. 'It'll be fun ripping you apart.' He thought darkly as he flexed his hand.

Ino cheered loudly as she got up to the railing. "Don't lose Shikamaru!" she shouted joyfully as Chouji idly popped a chip into his mouth.

"Sixth round Nara Shikamaru VS Tsuchi Kin…Begin!" Hayate shouted as he leapt out of the way.

Shikamaru acted instantly as he launched his shadow towards Kin who easily dodged to the side. "Shadows…Is that all you can do?" she asked tauntingly. "If that's all then it'll be easy for me to dodge!" she roared as she threw two senbon at him.

Shikamaru grunted a bit as he dodged the two needles. 'Bells?' he wondered as he glanced back hearing the bells chime. "That's an old trick." He muttered with a smirk. "Let me guess…next you're going to throw one with a bell and one without right? I'll dodge the first one due to the sound it makes but then I'll forget about the second right?" he asked the smirk never leaving his face.

Kin smirked as she reared her fist back. "You sure like to talk!"

Shikamaru grinned as he prepared to dodge. 'Heh…easy.' He thought only to freeze when he heard a ringing sound. "What behind me?" he muttered as he chanced a glance. 'String? He followed it back to Kin's hand and widened his eyes 'OH NO!' he frantically thought as she began to smirk.

"Damn it I was careless!" he shouted as he begun to spin around only to grunt as she pelted him with a handful of needles.

Kin smirked "I don't know what your shadow does but as long as I dodge it it'll be an easy win, now to finish you off." She tried to move but froze once she realized she couldn't "What?" she muttered as she tried to move her body.

"Heh _**Kagemane no jutsu**_ success." Shikamaru muttered with a slight wince as he stood up mindful of the various needles littering his body.

Kin glanced down as far as her body would let her. "How…I don't see your shadow anywhere!" she yelled causing Shikamaru to smirk.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Shikamaru asked mockingly as he gestured down at the floor.

"No way." Kin mumbled as she struggled against his powers.

"Exactly you idiot!" Shikamaru shouted "A string at that height doesn't make a shadow!" he declared as the shadow along the string began to waver as it shifted to reveal it's attachment to Shikamaru.

Naruto grinned as he shifted around. "Oh? Shikamaru is good." He muttered unsurprised by the turn of events. "Don't you think so…Aniki?"

Kaoru grinned as he appeared next to Sasuke startling him. "I'm surprised you sensed me Naruto." He admitted as he stepped forward. "You usually don't notice anything unless it bites you in the ass." Everyone within hearing range chuckled at Naruto's expense.

"Aw shove it." Naruto pouted as he turned back towards the fight noting that Shikamaru had pulled out a shuriken as Kin did the same.

"Are you stupid?" Kin called out as she frantically tried to stop herself. "Both of us will do the same movements if you attack you'll get hurt too!" she yelled as she followed his body movements.

Shikamaru grinned "I know" he mentioned casually as if it didn't concern him. He threw the shuriken at a lazy pace. "We'll just keep throwing shuriken at each other to see how long we can last!" he called out as he started to lean back.

Kin forced to copy his movements threw hers as well. "You idiot don't!" she yelled futilely

Shikamaru said nothing as he leaned back quickly forcing her to do the same, however unlike him Kin did not have open space behind her and cracked her head painfully against the wall knocking herself out.

"Winner Nara Shikamaru!" Hayate called out as a pair of medics rushed in the haul the unconscious Kin to the infirmary.

Naruto glanced at his brother who seemed to be watching something he couldn't see. "Aniki…what's going on?" he asked softly catching Kaoru's attention.

Kaoru smiled "Nothing much, just seeing how a certain snake is acting." He stated as he pointed out the Oto Jounin. "He smells like a snake." He clarified when everyone glanced at him curiously. "The only snakes I like are Anko and Tsuki." He added nonchalantly.

Anko who was within hearing distance blushed as she radioed in for the next cycle through. **Inuzuka Kiba VS Akimichi Chouji** the board read as Kiba and Chouji glanced at each other briefly.

"Alright Akamaru, I know Chouji is a good guy but don't hold back." He encouraged his partner who didn't seem to like the idea of fighting the chubby teen. Akamaru barked in reluctance but jumped down next to his partner.

"Hey Chouji if you win I'll treat you to your favorite restaurant" Asuma said off handedly as he patted the boy on the shoulder.

Chouji's eyes suddenly had a fire in them that had been previously absent. "FOR THE MEAT!" he shouted out in a possessed voice.

Everyone stared at in varying levels of disbelief though they all had the general thought 'What the fuck?'

Shaking his head Hayate raised his arm up "Seventh match; Inuzuka Kiba VS Akimichi Chouji…Begin!" leaping out of the way he sighed in relief as the area he had been in a second earlier was rolled over by a giant rolling Akimichi who had wasted no time in using his signature technique.

"Dodge all you want Kiba but I will still find you!" Chouji taunted as he turned once more in Kiba's direction.

Kiba scowled "Damn it Chouji's been training lately" he mumbled as he pulled out a soldier pill and tossed it to Akamaru. "Ready boy?" he asked as Akamaru's fur began to redden. Jumping onto Kiba's back both of them were covered in a thick smoke. "_**Juujin Bunshin!**_**"** Both Kibas grinned as they jumped apart. "Can you tell us apart now Chouji?" they asked in unison in the exact same voice.

"It doesn't matter I'll smash you both!" Chouji yelled his mind still firmly on the prize should he win.

Kiba grinned as he and Akamaru began to speak again. "Oi, Oi it looks like Chouji's Serious. How about we get serious too then?" they stated as they began to spin at a high speed. "_**Gatsuuga**_!" they roared as they began to move around the arena.

Eventually, one of the drill-like bodies slammed into Chouji's side knocking him off balance. The second drill wasted no time and knocked the plump boy into the air. Kiba grinned as he saw his chance and took it. Both drills began to pummel the mass of flesh never once giving him a chance to recover. By the time the attack was over Chouji was already unconscious. "Heh, it looks like I win Chouji." Kiba stated as Akamaru reverted back to his true form.

"Winner: Inuzuka Kiba!" Hayate announced as medics came in the check on Chouji they nodded to each other and placed him on the stretcher. Grunting with the effort needed to lift the heavy set boy they carried him away.

Kakashi smiled and patted Kiba on the shoulders "Good job Kiba." He said proudly as he gave off his patented eye smile. "Seems you don't need my help after all." He added as he continued to smile.

Kiba grinned as he idly rubbed his nose out of embarrassment. "I wouldn't say that." He mumbled.

Before they could continue Hayate coughed gaining everyone's attention. "Would Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji come down into the arena please?" he called out as he glanced around.

Both teens made their way down the steps confidently "Neji-nii-san." Hinata mumbled softly as she faced her cousin.

Neji sighed deeply "Hinata-sama, I've seen your progress and it astounds me how far someone who was so unsure of themselves could go in such a short amount of time." He paused as he took another deep breath. "But…you still can't beat me."

Hinata scowled "Are you sure about that?" she asked as her Byakugan activated.

"Very" Neji responded arrogantly as he to, activated the famed bloodline of the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata gave off an undignified snort. "Your arrogance hasn't changed as I thought it had since the dinner it seems." She concluded as she settled in a stance.

Neji scoffed "Not arrogance Hinata-sama, confidence as fate had dictated my victory."

Kaoru could have sworn he heard a very soft "No I didn't!" coming from above him. 'Was that…?' he wondered before casting the thought aside. 'Nah it couldn't be.'

"Eighth match Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Neji…Begin!" jumping out of the way Hayate glanced at both fighters.

The two fighters were nothing but a blur to the untrained eye as the gennin struggled to follow the match with their eyes. "Amazing…I didn't think they were this fast." Ino muttered aloud as she struggled to keep up with the blurs that were the two Hyuuga.

Naruto's eyes darted to and fro as he kept his alpha in sight. "Hinata…be safe." He murmured as he gripped the railings so tightly that the metal was beginning to bend. 'I don't remember Neji being so fast.' He thought idly as he watched the two exchange blows once more before breaking apart to circle around again.

"YOSH HINATA-SAMA'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Neji's sensei Maito Gai declared as he pumped his fists into the air. His mini me Rock Lee doing the same.

They were promptly ignored as some even went so far as to step away from the insane duo. Kaoru sweat dropped 'They're crazier than I thought' he mused as he focused on the fight. "It's over." He mumbled audibly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced back own at the arena to discover the two Hyuuga clan members standing close together. They both held onto their opponent's left wrist as their right hand stayed inches from their opponent's neck. "Mutual death isn't it Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked as she stared into Neji's eyes.

"It would appear so Hinata-sama; it appears I was wrong for once. You and I are of equal ability in the Juuken." Neji stated as Hayate jumped down and checked their stances.

"Both Fighters are incapable of continuing, this match is a draw neither will advance." He declared as he calmly pushed the two away from each other. Silently he glanced at the board "Will Gaara and Rock Lee please come down?" he called out as Gaara appeared ext to him in a swirl of sand.

"Get down here." He ordered coldly as he glared at Lee.

Lee jumped up and down excitedly "Yosh! It is finally my turn!" he declared, only to be stopped by Gai.

"Lee, my youthful student, be careful…that gourd is suspicious." He stated seriously causing Lee to pause before nodding his head.

"Right Gai-sensei, I'll be careful." He promised as he jumped over the ledge. Landing in front of Gaara he stared at the red headed gennin. "To be able to face you this early…makes me happy." He stated in an eerily calm voice.

Kaoru leaned forward "Oi Shukaku!" he grinned when Gaara froze. "Thought you could skip out on your duties did you?" he asked as Gaara seemed to begin to sweat. "Just to let you know…if you kill a single Konoha-nin I'll end your existence."

Gaara turned towards Kaoru and everyone around him gasped as they saw a star like pupil. When he spoke Gaara's voice sounded deeper and more emotional. **"Damn it Kaoru you fucking slave driver cut me a break! My seals were fucking perfect there's no possible way anyone could penetrate them without our girls noticing!"** he ranted as he pointed an accusing finger at Kaoru who grinned.

"It seems like you've caused this boy no end of pain." Kaoru stated off-handedly as he began to examine his nails. "What would your Imouto think?"

The Shukaku possessed Gaara started to rub his head in frustration as he began to shout again. **"You leave my Imouto out of this damn it!"** he seemed to growl before he huffed and looked away. **"Fine I won't kill anyone using the boy anymore."**

Lee looked back and forth between Kaoru and Gaara. "Anou…Kazama-san…am I missing something?" he asked curiously as he glanced back and forth some more.

Kaoru grinned as he leaned back. "I'll explain…later!" he shouted joyfully with a grin as everyone fell face first into the ground.

Hayate rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "Ninth match; Gaara VS Rock Lee…begin."

Gaara glanced at Lee curiously "It seems I'm not allowed to kill you. The beast within me is frightened by the beast up there." Gaara gestured up at Kaoru. "Still you shall not win this fight."

Lee glared and charged forward. "_**Konoha Senpuu**_**!"** launching a quick spinning kick Lee was caught by surprise when his foot was caught by 'Sand?' he wondered as he suddenly noticed the large amount of sand above him. "GAH!" he screamed as he was flung away.

Not one to be deterred Lee quickly got up and rushed forward again. Dodging a tendril of sand he went to attack Gaara's side only for it to be blocked as well Gaara not so much as moving a muscle.

Kankuro grinned "I don't know who you guys are but it doesn't matter. Physical attacks are useless against Gaara. Regardless of Gaara's will the sand will become a shield and defend him." He paused as Kiba glanced at him curiously. "That's why up to now…There has never been anyone who has put a scratch on him."

Kiba's eyes widened as he glanced down at the fight. "Well now…it's a good thing Kaoru is here then. It seems like that demon inside of him is afraid of Kaoru." Kiba's gaze did not waver as he watched the fight. "Wonder how anyone would get past that."

Sakura glanced worriedly at Lee. "Why is Lee-san only using Taijutsu? Close Range is useless in this situation; he should fight from a distance using ninjutsu."

Gai smiled sadly down at his student. "It's not that Lee doesn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu it's that he can't."

Naruto and Kaoru idly listened as to why Lee couldn't use the other two aspects of a Ninja's abilities. "However…" Gai continued after his explanation. "That's why he can win."

"Huh?"

"LEE TAKE THEM OFF!" Gai shouted as he held a thumb up.

Lee looked surprised as he kneeled on the statue "But Gai-sensei isn't that only for when I have to protect many precious people?" he asked as he saluted his teacher, apparently a habit he had developed after a year of tutelage.

"IT'S ALRIGHT I'LL ALLOW IT!" Gai shouted enthusiastically as he shifted his hands towards Lee showing the thumbs up sign again.

Slowly Lee's face split into a grin like the cat ho got the canary. Pulling off his leg warmers everyone noted the weights with the Kanji for Konjou on them. Once he removed both sets of weights he happily stood up and held them out. "Yosh now I can move easier!" he shouted as he let go.

Naruto glanced at his brother "Isn't that an old style training method?" he asked as he turned back around.

**BOOM!**

Everyone's jaw dropped as twin clouds, as tall as the statue on which Lee stood, rose into the air. Kakashi held a hand over his face. "Gai…isn't that a bit much?"

Gai smirked as he held up two fingers close together. "Lee go!" he shouted. Lee smirked

"Yes!" he shouted as he disappeared from view and reappeared below Gaara. Leaving the red-headed gennin little time to react, Lee launched himself forward and threw a punch that was barely stopped by Gaara's sand.

Lee disappeared again and re-appeared on Gaara's other side launching a kick that broke through a little bit. Each successive attack broke through a little bit more surprising the Suna team. Gai smirked as Lee continued to dodge around Gaara throwing random attacks. "Because he can't use Nin or Genjutsu he devoted all of his training into Taijutsu. In short…he's a Taijutsu specialist." Just as he said that Lee landed in vicious axe kick on Gaara's face as the Suna team gasped in shock.

Naruto grinned "Now this is what I call a match." He muttered in excitement as he leaned forward.

Everyone watched in awe as Lee landed a solid punch on Gaara's cheek. "Wow…" Shikamaru muttered shakily. "My eyes can't keep up with his attacks." He stated as he tried to follow the speedy boy around.

"It's surprising." Kankuro muttered. As he watched the fight in grim expectance. "The other Gaara hasn't woken up yet."

Kiba glanced at him as did various others. "What do you mean?" he asked seeing the boy's spooked expression.

Kankuro swallowed the lump in his throat "I was sure I felt it. That in these exams Gaara was slowly losing control. The other Gaara will kill you without a second thought."

Kaoru grinned "Shukaku won't let him lose control; that's why he hasn't." he stated with a knowing smirk. "Shukaku won't disobey me. He knows the consequences of doing so." Kaoru grinned darkly unnerving everyone in the room. "Are you going to show it to us Lee?" he asked quietly. "The lotus, that is." He added as his grin widened.

Lee who had been running circles around Gaara suddenly closed in and kicked Gaara into the air follow it up with many more strong kicks. Wincing a bit he briefly closed his eyes. Snapping his eyes open he wrapped his arm wrapping around Gaara and begun to spin. "_**Omote Renge!**_" he shouted as he drove Gaara into the ground at frightening speed.

"Lee-san won!" Sakura cheered as she leaned forward for a better look.

Kaoru and Kakashi narrowed their eyes. "Not yet." Kaoru muttered as a figure began to rise from the sand.

"What? When did he escape from the sand there's no way Lee would've missed that!" Gai shouted in shock and worry.

Kakashi glanced at him "It was when you closed your eyes to pray Gai. In that brief moment Lee closed his eyes due to pain and Gaara took full advantage of it."

Lee struggled to move but the pain he was in wouldn't let him. "So…The lotus really is a double edged sword." Kaoru mumbled to himself as he watched intently. He watched impassively as Lee was hammered by the sand as he struggled to stand.

Kakashi widened his visible eye as he realized what was happening 'You didn't did you Gai?' he wondered. As Lee suddenly regained his mobility.

"Gai you didn't!" Kakashi rounded on the other man who nodded his head slowly.

"I did."

Kakashi grimaced the anger visible in his face. "Then that gennin kid will…open the eight celestial inner body gates?"

"Yeah." Gai paused as he looked down at Lee. "He had the ability." He continued as if it excused his actions.

"Even if he had the ability! A dangerous skill like that!" Kakashi roared as he turned on the other man.

"The _**Ura Renge**_ isn't a technique that should be taught!" he roared as he glared at his rival. "I've lost a lot of respect for you Gai." He muttered darkly.

Gai glared back. "What would you know of this boy!" he shouted as he remembered teaching Lee.

Kakashi sighed "Gai how many gates can he open?" he asked tiredly.

"He can open five." Gai replied as he watched the fight with a frown.

Kakashi widened his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time. 'This isn't about hard work anymore…this kid is a genius.' He thought as he watched Lee.

Naruto frowned as he watched Lee cross his arms over his face. "Oi isn't that really dangerous?" he asked as Gai and Kakashi started to explain the gate system to Sakura.

Kaoru frowned as well "Yeah…if he isn't careful…he could die."

Suddenly Steam started pouring out of Lee's body as he straightened out "The third, Life Gate open!" Suddenly he crouched down "And the fourth, Harm Gate Open!"

Kakashi stared in shock "Insane…to force open the gates with will power alone…" he trailed off.

Lee disappeared as Kakashi hastily removed his headband to watch the fight. "FAST!" he roared as he covered his face from the shrapnel thrown about by Lee's speed.

Lee was nothing but a blur as he zipped around Gaara knocking him around like a pinball. "This is the end! Fifth, Limit Gate open!"

"Oi, Oi…this is getting crazy." Kaoru mumbled as his eyes darted around keeping up with Lee's movements. Lee launched a vicious punch that drove Gaara into the ground only to send out his bandages to wrap around his waist. Pulling him up Lee dealt a devastating palm thrust to Gaara's stomach. "_**Ura Renge!**_"

Gaara plummeted to the ground only for his gourd to turn into sand and cushion the fall. "No way the gourd turned to sand!" Kakashi shouted worried for the bowl-cut gennin's safety.

Gaara turned his head towards the downed Lee. Slowly and shakily he raised his arm and the sand converged on Lee. It covered his arms and legs then stopped. "Yield…you can't win, in a real situation I would have crushed your arms and legs." He said simply as he held Lee's tried gaze with one of his own.

Lee though frustrated nodded his head. "I wield Procter." He muttered in shame as he stared at the ground.

Hayate nodded his head. "Winner of the Ninth match…Gaara!" Slowly Gaara lowered his arm and let the sand fall harmlessly to the ground freeing Lee's limbs. Weakly Gaara got up glanced at Kaoru who nodded in acceptance. Smiling a little bit Gaara slowly made his way up to his team ignoring Gai and Lee who were hugging each other. 'Freaks' he thought tiredly.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he jumped down followed quickly by the bandaged Oto-nin Dosu. "I see now that Kin wasn't using her feminine charms willingly in the forest." He stated as Hayate raised his arm slowly seemingly interested in what was being said.

Dosu widened his eyes realizing what he was implying. "Don't bother speaking trash." Naruto ordered coldly sending shivers down everyone's spine. "I see now, how Orochimaru trains his Shinobi." He continued as a little bit of killing intent began to leak out, scaring Dosu who unconsciously backed up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered as he revealed his melody arm.

Naruto glared at him. "Don't play dumb with me. I made no mention of it earlier simply because I couldn't be sure if it was consented to or not. However, when Kin was fighting I noticed something…off about her smell." Everyone held their breaths as they waited for what Naruto was trying to say. "She smelled like a mixture of semen and tears." Naruto finished as his eyes turned red in anger. "You…RAPED YOUR OWN TEAMMATE!"

Hayate saw where this was going as he quickly shouted "Begin!" and leapt out of the way as Naruto raced forward faster than anyone, but Kaoru, could follow and punched Dosu right in the face sending him spiraling into the wall.

"I'm not finished with you scumbag!" Naruto shouted in rage as he jumped forward threw Dosu to the ground and began to mercilessly pound him into the ground. Two minutes in and Dosu's struggling arm fell limp. However, Naruto didn't seem to notice as he kept punching.

Suddenly he felt his arm being restrained by Gai as Kakashi and Kurenai started to push him backwards. "Naruto Calm down!" Kakashi ordered.

Kurenai nodded as she cupped his cheek. "Naruto…he's already dead." She stated as she tried to bring reason back to her student. It seemed to work as his struggles lessened and he began to relax.

"Tch…bastard should've suffered more." He stated in anger as the three released him as a pair of medics came in to clean up the mess.

Hayate nodded his head thankfully "With this the Preliminary round of the third exam is finished!" he declared as Sarutobi stepped forward.

Sarutobi clapped his hands together. "First of all I would like to congratulate all of you who passed." He declared as everyone standing in front of him smiled. "Now then I believe it's time for me to explain the main test." He said with a smile as he puffed his pipe. "As I said before, your matches will be seen by everybody. As such I would like all of you to show off the strength of your countries." He paused as he gazed at everyone's face. "As such the finals will be held…one month from now."

Kiba blinked in surprise "You mean it isn't going to be held right here right now?" he asked as he rolled his neck around working the kinks out.

"This month long break can be used for preparations so to say." The aged Hokage stated with a grin. "You've all seen what the others are capable of; use this month to train, to learn something new, to rest, whatever you wish to do."

Naruto grinned as many perverse ideas started flowing through his head. Everyone backed away from him when he started to drool. "Oi…Naruto what are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto blinked and looked around. "Uh…secret…" the blonde stammered looking embarrassed. Hinata and Ino blushed as well knowing full well what was going through his head.

Sarutobi chuckled "Before I let you go I would like each of you to draw a lot." He gestured to Anko who was holding a box.

"Just one now." She smirked

After each gennin had picked a piece of paper Sarutobi nodded his head. "Alright now I want everyone to announce the number they have starting from the left. Once everyone did so Ibiki who was holding a clipboard nodded his head and showed it to Sarutobi. "Now I will announce the matches for the final tournament!" he declared as everyone's eyes widened. "First match: Inuzuka Kiba VS Kazama Naruto. Second match: Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke. Third match: Kankuro VS Aburame Shino. Fourth match: Yamanaka Ino VS Nara Shikamaru. Contestant number seven: Temari will have a by round and face the winner of the fourth match."

"Wait a minute why am I the only one who has to fight girls?" Shikamaru asked grumpily.

Sarutobi chuckled "The luck of the draw I suppose." He stated as he "Also there will be many judges watching this tournament and will decide whether or not your Chuunin material, so all of you may become Chuunin or none of you may become Chuunin. Winning simply gives you more opportunities to appeal to the judges." He took a drag of his pipe. "Any questions?" no one raised their hands. "Alright then, you are all dismissed."

* * *

End

I hope everyone liked it. Next chapter Kaoru begins training Kiba and Sasuke finds a (better) purpose in life.

I want fan-art! Please~!


	27. Training

Here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

Training

Kakashi patted Kiba on the shoulders. "Kiba, I've been ordered by the council to train Sasuke. However I'll stay in the village, so find yourself a great teacher and if you ever need small pointers here and there try to find me." Kakashi proceeded to give the dog user a warm smile in the shape of an upside down U in his eye.

Kiba grinned as he rubbed his nose. "Alright I got the perfect guy in mind!" he announced as Akamaru barked in agreement causing Kakashi to ruffle his hair.

"I'll see you around then Kiba." Kakashi called out as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kiba smiled once before he took off in search of Kaoru who had promised to help him out with his Taijutsu. 'Let's see his scent…got it…' Kiba thought as he began to follow Kaoru's scent which if Kiba had to say resembled 'Sex' he mused to himself with a blush. "Only he would smell like sex." Kiba muttered to himself as he walked into a clearing where Kaoru's scent was strongest. "Kaoru you around here?" Kiba called out as he stepped into the center of the clearing.

There was a loud yawn as Kiba spun towards the noise only to relax when Kaoru walked into view. "Need training already?" Kaoru asked calmly as he rubbed his eyes. "And I just fell asleep to." He muttered sadly.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about that." He murmured. "But I really need your help! I'm fighting Naruto in the first round!" he announced as he patted his own chest.

Kaoru rolled his neck around "I know…however, do you know what you want to learn? I am not allowed to teach you much. You aren't demon kin so I'm regulated to only teaching you one thing so think carefully."

Kiba nodded his head as he answered right away. "Offensive Taijutsu." He stated with conviction as he stared unwavering at Kaoru.

Kaoru grinned a bit. "Alright, you can't use Akamaru then." He stated as Kiba let Akamaru off his head. "What I want you to do first is…" he paused as Kiba leaned forward to hear him. "Hit my torso once."

Kiba gawked at him "That's it?" he asked in disappointment. "No fancy Taijutsu or techniques?"

Kaoru grinned "Try to hit me then. I won't move from this spot." Kiba glared as he charged forward his fist reared back. Kaoru pivoted on his right foot and swept Kiba off his feet causing him to roll forward until his momentum was stopped by a nearby tree. "See?" Kaoru asked as he stood up his right foot never leaving its place.

Kiba glared as he charged again. He feinted a right hook but immediately switched it to a round house kick that sailed over Kaoru's head by a good half a meter. "You're over extending Kiba." Kaoru announced as he pushed Kiba backwards sending him tumbling head over heels in an undignified heap.

Kiba growled as he got up once more and charged forward. This time he faired slightly better. He opened up with a left claw swipe only to shift into a straight kick when that failed, then he used Kaoru's blocking arm as a spring board as he launched himself over Kaoru's head and tried to use his elbow from behind Kaoru and hit his back. Which was were he failed, as soon as he landed Kaoru had lashed out with a kick that sent Kiba right into the nearby pond. "Better…but not good enough." Kaoru stated as he stood up straight.

Kiba growled as he climbed out of the pond and charged forward again.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was lazily walking around the village with Haku, Ino was busy training and Hinata was busy doing something else, what she wouldn't say. "Ah it's so good to just relax on days like this!" Naruto announced as he wrapped an arm around Haku who smiled up at him.

"Shouldn't you be training?" she asked lightly as she got onto her toes in order to kiss him. 'Glad I'm still growing.' She thought to herself slightly upset with having to do something so silly looking just to kiss her lover on the cheek.

Naruto laughed "well… I want to see if Kiba can match me after training with Aniki for a month." He paused as he thought it over "Besides it's more fun this way!" he erupted into more laughter as Haku merely shook her head at his behavior.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled as she snuggled against him. "But you're my idiot." She continued as she sighed happily.

As they walked Naruto decided it was now or never. "Haku-chan…have you met Hana-chan yet?" he asked lightly catching her attention.

"No why?" she asked curiously as she gazed up at his whiskered visage.

"I think it's about time you meet her." He answered as he took a turn and led her to the veterinary clinic where Hana worked. "I'm somewhat glad demons can be accurately taken care of in human hospitals." Naruto muttered under his breath causing Haku to giggle.

When the two walked through the door Hana immediately welcomed them without glancing up from her paperwork. "How may I help you?" she asked mechanically as she continued to do her work.

"You could give me a blowjob?" Naruto asked lightly causing Hana to snap her head up to begin shouting at the pervert in front of her only to realize that it was Naruto who was getting reprimanded by who she assumed was Haku.

Scowling Hana spoke. "Ha, Ha, Ha…very funny fox-boy. Do something like that again and I might accidentally trip and plunge a scalpel into your balls. Accidentally of course." She smiled innocently at him causing him to chuckle nervously.

"Right…understood." He muttered somewhat scared for his manhood. "Anyways wanted to introduce Haku to you, she's also getting married to me after the exams." He gestured towards the ice user who smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you Hana-san." She muttered shyly as she bowed politely.

Hana grinned as she held out her hand. "A pleasure." She stated as Haku shook her hand. "So…is he as good as Hinata-chan says he is?" she asked having spoken with the young Hyuuga a while back.

Haku blushed as Naruto coughed into his hands in embarrassment. "Hana…that's not a very appropriate…" he began only to be interrupted by Haku who nodded her head opting to remain silent.

Hana laughed loudly as she slapped her knee. "Oh god you guys are funny!" she yelled as she continued to laugh. Managing to control herself somewhat she hopped over the desk and looped an arm around Naruto's neck. "Can't wait for my turn." She muttered huskily into his ear.

Naruto blushed as Hana licked his ear once before resuming her work. "R-right…" Naruto stuttered as he rubbed his ear as he and Haku left the clinic.

Haku giggled as she covered her mouth with her left hand. "Well she seems fun." She stated causing Naruto to sigh.

"Right fun…" Naruto mumbled as the two walked towards Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. "More like horny." He muttered audibly causing Haku to giggle once more.

"True." She admitted as they entered the small stand. "One miso please." She ordered as she sat down, Naruto taking the seat next to her.

"I'll have a beef." He stated as Ayame, the waitress nodded her head.

"Coming right up you two. Tou-san one Miso and one Beef!" she called back into the kitchen as she turned back towards the two. "So how are you two lovebirds doing?" she asked with a small laugh.

Naruto took it in stride as he smiled "Good, we have a healthy sex life. How about you and Iruka though?" he asked back as he waggled his eyebrows.

Ayame stuttered a bit just as her father called out that the food was ready. Scurrying away Ayame came back and handed them their food. "It's good." She muttered softly s her face heated up and she scurried away.

"That was mean Naruto-kun." Haku stated as she stared at Naruto with her piercing gaze. "How did you know she was in a relationship anyways?" she asked having not heard any such gossip.

Naruto grinned "I'm a regular here. Every Saturday and Sunday Iruka comes in and sits at the corner seat over there." He gestured at the opposite side of the bar. "Every time Ayame spends a good deal of time near him and neither of them can go very long without blushing or showing some sort of sign of embarrassment." He continued with a smirk.

Haku made an 'Oh' shape as she nodded her head in acceptance. "I guess that makes sense." She murmured as she ate her noodles. "One more week and Tou-san and I are off probation." She stated changing the topic.

"Really that's great!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged Haku. "Do you know what rank you'll be?" he asked unable to remember if it had been stated when the two first arrived.

"I'll be a Chuunin and Tou-san will be Jounin." Haku answered as Naruto grinned.

"Congratulations." He stated excitedly as he kissed her on the cheek causing the poor girl to blush. "We should celebrate!" Naruto shouted as he quickly finished his food paid the bill and dragged Haku out the door and towards their house. "I know the perfect reward for you." He said perversely as Haku's face reddened again.

Zabuza seemed to be out and about so that left the two of them alone as Naruto smiled. "Want to do it the room or around the house in general?" he asked lightly causing Haku to nearly pass out.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" Haku screamed once she had regained her composure. "Of course it's going to be in the backyard." She stated bluntly as she grabbed Naruto's wrist and guided him towards said backyard.

"Outdoors? Kinky." Naruto stated with a grin as he followed after his lover.

**

* * *

**

**Lemon**

Haku stripped off her clothing as she walked leaving herself bare to the world as she stepped outside and headed straight towards a tree as Naruto following her example stripped himself as well and followed after her as his member quickly hardened at his mate's lovely curves. "Damn I can't resist this body of yours." He whispered as he rushed forward and lifted her up as he pinned her against the tree. Gripping her bottom he brought her up so that he could kiss her on the lips.

Haku whined as she kissed him "Not fair I can't reach your dick from here." She mumbled sadly noting that her entrance was indeed nearly twenty centimeters above his member. "I want it now." She ordered as she nibbled on his neck.

Naruto laughed as he did so. "If it is what my dear Yukihime wants who am I to deny her?" he asked as he lowered her body so that it was lined up with him and thrusted forward earning himself a small gasp of pleasure as he filled his lover.

"I missed this feeling while you were gone." She mumbled as she moaned in delight as he kept pumping her.

"I was only done for about a week." He stated with a chuckle as he grunted every now and then. "Did you get tighter in that week?" he asked jokingly as he kept his comparatively sedate pace.

Haku grinned as she suddenly flipped them around so that she wasn't the one being pushed up against the tree. "Why couples always push up against a tree I will never understand." She stated ignoring Naruto's question. "See how you like getting splinters in your back." She mumbled as she lifted her own hips and slammed down pushing Naruto into the tree.

Naruto chuckled nervously "Ow…okay…okay…no more tree." He stated as he pushed away from the source of pain. Finding a nearby patch of smooth earth Naruto slowly made his way over mindful to keep pumping his lover lest she become angry. "I'm going to sit down." He warned as he began to sit down as Haku momentarily paused.

"Perfect." She purred as she continued to bounce in his lap as soon as he was seated. "Oh…I think I'm going to cum." She stated as she gripped Naruto's neck and increased her pace.

Naruto grunted as he increased his own pace to match hers. "Me too." He mumbled as he suddenly thrusted as far in as he could causing Haku to twitch as she came as the feeling of his seed pouring into her washed over her sending her into a blissful sleep.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "I'm surprised…she's usually ready to go at least five rounds." He glanced at their joined hips. "I'm still hard…oh well guess I'll sleep it off." He mumbled as he lay down making sure to hold her as he did so. Laying there watching the clouds roll by he allowed sleep to overtake him as Haku slept on top of him his dick still sheathed inside of her.

**Lemon end**

* * *

With Sasuke

Sasuke panted as he faced the giant rock Kakashi had produced for his training. "Not yet." He mumbled still unable to perform the technique he had been shown properly.

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke I want you to learn this without the Sharingan." Kakashi stated after he noticed that Sasuke had activated the famed eyes. "True you need them to use it effectively, but I want you to learn how to do it the old fashioned way." He explained as Sasuke looked questioningly at him._

"_Why though?" Sasuke asked perplexed. He had a useful skill why not use it?_

_Kakashi sighed "Using the Sharingan consistently can be bad for the eyes, especially the higher forms of it like Mangekyou Sharingan which can lead to blindness." He paused seeing that Sasuke wasn't getting it. "Basically it can be bad to overuse it." He simplified nodding in satisfaction when Sasuke seemed to understand._

"_Sensei it's said you used yours to copy over a thousand jutsu though." Sasuke pointed out. "Why can't I do the same?"_

_Kakashi grinned "Ah, but I was in a war…I was using it in the middle of battle and happened to see all those techniques used by allies and enemies alike." He stated with a smile glad that Sasuke seemed to be more interested in learning his limits now. "In a life or death situation it's hard not to see things used by friends and foes with the Sharingan. As long as you don't make a point to use it to steal the techniques of others you'll get along fine with the Shinobi population."_

"_I see."_

**Flashback end**

Kakashi over watched Sasuke's process with a critical eye. "Sasuke you're about to collapse time to call it a day." He paused "Besides your speed isn't at what it should be for the technique I showed you anyways."

Sasuke grunted in acceptance. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked for clarification. When Kakashi nodded his head Sasuke took it as his cue to leave. "See you later Sensei." He called back as he walked towards the village.

Sasuke glanced up at the starry sky in wonder. "Was it that late?" he asked himself as he passed by the hospital.

**CRASH**

Sasuke spun towards the noise as he watched a girl jump out of the second story window of the hospital. "What the hell?" he asked himself as he ran over to see what was going on. 'It's that sound girl.' He noticed as he helped her to her feet. "Kin what's wrong?" he asked as she glanced nervously at him and then around.

"Orochimaru's men are after me." She whispered "I failed him, I'm useless now. He'll kill me!" she whispered frantically as Sasuke looked around frantically.

"Right I'll get you out of here." He stated as he lifted her up and ran towards the safest and closest place he knew of, the Kazama Compound. He suddenly jumped to the right as a few kunai passed through the area he had previously been in. "Damn it." He muttered as he kept running. "KAORU HELP!" he shouted out loud catching the attention of three figures on a nearby building.

Kabuto glanced at the scene disinterestedly as Baki watched for a short while. Before focusing on the traitorous Konoha medic. Noting his attention elsewhere, Baki shifted his gaze towards Hayate who was hiding nearby. With a nearly imperceptible nod of his head he lashed out at Kabuto with a wind blade forcing the man to dodge as Hayate appeared behind him and attempted to cut his head off. "I see Suna betrays us." Kabuto stated un-amused.

Baki scoffed "No, we merely refuse to betray Konoha." He corrected as Hayate blew on a special whistle that was designed to alert ANBU to a problem.

Kabuto scowled "Tch…seems like I have to flee." He stated as he disappeared.

The ANBU arrived quickly just catching the tail end of the jutsu. "Hayate-san what happened?" the leader, an ANBU in a tiger mask asked.

Hayate coughed once "Yakushi Kabuto is a traitor to Konoha, he works for Orochimaru." He paused as he glanced at Baki. "It seems that Orochimaru had attempted to turn Suna against us." He coughed once more. "It is safe to assume that Kabuto's teammates are also working for Orochimaru."

Baki stepped forward "Kabuto was distracted by Uchiha Sasuke who ran by calling for help." He explained as one of the ANBU slipped away.

Sasuke panted as he reached the gates to the compound as he pushed through still dodging the sharp and pointy objects that threatened him and the girl on his back who had injured her leg in the fall. "Damn it! He swore as he called out one last time. KAORU!"

"You called?" Kaoru asked sitting above them on the roof. "Oh…it seems you have some shadows there." He muttered as he jumped down and deflected the barrage of Kunai and Shuriken with ease. "I'm afraid you boys won't be going back to your master today." He stated as he disappeared from view.

Kin warily looked around only to scream in fright when the tied up bodies of the three men chasing her fell in front of them.

"Ow…" Sasuke muttered in pain as he attempted to rub his ears. "Did you have to scream that loudly?" he asked as he set her down on the ground. "Anyways how is your leg?" he asked in what he hoped was a kind sounding voice.

Kin winced as she ran her fingers over the injured leg. "Broken…I'm sure." She muttered as Kaoru walked up to them.

"Either way you'll be staying with us tonight, both of you." He stated as Sasuke picked Kin up causing the poor girl to blush. "We'll talk with Jiji tomorrow."

Sasuke glanced down at Kin 'She's kind of pretty.' He noted to himself as he carried her into the building. 'Feels nice to.' He thought unaware that he was thinking out loud.

Kin's blush grew even bigger as she tiredly rested her head against Sasuke. "Thank you." She mumbled sleepily as she drifted out of consciousness.

Kaoru grinned as Zabuza, Akane, and Tsuki walked into the room. "Well Sasuke it seems you've found your purpose." He stated as the others, even Zabuza smiled.

Sasuke glanced at them questioningly before he felt Kin snuggle a bit into him. Blushing he glanced back down at her. Smiling ever so softly he mumbled "Yeah…I think you might be right."

* * *

End

I hope you liked it. Sorry for not including Jiraiya but I couldn't figure out how to fit him in. Also I know that some serious Anti-Sasuke fans out there will hate me for giving Sasuke a second chance, but seriously if you met someone who is more or less in the same situation (Thirst for revenge in this case) but you notice that they go about things differently you get curious. Also, he's never had a meaningful outlook on women, so with Kin thanking him and then snuggling against him I figured he'd be kind of embarrassed. The whole idea of him getting a new purpose is more or less because with Sasuke I see it as one extreme or the another.


	28. the Sage

Here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

I'm actually thinking about ending this story in three or so chapters and will follow it up with a sequel in order to deal with the Akatsuki but yeah after invasion this is done.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

The sage arrives

Naruto groaned lightly as he sat up in his bed eyes unfocused as he looked around the room. "I hate the morning." He mumbled as he got up and performed the morning routine. Walking into the dining room he idly noted that no one was in the house. "Wonder where everyone went." He mused as he prepared some eggs for himself.

Five minutes later Naruto could be seen wandering around the village with nothing to do. "Seriously where is everyone?" he wondered aloud looking for someone he could recognize and failing again. "Meh…might as well go to the onsen hear they have awesome service." He muttered to himself as he turned left and started walking in the direction of the hot springs.

"Heh, heh, heh," Naruto paused at the sound. Blinking in surprise he turned his head in the direction the sound came from and noticed something odd near the fence. "What the hell?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow, there in front of him was man dressed in red and green kabuki actor like clothing and geta slippers crouching near the fence as he scribbled furiously on a notepad, laughing perversely the entire time.

"Oh this is gold! The women of Konoha were always the best in the entire world!" the man exclaimed quietly to himself

Naruto sighed…before kicking the man straight through the fence and into the women's bathing area causing a very shrill scream to sound followed by the tell tale signs of a beating occurring as Naruto calmly walked away undisturbed by the man's screams of pain. "Serves you right Jiji." He muttered in a bored tone as he walked away.

"You know blowing my cover wasn't really nice." A familiar voice stated from behind Naruto causing him to turn around in slight surprise at seeing the man from before completely unharmed. "I was in the middle of research for my latest work of art and you go and ruin it for me." The man seemed to pout a bit, but it was obvious that he didn't care that much about a slight interruption.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Who are you?" he asked tensely as he reached behind his back. "And what do you want?"

The man laughed "Why so serious Naruto?" he asked starling the demon general who had not expected this strange old man to know his name. "Surprised I know your name?" he asked with a grin. "Don't be I named you." The man began to laugh "Oh those were good times, Minato and Kushina had no idea what to name you or your brother. By the way your brother's name was Tsunade-hime's idea."

Naruto blinked owlishly at the old man in front of him… "Wait what?" he finally asked after a moment's pause. "I think you have the wrong guy…Tou-san's name was Arashi."

The man scoffed "Yeah…and I'm Orochimaru…You really think as famous, or infamous depending on whom you ask, as his nickname was your father would use his real name in public?" Naruto scratched his head in thought. "Really you have to think about it?" the man asked almost disbelievingly "You're just as dense as he used to be."

Naruto glared at the man "You still haven't introduced yourself yet Jiji."

The man made an 'Oh' shape with his mouth before he grinned and started hopping around on one foot. "I am the man whose presence the ladies flock to! Men cower before my might!" now he had stopped slamming his foot down as he twirled his long hair around his head. "I am the great sage of Mt. Myouboku, the great Jiraiya-sama!"

Naruto stared at Jiraiya who was holding a pose. "Freak." And he began to walk away causing Jiraiya to face vault.

"Damn it gaki show some respect to your godfather!" Jiraiya yelled as he chased after the teen. "Jeez didn't they teach you any manners at all in Makai?" he asked grumpily as he walked next to his godson. "I swear kids these days have no respect fro their elders."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Like you were any different as a 'kid'" he retorted causing Jiraiya to pause.

"Good point" he mused aloud as he followed after the blonde. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Jiraiya pulled out a camera with a grin. "I wanted to see how you and Kaoru were doing." He pointed the camera at Naruto and took a picture.

Aggravated by the man following him Naruto took a swing at him only to blink when Jiraiya easily ducked under the swing, that annoying grin still on his face. "Just as short tempered as Kushina as well eh?" Jiraiya asked lightly with another laugh. "Then Kaoru must have Minato's temperament."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked irritably as he glared at the sage. "Cause you're getting annoying and I have places to go."

Jiraiya grinned "Yeah, you want a book?" he held up a little orange book that Naruto immediately recognized.

"Icha Icha paradise?" Naruto asked in some disdain. "You write that shit?"

Jiraiya scowled "I'll have you know that this book is a best seller all over the continent." He stated defensively "Even the Daimyos read it."

"Whatever."

"By the way shouldn't you be preparing for the Chuunin exams?" Jiraiya asked as the two entered a café and sat down at an empty table.

"Don't need to." Naruto replied tersely as he ordered a soda. "I didn't show any techniques in the prelims, so no one knows what I can do."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "And that Inuzuka boy is being trained by Kaoru." He ordered some sake for himself. "Don't you think that Kaoru may teach him how to fight you just to piss you off?"

Naruto seemed to think about it before he waved the notion off. "Nah he wouldn't rules and all that." He decided as he took a sip of his soda. "You still haven't answered why you're here."

Jiraiya sighed "Fine, I'll tell you…IF YOU BUY ONE OF MY BOOKS!" Naruto smacked him upside the head. "Ow…" he whined as he rubbed the forming lump on his head. "Alright, alright I'm here to act as bodyguard for Sensei during the exams." He informed the blonde as he stopped rubbing his head the lump already gone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You mean Sarutobi-jiji?" He asked for clarification.

"Yeah, since we know Orochimaru is around here somewhere he felt it'd be better if I was around." Jiraiya explained as he finished his sake. "He wanted Tsunade-hime around too but we don't have the time to go look for her at the moment." The man seemed sad but quickly shook it off with another smile.

"I see." Naruto mumbled as the two paid for their drinks and left the café headed towards the Namikaze clan compound. "Was there anything else you wanted?" Naruto asked noting that Jiraiya hadn't left yet.

The sage nodded seriously "Yeah…beware the Akatsuki, they could be…troublesome." With that said Jiraiya nodded his head and vanished in a poof of smoke.

Naruto stared at the spot he had been in before turning around and walking into his home. "Akatsuki…eh?" he mused to himself as he shut the door behind him.

Jiraiya reappeared in Sarutobi's office with a smirk. "Hey Sensei." He greeted informally.

Sarutobi smirked as he gazed at his student. "Jiraiya…a pleasure to see you again. How was your meeting with Naruto-kun?"

Jiraiya grinned "He's really short tempered like she was." He said as he took a seat in front of his teacher. "Doesn't like my book either." He made a mock sad face though Sarutobi could tell he was still happy. "Speaking of which…" Jiraiya pulled out a book and handed it to the Hokage. "My next one."

Jiraiya chuckled as he watched his teacher's eyes light up in delight as he happily accepted the gift. "Thank you very much Jiraiya this is greatly appreciated." Sarutobi smiled and placed the book in a drawer in his desk. "By the way what do you think of the boy?"

Jiraiya grinned as he scratched his chin in thought. "Well…for starters he could lighten up a bit." He stated truthfully causing Sarutobi to chuckle. "He was so uptight when I talked to him it wasn't even funny."

The third sighed "Perhaps he didn't trust you?" he suggested as a possible explanation. "I mean he is usually very cheerful and open." The third elaborated when Jiraiya glanced questioningly at him.

"Him cheerful?" the sage snorted "I've seen brick walls with more facial expressions then he had."

"That's not very nice Jiraiya." A new voice said as the two men turned towards the door to see Kaoru leaning against the wall with a grin. "Naruto would be hurt to hear that."

Jiraiya merely grinned impishly "Well…he deserves it." The man joked as he shook Kaoru's hand. "It's good to see you kid. I wasn't sure how you would hold up after the incident." Jiraiya smiled sadly as memories of his favorite student his student's wife flashed in his mind.

Kaoru nodded gratefully "It's good to see you too Kyoufu" he smiled as he took an offered seat. "So what's this I hear about Akatsuki?"

Jiraiya waved him off. "It's not important yet, besides all I have are rumors nothing has been confirmed yet." He gained an odd twinkle in his eye "By the way Kaoru…do you want a book?" he asked as he pulled out his prized work.

Kaoru, interested, accepted the offered book and looked it over. "Icha Icha?" he asked as he turned it over in his hands. "Isn't this what Kakashi reads?" he asked aloud "Well…sure whatever I needed a new book anyways."

Jiraiya grinned "Great! You know your Otouto turned my book down and called it trash!" he huffed angrily "Can you believe that! I thought he'd love it!"

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders "I don't know what to say…he has always been…odd…like that." He admitted as he thought it over. "Anyways…back to the matter of the Akatsuki…what do you know about them?" he asked as he leaned forward.

Jiraiya sighed as his face turned serious. "According to a very reliable source they want to gain control of the Bijuu." He stated setting a heavy air amongst the three of them. "He didn't know why, only that the Bijuu where keys to the leader's plan."

Kaoru wrote it all down on a notepad before looking up. "What's your source's name?" he asked "And does he know the names of the members?"

Jiraiya glanced at Sarutobi with a questioning glance, when his teacher nodded Jiraiya sighed "first of all my source is actually an Akatsuki member providing me with information when he can, but he's relatively new to the organization so he knows nothing about the others." He paused trying to figure out how to say the next part. "His name…" he hesitated a bit causing Kaoru to narrow his eyes.

"Come on…what's his name?" Kaoru questioned as he leaned forward after having jotted down a few more things.

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his temples. "My informant's name is…Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke suddenly shouted out. "LIES!" startling Kin and Kakashi who had been sitting nearby watching him train.

"Uh…Sasuke you okay?" Kakashi asked slightly unnerved by the random scream. "Do you need a break?"

Realizing what he just did Sasuke blushed and looked away. "It's nothing my mind just imagined something completely false."

Kin stared at her savior oddly "Sasuke-san…was that normal?" she asked unsurely as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger absentmindedly. "Maybe you should take a break." She suggested noting that he was panting.

Sasuke turned away from her to hide his flushed cheeks. "It's fine. I'm perfectly fine!" he shouted as he dove back into training. 'God what the hell is wrong with me?' he thought to himself as he continued to punch a hole into the wall like Kakashi had shown him. 'I've never been this bothered by a girl before.' He mused as he snuck a glance over at Kin who was smiling at him, quickly turning away less she see him staring he put more vigor into his training. 'FOCUS!' he roared in his own mind as he focused on his ambition. 'Kill Itachi kill Itachi kill Itachi' he repeated over and over in his mind trying to ignore the fact there was a girl who reminded him of his own mother sitting next to his teacher watching him train…

Kakashi watched the whole thing amused to no end. 'Who would have thought that the great Uchiha Sasuke would get this flustered by a single girl after saving her from certain doom?' He mused to himself watching Sasuke sneak glances at Kin when he thought no one was watching. 'Cute' he laughed to himself. Pausing he glanced over Kin, 'I can see why she caught his eye though…very similar body build to Uchiha Mikoto his mother. Even her hair style is similar.'

"Hey Kin what do you think about staying in Sasuke's house?" Sasuke stumbled and crashed head first into the stone wall. "Ara you okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke did not respond as swirls were clearly visible in his eyes. Kin was quick to aid him causing Kakashi to grin beneath his mask as he watched her tend to the fallen Uchiha. "Cute." He stated causing her to blush as she aided the downed boy.

* * *

End

Okay everyone what do you think? I tried to make the change in Sasuke more gradual hence him trying to focus on his ambition instead of Kin. I made this chapter partly because I needed to, to explain something in the next chapter and partly because I felt that you can't do a pre-finals portion of a story without Jiraiya. In this I portrayed Jiraiya as a jovial old man who is far less secretive towards Naruto and Kaoru then he is normally portrayed I hope none of you mind.


	29. let the finals begin

Here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

Let the Finals…Begin

It was finally the day of the finals as crowds gathered in the stadium where the final matches would be fought. There was excitement in the air as everyone, civilians and ninja alike chattered noisily as foreign dignitaries took their places amongst the crowds. Among the competitors nerves started acting up as everyone fidgeted around uncomfortable with the ever growing crowds… "ZZZZZZZZZZZZ" the mood was broken as loud snoring drifted into the competitors' ears.

Hayate narrowed his eyes as he stared at the sleeping form of Naruto "Kazama wake up." He ordered only getting a minor stir out of the blonde. Palming his face he channeled some chakra into his throat and shouted "WAKE UP!" Naruto, startled by the sudden noise fell over in shock causing a large round of laughter to flitter through the stadium. "Now that sleeping beauty is awake I'll lay down the ground rules." Hayate stated as he swept his gaze over each of the contestants. "Like the prelims there are no rules to the fight, you fight until one of you is knocked out, dead, or I say to stop get it?" he asked through a series of loud coughs. "Make sure to show us everything you're in front of foreign dignitaries from all over the nations."

The contestants gazed around only now noticing the growing crowd "Wow…" Ino mumbled shocked "There's this many people?" she asked slowly gaining a nod from the sickly Jounin.

"Will everyone but Kazama Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba please head up to the waiting deck?" he asked politely. Turning towards the audience as the contestants followed the command he channeled Chakra into his throat once more "Ladies and Gentlemen the finals of the Chuunin Exams are about to begin, those of you still getting seated hurry up and do so as our first to fighters are ready to show you their mettle!" turning back to the two he nodded and raised his arm. "Inuzuka Kiba VS Kazama Naruto…BEGIN!" he shouted as he jumped out of the way.

Kiba wasted no time as he charged forward Akamaru having jumped off his head to get ready. "Here are the results of my training!" he roared as he threw a right hook faster than the civilians in the stand could see. Naruto casually pushed it aside only to quickly put up his other arm as Kiba twisted with the redirection and launched a round house at his stomach. Pushing off the ground with his grounded leg Kiba jumped over Naruto and used his claw like hands to swipe at the Blonde's face.

Naruto growled seeing the strike coming as he lashed out with his foot only to be forced to jump away as Kiba easily twisted around it in order to go for a horizontal swipe at his stomach. "I see you were taught how to continuously attack." He stated as Kiba stared at him.

"Yeah." The dog user stated as he pulled out a pill and tossed it to the side, into Akamaru's waiting mouth. **"**_**Juujin Bunshin**_**"** he muttered as Akamaru transformed into an exact replica of Kiba. "Now then…" Kiba began as Akamaru stretched his body. "Let's go wild." Suddenly both Kibas charged and worked in tandem to attack the blonde haired demon. When Akamaru would attack low Kiba would attack high and vice versa as they both easily twisted around Naruto's counters yet unable to touch him.

Naruto eventually managed to grab them both by the wrists and launched them away from him embedding them into the nearest wall. "Enough of this…" Naruto muttered as his hands blurred "_**Katon: **__**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**!**" A massive fireball burst forth and moved to consume the still Inuzuka.

Kiba grinned as he pried himself from the wall noting that Akamaru had done so as well. "Ready buddy?" he asked as he started to spin "_**Gatsuuga**_**!" **with a battle cry, Kiba and Akamaru launched themselves at Naruto who grinned as he held his ground. "It's over!" Kiba shouted just as they were about to make contact.

"You're right it is over." Naruto stated as he casually grabbed their wrists despite their rotations as he started to spin in place picking up speed as he did. "You're still too hot headed Kiba!" he shouted out loud as he launched the duo into the stands where they landed in a heap among the wreckage of a snow cone stand.

Kiba, who had swirls in his eyes, could only mutter "Look at the world spin~" before collapsing. Hayate nudged him with his foot before shaking his head and jumping back into the center of the ring. "Winner, Kazama Naruto!" The crowd roared in appreciation as Naruto smirked and walked up to the contestant area where the others congratulated him.

"Hey…where's the prick?" he asked aloud as he looked around trying to find Sasuke. "He didn't pick up Kakashi's bad habits did he?" he asked as he scratched his cheek.

Kaoru glanced down at Sarutobi who was watching the stadium intently "Hokage-sama…should we disqualify him?" he asked referring to the Uchiha who was missing even though Hayate was calling his name. "The crowd's getting restless."

Sarutobi sighed "I guess I have no choice then." He muttered as he moved to disqualify the last Uchiha.

"Pardon my interruption Hokage-dono, but can't we give him some time?" The 'Kazekage' asked "after all many of the spectators, myself included, came for the sole purpose of seeing him fight."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at his former student. 'Just what are you planning Orochimaru?' he thought quietly as he nodded his head in consent. "I see where you are coming from Kazekage-dono." Sarutobi began as he glanced around at the restless crowd. "Alright we'll hold Uchiha Sasuke's match off until later." He stated as he waved off a Chuunin who had come to find out what they were to do.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Kaoru asked without looking away from the field as Hayate nodded his head. "Though the crowd seems happy." He conceded as they cheered for Sasuke's second chance.

"Will Kankuro and Aburame Shino please come down?" Hayate called out between coughs.

"I forfeit!" Kankuro shouted as he raised his hand. 'I'm going to need the chakra for later anyways.' He mused to himself knowing that Otogakure was still planning on attacking the village.

Shino seemed annoyed as he crossed his arms, but otherwise he said nothing. Hayate shrugged as he called out the next contestants. "Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru please come down!"

Ino quickly made her way down as Shikamaru seemed to hesitate "Fighting Ino would be such a drag…" he muttered as he made to forfeit as well.

"What are you waiting for? Get down there already!" Naruto shouted as he gently pushed Shikamaru forward…and over the railing. Shikamaru flailed as he fell cursing the blonde at the top of his lungs.

"FUCK YOU NARUTO!" he screamed as he landed painfully on the ground. "Ow…my back…"

Ino sweat dropped as she hunched over in concern. "You…alright?" she asked worried for her teammate. "I think he might be injured Gekko-san." She stated turning her attention to the Procter.

"I'm fine…sort of." Shikamaru stated as he stood up wincing the entire time. "I wasn't ready for that." He admitted as he rubbed his back where it was obviously sore.

"Fourth round…Begin!" Hayate shouted as he used shunshin to get out of the way

Ino wasted no time and pulled out a single rose. "I never showed you guys this did I?" she asked calmly as she sniffed the rose.

Shikamaru grunted "No you haven't but I have my suspicions." He stated as he crouched low to the ground and placed his hands in the signature seal of his family.

Ino smirked as she grasped the rose in her hand and swung it at Shikamaru much like a person would swing a whip. "_**Baramuchi**_**!**" she called out as the rose stem extended and nearly struck Shikamaru across the face had he not rolled to avoid the strike and the following ones as Ino continued to lash out at him.

"She knows that I need to maintain the seal in order to use the _**Kagemane no jutsu**_." He mused as he avoided the whip with as little effort as he could. "Whereas I have no idea the limitations of her whip…damn it the one time she successfully keeps a secret it's at a time like this." He groused as he tried to retreat into the nearby trees. "She can't risk it in here." He mumbled as he started to think.

Ino frowned as she gauged the situation "Damn I can't risk going into the trees." She muttered as she considered her options. Gaining an idea she smirked "Worth a shot." She mumbled as she slammed her chakra into the ground and willed the trees to do her bidding.

"Gyaah! What the hell!" Shikamaru screamed as he darted away from the trees which were miraculously enough reaching their branches and roots towards him before Ino willed them to return to normal. "Now you can control plants in general?" he screamed looking at Ino.

Ino winked playfully at him. "A girl has got to have a few secrets of her own you know!" she called out playfully. 'Crap that took a lot more than I thought it would' she thought keeping up a confident face to fool Shikamaru into a more cautious approach. "This is the end!" Ino shouted as she lashed out at him again failing to notice his hands in a familiar sign.

Shikamaru smiled as Ino stopped just short of hitting him. "Got you Ino!" he called out as he calmly stood up. "You almost had me but I know your limits I knew you wouldn't be able to keep up after that tree manipulation." He explained as he walked forward causing Ino to do the same.

"So now what Shika?" Ino asked with a grin "You can't make me surrender and there's nothing you can do without risking harm to yourself."

"You sure?" Shikamaru asked as he started making circular motions above his pectorals forcing Ino to do the same with much different results. "You see all I feel is two hands going around in a circle on my chest I'm sure you feel something else."

Ino blushed as the crowd erupted in a round of cheers as the men egged Shikamaru on while the women stared appalled. "You pervert!" she hissed causing him to shrug.

"Whatever works Ino, whatever works." He stated as she grudgingly surrendered.

"I give, I give now stop making me touch myself like this!" she ordered as he stopped. Rearing her hand back she slapped him hard enough to leave a giant red hand print on his face. "Pervert." She shouted as she stormed away.

Shikamaru rubbed his cheek and winced. "I deserved that." He stated lethargically as Hayate pronounced him the winner. "Can I go home now?" he whined as he made to leave the arena.

Hayate grabbed his collar, "you aren't going anywhere." The sickly man stated after another cough. "Temari come down and face your opponent." He called out earning a nod from the sandy blonde.

Opening up her fan she floated down to face the shadow user who slumped his shoulders. "Why me?" he griped as he faced her with his usual enthusiasm…none at all. "So troublesome." He muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets with a heavy sigh wishing to be elsewhere.

Temari glared at the Nara heir "You underestimating me?" she hissed taking his lack luster approach as an insult. "Her anger was only fueled by his casual shrug of the shoulders as his shoulders slumped.

"Meh…too much hassle to do something like that." Shikamaru stated with a yawn 'Taking Ino out was more tiresome than I thought.' He mused warily watching the giant fan on Temari's back.

Temari glared at him as she raised her fan and suddenly charged not bothering to wait for the Procter. Shikamaru hastily dodged to the side and quickly brought his hands into the sign for his signature technique. His shadow shot forward like a snake as it winded its way towards Temari who hastily jumped backwards and marked the spot on the ground where the shadow stopped.

"That's your range then." She stated aloud with a victorious smirk. "Now that I know the limit of your reach you'll never catch me with that shadow of yours!" She called out as she launched an attack in Shikamaru's direction.

Grunting Shikamaru dove out of the way and into the cover of the trees using them as cover knowing full well that Temari wouldn't get within his striking distance which she believed she knew. 'With time…with time.' He thought as he placed his hands in an odd shape.

"He's thinking?" Kaoru asked curiously "An odd time to meditate don't you think so Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi chuckled "He knows she won't take the risk." He stated mirthfully as he folded his arms. "That is her mistake; one should never give a Nara ample time to think."

Temari scowled as she hefted her fan. "If you won't come out…I'll rip the trees out of the ground!" she roared as she waved the mighty fan towards him. "_**Kamaitachi**_**!**" a mighty wind came forth and crashed into the trees with the force of an army of angry woodsmen hacking and slashing their way through a forest. Suddenly a shadow shot forward causing Temari to smirk confident that it would not reach her. Confidence turned to shock as the shadow easily extended past the line on the ground forcing her to jump back and mark the limit again. "Temari in the sky!" she heard her brother shout. Seeing another shadow floating towards the tendril sent a wave of fear into her as she quickly jumped away just as the shadows connected and the tendril shot forward again. "So that's how it works." She muttered as she marked the new limit again noting the jacket and kunai that had been used to make the new shadow.

Shikamaru sighed as he glanced at the sky and smirked. "Perfect." He muttered as he saw his favorite thing floating by. 'The shadow is behind her though…' he mused as he chanced a glance. She was staring at the nest of trees he had hidden in. There was a sudden change in direction of the wind as the cloud which had caught Shikamaru's attention started moving towards Temari. 'What are the odds?' he asked thankful.

However he wasn't the only one to notice the encroaching cloud as Temari stared in horror as it eased its way overhead. "If that thing gets passed me I'm sunk." She hissed angrily as she readied her fan. Swinging in a full circle she summoned forth a great wind in order to distract Shikamaru and blow away the cloud. Smiling seeing the cloud gone she tried to move only to realize in crushing despair that she could not move. "How?" she cried out loud as she felt her body turn towards the side as it began walking towards the Procter no doubt Shikamaru doing the same.

"I used the _**Kagemane no jutsu**_ as soon as you made the turn the setting sun gave me plenty of shadows or did you forget?" he asked as they both reached Hayate who had jumped back into the arena. Biting back a retort Temari just sulked as she felt Shikamaru raise their arms. "I, Nara Shikamaru forfeit." He declared causing everyone to face vault.

"Well now…that was somewhat expected…" Kaoru stated as Sarutobi shook his head.

Naruto stared slack jawed as Shikamaru just gave up even though he had clearly won. "WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed in shock "Shikamaru what the fuck are you doing?" he shouted down into the arena.

Shikamaru glared up at the blonde. "I'm tired, I'm out of chakra, I'm hungry and either you, Gaara, or Sasuke is next I don't want to continue." He called out causing many to sweat drop.

Hayate scratched his head before coughing. "Uh…Winner Temari!" he called out raising the girl's arm.

Shikamaru was booed out of the arena as he calmly made his way back up to the observation deck where Ino was waiting for him hand on her hip. "What Ino?" he asked bluntly as he calmly walked passed her and towards the nearest bench.

"I can't believe you just gave up even after catching her." she stated just as blunt as he was. "I thought you'd be more motivated about this." She continued ignoring Shikamaru's disgruntled face.

"You sound like my mother." He stated as he lay down on the bench. "I didn't have enough Chakra to do anything else I was running on fumes." He lied smoothly giving her no doubt that what he said was truth.

"Will Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke please come down to the arena?" Hayate called out as he glanced around. He noted Gaara standing there impassively as he looked for the missing Uchiha. "If Uchiha Sasuke does not appear within the count of ten he will be disqualified!" he announced as he began a count down.

Everyone watched anxiously as the sickly man counted down reaching three before a sudden gust appeared in the center of the arena. "Yo! We're not late are we?" Kakashi asked, his hand raised in greeting Sasuke rubbing his own forehead in exasperation.

Hayate's eye twitched in annoyance as everyone in the stands fell over in shock. "You barely made it in time." He stated testily causing the masked man to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um…oops?" he ventured causing Hayate to palm his face as he made a shooing motion. "Kakashi…just go sit in the stands."

Kakashi nodded his head and disappeared in another swirl of leaves. "Kakashi, I can't believe you!" Kurenai scolded the man as he appeared next to her. "Late for the Chuunin exam finals, really!"

Asuma and Gai laughed as Kakashi bowed his head as Kurenai, the rookie Jounin, dressed him down. "Well Kakashi now you know what married life is all about." Asuma stated with a grin causing Kakashi to send him a withering glare.

"You're one to talk 'Suma-chan' if I'm not mistaken you're girlfriend keeps you on a pretty tight leash."

Asuma made a strangled noise as his face flamed in embarrassment. "That's none of your business." He managed as he looked away puffing away on his cancer stick.

Sasuke stared at Gaara impassively as Gaara did the same. "Strange." Gaara stated looking towards the kage box where he knew Kaoru to be. "Until now Shukaku would always demand blood, that I was to kill people…but upon meeting that man…he has become…docile."

Sasuke shifted as the two ignore Hayate announce the beginning of the match. "What do you mean?" he asked as he circled around the stone like Gaara. "What's the Shukaku?"

Gaara turned his head to stare at Sasuke. "Shukaku is the one-tailed Tanuki." He stated as he turned to face Sasuke not liking his back exposed. "Before he would demand blood from my victims but now he encourages me not to kill any Konoha-nin…I wonder why."

Sasuke grunted and charged forward. "HOW WOULD I KNOW?" he shouted as he threw a punch only for the sand to block it easily. Using his newly gained speed Sasuke broke away before the sand could catch him and took a stance eerily similar to Lee's own stance.

Gai narrowed his eyes. "Kakashi…you didn't." he mumbled loud enough for the man to hear him.

Kakashi nodded "I did…the council insisted I do so." He stated as he turned back towards Sasuke. "I also told him not to use it in the matches. We're about to see how well he can listen to his sensei."

Gaara stared impassively as Sasuke's attacks bounced all over his shield "Almost as fast as the other one." He muttered as he sent a tendril of sand at Sasuke. "Useless." He stated seeing Sasuke launch a few kunai at him.

Sasuke grunted as he saw the kunai embed themselves into the sand. "Tch, let's see you handle this." He muttered as he concentrated on the kunai in his hand. "This has no name but it should work wonders against an earth type of ability like yours." He stated as electrical sparks started forming along the blade. Slowly the blade extended as Sasuke held it in a reverse grip "Prepare yourself!" he shouted as he charged forward Sharingan eyes spinning wildly.

Gaara made to stand still as was usual when a sudden voice called out to him from within his own mind. **"Stop that attack!"** Not wasting time to ponder Gaara quickly turned to ground Sasuke was running on into sand slowing him enough to make his attack useless. "I see." He mused seeing the lightning easily pass through the sand that tried to hold the Uchiha down.

Sasuke panted seeing Gaara unscathed by all of his attacks. "There's that…NO!" he hissed at himself. "I promised Kakashi I wouldn't use it. Besides…he knows not to let me close with my lightning anyways." Sasuke glanced around for something he could use and saw nothing. "No choice here I go!" he shouted as he jumped into the air

…and then the Chaos started.

* * *

End

Hope everyone like this chapter which took me a very long time to write (Too lazy…) anyways I'm going to end this series soon and you'll see why when it happens.

Anyways there's a poll on my profile about whether or not if I should start a new story or just update current ones please vote I'm not sure when I'll close the poll.

Anyways see you later.


	30. Heaven's Javelin

Here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**Nicknames**

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

Heaven's Javelin

It all started when the majority of the audience started falling asleep, the Shinobi who realized what was happening quickly countered the Genjutsu being put up around them and sprang into action as an explosion rocked the northern walls of the village.

Kaoru lazily knocked an attack on his own body aside as he grabbed Sarutobi's shoulder and used the Shunshin to make his way to the roof. "Are you ready old man?" he asked lightly as he rolled his neck around. "The snake is making his appearance."

In front of them the Kazekage chuckled ominously "So you noticed?" he asked rhetorically as he pulled the hat off and ripped the face off revealing the smirking face of the snake Sannin. "Truly you are full of surprises illegitimate son of the fourth."

"Technically not true they got married after the fact." Kaoru countered easily enough with a shrug of the shoulders. "Now…are we going to fight or are we going to stand here and talk?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as a brawl, for lack of a better word, began in the middle of the arena; Suna Nin and Konoha Nin were fighting it out with the Oto Nin who were pouring into the stadium. "Tch…how annoying." He muttered as he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "Oi Shikamaru can you keep everyone up here organized and safe?" he asked before walking forward.

Shikamaru nodded his head "What about you?" he asked seeing Naruto walk up to the railing.

Naruto grinned over his shoulder. "Oh…I'll work something out." He stated with a grin. That said he jumped over the railing to join the fray. Landing with a thud Naruto snapped his head up and grinned "Time to play." He charged forward and easily snapped the neck of the nearest Oto Nin before turning his attentions onto others who started charging him in a human wave tactic.

In the shadows four figures watched the scene unfold with contempt "There he is…demon general Naruto." One muttered turning towards their accomplices the one who spoke gave a short nod. "Get into position." The others nodded and disappeared to do as ordered. "Not even you will survive this."

Sasuke grunted as he knocked an Oto gennin away. "Why did it have to be my fight?" he asked angrily as Gaara crushed an Oto Nin with his sand. "Because you were late?" he theorized.

Sasuke grunted as he cut down his attacker. "Karma's a bitch!" he shouted before using **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** on a group who were overwhelming a Konoha Nin. His ally nodded in thanks before countering the group effectively cutting them all down.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Sasuke muttered looking around. "Why attack now when the most ninja are here?"

Kaoru glanced at the surrounding fights impassively "We're pushing them back, though it looks like those at the gate are having a bit of trouble with the three headed snake." He reported as Sarutobi shirked the robes of his station revealing black body armor. "Oi Old Man I hope you don't plan on dying on us today." Kaoru stated removing his flak jacket. "Hn…better…can't move as fast with that damn thing on."

Orochimaru snickered "You think you can stop me?" he questioned Kaoru who sighed "The old man will die today and you'll die with him!" Suddenly four Oto Nin surrounded them and formed a seal in unison as a large purple box appeared around the three of them. It didn't stop there are the four then formed a secondary barrier around themselves to prevent the three from hitting them.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" an ANBU squad called out as one of them tried to break through the barrier only to catch fire as he fell off the roof crying in pain. "Hold don't try to break it." The captain ordered as he knelt in front of the barrier.

Kaoru gazed at them before sighing "ANBU go aid the others we'll handle the snake." He ordered waving the team off as Orochimaru stared at the two of them in contempt. "Old man you got a plan I can't really use the more powerful stuff in a confined area."

"We hit him as hard as we can as fast as we can." Sarutobi stated simply causing Kaoru to laugh. "Old school! I like it!" he called out as he grinned "Ready or not here I come!" he shouted as he launched himself at the Sannin.

Akane and Tsuki were in the market place when the attack began. "Ara…how amusing that you boys think to attack us." Akane grinned as Tsuki casually pulled out her two swords and held them at the ready.

The Oto Ninja all grinned "Tough talk from two bitches." The leader cackled "Let's see you run that mouth off when it's stuffed with something nice and thick eh?" he began to laugh again only to choke it up as he coughed up blood. "Lowering his gaze he saw the tip of a sword protruding from his stomach.

"How distasteful" Tsuki muttered swinging her other sword to clean the blood off. "You didn't even notice that I killed your entire team." She pulled the sword out of his back, flicked the blood off and sheathed it.

The Nin looked around and noticed the prone forms of his comrades with puddles of blood forming under their bodies. "How…?" he muttered weakly falling to his knees.

"I'm fast." Tsuki answered simply as she walked away with Akane hugging the snake woman's arm in order to walk her in the right direction.

"That's the world's best swordsman for you!" Akane cheered light heartedly only to receive a small glare. "Swordswoman…" Akane amended with a sweat drop forming on the back of her head. Tsuki nodded her head in acceptance as the duo continued to walk un mindful of the trail of bodies that began forming behind them Tsuki having been cutting down enemies as she walked.

Naruto grinned having made his way over to Sasuke "Yo Sasuke how you holding up?" he asked kicking an Oto nin in the head knocking the man aside. "I think Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei are having a competition up in the stands." Sasuke chanced a glance it did indeed seem like Gai was comparing results with Kakashi.

"Hn I'm doing fine." Sasuke grunted seeing that Kin was sticking with a group of Konoha nin and seemed to be doing fine. "Good she's safe." He muttered audibly.

"Naruto grinned "Is this true? Sasuke is developing a soft spot!" he crowed causing Sasuke's face to redden. "Ah ha! It is true!" Naruto cried out "I never thought it'd happen!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke grumbled trying to control the reddening of his cheeks "That's not it! I just feel responsible for her that's all!" he declared causing Naruto to laugh some more.

Amongst the sleeping crowd the hooded being from before nodded his head as he felt something in the array he had set up change. "Good the second one is in position." He muttered keeping an eye on Naruto. "Soon Demon soon…"

Kaoru laughed as he smashed his fist into Orochimaru's face knocking him into the barrier. "What's wrong snake why aren't you trying to be sneaky like you usually do?" he called out mockingly.

Sarutobi glanced at Kaoru any hint of amazement he may have felt absent from his face. 'Amazing to push Orochimaru like this without breaking a sweat.' He thought gripping onto his staff which was actually the monkey king Enma.

Orochimaru glared at the two as he spat out a glob of blood. "Insolent brat!" he swore His hands started to blur causing Kaoru to tense. "_**Edo Tensei!**_"

Sarutobi saw what was happening and quickly threw a shuriken before forming a ram sign "_**Kage Shuriken!**_" the one became a thousand as the numerous blades pelted the coffins that started rising from the ground. Unfortunately Sarutobi could only stop one from fully revealing itself. "Shit." He cursed getting into a stance.

"Old man you know something?" Kaoru asked rotating his neck.

"A Kinjutsu created by the Nidaime Hokage that uses a human sacrifice to resurrect a person from the dead." Sarutobi explained as the coffins which had the Kanji for one and two opened up. "Sensei!" Sarutobi muttered seeing the two faces.

"Saru…you've gotten old." The one in blue armor muttered seeming surprised. The one in red looked to his right and seemed to smile "The forest I created is still here…good."

Orochimaru cackled "How do you like this brat?" he screamed cackling like a madman. "The Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage!" Kaoru merely blew past the two walking corpses and struck Orochimaru mid laugh.

"Disgusting." Kaoru muttered as Orochimaru staggered "To think you've learned to pervert the natural forces of the underworld."

The red armored one, the Shodaime glanced around. "I am not being controlled yet I don't have to attack you Saru."

Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding "then I will release your souls before he gets the chance!" he declared charging forward. Bringing the staff around he struck both men on their temples with enough force to shatter their skulls. "What?" Sarutobi gasped in horror as the heads simply reformed and both former Kages blinked in surprise.

"Well that was interesting." The Nidaime muttered without expression. "It seems that these bodies can't be destroyed I guess I managed to make something really terrifying." "You'll have to either vaporize us or seal us…the caster's life means nothing to this Jutsu." He explained monotonously. Sarutobi grimaced and nodded his head.

Kakashi sighed as he calmly disposed of a group of Oto-nin attacking a single Konoha Chuunin. "Twenty-four, Gai." He stated as a green blur appeared next to him kicking a man through a wall.

"Ha, ha! Twenty-five Kakashi I am winning!" Maito Gai declared pumping his fists into the air in celebration.

"Twenty-six." Kakashi continued having slit the throats of two Oto-nin, who had tried to sneak in on Gai while he was celebrating.

"Damn it!"

"I see Suna hasn't abandoned us." Kakashi muttered seeing Suna Shinobi fighting alongside Konoha Shinobi.

Gai laughed "Their Springtime of Youth shines brightly!" he shouted to the heavens a burning passion entering his eyes.

Kakashi merely stared at the man with a sweat drop forming on the back of his head. "You really need a therapist Gai." He muttered under his breath while looking away from the debatably deranged man.

Gai merely laughed it off "If I can't take out more enemies than you my eternal rival I will run five-hundred laps around the village on my hands, if I can't do that then I will do one-thousand sit-ups!" Gai would've continued had an unlucky Oto-nin decided to attack him mid rant. "HA TWENTY-SIX WE'RE EVEN!" he shouted at Kakashi only to deflate seeing Kakashi finishing off another enemy.

"Hm you say something Gai?" the masked man asked having truly not heard the man.

"Damn you and your hipness Kakashi!" Gai screamed into a towel he bit down on.

Shikamaru grimaced as he organized his fellow contestants to best defend the area in which they were in. "Why are all the strong ones attacking us?" he muttered irritably using his shadow to stall a group of five while the others tried to deal with the rest. "Aren't you guys done yet?" he screamed in urgency.

Ino dodged to the side as she lashed out with her whip "NO! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THIS!" she screamed back having to deal with an upper level Chuunin.

Shikamaru glanced around and saw that each of the contestants were struggling in their own fights every single one of them ending up with enemies at a mid-chuunin to low Jounin level of ability. "You kids did well to survive this long!" a new voice cut into the mix.

Looking up Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief "Asuma-sensei!" he called out seeing the chain smoking Jounin.

"Yo, Shikamaru in a pinch are we?" he asked spinning his trench knives around his finger. He leapt into action faster than any of the gennin could track and quickly dealt with all the enemies in one fell swoop "I'm glad I made it in time." Asuma muttered wiping his brow.

"Tanks a lot Sensei you really saved us there!" Ino called out before collapsing against the wall. "Shit…" she muttered unable to move.

Asuma smiled as he patted her on the head "You did good kids." He muttered smiling around at everyone. "Don't worry it should be over soon."

The cloaked figure nodded his head as another telepathic message came in "Third corner in position."

"Excellent…" he muttered with a small smile "Soon we can be rid of one of those pesky demons." He muttered as his cloak shifted a bit allowing a small glimpse of jet black wings underneath.

Naruto laughed as he drove his foot into another shinobi's face "You guys are weak!" he called out seeing Sasuke and Gaara taking care of a fair number of enemies on their own. "Can't even beat a couple of kids." He mocked the enemy laughing all the while.

"Die you cocky punk!" some random person shouted as they charged Naruto who grinned a dark grin. "Don't make me laugh!" he shouted snapping the attacker's neck. "I'm unbeatable! WAHAHAHA!"

Kaoru sweat dropped hearing his brother laugh. "Well it sounds like he's having fun." He muttered to himself "Now what to do about you?" he wondered aloud turning his gaze onto the two dead Kages standing between them and Orochimaru who glared. "The power to bring back the dead…humans shouldn't have this." Kaoru muttered softly before touching both of their heads.

"What did you do to us?" Senju Hashirama, the first Hokage asked glancing at the blonde haired youth.

"Forced descent into hell." Kaoru muttered you'll automatically be reincarnated as demons, but it keeps your souls out of his grasp." Kaoru explained as two portals opened as twin giant hands came through and grasped the two Hokages and pulled them in. "It's only you now Orochimaru, your summoning failed and now there aren't any more Kages for you to use."

"You think I'm finished?" Orochimaru asked dangerously.

"Yes we do!" Sarutobi declared as he appeared behind the Sannin and swung down with his staff.

The cloaked figure laughed as he received the final message "It's finished!" he declared as he formed an odd sign with his hands and began to chant. Soon the other three joined in his chanting as their voices carried over the entire stadium.

Naruto snapped his head up realizing what the chant was. "Angels here?" he shouted before snapping his head at Gaara who was looking around. "Get out of the stadium, Angels are using a holy spell we need to leave!" he shouted as he started to run for the nearest exit. Reaching it he tried to leave only for something to knock him backwards. "A demon repelling barrier?" he asked in shock. "When the hell did they set this up?" he screamed trying to force his way through the barrier.

Slowly but surely everyone within the stadium stopped fighting as they listened to the chanting. "What's going on?" Kakashi wondered as the Oto-nin all started to leave as if possessed. Gai looked around in confusion "Eh…?" he mumbled softly.

All around Oto-nin just up and left as if something was controlling them. When they realized what was happening the Allied forces of Suna and Konoha let out a cheer having won the battle. "This chant…" Kaoru mumbled before his eyes widened. "NO!" he screamed as he tried to break out of the barrier that Orochimaru's guards still had up. "Let me out now! Or I'll rip your heads off!" he barked trying desperately to claw his way out of the field.

"**Amano Nageyari**" the four voices intoned as a brilliant white light came down from the sky and engulfed the entire arena.

All the while Kaoru beat on the barrier "NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO!" as the anguished cries of a worried older brother rang out through the air.

* * *

End 

Well here is the second to last chapter of this story. The reason I'm ending it now is that I'm beginning to get bored of this story I'm thinking it isn't all that good anymore and my ideas for it are getting worse so I'll just end it.

Next chapter will be conclusions and the epilogue stay tuned!

**Amano Nageyari** – Heavenly Javelin – written in kanji as 天の投げ槍 and in Hiragana as あまのなげやり

Bye bye


	31. Compromise

Here is the next chapter of Kitsune Brothers

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/summon/demon influenced speech"**

'**Demon/summon thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

**Nicknames**

Alright this is the last chapter, if you guys want a sequel make it yourselves (Sticks tongue out) so there!

I don't own Naruto period end of story

* * *

Compromise

Kaoru beat furiously on the barrier and eventually managed to shatter it as he rushed down into the arena. "NARUTO!" he shouted as the many humans in the area checked themselves over wondering what had happened. Kaoru frantically looked around until his eyes passed over a charred body. "No…" he muttered running over. Flipping the body over, he gasped "No…Damn it…no…!" he whispered as Naruto's face came into view.

"Ani…ki" Naruto whispered cracking an eye open. "That you…?" he coughed as Kaoru grasped his hand.

"Naruto it's me." Kaoru gasped as tears threatened to fall. "Come on stay with me."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed joining Kaoru at the younger blonde's side "What happened?" she asked tears already falling.

"Angels…" Naruto whispered painfully. Failing to retain consciousness Naruto fell back down.

Kaoru abruptly stood up as laughter rang out through the air. "So the mighty Demon General falls…" the robed figure called out as he cast away his cloak revealing pitch black wings and a fragmented halo. "With this I'm sure to be allowed back in Kami-sama's grace!"

"I'll kill you!" Kaoru stated harshly turning his furious gaze onto the fallen angel. "You think you'll even get a chance to see her?" he asked turning to face the angel. "YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU LIVE?"

The angel staggered as if struck as a massive demonic aura poured forth from Kaoru's body. "You think I'm scared?" he screamed as the others revealed themselves. "You're just another beast!"

The humans around the arena could not do anything but watch as two otherworldly powers collided. "What…?" Kakashi gasped as he covered his eyes. "What's going on?"

Kaoru suddenly vanished from his spot at Naruto's side and reappeared above the angel claws out and ready to rip the angel's face off. "DIE!" he roared as the angel pulled out a sword to stop the claws.

"You think this is enough?" he asked as the other three angels joined the fray. "You're outnumbered!"

"Maybe…" Kaoru agreed as he pushed away and hopped back into the arena. "But not outclassed." He stated as the four angels tried to attack at once. Suddenly his tails, in the form of a devil's spade, appeared behind him and tried to impale the four angels. "Four angels…isn't a problem for me." Kaoru stated coldly as his body began to expand until he easily dwarfed the average man. Slowly horns grew on his head as two large, red bat-like wings took shape on his back.

"You think we're scared?" the leader shouted gripping his sword a little tighter. "We'll kill you like we did your brother!" The angel frantically parried a blow meant for his head as he glided backwards.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me?" Kaoru asked as his tails retracted from the body of one of the fallen angels. "You were so full of confidence just now…I wonder why you don't seem so now?"

"Y-you monster!" one of the angels gasped as they all gripped their swords with white knuckles. Slowly the angel that was killed began to fade from view until a white sphere flew away from the area and into the sky.

"Yeah…I killed him…you three are next." Kaoru stated softly as he pointed at them. "Try to keep up weaklings." Suddenly he vanished again as the three remaining angels quickly brought their swords up to parry his multiple attacks with their swords.

Frantically backing away the angels made sure to stay close together so Kaoru wouldn't be able to focus on one of them. "HA! This isn't so bad!" the leader shouted seeing their continued success in blocking the attacks.

Kaoru grunted as he flapped his wings rapidly creating a small whirlwind. Bracing themselves the angels were pushed back as one of them fell off balance. Taking advantage of it Kaoru pushed forward and pierced the Angel's body with four tails. Gurgling, the man fell backwards, dead. "Two down." Kaoru stated as blood dripped off his tails.

The leader and the other remaining angel grimaced "Fools." The leader muttered as he began to chant.

"Trying holy spells now…?" Kaoru questioned as the other Angel began his own chanting. "I guess I have no choice." Kaoru muttered as he rushed forward. "**spirits of darkness gather onto me, become the knife hidden in the shadows; cut down mine enemy KAGE NO KEN!" **as Kaoru chanted a dark energy began to form the shape of a sword in his hand as the two angels formed swords of light. "DIE!" Kaoru was parried by a combined might of the two angels. Grunting with effort Kaoru kicked the leader backwards and pushed the other off balance before cutting him down.

"Damn it!" the leader swore seeing the last of his followers perish. "Our reports didn't say you were this strong!"

"Ah…" Kaoru muttered staring at the Angel in front of him. "I almost never fight at full power." He explained simply. "You just had the piss poor luck in pissing me off."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" the Angel shouted angrily as he charged forward. "I was cast out of heaven for what? Urging Kami-sama to eradicate your filthy kind!"

"Too bad for you." Kaoru muttered lowering his sword as the man drew closer. Suddenly Kaoru lunged forward as if drawing a sword as the man kept going passed him. Coming to a stop the man stayed in position for a while longer before toppling over a deep gash along his chest. "Kami knows a bad idea when she hears one."

Kaoru sighed and let his sword dissipate as he made his way back to Naruto's side where he fell to his knees. "Why?" he whispered as Hinata began crying. "Why did this have to happen?" he asked as Haku and Ino soon joined them having recovered from the fight.

"Naruto…" Haku whispered hugging Hinata. "Why?" she whispered softly as tears started falling from her eyes as Ino looked away unable to bear the sight.

Sasuke stared in shock as they crowded around Naruto. "Wait where is…?" he asked looking around for Gaara. Suddenly a hand broke free from the ground, as Gaara pulled himself up.

"The blast didn't reach underground." He stated seeing many confused glances. "So he didn't escape?" Gaara asked seeing the Naruto on the ground.

Kakashi hopped down and placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "What happened?" he asked noting that Naruto was only barely alive.

"Angels…their abilities are particularly effective on Demons likewise Demon techniques work well on angels." Kaoru explained through teary eyes. "Naruto was just hit with a real big one. Angel techniques screw up the circulation of demonic energies causing a demon's body to shut down causing death."

"Is there something we can do?" Kakashi asked as the rookies and the various teachers began to gather around.

"No…" Kaoru stated sadly. "Either a holy being has to remove the holy energies or the demon has to pull through on their own in order to recover." He explained clenching his fists tightly drawing blood.

Sarutobi soon joined them. "I hear everything." He stated holding onto Orochimaru's body. "Is there any chance of him surviving?" the aged leader asked. "Anbu burn this body to ashes." He ordered dropping the corpse.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" they nodded as they used a small fire jutsu to incinerate the body.

"No way…Naruto's going to die?" Kiba asked softly as his sister bit her lip in worry as her mother wrapped an arm around her.

"Naruto…" Shino muttered stoically not showing his emotions.

"No way…" Chouji muttered sadly suddenly not feeling hungry.

"Damn it…Naruto!" Shikamaru swore unable to watch any longer as he clenched his eyes shut. "Damn it…leaving us behind like this!" he swore repeatedly as his dad hopped down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this what it feels like to lose a student?" Kurenai asked gripping onto Anko's coat for support as Anko pulled her into a hug.

Gai stayed quiet and bowed his head as did his team. "There's nothing we can do by pray" he stated closing his eyes.

Zabuza scowled as he folded his arms. "Damn brat leaving behind my daughter like that." He muttered softly closing his eyes as he bowed his head.

Slowly all of the Konoha Ninja began bowing their heads and closing their eyes in silent prayer for the recovery of their friend and comrade. "**I hear your prayers.**" A heavenly voice stated as a woman beyond all mortal imagination appeared before them. "**And I shall answer**" she continued as she waved her hand and Naruto began breathing steadily in an unconscious state. "**But there is a condition, only the nine can stay.**" She explained as Kaoru grimaced.

"I…understand." He muttered as he stood up. "Can I say goodbye Kami?" he asked earning a nod from Kami. "Kurenai…Anko" he stated walking up to the two women who opened their eyes. "I have to leave." He stated getting shaky nods in response. "Here…" he stated as a small flame hopped from his body into theirs. "If you die your souls will start to seek me out. And we will be reunited." He stated as he hugged them.

"We cant see you until then?" Kurenai asked softly gripping his coat.

"No." he answered softly as Anko hugged him tighter. "We can't."

"Damn it." Anko whispered "Just when I think I find myself a good man." She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Akane…Tsuki!" Kaoru called out after releasing the two. "We're going home!" he shouted as the two girls jumped down beside him. "You will keep your word." He stated looking at Kami.

"**Of course.**" She replied still in that echoing voice. Kaoru nodded his head and opened a portal in front of himself. Looking back at the others one last time he walked through without another word as Akane and Tsuki followed after him without a glance backwards. "**Now for my part**" Kami stated as the Konoha Nin all closed their eyes as it became too bright for them.

When they could open their eyes again the woman was nowhere to be seen and Naruto was groaning as he slowly sat up. "What hit me?" he asked groggily shaking his head back and forth.

"NARUTO!" they all shouted as Hinata, Haku, and Ino all dived tackled him knocking him over. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" they all shouted crying tears of joy as Hana walked up and scooped all four of them up in a massive bear hug.

"What's going on?" Naruto cried painfully as Hana shook them around causing many of the others to laugh. "Where's Aniki?" Naruto asked looking around. Hana paused and let them down as they all looked away. "What happened?" Naruto asked nervously seeing everyone's reaction.

Sarutobi sighed before he explained everything to Naruto. "That's what happened." He stated once he was done. "What are you going to do now?" he asked as Naruto took a moment to soak it all up.

"I'll run the clan." He stated folding his arms. "Aniki would've liked that." He muttered as Hinata and the others leaned into him having cried themselves to sleep a small smile on her face. "In the meantime we should all go home and rest…we have to start rebuilding tomorrow."

Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement. "Correct." He stated puffing his pipe. "Tomorrow marks a new day, and a new beginning."

There was a general nod of agreement as those who knew him all patted him on the shoulder stating their relief he was okay and that Kaoru would be happy he was taking charge. "Let's go home." Naruto stated using Kage Bunshin to pick up the girls as he began walking home.

* * *

Epilogue - four years later

Naruto was working in his office "It's been about four years hasn't it?" he wondered taking a break to look out the window at the newly reconstructed Konoha where the new face of Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, was located along with the other faces.

His gaze shifted to various pictures "So much has changed while staying the same…" he muttered smiling. "Anko and Kurenai officially swore off men, Tsunade became the fifth Hokage after Sarutobi told Jiraiya to go bring her back to aid the wounded." He smiled remembering the story Jiraiya told him once they returned.

"After that Zabuza fell in love with Shizune at first sight." He chuckled remembering the man's slack jawed look when Shizune had first greeted him. "Kakashi seems to prefer bachelor lifestyle though I noticed he goes to Ichiraku Ramen more often now." Naruto paused in thought. "I wonder…Nah probably not." He waved the thought off.

"Let's see…Azuma started dating a civilian woman as did Iruka." Naruto continued seeing various pictures of each event. "Speaking of which Kiba and Shino each started dating civilian girls as well." He paused as a particularly funny picture came into sight. "Even Shikamaru has a girlfriend now…though I'm not sure how he and Temari are making that work."

He paused as the front door of the house was opened. "Hm…wonder who entered." He mumbled before looking back at the pictures. "Sasuke and Kin became official recently seems like Kin finally got through to him."

He sighed as the last picture came into view. "Chouji…nothing really changed with him actually." He muttered scratching his head.

"What are you mumbling about?" Hinata asked walking into the room.

"Oh just remembering the various things that happened over the four years since the incident." Naruto stated kissing his wife on the lips. "How was your day dear?" he asked as she sat down beside him.

"Oh the usual." Hinata replied simply with a smile. "A few minor injuries to treat nothing I'm not used to." She continued leaning her head onto his shoulder. "It's kind of funny only a few years ago I couldn't even reach your shoulder." She giggled.

Naruto smiled as he ran a hand through her hair. "And your hair used to be shorter." He stated causing her to giggle some more.

"You used to hate formality." Hinata countered pointing at his formal clothing. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Honey I'm home!" another voice shouted out as they barged into the room before jumping onto Naruto's lap. "Can you believe it? Sakura's started dating Lee!" Ino shouted as Hinata's eye began to twitch in annoyance.

"Really now?" Naruto asked kissing Ino on the lips as well. "I thought she hated him."

"I know!" Ino gushed as she leaned into Naruto causing Hinata to growl. "But I heard her ask him out earlier today!"

"What's this about Sakura-san?" Haku asked walking into the room. "Ino…" she muttered palming her forehead.

"What?"

"…Never mind…" Haku muttered waving it off. "Speaking of new relationships…Otou-sama finally asked Shizune-san out."

"Oh really what did she say?" Ino asked getting off of Naruto's lap. "Tell me tell me!"

Haku giggled as she covered her mouth. "She said yes." The ice girl replied simply

"OHH!" Ino shouted pumping her fists into the air. "I knew your dad had it in him!" she shouted with a big smile on her face. "Shizune-senpai has been wondering when he was going to ask!"

"Eh?"

"Shizune-senpai is a very traditional person." Ino explained. "She probably won't let him touch her until after marriage."

"Well I can kind of understand that." Hana voiced as she entered as well holding her bulging belly. "I mean this could happen" she stated gesturing at herself.

Hinata scowled. "I am still upset about that…she sleeps with you the least and she gets pregnant first?" she muttered staring at Naruto.

"Hey…don't blame this on me." He stated holding his hands up in defense.

Hana smiled as she walked forward "That's right Hinata-chan." She stated kindly. "Some girls are just easier to impregnate."

"So what did the doctors say?" Haku asked curiously with a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Twins." Hana stated happily hugging her stomach. "We're having twins Naruto." She cooed sitting down beside him. Haku giving Hana her seat.

Hinata pouted as she tugged on Naruto's sleeve. "When do I get kids?" she asked staring at him in the eye.

"Uh…" Naruto muttered looking away from her.

"You could try today." Hana stated with a smile on her face.

Hinata nodded her head and started pulling Naruto along as she headed towards their room as Haku and Ino followed along. "Come on!" she shouted as Naruto sweat dropped.

Hana giggled before pausing. "Hey…they kicked!" she stated walking after them. "The babies kicked!"

In hell

Kaoru smiled as he cut the visual connection to the elemental nations. "I'm glad they're doing fine." He muttered as someone tugged on his shirt.

"Hey who's doing fine daddy?" a young boy asked looking up at him with bright red innocent eyes.

"Your uncle, Arashi-kun." He stated picking the boy up as Akane walked in.

"There you are Arashi!" she muttered walking over and hugging the two. "I was looking for you!" Kaoru laughed as his wife scolded her child.

* * *

End 

Alright I hope everyone is okay with this like I said I'm not making a sequel.


End file.
